4 ans plus tard
by Andra
Summary: 4 ans après "Les dessous du Collège Melody Sanford", l'histoire continue. Retrouvez de jeunes adultes qui se recherchent encore, malgré tout...
1. Les étoiles filantes

4 ans plus tard

Une suite de « Les dessous du Collège Melody Sanford »

Disclaimer : Voici vos petits amours de chéris enfin de retour, âgés de 21 ans ! Évidemment, le monde perdu ne m'appartient pas, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans cette histoire, alors, les personnages sont empruntés et modifiés. Plusieurs sont à moi. Alan Foy, Melissa Bayor, Andrew Bayor, Diane Krux et ceux qui ne sont jamais apparus dans le monde perdu. Bref, je vous épargne le reste de cette torture qu'on vous impose à chaque fois, nous auteur de fanfiction, quand on fait des Disclaimer super longs (ce que je fais en ce moment lol). Ah non, une dernière chose : si vous me volez mon histoire, je vous actionne !

Résumé : Notre histoire se déroule au Québec, au lieu de se dérouler en Angleterre (puisque pour une histoire moderne, je devais me référer à un endroit que je connais bien lol), mais excepté le système scolaire, ça ne changera rien pour nous. Marguerite, Véronica, John et Ned ont maintenant 21 ans, presque 22. Rendus de jeunes adultes, ils se recherchent, se découvrent, font de nouvelles expériences. Ils subiront toutes sortes de problèmes, traverseront des tempêtes, mais vivront des joies intenses et connaîtront le vrai plaisir.

Note HMI : Héhéhé, j'vous reviens avec une nouvelle note HMI (pour savoir ce que ça signifie, retournez voir mon chapitre 1 de Melody Sanford). Si vous croyez faire une crise cardiaque en lisant des histoires de couples inusités, reculez car je ne suis responsable d'aucun traumatisme ni non plus d'aucune blessure physique ou mentale infligée par mon histoire. J'exagère lol, mais bon. Alors, vous vous demandez comment je peux former des couples inusités alors que les couples sont déjà formés… ? MWAHAHAH !

Rating : PG-13, je ne sais pas s'il touchera au R !

Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une introduction, on ne commence pas dans le feu de l'action, bien entendu. Et je dédies ce chapitre à **Clarissa**pour m'avoir poussé autant. Parfois, on a juste besoin d'un petit coup de pied pour s'activer. (Pas de jalousie là, il va y avoir assez de chapitres pour tout le monde !)

Prêts ? PARTEZ !

Chapitre 1

Mais au bout du ch'min dis-moi c'qui va rester  
De la p'tite école et d'la cour de récré ?  
Quand les avions en papier ne partent plus au vent  
On se dit que l'bon temps passe finalement...

... Comme une étoile filante

**_(Les Étoiles Filantes, "Les Cowboys Fringants")_**

Le ciel orangé couvrait chaleureusement la petite banlieue Melody Sanford, qui se reposait après cette première journée de travail ou d'école. Le cruel mois de septembre qui arrachait les gens de leur torpeur paisible venait de cogner à leurs portes.

Marchant tranquillement dans les rues calmes, quatre jeunes gens discutaient allègrement. Ils se dirigeaient vers une maison qu'ils connaissaient bien. Quand ils rejoignirent la porte d'entrée désirée, Véronica l'ouvrit sans même cogner. Même si elle ne vivait plus chez ses parents depuis quelques mois, elle entrait et sortait chez eux comme si rien n'avait changé.

"Bonjour ! lança-t-elle de sa jeune voix dans la maison étrangement calme."

De légers pas se firent entendre dans toute la maison et apparut une autre tête blonde, se tenant les épaules bien droites et portant un uniforme rouge vif, décoré simplement de boutons dorés.

« Hé ! Soldat Layton, comment va-t-on aujourd'hui ? »

« VEE ! »

Et sans plus de manières, elle sauta sur sa sœur, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait toute sa vie.

Les trois autres jeunes adultes sourirent malicieusement en voyant Véronica écrasée par sa sœur sur le plancher. Malgré les apparences, rien ne changeait vraiment jamais.

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ! s'exclama Finn en se relevant et en aidant sa sœur à se relever aussi. »

« Penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais abandonné ? On ne se revoit qu'à Noël, tu sais… »

« Hum… oui. Marguerite ! John, Ned ! Je suis très heureuse de vous voir aussi ! »

« Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes dans ton uniforme, souffla Marguerite en souriant. »

Finn sourit, heureuse.

« T'entends, soeurette, j'impressionne la grande Parsifal ! »

« Hey, t'as que ce nom à la bouche, toi, non ? remarqua Véronica en lui donnant une bine sur l'épaule. »

« Ah ! Mais moi, j'ai été son héritière. Mais jamais personne n'a pu égalé la PAT ! »

« Allez, suffit Finn avec ces vieilles histoires, sourit Marguerite au moment où Abigaïl et Tom arrivaient avec deux sacs pour Finn. »

« Bonjour les jeunes, salua brièvement Tom. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Layton, salua Roxton en souriant. »

Il y eut quelques salutations polies et Ned enchaîna :

« Alors, Finn, t'aimes le programme d'étude de l'armée ? »

« Oh oui, beaucoup. Il faut être en forme et après, je leur devrai cinq de service. Mais pour tous les privilèges, ça en vaut la peine ! »

Au moment où Finn allait les inviter à s'asseoir dans le salon, la sonnette retentit de nouveau dans la maison. Ayant peur que le véhicule qui venait la ramasser ne soit déjà arrivé, elle ouvrit la porte avec appréhension pour ne trouver que Alan Foy. Elle soupira de soulagement et le fit entrer à son tour.

Tout l'été, il l'avait suivit partout, profitant de l'âge légal de Finn et de sa propre carrure assez bâtie pour un garçon de quatorze ans afin d'entrer dans des clubs ou des bars. À dix-huit ans, Finn le comprenait parfaitement étant donnée que quelque peu avant, elle s'était retrouvé dans la même situation.

Véronica sourit en voyant l'adolescent entrer dans la maison.

« Alors Alan, comment se porte ta sœur ? »

« Selon mes souvenirs, Layton, tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur. »

Les quatre jeunes adultes sourirent ironiquement à cette remarque. Du plus loin qu'ils pouvaient remonter dans leur mémoire, ils n'avaient jamais porté Danielle dans leur cœur. Abigaïl tendit soudain le cou.

« Ils viennent te chercher, chérie. »

« Oooh non. J'ai même pas eu le temps de vous voir ! »

« Bien voyons, plaisanta Ned, tu nous as "collé aux basques" tout l'été, pour employer ta propre expression. »

« Aww ! Bon, le destin m'appelle ! »

Un homme sortit de la voiture qui venait de se garer devant la porte et, voyant que cette dernière était toujours ouverte, s'écria :

« Soldat Layton ! »

« J'arrive ! Plus tard les formalités, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et sourit.

« Papa, maman, à bientôt et déprimez pas dans la maison vide ! Soeurette, soit sage et toi Ned, tu prends soin d'elle ou je te casse la figure ! »

« Bien, colonel. »

« Marguerite, trouve ta voie et reste Parsifal ! Toi John, si tu te casses encore le genoux en basket, je t'étripe, on veut pas te voir en chaise roulante ! »

« D'accord, je ferai attention, sourit celui-ci, amusé. »

« Alan… Ne fait pas de bêtises. Vous tous, vous veillez sur lui, c'est clair ? »

Marguerite se retint de rire et regarda le jeune frère de celle qu'elle avait autrefois détesté.

« Très bien. »

« Alors, à Noël. »

Il y eut un bref câlin collectif et Finn empoigna ses sacs avant de partir pour se retourner qu'une fois dans l'auto. Elle avait visiblement acquis une sacrée discipline la dernière année.

Quand l'auto fut complètement disparue du paysage, Véronica se tourna vers ses parents qui souriaient tristement.

Elle comprenait ce sentiment, se trouver loin de sa sœur qui, dès la fin de son secondaire l'année précédente, s'était engagée dans les forces de l'armée. Elle avait tout d'abord commencé à étudier sur le campus préparatoire, n'ayant pas l'éducation requise pour se retrouver au véritable programme qui donnait les cours Universitaire. Et cette année, elle entrait au programme Universitaire de l'Armée, à dix-huit ans seulement, un an avant les autres de sa génération.

Et même si elle écrivait tous les jours des e-mails et chaque semaine une lettre, Véronica s'ennuyait d'elle, bien qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais, comme Finn ne le ferait pas !

Véronica sourit à ses parents :

« Vous en faites pas, elle s'en sortira. »

Abigaïl eut un léger rire et approuva.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète. Alors, les jeunes, voulez-vous rester manger ? Je crois que j'ai préparé trop d'assiettes. »

Voyant qu'Alan se préparait à quitter les lieux, se sentant peu à sa place sans Finn, Tom ajouta :

« Toi aussi, tu es le bienvenu Alan. »

Le concerné arrêta son mouvement et sourit, légèrement intimidé.

« Ah ouais, et tu nous raconteras tout ce que tu fais avec ma sœur hum ? rigola Véronica sachant pertinemment que ce qu'ils bricolaient ensemble restait dans l'illégalité. »

« Oui, bien sûr, toussa Alan en souriant. »

Les parents de Finn n'en semblèrent pas trop ébranlés et tous s'activèrent à aller mettre le couvert.

Une fois le repas entamé, les conversations volèrent de bon train. Tom et Abigaïl voyaient de moins en moins Roxton et Marguerite, étant donné qu'ils commençaient la jeune vingtaine et les questions clichées sur leurs projets les attaquèrent de plein fouet.

Tout d'abord, ils éprouvaient une certaine fierté à l'égard de Véronica. Ayant terminé sa technique en design de mode au Cégep, elle avait tenté de percer dans ce domaine. Malheureusement, considérant son âge, son sexe et son apparence, on la prenait très peu au sérieux. Alors, en attendant elle se promenait devant la caméra et non derrière. Et elle avait acquis une certaine renommée en tant que mannequin… En fait, pendant l'été, elle avait beaucoup voyagé pour des séances de photo de toutes sortes. Pour l'instant, elle avait décroché un contrat très payant dans une agence de mannequin québécoise, elle ne bougerait donc pas trop.

Puisque Ned vivait avec Véronica, Tom et Abigaïl étaient également conscients de sa situation… comme le reste du pays d'ailleurs ! À peine à vingt ans, son premier roman publié avait déplacé les foules en masse dans les librairies. Et il avait acquis une notoriété enviée par plusieurs auteurs. Mais son jeune âge avait des revers de médaille. On le prenait moins au sérieux, malgré le succès phénoménal qu'il avait connu. On le considérait plus comme un play-boy qu'un écrivain sérieux… Pour l'instant, il écrivait un second roman et terminait ses études en journalisme.

Et donc, Marguerite et John occupèrent toute la conversation. Marguerite restait étudiante libre à l'université, depuis trois ans. Elle accumulait des crédits en géographie, en langues et en histoire, sans trop savoir ou cela la mènerait. Quant à John, à part le fait qu'il faisait encore bonne figure à l'Université en Basket-ball, il étudiait en économie et en affaires.

Alan les écoutait et frissonnait à chaque fois. Chacun d'eux semblait si parfait, sa vie menant droit au succès.

« Ma sœur étudie aussi en affaires. »

« Oh je sais, elle est dans presque chacun de mes cours, sourit Roxton. »

« Ce doit être une plaie. »

Véronica, Marguerite, John et Ned eurent un petit rire.

« Marguerite, John, vous êtes toujours ensembles ? demanda Abigaïl soudainement. »

Il y eut un moment de silence qui inquiéta Véronica et Ned.

« Non, répondit Marguerite. »

« QUOI ! s'écria Véronica terrorisée. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, nous sommes toujours ensembles, sourit Marguerite en lançant un regard complice à Roxton. »

Abigaïl les observa et sourit. Elle prédit mentalement un bel avenir pour ces deux-là.

« Tu es folle ! souffla Véronica, J'ai failli mourir de peur ! »

« Bien voyons, et pourquoi ? »

« Hier vous étiez amoureux et aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus ensembles ? Il aurait dû se passer quelque de terrible ! »

Tous rirent de bon cœur et la soirée se termina doucement et bientôt, les cinq invités partirent chacun de leur côté. Alan partit en premier et avant de se quitter, Ned, Véronica, Marguerite et John marchèrent un peu ensemble.

« Prochain achat, une voiture ! déclara Véronica qui marchait, sa tête accotée sur l'épaule de Ned. »

« On habite seulement à vingt minutes de marche, sourit ce dernier. »

« Oui, mais pour se rendre en ville, c'est pas pratique. »

« Oui, t'as raison. »

« Woh ! Et vous faites quoi de la couche d'ozone ? se moqua Marguerite. »

« Pff, toi là et ta couche d'ozone ! sourit Véronica. »

Finalement, les deux couples partirent dans leur direction respective et se souhaitèrent bonne marche.

Marguerite et Roxton habitant toujours chez leurs parents respectifs, ils n'avaient pas à marcher trop longtemps. Arrivés devant leurs maisons (qui restaient toujours l'une en face de l'autre), ils prirent un instant pour se quitter.

« Je me sens encore comme une adolescente. Je sors avec mon voisin d'en face, mais j'habite avec mes parents ! »

Roxton rit un peu et approuva.

« Vrai. Mais bon, on ne peut pas tous trouver la richesse à vingt-et-un ans ! »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui prit les mains.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de se quitter. Ils avaient l'habitude de passer la nuit chez l'autre que si une paire de parents s'absentait (ce qui arrivait régulièrement étant donné qu'ils avaient maintenant de grands enfants), parce que ce n'était pas très agréable de se sentir surveillé dans la maison familiale.

Quand Marguerite déposa ses clés sur le rebord du mur construit à cet effet, elle sut instinctivement que quelque chose dans sa maison clochait. Toutes les lumières closes lui soufflaient que quelqu'un d'étranger se trouvait dans une pièce et que sa sœur et ses parents étaient étrangement absents.

Elle déposa son coat en jeans sur la patère et enleva ses bottes comme si de rien n'était. Puis, elle suivit son instinct et ouvrit la lumière de la chambre de travail de sa sœur, pour effectivement trouver un homme à moitié chauve, les cheveux qui restaient grisonnants, son nez surmonté de lunettes, assis dans la chaise, souriant ironiquement.

Elle ne sursauta pas et ne montra pas que son cœur s'accélérait de peur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« On m'avait bien avertit que vous étiez forte. J'aurais cru pouvoir vous surprendre. »

« Mes parents, ma sœur, que leur avez-vous fait ? »

« Ils ont gagné un concours pour aller assister à un spectacle. Ils vous ont laissé un mot. »

« Où les avez-vous entraînés ? demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées, Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Oh, mais ils sont vraiment allés voir un spectacle. »

Marguerite dévisagea l'homme et sans se retourner, alla chercher le mot là où sa mère les laissait habituellement. Son écriture était bien la même et ne semblait ni pressée ni apeurée.

« Très bien. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis un ami. Je suis de votre côté. Je suis ici pour vous offrir un poste. »

« J'ai déjà un travail. »

L'homme rit ironiquement et secoua la tête.

« Un travail pour la GRC, Parsifal ? Ce n'est pas à la hauteur de votre talent. Inspecteur – et presque fonctionnaire en fait – sans couverture. »

« Ma couverture est celle d'une étudiante, monsieur. »

« Voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule. Ils connaissent tous votre vrai nom. Ils ne sont pas sécuritaires. Et leurs méthodes arriérées et sans saveurs ne concordent pas avec votre personnalité talentueuse. Je peux vous offrir bien mieux, Parsifal. »

Marguerite lui jeta un rapide cou d'œil, l'analysant.

« Joli micro molaire. Belle caméra sur monture. »

Il sourit, fier et intrigué.

« Félicitations ! Comment avez-vous vu ? »

« Votre langue a une fâcheuse tendance à aller se frotter sur votre molaire, comme si on venait de vous installer un plombage. Et les gens normaux prendraient peut-être cette ligne sur votre lunette comme une égratignure, mais pas pour moi. »

Il hocha de la tête, persuadé.

« Bravo. Intéressant de voir qu'à dix-sept ans, après votre sortie du secondaire, on vous a tout de suite contacté. Quel âge avez-vous maintenant ? Vingt-et-un ans ? »

« Comme si on ne vous avait pas informé sur mon cas ! »

De nouveau, un sourire sarcastique, mais très impressionné, s'afficha sur son visage.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes la candidate idéale. »

« Je croyais que la CIA se contentait d'agents États-uniens (N/A : Oui oui les amies, c'est bel et bien États-uniens qu'on doit dire et non Américains !). »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que la CIA s'intéresse à vous ? »

« Vous couvrez mal votre accent et j'ai volé votre badge. »

« Quoi ! »

Il fouilla son veston et sortit son badge à l'insigne de la CIA.

« Voilà, maintenant j'ai la confirmation. »

« Très, très rusée. Réfléchissez, on vous contacte bientôt, jeune dame. »

« Hum. »

Il sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison et Marguerite entreprit de fouiller la maison pour s'assurer qu'aucun micro ou caméra n'avait été installée. Puis, elle s'assura une seconde fois qu'elle avait verrouillé portes et fenêtres.

Elle soupira et rejoint finalement sa chambre. Elle adorait son métier, mais en même temps, ces visiteurs indésirables l'irritaient au plus au point ! Et en plus, on avait dû la filer ces dernières semaines pour qu'elle reçoive ce genre de visite. Même si dans un sens, la visite était bienveillante, on n'avait pas le droit d'infiltrer la maison de ses parents de la sorte ! Elle soupira et se promit de devenir plus alerte et sur ses gardes.

* * *

Voilà ! une review plz ? 


	2. Innocents eyes

Salut les gurdas ! Alors euh, voici le chapitre deux et merci énormément pour toutes les reviews ! Elles me sont précieuses. Pour celles dont je suis en retard dans les fics (YOUTE COMMENT TU FAIS POUR POSTER SI VITE ! ), je m'excuse, je promets de lire au complet et de faire de mon mieux pour rattraper mon retard !

Alors, ce chapitre est pour Eugénie, pour ses encouragements et sa lecture toujours fidèle ! J !

Chapitre 2

I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing …

**(Innocent Eyes, "Delta Goodrem")**

Quand Véronica sortit de la station de métro et qu'elle mit le pied sur le trottoir, la première chose qui lui sauta au visage fut une publicité géante pour la ligne Parasuco. Et elle se reconnut bien évidemment, avant de grimacer. Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas se faire reconnaître par les rares passants et se rendit au studio de photographie.

Sur toutes ses photos, elle abordait une beauté extraordinaire, mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tous les mannequins donnaient toujours l'impression d'être vulgaires sur les publicités. Elle avait vu tous les clichés, mais les producteurs choisissaient les plus « accrocheurs ». Certaines des photos auraient fait bien meilleure figure, mais non, partout où elle se voyait, elle portait un décolleté plongeant, un rouge à lèvre pulpeux et du maquillage en trop. Elle se trouvait bien plus belle au naturel.

Mais son rôle à elle consistait à se planter devant la caméra avec un sourire aguichant et rester idiote parce qu'elle était blonde, jeune et par-dessus tout, c'était une femme.

Rendu au studio, elle déposa son sac dans sa loge, enleva son manteau et sans se poser plus de questions, alla rejoindre sa coiffeuse. Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 5h30 du matin. Génial.

Sa coiffeuse lui sourit gentiment et Véronica lui rendit un sourire bref.

« Salut Véronica. Aujourd'hui, tu tournes une publicité pour un parfum d'homme. »

« Hum, j'ai lu le concept. Encore une fois, je me retrouve avec le rôle de l'imbécile qui tombe en amour d'un égocentrique qui sent bon. »

La jeune coiffeuse, aux airs asiatiques, sourit.

« Un jour, tu seras propriétaire de la plus grande ligne de vêtements au monde. »

« Ouais, mais j'espère que je ne deviendrai pas aussi idiote que tous les autres propriétaires », grommela-t-elle.

À ce moment, le producteur exécutif du studio de publicité passa et eut un sourire moqueur.

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas miss Layton encore en train de se plaindre. »

Tandis que Deborah lavait les cheveux de Véronica, celle-ci se mordit la langue pour ne pas envoyer promener son stupide patron.

Il sourit sarcastiquement et s'éloigna, profitant de son pouvoir de boss. Il était fréquent chez cet homme de rabaisser les mannequins femmes simplement pour son plaisir personnel. Pour l'instant, il n'avait encore rien dit d'alarmant, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

« Gnagna », grimaça Véronica quand il fut plus loin.

« Ne t'en fait pas, cet homme est un escroc. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il nous utilise toutes pour son argent… non, en fait, c'est le cas. Il reçoit des cachets énormes à chaque publicité, le double de tous les mannequins réunis ! »

« Il doit être fichtrement riche étant donné que vous faites déjà un salaire plus que raisonnable. »

Véronica regarda Deborah dans les yeux et s'excusa du regard, avant d'ajouter :

« Pardon, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Je ne suis pas mal prise. »

« Je ne le suis pas non plus, ne me regarde pas ainsi », rit Deborah. « Tu as raison de te plaindre, aucune femme ne devrait traitée ainsi. »

« Tu te souviens cet été ? En Californie, les mannequins étaient traitées comme des reines ! »

« Oui je me souviens ! »fit Deborah en riant.

Véronica soupira et se redressa dans sa chaise, laissant Deborah lui jouer dans les cheveux. Un jour, elle gagnerait du respect pour son travail et sa condition et non pour son physique ou ce qu'elle risquait d'apporter aux hommes (ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de donner, refusant de jouer aux putains pour plus d'avantages ou d'argent.)

Roxton serra la main de son nouveau patron. Assistant gérant dans un magasin de sport, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux, pour un début !

« Vous commencez demain, à 15 heures » lui annonça l'homme.

« Avec plaisir»sourit Roxton en empoignant ses effets personnels.

Le mercredi, il finissait à 14h et le mardi, le jour où il se trouvait pour le moment, il commençait à 11h. L'horloge lui annonça neuf heures et il se décida alors à aller rejoindre sa voiture. S'il vivait toujours chez ses parents, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans son bolide. Rien de trop remarquable comme auto, mais pas mal du tout pour un étudiant de première année à l'université. Il avait commencé ses cours la veille, sans trop de dépaysement puisque c'était sa troisième et dernière année de BAC et était allé passer les auditions pour l'équipe de basket, en réussissant haut-la-main encore une fois cette année, bien évidemment.

Il fut à l'université à 9h30 à cause du trafic et se gara dans le stationnement de l'école, qui se trouvait en ville.

Comme il lui restait une heure et demie et qu'il avait négligé de déjeuner ce matin-là, il se rendit dans le Second Cup en face de la bâtisse imposante où régnait savoir et travail acharné.

Il mit un pied dans le petit café et repéra instantanément Ned qui pianotait sur son clavier de portable. Il le rejoint et quand celui-ci l'aperçut, il sauvegarda son fichier et baissa un peu son écran pour mieux communiquer avec son ami de toujours.

« Hé ! John, alors, l'entrevue ? »

« Ça c'est très bien passé, j'ai l'emploi ! »annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face.

« Génial ! Prochaine étape, conquérir le monde avec ta propre compagnie ? »

« Le monde ? En fait je suis en train de réfléchir à une technique pour mettre sur pied ma propre compagnie et créer des emplois ici, au lieu de les envoyer en Chine ou en Taïwan, pour des employés sous-payés ! »

« Quoi ! Dès le deuxième jour d'Université ? Ma foi Roxton, ça te fait de l'effet, étudier ! »

« Très drôle, Malone »clama ce dernier avec un sourire tandis que Ned riait de bon cœur. « Et toi, où en est ton prochain roman ? »

« Bah, à la page cinquante-trois. Bref, pas très loin. »

Roxton faillit d'étouffer sur le « pas très loin » et « cinquante-trois » qui ne concordaient pas dans sa tête, mais la serveuse les interrompit, dans le but de prendre la commande de Roxton. Il échange quelques mots avec elle et elle repartit, commande en main.

John reporta alors son attention sur son ami :

« Donc, tu disais ? Alors, un petit résumé ? »

« Hum hum ! Je t'ai déjà dit non. Pas tant que je ne suis pas rendu à la page cent, sinon ça me portera malheur et je ne pourrai pas finir l'histoire. »

« Ooh… Allez ? »

« Non ! »

« Neddy-Boy, t'as toujours été superstitieux ! »

Le concerné rit un peu et secoua la tête.

« Et toi, Lord Roxton, tu apprendras que tout n'est pas gratuit dans la vie ! Tu as toujours eu tout cuit dans le bec, mais un jour, ça pourrait bien te retomber dessus. »

« C'est faux, je me suis battu pour… pour… Marguerite ! »

« Tu parles, elle est tombée dans tes bras comme toutes les autres, mais elle était trop bornée pour l'avouer, voilà tout. »

« Et depuis quand tu es philosophe Ned Malone d'abord ! »s'exclama Roxton en explosant de rire tandis que son ami secouait la tête, découragé.

Tous deux soupirèrent et encore une fois, la serveuse les interrompit pour porter le plat de Roxton et derrière, deux adolescentes visiblement gênées regardaient Malone, serrant contre elles des manuels d'école. Roxton sourit, visiblement amusé par la situation :

« Monsieur, je crois bien que vous avez des admiratrices. »

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent timidement et la première prit la parole :

« On voulait juste vous dire qu'on a adore votre livre, monsieur Malone. »

« Monsieur ? Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Seize ans. »

« Alors, vous pouvez bien m'épargnez les monsieurs. Merci énormément… »

Elles sourirent, comblées et partirent rapidement. Roxton attendit qu'elles soient parties pour rire.

« Et bien, ça t'arrive souvent ? »

« Disons que je commence à m'habituer. »

Roxton eut un sourire impressionné et tourna alors son regard vers la fenêtre qui adonnait sur l'université.

Marguerite prenait note de ce que disait le professeur sur tous les complots et les trahisons qui avaient marquées la première guerre mondiale, sujet qu'ils approfondiraient au cours du trimestre. Pour l'instant, ils n'en étaient qu'à l'introduction.

Quand le professeur donna le signal du départ, les élèves empoignèrent leurs livres et disparurent rapidement, espérant vite s'adapter à la tonne de lecture qu'ils auraient à faire chaque jour.

Quand Marguerite fut sortie de la classe, elle fonça dans quelqu'un et s'apprêta à lancer une remarque acide quand elle remarqua qu'elle venait de foncer dans Roxton, accompagné de Malone.

« Ouah. Salut. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai cours dans l'amphithéâtre dans cinq minutes. Ton cours était intéressant ? »

Marguerite sourit.

« Certaines légendes assument que c'est grâce à une femme que la première guerre mondiale a pris fin. »

« Je suppose que cela veut dire oui. Bon, alors je vous laisse, bonne journée ! »

Et Roxton partit en souriant, laissant Malone et Marguerite derrière lui.

« Mon prochain cours est dans trente minutes »déclara Malone.

« Ouais, moi aussi. Cours de Russe. »

« Tu rigoles ? Moi aussi ! »

« Ah quelle plaie »se moqua Marguerite« je vais me retrouver avec môôôsieur Malone en classe. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient pour se rendre au salon étudiant, attendant le prochain cours, Malone secoua la tête.

« Dis donc, Parsifal, qu'est-ce que tu as après môsieur Malone ? »

« Premièrement, il continue de me nommer d'un surnom débile qui reflète des années d'une innocence incongrue et deuxièmement, des dizaines et des dizaines de filles ne cessent de lui jeter des regards admirateurs, amoureux ou fébrile et les profs semblent le chouchouter d'avance. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »rigola Malone.

« Regarde autour toi, Neddy. »

Et effectivement, dès qu'il balaya ses yeux autour de lui, il aperçut les jeunes femmes le regarder de la même façon que l'avaient fait les deux jeunes filles du Second Cup. Et elles jetaient sur Marguerite un regard apparemment envieux. Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son amie au moment où ils entraient au salon étudiant.

« Tu as raison. Elles ont l'air de t'en vouloir aussi. »

« Mais c'est parce que j'ai la chance de connaître le merveilleux et talentueux Edward T. Malone. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Neddy, je serai heureuse de partager une classe avec toi. Je pourrai bien rigoler. »

« Et bien dis donc Marguerite, tu m'impressionnes. Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis si longtemps, j'aurais peur de toi ! »

Marguerite eut un rire franc et s'assit à côté de lui.

Le soir venu, quand elle fut installée à son bureau et qu'elle travaillait histoire, son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha le combiné et le coinça entre son épaule et sa tête tandis qu'elle terminait d'écrire :

« Oui allô ? »

« Marguerite, c'est Adrienne. »

« Ah ! Salut ! Comment ça va ? »

« Très bien, très bien. Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. Je t'ai dis que ta dernière prestation cinématographique était exceptionnelle ? »

« Douze fois au moins »dit Adrienne en éclatant de rire. « Mais merci encore. Tu as vu Taylor dernièrement ? »

« Il y a deux semaines… pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre, depuis trois jours. »

« Il revient de voyage demain. Vacances tardives. »

« Ah d'accord, très bien. »

Il y eut un silence mal-à-l'aise à l'autre bout du fil. Adrienne et Marguerite s'étaient vues un mois auparavant et se fréquentaient bien moins qu'à l'époque du secondaire. Pour toutes deux, la peur que leur amitié ne meure les tenaillait, mais avec la nouvelle carrière d'Adrienne et les voies très différents qu'elles avaient entreprises, entretenir ce lien autrefois si fort ne se révélait plus chose évidente.

Puis, Adrienne reprit la parole :

« On m'a offert un rôle dans un film. »

« Ah oui, lequel ? »

« C'est le rôle d'une française juive pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Un rôle important. Mais… un film américain et le tournage sera à Berlin. »

Marguerite arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et prit le combiné d'une main, comme pour mieux entendre.

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Trois mois. »

« Oh… c'est long, mais ce n'est pas si pire… »

« Mais il y a plus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… je déménage après. À Los Angeles. Je veux percer. »

Marguerite déglutit difficilement. Elle prit un instant pour assimiler l'information.

« Je reviendrai quand j'aurai des congés, je ne vous abandonnerai pas, toi, Taylor, ma famille… »

« Je sais. Quand même, ça va faire bizarre de vivre… de vivre si loin l'une de l'autre, non ? Il me semble que notre adolescence est maintenant bien loin derrière nous. »

« Je suis désolée »souffla Adrienne.

« Quoi ! Mais je t'interdis de t'excuser ! »fit Marguerite en riant un peu. « Il faut que tu accomplisses tes rêves. »

« Oui, mais, ce n'est pas juste le fait que la distance nous sépare. On est plus aussi proche qu'avant. Tu me manques. »

« Oui toi aussi tu me manques. Les choses changent, évoluent. »

Il y eut un silence nostalgique parmi les deux interlocutrices avant qu'Adrienne ne dise finalement :

« J'appellerai Taylor demain. Mon avion part samedi à sept heures. »

« Je serai à l'aéroport. »

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Je t'aime toujours autant, malgré tout ! »

Marguerite sourit, morose et prit un instant avant de répondre :

« Moi aussi, Adrienne, je t'adore. »

« À samedi. »

« À samedi. »

Puis, elle raccrocha songeuse. Elle devrait bien finir par faire son deuil d'Adrienne et Taylor vu que le temps les séparait douloureusement. Elle éprouvait de la difficulté à s'y habituer et se sentait un peu traîtresse étant donnée qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec John, Véronica et Ned.

Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée absurde d'une époque révolue pleine de préjugés.

Le ciel s'étant recouvert de l'encre de la nuit, Marguerite s'apprêta à tirer les rideaux quand Roxton ouvrit la lumière de sa chambre de l'autre côté de la rue et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, dans le même but qu'elle. Quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il fit le plus mignon de ses sourires et Marguerite sourit amoureusement. Elle aurait bien voulut aller le rejoindre, mais le travail lui criait de s'asseoir et de finir de lire et d'écrire.

Elle lui lança un regard désolé et tira son store.

(Désolée pour les e-mails, je ne peux pas écrires les adresses emails !C'était top fashion sur Word mais est fanfiction . net est CAPRICIEUX !)

_De : Finn Layton_

_Envoyé : Mardi, 6 septembre 20XX, 22 :10 :55_

_À : Véronica Layton_

_Sujet: Re : __Tu devrais vraiment changer d'adresse e-mail !_

_Salut grande sœur !_

_Ton adresse est désuète, désolée de te l'apprendre ! C'est vrai, c'était drôle à l'époque de Melody Sanford, mais là, vraiment, tu me donnes l'impression de rester une éternelle adolescente ! Quoi qu'à vingt-et-un ans… on est toujours un peu jeune non ?_

_Enfin, tu me manques beaucoup ! Ici, c'est plus dur que l'année préparatoire ! Ou là là, tu devrais voir nos horaires chargés et les exercices qu'on doit accomplir. Inhumain ! Mais j'adore, je suis la meilleure ! Bon j'exagère un peu, mais je suis pas mal du tout, même que c'est le sergent qui l'a dit ! Après une seule journée ! J'suis classe, non ?_

_Bon et toi, comment va la vie ? Malone, comment il va ? Je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi tu sais, je me souviens que tu te bats comme une déesse ! Tu te souviens l'an passé quand on s'est battues par défi, toutes les acrobaties qu'on a fait ? Et t'as bien faillit me casser le cou !_

_En tout cas… j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir, même si on s'est quittées hier, je vais devoir te laisser, je n'ai droit qu'à dix minutes sur l'ordi ! Bye bye et salue les parents, je n'ai pas pu leur écrire de mail ! Dis-leur que je vais bien !_

_À bientôt, de ta sœur préférée, _

_Soldat Finn Layton xoxoxo_


	3. 100 years

Ok alors voilà ! Désolée, je suis en retard de quelques heures lol ! M'enfin, c'est pas si dramatique. Pour les passages en anglais, je ne suis pas parfaitement bilingue alors, sorry if I've made mistakes !

Je dédies ce chapitre à Kim ! Parce que sans l'avoir rencontrée, je n'aurais probablement jamais autant écris ! Pas cette histoire-ci en tout cas !

Chapitre 3

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

**(100 years, "Five for Fighting")**

Alan soupira quand il entendit sa sœur entrer dans la maison et quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit devant son ordi et ouvrit la page internet des « Dessous du Collège Melody Sanford ». Après la PAT, MAC avait pris la relève pour trois ans et avaient gradués. MAC, Miracle, Acétaminophène et Carcajou, se révélèrent respectivement sous le jour de Finn Layton, Sarah Georges (la sœur de Callista) et Kerian Paradis. Puis, Finn lui avait remis le site entre les mains l'an passé et il s'était choisi deux acolytes. Et ils faisaient honneur à la PAT et au MAC.

Ils étaient devenus NET, Nox, Éternelle et Tourniquet. Lui-même ayant choisit de devenir Nox et ses deux amis, Jacqueline et Maxime l'ayant accompagné de bon cœur, ils travaillaient dur pour rester fidèle à la tradition. Bien sûr, chaque équipe avait son propre site et les précédents resteraient fermés et accessible seulement pour la relecture, mais les designs se ressemblaient étonnement.

Mais pour l'instant, il travaillait doucement simplement pour oublier sa monstrueuse sœur.

« MAMAN ! »hurla Danielle en entrant dans l'immense demeure.

Ses deux parents, très occupés par la profession d'avocat pour sa mère ou de propriétaire de grosses compagnies pour son père, restaient souvent introuvables dans la maison, parce qu'ils y étaient rarement et Alan se retrouvait seul avec sa sœur.

« MAMAAANN ! »

« Oui oui, quoi chérie ? »demanda sa mère en se précipitant.

« As-tu vu les annonces de parasuco ! »

« Euuh… oui. »

« MAMAN ! LEURS NOUVELLES PHOTOS ! Les as-tu vues ? »

« Oui, c'est la jeune Layton. Elle est très belle. »

Si Danielle l'aurait pu à ce moment, elle aurait explosé.

« LES LAYTONS NE SONT PAS BELLES ! »

« Bon, Danielle, tu exagères. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change à ta vie que Véronica vende son corps pour de l'argent ? »

« Hun ? »

Danielle se redressa et retrouva un air satisfait.

« Hum, c'est vrai. Moi, je vaux bien mieux que ça. »

« Voilà. »

Dans sa chambre, Alan fulminait.

« Véronica ne vend pas son corps », grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

En bas, sa mère poursuivit.

« Le publicitaire de ton père l'a engagée. »

« QUOI ! Oh Maman, on ne doit pas encourager leur famille ! »

« Danielle, ça suffit maintenant, quand on a besoin de mannequins, on a besoin de mannequins. »

« Mais il avait dit… »

« Ton père et moi ne voulons pas que tu te prêtre à ces activités vulgaires. »

« **Ce n'est pas vulgaire !** » pensa Alan.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que cette fille n'a pas beaucoup de pudeur ou de dignité. »

Alan projeta sa chaise au loin en se levant brusquement et descendit les escaliers en courant.

« Véronica n'est pas ce que vous dites ! »

« Tiens, bonjour chéri. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré. »

« Oui. Depuis quatre heures ! »

« Ah bien. »

Danielle regarda son petit frère avec un air drôlement amusé et sa mère s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose sur Véronica quand Alan la stoppa.

« Non ! Arrêtez toutes les deux ! Et toi, Danielle, si les parents ne t'ont pas choisi c'est parce que tu ressembles plus à une prostituée qu'à un mannequin ! »

« Alan Foy je t'interdis de parler à ta sœur de cette façon ! »

« ESPÈCE DE SALE TRAÎTRE ! »s'écria Danielle avant de partir en lui courant après.

Deux secondes plus tard, enfermé dans sa chambre, il entendait sa mère demander à Danielle de cesser de frapper dans la porte d'Alan, ce n'était pas digne d'une dame, et de descendre demander à la bonne de préparer le souper.

Alan soupira et se rassit devant son ordinateur, pour répondre au dernier mail de Véronica. Ils parlaient souvent via Internet de sujets divers; Finn, Danielle, l'école pour Alan, le travail pour Véronica et etc. depuis que Véronica avait gradué. Après tout, il avait été son messager pendant un an, pour la PAT.

À l'aéroport, Taylor et Marguerite regardèrent l'avion prendre son envol avec une pointe d'amertume.

« C'est fini » souffla Marguerite sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'est l'impression que tu as ? »demanda Taylor en la regardant.

Elle leva les yeux vers le bel homme musclé et intelligent qu'il était devenu. Il vivait avec une jeune femme pour l'instant et semblait très amoureux. Toujours aussi calme et inébranlable qu'à l'époque du secondaire, il s'était contenté de sourire et d'encourager Adrienne alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur le bord des larmes en se quittant.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle. Adrienne nous quitte pour de bon. Nous sommes en train de devenir des souvenirs les uns pour les autres. »

« Les plus beaux souvenirs qui soient. Les plus chéris. »

« Oui. Mais des souvenirs tout de même. J'ai l'impression de perdre une sœur. J'ai l'impression que je suis à un enterrement. »

« Tu exagères, Marguerite. »

Elle rit un peu et acquiesça.

«Oui. Mais toi aussi je ne te vois presque plus. »

Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin :

« Marguerite, parfois, il faut faire des concessions. On a que 100 ans pour vivre ici et si les vielles amitiés nous empêche d'avancer dans la voie à laquelle nous aspirons, elles deviennent les plus beaux souvenirs qu'un homme ou qu'une femme puisse posséder. »

Elle leva un sourcil et le regarda, étonnée et souriante.

« Quelle sagesse, Taylor. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Marguerite. On se retrouvera tous les trois, quand ce sera le moment. Pas demain… peut-être dans douze ans. Mais en attendant il faut avancer. »

Rendus à la porte de l'aéroport, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et se prirent doucement dans leurs bras.

« Tu me manqueras. »

« Toi aussi, Marguerite. Tu sais que je pars dans une semaine pour un congrès ? Je reviens un mois plus tard. »

« Oui je sais. Prend soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

Ils se défirent de leur étreinte et se séparèrent, sans se retourner. On venait de casser l'inséparable PAT.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer en taxi, ceux-ci affluant aux aéroports, elle vit l'homme qui la filait depuis une heure s'approcher d'elle. Elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers une place publique, pour aller s'asseoir dans le petit café de l'aéroport, vite rejointe par l'homme, plus jeune que celui de lundi, mais apparemment porteur d'un message.

_« Hello Marguerite, It has been a long time. _(Bonjour Marguerite, ça fait longtemps) »

Elle le considéra un instant, se disant qu'elle pourrait vite brûler sa couverture étant donné qu'il ne faisait même pas l'effort de parler français, mais elle répliqua :

_« Hello, Dear. What are you doing here? _(Bonjour, très cher. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?) »

_« Visiting my parents. They didn't tell me you were still in the country. If you want to visit us, I'll give you their phone number and address. I'm sorry, I'm late, I have to go. Don't be shy. _(Je visite mes parents. Ils ne m'ont pas dit que tu étais toujours dans la région. Si tu veux nous visiter, je te donne leur numéro de téléphone et leur adresse. Désolé, je suis en retard, je dois y aller. Ne te gêne pas.) »

_« Hum. Thanks. »_

L'homme griffonna quelques mots et chiffres sur un bout de papier et partit. Visiblement, cet homme possédait toutes les racines états-uniennes possibles et, malgré l'offre alléchante qu'on lui avait offerte, l'adresse au milieu de la ville et le numéro de téléphone au code régional de la ville ne la tentaient pas trop en voyant que leurs agents ne pouvaient même pas apprendre plus d'une langue. Là où elle travaillait pour l'instant, ils maîtrisaient tous un minimum de trois langues. Marguerite, elle, en maîtrisait beaucoup plus.

En fait, sa faculté à assimiler les langues se révélait quasiment un don. Elle avait suivit pendant deux ans des cours des espagnols à l'école et alors que tous ses compagnons avaient oubliés, elle maîtrisait parfaitement cette langue naturellement, les liens se formant seuls dans son esprit. Pour le Portugais, un seul voyage au Portugal un été l'avait complètement transformée, lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Après deux mois à écouter une émission en Allemand pendant un été en Europe, elle avait également ouvert son esprit à cette langue et la comprenait parfaitement. À l'Université, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un mois pour apprendre le Coréen et avait été transférée dans un cours de Japonais, de Mandarin et finalement elle commençait le Russe cette année. Elle se contentait chanceuse de n'avoir besoin que de quelques clés puis comprendre parfaitement une langue.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées qui changeaient de sujet et se leva pour se diriger vers un téléphone public. Elle y glissa vingt-cinq sous et composa un numéro.

« Monsieur Laplante ? Oui, ici Marguerite. »

« Bonjour, Marguerite. Je me demandais quand tu allais appeler. »

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez recommandé ? »

« Oui. Mais tu sais, même si leur nom semble impressionnant, tu n'es pas forcée d'accepter. Mais comme je te connais, tu ne refuseras pas le défi. »

« Non. Alors, vous allez me transférer ? »

« Oui, dès que tu les contacteras pour accepter. »

« Très bien. Merci, Monsieur Laplante. »

« À bientôt, Parsifal. »

Elle raccrocha, puis s'éloigna doucement.

Véronica et Malone rentrèrent exténués de leur soirée à minuit moins le quart, samedi. Tous deux devenant plutôt connus se faisaient inviter un peu partout aux soirées mondaines. En plus, plusieurs connaissaient la mère de Véronica, celle-ci ayant été à l'époque une jeune peintre talentueuse et connue. Ils étaient perçus comme le jeune couple le plus en vogue de l'heure. Ils tentaient bien sûr de paraître effacés dans ce monde, sachant que s'ils enfonçaient trop, ils y périraient. Le monde des vedettes n'épargnait personne, que ce soit en sabotant leur vie avec la drogue, l'argent ou un renflement excessif du lobe frontal ou encore leur vie amoureuse en poussant les médias à les harceler.

Restait que les revues prenaient Véronica et Malone comme le plus beau couple de l'heure et plusieurs pariaient pour savoir combien de temps dureraient leur relation. Ils se sentaient comme un couple beaucoup trop commercialisé et Véronica avait hâte de se retrouver derrière la caméra.

Malone barra la porte et ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux d'automne et leurs souliers et se dirigèrent vers la chambre, épuisés. En passant, Véronica appuya sur le répondeur pour prendre les messages et ils les écoutèrent de la salle de bain, se brossant les dents, Véronica assise sur le rebord du lavabo.

_Bonjour, c'est un message pour Monsieur Malone. C'est le concessionnaire. Vous pourrez venir chercher l'auto demain, elle est neuve comme un sous neuf. Biiip._

« Pourquoi il ne chadresse chamais à moi ! Chale chexiste de conchechionnaire, chez pas parche que che chuis une femme que che peux pas acheter une voiture ! grommela Véronica la brosse à dents dans la bouche. »

« Fait pas attention à lui, dit Malone après avoir terminé de se brosser les dents. En fait non, on devrait trouver un moyen de le coincer. »

Véronica eut un sourire et leurs attentions se retournèrent ensuite vers le répondeur.

_Salut Vee ! C'est Finn ! Je voulais juste te dire bonjour, j'ai reçu ton e-mail. J'ai bien ris. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, mais surveilles Alan, il n'a pas l'air en grande forme. Bon pour en revenir au e-mail… ouais, je sais que mon nom aussi date du secondaire, mais moi au moins il est pas aussi moche que le tien. _(N/A Finn fait ici référence aux adresses emails mais malheureusement, fanfictionnet ne me permet pas d'écrire des adresses emails dans mes textes !)

Véronica fronça les sourcils et cracha dans le lavabo l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

_C'est vrai quoi, moi il est pas tiré d'un objet fantasmagorique d'adolescente qui…_

« Ah ! Finn ! »grommela Véronica en courant dans sa chambre pour arrêter le répondeur.

« Hé non, ça m'intéresse ! » rit Malone en essayant de retenir Véronica.

_… se trouve à être maintenant ton amoureux ! Oups, j'ai dis ça à voix haute ? Hé bien, tu salueras Malone de ma part ! Ah oui, justement ton e-mail…_

«Non, non ! Tu le fais exprès Finn, je te déteste je te dis plus rien »grincha Véronica en tentant de stopper le répondeur.

« Attends, c'est de plus en plus intéressant »dit Malone en la retenant et en riant.

_Alors comme ça la dernière fois que vous avez couch…_

Véronica poussa un cri et réussit à arrêter le répondeur à temps et éclata de rire.

« Elle allait vraiment le dire ! Ah Finn ! »

Ned riait aux éclats, ayant toujours Véronica dans ses bras.

« Mais moi j'ai pas entendu. Elle allait dire quoi, hum ? »

« Hum, non rien… »

« Tu lui racontes nos mille et un exploits comme ça ? »

« Ahh, mais non, tu as mal entendu. »

« Ouais ouais. »

Elle recommença à rire un peu, quand il la déposa doucement sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou…

Quand Roxton entra chez sa belle voisine, il trouva la maison étrangement calme pour un dimanche midi. Il avait sonné trois fois, mais comme personne ne lui avait répondu, il avait finit par entrer.

« Marguerite ? »

Il savait que ses parents étaient partis pour la fin de semaine et sa sœur toujours rendue chez Jack.

Il entra dans le salon et vit Marguerite, assise sur le sofa, le regard dans le vide. Il s'étonna un peu, puis en y repensant par deux fois, fit le lien avec Adrienne et Taylor.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda. Elle finit par tourner son regard vers lui et eut un sourire triste.

« Désolée, je me sens un peu stupide. »

« Mais non, c'est normal. Adrienne était ta meilleure amie. »

« A été. Oui je sais. Mais il y a quatre ans. Je l'ai un peu abandonnée… »

« Oh non, Marguerite, tu n'as jamais eu de remords ! » fit Roxton, légèrement amusé de voir Marguerite agir ainsi.

Marguerite rit un peu et acquiesça.

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais avec Adrienne, c'est différent. Enfin, pas grave. »

Elle se concentra alors sur le présent, c'est-à-dire, Roxton. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Alors, beau prince, que faites-vous dans les parages ? »

« Je venais libérer ma princesse de sa cage dorée… »

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée et il lui sourit.

« Mais non, c'était une métaphore. Tu veux sortir ? On va manger un morceau et on va au ciné ou n'importe où loin de la banlieue tranquille et platonique ? »

Elle rit légèrement à cette remarque et acquiesça.

« Oui, bonne idée. Si on pouvait déménager à Cuba, ou en Floride, près de la mer, du soleil… »

« La vie serait belle. »

« Oui. Je me prépare je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Il acquiesça et elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de se lever et de partir vers sa chambre, pour prendre quelques effets personnels.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, il remarqua un objet scintillant dépasser de sa ceinture, comme un couteau. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de voir, mais elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il avait dû halluciner. Marguerite ne portait pas de couteaux sur elle.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Marguerite retira le couteau de sa ceinture parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de glisser. Elle ferma délicatement sa porte et à la manière d'une experte, souleva une planche de son sol en bois et déposa son couteau dans ce compartiment secret, sous son lit. Elle empoigna un petit pistolet qu'elle glissa dans sa ganse spéciale pour jambes, couverte par ses pantalons et glissa son badge dans sa poche arrière. Elle n'avait pas encore contacté ses presque « nouveaux employeurs » et hésitait à le faire, mais pour l'instant, la règle numéro un de son département lui interdisait de négliger sa sécurité et la sonnait d'être prête à intervenir n'importe quand. Bien sûr, ils l'envoyaient plus souvent en mission planifiée des semaines à l'avance plutôt que de l'appeler à l'improviste sur son beeper, mais restait que les ordres étaient les ordres.

Elle recouvrit tout ce qui aurait pu permettre à un œil expert de découvrir qu'elle possédait une arme et un badge et une trappe sous son lit et elle ressortit de sa chambre, souriant à Roxton.

Lui mentir lui déplaisait au plus au point. Elle l'aimait énormément, mais elle n'était pas très honnête avec lui. D'abord au secondaire, puis maintenant… malheureusement, elle aimait aussi son emploi et pour se couvrir devait ne laisser paraître absolument rien.

Ils partirent donc main dans la main, malgré ce quelque chose que Marguerite interposait entre eux qui s'appelait le manque d'honnêteté…


	4. Reflection

Hello à tous ! Merci pour les belles reviews ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les dialogues qui ont perdus leurs tirets, mais bon, vous comprendrez tout de même lol !

Je dédies ce chapitre à Youte ! Parce qu'elle me donne toujours des reviews et parce qu'on est encore les pionnières qui font vivre la passion de LW avec nos fics avec toutes les autres auteurs !

Chapitre 4

Look at me  
You may think you see  
who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Ev'ry day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool  
my heart

**(Reflection, "Christina Aguilera" as "Mulan")**

Le club à l'atmosphère pas trop surchauffée accueillait en ce vendredi soir une belle ribambelle de jeunes adultes assoiffés de danser et de s'amuser. Le club « Le Point » aux styles plutôt moderne comportait deux salles bien distinctes et son architecture spéciale ne pouvait qu'intriguer les nouveaux-nés dans ce monde. Une salle avec piste de danse, scène pour les groupes et où les boissons et quelques aliments se vendaient et une autre où des divans et des tables plus calmes étaient installées.

Ce club contrastait totalement avec la boîte d'en face, « L'extase » qui attirait disons… une toute autre sorte de clientèle.

Minuit approchait en ce vendredi soir et Marguerite et John discutaient tranquillement, riant souvent, assis autour d'une petite table dans un coin. Deux chaises et un canapé entouraient la table d'un brun sérieux et un livre en Russe y était posé.

Si Marguerite et Roxton ne vivaient plus la relation fusionnelle du début, ils avaient évolués à un stade où ils apprenaient à se faire plus confiance en dépit des problèmes du début et à expérimenter une vie plus adulte, plus responsable. Mais des deux côtés, ils savaient qu'ils en étaient qu'à leur début tant à cause de l'attitude toujours mystérieuse de Marguerite et du caractère curieux de John.

Mais en même, ils savaient que même en continuant à se côtoyer des milliers d'années, il resterait toujours des secrets à découvrir de chaque côté et quand un en serait dévoilé, un nouveau naîtrait. Et peut-être que ce serait la beauté de la chose, de vivre tout les jours dans un monde de nouveauté. Ou peut-être que ce monde de mystère détruirait leur couple. Tout restait à voir.

Pour l'instant, ils discutaient tranquillement et s'interrompirent quand Ned et Véronica arrivèrent lentement main dans la main. Véronica s'écrasa sur le canapé et à peine fut-elle assise que ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête s'accota sur l'épaule de Ned.

Oh, je suis exténuée, souffla-t-elle.

Marguerite rit un peu et ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter :

Petite nature.

J'ai entendu.

Il est à peine minuit.

Je suis debout depuis 5 heures.

Et ouvrit les yeux et :

Quand je dis debout, je veux dire, debout, à sourire à une stupide caméra et à se faire replacer les cheveux ou le maquillage jamais assez parfaits pour l'objectif bleu métallique et froid d'un appareil qui par la suite, accouchera de clichés qui rendra vos ignobles patrons riches et célèbres.

Les trois autres haussèrent un sourcil et Ned dit :

Très poétique !

Dis donc, Véronica, côtoyer Ned te fais beaucoup d'effets ! sourit Roxton.

Elle aborda une expression surprise, réalisant soudainement la lourdeur de ses paroles. Elle sourit et admit finalement que sa journée lui rentrait dans le corps et que ses patrons à l'attitude exécrable à son égard devait lui donner ces poussées de poésies noires.

Tu devrais cesser de les supporter, lui dit Marguerite.

Et pour faire quoi ? Il faut commencer en quelque part.

Mais Véronica… tu détestes te voir sur les photos ou dans les publicités !

Ahhh….

Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas continuer la conversation et étendit sa tête sur l'épaule de Ned une nouvelle fois, épuisée.

Marguerite sourit et remarqua alors que le regard de Ned se dirigeait vers le roman posé sur la table.

Ce n'est pas un peu dense pour une étudiante qui commence à peine le Russe ?

Hum… j'essaie seulement. Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout.

Et pourtant, ton signet démontre que tu dois essayer beaucoup.

Elle prit le livre et dévisagea Malone et constatant que Roxton lui lançait le même regard interrogateur, elle soupira et rangea le livre dans son sac.

Tu sais, Marguerite, j'ai remarqué que tu ne sembles pas avoir de problèmes avec les langues. En fait, tu sembles incroyablement douée, commenta Roxton.

Attention, Roxton, on pourrait interpréter cette phrase de la mauvaise manière.

Hein ? Oh…

Les trois jeunes adultes encore éveillés se mirent à rire et Marguerite se félicita de faire tourner la conversation de la sorte.

Puis, son attention fut dirigée vers un jeune garçon et elle fronça les sourcils.

C'est pas Alan, là-bas ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête et s'étonnèrent de sa présence.

Oui, effectivement. Mais il n'a que quatorze ans ! Je lui en donnerais seize maximum, avoua Ned. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, c'est interdit pour les moins de dix-huit ans…

Bof, ce ne doit pas être bien grave, tant qu'il ne se retrouve pas en face, il peut bien profiter de sa jeunesse.

En disant, en face, Roxton parlait du club « L'extase » où les drogues tombaient du ciel, le réseau de prostitution proliférait, les magouilles financières fleurissaient et où les actes de violence comme les meurtres et les viols finissaient toujours par avoir lieu à la fin d'un rave. Ce petit club ternissait toute la réputation plutôt saine et sans violence de la grande ville québécoise. Bon, elle n'était pas la plus grande ville, ni la plus connue, mais tenait à sa réputation et aux consommateurs des villes dortoirs autour et surtout, à la coopération financière de la banlieue Melody Sanford qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour et attiraient beaucoup de consommateur du centre-ville.

Dans son simili sommeil, Véronica remua.

Faut le surveiller, souffla-t-elle.

Qui ça, Alan ? demanda Ned.

Mais Véronica dormait et ses paupières vibraient dans un sommeil agité.

Ses parents. Sa sœur. La drogue, grommela-t-elle comme affligée.

Euuh… Véronica ? demanda Marguerite.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais fronça les sourcils, comme mal-à-l'aise. Elle se tortilla un peu et Marguerite et Roxton s'approchèrent.

Véronica ? Tu es réveillée ?

Elle gémit doucement et Marguerite tourna son regard vers Alan qui avait en main un verre d'alcool. Il le souleva, portant un toast à un événements quelconque avec des adultes plus vieux et une demi-douzaine d'adolescents plus ou moins de son âge et dès qu'il eut porté le verre à ses lèvres, Véronica s'éveilla en sursaut, tremblante.

Véronica ? demanda Ned inquiet, À quoi rêvais-tu ?

Elle cessa immédiatement de trembler. Des bribes d'images imprégnées dans son esprit s'effaçaient à mesure qu'elle tentait de les rattraper. Elle eut l'impression de laisser du sable glisser entre ses doigts et quand le sable fut complètement tomber, elle ne se rappelait plus d'avoir rêvé.

Je ne sais pas… je rêvais ? questionna-t-elle.

Tu parlais d'Alan, dit Marguerite en se retournant. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Et pourtant, elle avait la conviction qu'elle devait accorder de l'importance au bafouillage de Véronica.

Tu as dû nous entendre dans ton sommeil et ton cerveau a tiré ses propres conclusions. Regarde.

Marguerite se poussa et Véronica put apercevoir le jeune homme. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva. Immédiatement, les vertiges l'atteignirent, mais elle y fit abstraction et s'avança, toujours engourdie vers la bande de jeunes qui buvaient. Les trois autres la laissèrent faire, sachant qu'elle était plus proche du jeune Alan que tous les trois réunis. Il avait passé une bonne partie de ses vacances avec Finn et sa bande, fuyant sa maison et Danielle.

Arrivée près d'eux, un silence respectueux s'imposa, les gens reconnaissant la mannequin la plus en vogue de l'heure. Même après sa dure journée et son sommeil de cinq minutes, elle restait la plus belle d'entre tous.

Elle sourit et :

Alan, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Hum… je bois pourquoi ?

Et tes… hum… amis, ils connaissent ton â-

T'inquiète, Layton, c'est ta sœur qui m'a introduit.

Lançant un regard de reproche à Gawen et Renata, de un an les aînés de sa sœur et toujours prêts pour faire la fête… quand ils trouvaient le temps. Ils eurent un air quelque peu désolé, mais pas vraiment désemparés.

Et tes parents, Alan, ils savent que tu…

Jamais de la vie ! coupa le jeune homme en provoquant le rire timide de quelques autres adolescents.

Très bien, je ne suis pas ta mère, Alan et je ne peux t'empêcher de faire ce qui te plaît. Or, si tu comptes régler tes problèmes dans ce genre d'activités, ce n'est pas la solution. Tu viendras me voir, quand tu le voudras bien.

Et elle laissa derrière elle un Alan décontenancé par sa perspicacité, même s'il n'en montra rien. Touché, il se sentit faiblir derrière ses protections, mais se ressaisit vite et retourna à sa besogne qui consistait à oublier.

Le lendemain, Marguerite se promenait nonchalamment en ville, comme n'importe quelle femme de son âge aurait fait pour faire du magasinage. Bref, elle passait inaperçue dans la grande foule avec sa sacoche et son sac à l'effigie d'une librairie quelconque.

Elle tourna la rue et entra dans le quartier des affaires. Elle aurait bien pu passer par là pour s'arrêter au petit café ou au grand centre commercial qui régnait sur la place, mais elle entra dans une grande bâtisse, un hôtel de luxe. Personne ne s'en inquiéta.

Elle s'arrêta devant la réceptionniste qui lui sourit.

Hi! Welcome to Radisson Hotel. What can I do for you?

J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Lupin.

Hum. One second please.

La jeune femme se retourna, perdant son sourire et visiblement peu disposée à accepter Marguerite parmi les siens. Ingénieux. Une base secrète dans le sous-sol d'un hôtel. Protégés par les civils.

He's waiting for you in his office, lui dit la jeune femme après un bref échange en anglais au téléphone. Follow Miss Faurtman.

Merci.

Elle suivit la jeune rouquine qui devait frôler les dix-huit ans dans l'ascenseur vide et ouvrit un compartiment secret avec une clé, puis tapota un code que Marguerite enregistra, mais quand la porte du compartiment se referma automatiquement, elle se dit que le code devait changer toutes les heures.

Miss Faurtman la regarda et :

You don't look like a Mounties. I though they had this red uniform all the time. You did really work for the RCMP?

On dit la GRC, en français. Et oui. Et je suis désolée de vous apprendre que nous connaissons la subtilité aussi et que cet uniforme rouge de la police montée est démodée et ne sert qu'à se moquer des canadiens dans les séries Américaines stupides.

Miss Faurtman gloussa et reprit, avec un fort accent Américain :

Vous ne voulez pas parlez anglais ? Vous inquiétez pas, je connais beaucoup de comme vous qui veulent pas.

Comme moi ?

Canadien français. Dommage, parce qu'on m'a dit que vous aviez une maîtrise excellente de l'anglais.

C'est long, avant d'arriver.

Il y a douze étages sous terre et l'ascenseur descend lentement. Ils ont pas voulu me dire pourquoi, il est si lent. Je m'appelle Hannah. Et vous ?

Parsifal.

Hannah rit un peu et secoua la tête.

Seulement deux personnes ici savent votre nom. Le patron et son favori. Vous l'avez rencontré, je crois. Dans l'aéroport.

Dites donc Hannah, vous n'êtes pas réceptionniste.

C'était une affirmation et Miss Faurtman perdit son air innocent alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Marguerite se promit de surveiller la jeune Hannah car elle devait en savoir bien plus qu'en réalité elle ne le laissait paraître.

Marguerite fut laissée à elle-même dans un vaste espace où pu lire : « Affaires à l'étranger – CIA ». Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant dans quoi elle s'embarquait, mais motivée par le défi.

Sur le plancher, l'insigne de la CIA trônait et l'espace de cet étage, aménagés en bureaux par des murs gris tenant sur deux pieds et facilement déplaçables, donna un haut-le-cœur à Marguerite. Elle n'avait rien à faire de travailler dans un sous-sol, à remplir des dossiers.

Je sais ce que vous penser, lui dit une voix qu'elle reconnue, vous travaillerez sur le terrain. Pas ici.

Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'homme qui s'était illégalement introduit dans sa demeure plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Bienvenue à la CIA, Parsifal. On m'appelle Lupin.

Quelle originalité.

N'est-ce pas ? Vous serez charger d'effectuer les enquêtes sous couvertures des affaires étrangères. Comme cette branche des États-Unis prend de l'ampleur ici, le taux de criminalité Américain augmentant dans les parages, nous avons besoin de plus d'agents sur le terrain. Miss Faurtman que vous avez rencontrée en haut sera votre… hum… assistante.

Assistante ? Quoi ? Mais…

Elle suivait Lupin dans la grande salle, regardant autour d'elle. Elle remarqua bien vite que les gens tapotant aux bureaux travaillaient sur des programmes informatiques, probablement des programmes espions. Ils semblaient tous dans la trentaine ou plus.

Faurtman est une habituée. Ses parents étaient agents. Son père aux États, sa mère infiltrée en Irlande. Ils sont morts quand elle avait trois ans et nous l'avons pris en charge.

N'est-elle pas un peu jeune ?

Et ne l'êtes pas vous aussi un peu ?

Pourquoi choisir des jeunes gens ?

Lupin sourit en débarrant la porte de son bureau. En y entrant, Marguerite repéra vite les caméras et micros.

Sur le terrain, à l'habitude ils dépassent la trentaine, vous êtes l'exception, Miss Smith.

Miss…

Il lui tendit une carte d'identification de la CIA où elle figurait sous le nom de Miss Smith.

Votre identité doit rester un secret. Personne ne doit savoir aucun de vos noms. Quand vous montrez votre badge (il la lui tendit) vous y glissez cette carte-ci.

Il lui en donna une autre au nom de Marguerite Montclair.

Montclair ? grimaça-t-elle en glissant la carte adéquate dans le badge, et en pensant à Adrienne.

Et je garde celle-ci, fit Lupin en lui reprenant la carte Smith.

Alors, à quoi l'identité Smith me sert-elle ?

C'est votre identité permanente. Les autres changeront à chaque mission.

Mais… pourquoi…

Question interdite, à votre niveau, Miss Smith. Vous oubliez tous les autres noms que vous aviez auparavant. Maintenant vous êtes Smith, ici.

Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux.

Miss Faurtman a pour objectif de vous aider quand vous êtes dans le pétrin et de tout nous rapporter vos faits et gestes. Elle est très expérimentée, comme la plupart des orphelins de guerre que nous recrutons. Ceux dont les parents meure à cause de… nous si on veut.

Marguerite soupira, puis acquiesça. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de devoir supporter une gamine rapporteuse durant ses missions, mais pour le chèque de paye qu'elle recevait au bout du compte…

Prête ? Alors, votre première mission sera en liaison avec l'Iridium qui…

Et tout en écoutant, Marguerite se demandait comment avait-elle bien pu finir entre les bras de la CIA. CIA…

La question l'harcela toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit et elle en tira la conclusion qu'en réalité, cela avait toujours constitué son but ultime. Quelle satisfaction d'atteindre la CIA, au Québec, à vingt-et-un ans. Mais comment… ça, elle s'était préparée depuis le secondaire et une partie d'elle semblait inné à ce genre d'activité. En théorie, après avoir passé par la GRC – qui en fait la faisait plutôt filer des suspects qu'autre chose, elle aurait dû rejoindre les services secrets Canadiens. C'est ce qu'elle avait cru d'ailleurs, ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais voilà, on lui offrait bien plus, d'une manière étrange… peut-être ces gens étaient-ils au courant de son don pour les langues ?

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler ses vêtements après avoir pris sa douche et qu'elle descendait pour déjeuner (petit-déjeuner en Europe), elle fonça dans sa mère, Diane.

Désolée Marguerite, s'excusa sa mère à sa fille endormie, ton père et moi sommes un peu pressé, nous devons aller compléter des courses.

Hum.

Indifférente aux occupations de ses parents, elle se rendit à la cuisine et entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, ses parents partant ainsi à la course, elle-ne-savait-trop-où.

Arrivée à la cuisine, elle fit face à Mélissa et Jack.

Wouah ! Je ne croyais pas vous trouver ici.

Le concert s'est terminé à trois heures hier. C'est rare qu'on se lève avant toi, Marggie !

Ouaip, bien j'ai été sauvagement attaquée par une crise d'insomnie.

Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur qui préparait le café. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur couleur brune naturelle et elle avait perdu quelques piercing depuis l'adolescence. C'était une fille très jolie et d'apparence sérieuse, puisqu'elle s'appliquait à ses études en droit, même si de temps à autres, elle se permettait encore un rave par-ci ou un concert de hard rock par-là.

Elle bailla et :

Wouaah, je commence à être trop vieille pour ce genre d'activité, déclara-t-elle en tendant une tasse de café à Jack, qu'il accepta de bon cœur.

Oui, moi aussi, fit Jack.

Tout en coupant son bagel, Marguerite jeta un regard curieux, ne reconnaissant plus le couple rebelle et toujours sur le party qu'elle avait connu, ce couple si provocateur. Jack avait perdu sa vivacité de l'époque à faire de mauvais coup et s'appliquait à fond dans ses études afin de devenir chirurgien.

Marguerite haussa les épaules au terme de cette réflexion. C'était l'évolution logique de toute personne.

Hé Marg, tu sais que Thomas est partit en France, sous l'offre d'une maison de disque ?

Quoi ?

Oui. C'est triste, le beau trio dévastateur qu'on formait n'existe plus. Et avec le départ d'Adrienne votre petit trio de bollés ne tient plus trop debout non plus !

Les choses changent. Malheureusement. Ou heureusement, dans certains cas.

La jeune femme enclencha le grille-pain et se retourna vers Mélissa qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Jack et qui buvait doucement sa tasse de café.

Oh et… commença-t-elle en repoussant doucement la table, Alex est poursuivit en justice !

Alex… Welling ! sursauta Marguerite portant une attention totalement différente à sa sœur en entendant cette nouvelle.

Oui. Pour viol.

Marguerite déglutit difficilement et s'accota sur le comptoir. Mélissa le nota et haussa un sourcil.

Wouah ça a l'air de t'affecter.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'Alex qui l'avait jetée sur le sol après le bal de graduation, dans la nuit noire de la petite banlieue et qui avait faillit s'emparer d'elle comme d'un objet. John l'avait sauvée.

Elle frissonna et secoua la tête.

Non, non.

Quoi ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ! T'as la chair de poule Marg !

La jeune espionne déglutit et reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, pour sourire à sa sœur.

C'est juste que ça fait un choc, d'apprendre ça sur un type qu'on a côtoyer à l'école.

Mélissa la dévisagea encore une demi-seconde et acquiesça.

Oui. Mais moi je m'en doutais. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux au secondaire, dans sa manière d'agir.

Comment repérer ce genre de comportement ? se surpris Marguerite.

Mélissa grimaça et :

C'est un des profs qui m'a avertie en voyant qu'il me regardait trop. Disons que le corps enseignant le trouvait louche.

Vraiment ! Mais comment ils ont vu ?

Mélissa haussa les épaules puis :

Sais pas, mais à partir de ce moment, je l'ai clairement vu en lui.

Marguerite empoigna doucement son bagel et entreprit de le manger après avoir étendu du beurre d'arachide dessus. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table et :

Étrange.

Non, dit Jack, très logique en fait. Il lui est arrivé des trucs pas drôles à lui, en fait.

Et comme je connais le système, il va s'en tirer avec deux ans de prison tandis que la fille va prendre 10 ans à se remettre, grommela Mélissa.

Marguerite commença à manger tentant d'oublier ce qui lui était arrivée. Heureusement, John avait arrêté Alex à temps, mais elle avait ressentit la peur de sa vie et pis encore, elle s'était vraiment _sentie _violée. Alex lui disant que cela ne serait pas douloureux, sa tête cognant le sol et la panique s'intensifiant en croyant que –ça y est–, elle se faisait violer.

Elle se secoua mentalement en finissant de manger et alla se brosser les dents. Puis, elle retourna devant la porte d'entrée et :

Je sors !

Ouais, dégage, lui répondit amicalement sa sœur.

Malgré septembre avancé, le temps chaud ravi Marguerite lorsqu'elle sortit. Elle traversa inconsciemment la rue et alla sonner chez ses voisins d'en face. John vint lui répondre et sourit en l'apercevant.

Salut Marguerite ! Je sors ! dit-il à l'adresse de ses parents et n'attendit même pas leur réponse avant de fermer la porte.

Ils sortirent de l'entrée et commencèrent à marcher un peu.

Tu veux parler ? se demanda Roxton.

Marguerite sourit. Décidemment, John la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils firent quelques pas ensemble, vagabondant un peu nulle part avant qu'elle ne dise :

Alex est traîné en cours.

Alex… Alexandre Welling ?

Oui. Pour viol.

Il s'arrêta et lui empoigna doucement le bras.

Qui le poursuit ?

Je ne sais pas. Ma sœur vient de me le dire.

Et… tu comptes faire quoi ?

Je pense aller témoigner.

Il la regarda un instant. Elle avait dit cela sans aucune émotion et sur le coup, il admira son courage. Mais en même temps, il sentait une barrière de béton retenir un flot d'émotions contenues. Elle n'avait jamais vécu le traumatisme du viol, mais en avait été tout de même marquée et apeurée. Il hocha la tête et…

Je témoignerai avec toi.

Merci.

Il y eut un léger silence et, recommençant à avancer :

Après tout, tu es arrivé tel un chevalier à l'armure étincelante, rigola Marguerite en y repensant.

Hé hé, mais c'est mon travail ! admit John avec un air orgueilleux.

Ah oui, sauver les demoiselles en détresses ? Hum, devrais-je être jalouse ?

Tout en marchant et en approchant d'un petit parc remplit d'enfants, Roxton rit et répondit :

Jalouse de qui ? Non, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui occupe mon cœur et c'est toi.

Elle sourit, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Mais qu'est donc devenu John Roxton, coureur de ses dames ?

Alors, ce serait donc ta fierté personnelle de m'avoir ? Pff, on devrait reconsidérer notre contrat !

Marguerite éclata de rire et secoua la tête et s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir. Roxton prit les deux mains de la jeune fille, en souriant.

Tu proposes quoi ? sourit Marguerite mesquine, Les clubs échangistes ?

Cette fois, ce fut Roxton qui explosa de rire et :

Ouais, pourquoi pas. Avec Véronica et Malone, tant qu'à y être ! dit-il ironiquement.

Marguerite sourit et baissa les yeux, consciente qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde sérieux.

Tu sais, dit-il en reprenant son calme, peut-être qu'au secondaire je courrais beaucoup les filles, mais si j'ai tant changé, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai trouvé la personne que j'aime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui jouerais dans le dos et pourquoi je serais irrespectueux envers elle si je l'aime.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le considéra amoureusement. Et pourtant, un once de culpabilité vint la ronger en repensant qu'elle lui mentait sur sa véritable identité alors qu'elle lui répondait sincèrement :

Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement pour s'embrasser, mais Marguerite se recula et sourit mesquinement.

Alors comme ça, c'est ta fierté personnelle aussi de m'avoir ?

T'avoir ? Hum, j'aime bien ce terme !

Oh ! John Roxton ! fit-elle en riant, Si vous croyez que je suis aussi facile…

Bien sûr que je le crois !

Alors, attrapez-moi, défia-t-elle, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

Roxton passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune adulte pour essayer de l'embrasser, mais se défit de son emprise d'une manière étonnement évidente. Puis, elle se mit à courir dans le parc, en riant, suivie par Roxton.

Il finit par l'attraper près des balançoires et leurs rires coupèrent doucement au moment où ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Marguerite passa ses bras autour des épaules de Roxton tandis que celui-ci entourait sa taille de ses bras, d'une manière amoureuse et possessive.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les quatre fillettes d'environ 6 ou 7 ans qui cessèrent de se balancer, pour les observer, la bouche ouverte, l'air curieux, surpris et un peu traumatisé…


	5. The tide is high

Je me répète encore: Je ne suis pas bilingue alors excusez mes fautes d'anglais si vous en voyez loll !

Je dédies ce chapitre à Aurore, Audrey et Madge pour leurs encouragements et leurs reviews ! Wouaaaaahh merci les filles, ça me fait toujours très très plaisir et ça me motive beaucoup ! J'espère que cette histoire ne vous décevra pas !

Chapitre 5

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
**(The tide is high, "Atomic Kitten")**

P.S. Chuis désolée pour des tounes comme celles-là aussi quétaines, mais ça représente le chapitre lol ! Enfin non, une petite partie du chapitre, une personne en particulier… (Danielle en l'occurrence)

_De : Abigaïl Layton_

_Envoyé : Lundi, 3 octobre 20XX, 16 :34 :28_

_À : Finn Layton_

_Objet : Re : Alors, pour Véronica ?_

_Salut ma belle grande fille, (je t'entends de loin me dire : « Mamaaaaan ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !)_

_Désolée, Finn, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ce côté pour Véronica. Surtout qu'elle ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci, je ne crois pas que le mécanisme se déclenchera de sitôt. Elle essaie de ne pas le montrer, mais elle déteste son travail. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais elle se fait harceler par son patron. Peut-être l'as-tu vu aussi. C'est sûr que je suis inquiète, mais si elle ne va pas chercher d'aide, je ne peux rien pour elle. Mais c'est une grande fille, elle ne se laisse pas faire et je suis fière d'elle._

_Et toi, comment ça va à l'école ? Tes notes qui m'ont été envoyées sont excellentes. Mais j'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé en biologie. Toi qui avais toujours des 90, tu as eu 57 dans le dernier examen, non ? Enfin, tu te reprendras. Les exercices ne sont pas trop durs ? La formation militaire doit être dure. Je sais que tu es capable, surtout si tu apprécies !_

_Bref, je suis très fière de toi ! Tu seras la meilleure des soldates !_

_Bizoux__, je compte les jours avant le congé de Noël !_

_Maman -xxx-_

Véronica sortit de l'auto engourdie et regarda le paysage. Début octobre et sur la plage, il faisait 10 degré et l'eau devait être glacée. L'équipe technique s'empressa de commencer à placer les appareils photos et l'éclairage. Après une heure de route, il était six heures du matin et elle avait les cheveux remontés en chignon, n'était pas maquillée et portait un lourd chandail de coton pour se couvrir.

Aujourd'hui, avec l'autre mannequin, ils prenaient des photos pour une ligne de vêtements très en vogue partout dans le monde. Pas trop chic et loin d'être du style « je porte un jeans avec un top », un article sur le grand couturier devait apparaître dans le numéro de novembre d'une revue Américaine bien cotée. Et justement, le couturier honorait le studio de production de sa présence pour le moment. Ou plutôt la couturière.

Le concept de la pub résidait dans le terme polyvalence. On pouvait porter ces vêtements tant à la plage que dans un grand restaurant. Véronica et Marc (l'autre mannequin) avait déjà pris des photos dans plusieurs décors vraiment différents, mais tous deux sentaient que tourner sur la plage québécoise quand il faisait dix degrés ne serait pas très agréable.

Au moins, son patron se tenait profil bas en face de la grande couturière et Vee avait trouvé en Marc un ami et un garçon adorable et très gentil. Et elle n'avait aucunement peur de se faire harceler parce qu'il était homosexuel.

Elle se résigna à son triste destin et se dépêcha à rejoindre Déborah pour ses cheveux, afin d'éviter son patron. Le directeur du studio, donc le producteur, lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs et volontairement, en plus.

Une fois peignée et un brin maquillée, elle se rendit en face des caméras avec Marc. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe rose, une vraie robe de plage. Et donc, elle frissonnait. Marc habillé d'un chic chandail noir et d'une paire de pantalons trois quart de la même couleur avait aussi bien froid.

Le producteur s'approcha et :

« D'accord alors souriez ! Vous êtes amoureux, jeunes, bien dans votre peau et vos vêtements. On vous a déjà expliqué le concept… »

Et tandis qu'il expliquait à Marc et Véronica comment agir, Véronica se décourageait toujours plus de ce travail qu'elle considérait comme dégradant. La publicité… déjà qu'avant de devenir mannequin, elle détestait la publicité qu'elle trouvait envahissante et trompeuse, maintenant qu'elle était la publicité, cela l'écoeurait au plus au point.

Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce métier et rapidement. Elle avait commencé une technique en architecture au Cégep et avait détesté. Après avoir bifurqué et adoré son cours de design, elle pataugeait dans une piscine de débutants tentant de percer, sans grand succès. Elle ne souhaitait que s'en sortir.

La première partie de la séance dura deux heures trente avant de prendre une pause. Karl Pincourt -le producteur et parfois réalisateur, infâme patron de Véronica, Marc et plusieurs autres- n'étant jamais satisfait ne cessait de s'acharner sur les mannequins qui faisaient pourtant un travail exceptionnel.

Véronica tenta d'aller s'asseoir en vitesse au loin, tranquille dans sa loge, mais M. Pincourt la pris de vitesse. Il l'arrêta et lui sortit son habituel discours :

« Layton, j'attends de vous à ce que vous ayez les meilleures expressions et les meilleures attitudes parce que vous n'êtes pas la plus gâtée de nos mannequins. Je vous fais une fleur en vous gardant à l'agence. Or vous ne semblez pas très coopérative. »

La jeune blonde serra les dents et ferma durement son poignet droit, faisant craquer un des doigts.

« Je fais mon possible, monsieur Pincourt. Je fais du mieux que je peux. »

« Alors que je souhaite que vous faisiez encore plus ! »

« Et comment je… »

Elle se stoppa et retint ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se renfermer et encore moins à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais ses revenus étaient nécessaires pour payer l'appartement et la voiture, avec Ned.

« Oui, je vous écoute ? défia le patron. »

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'en insultant vos mannequins, elles se décourageront ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés et se tendit.

« Je n'insulte personne, je ne suis qu'honnête pour votre bien ! Maintenant, Layton, cessez de gémir et on recommence dans dix minutes ! »

Il se retourna violemment et frôla accidentellement l'abdomen de Véronica. Elle se tendit et grimaça. Quel culot de venir l'insulter quand jour après jour elle sentait les regards pervers de l'homme sur sa propre personne.

Perdue dans ses pensées, une voix la fit revenir à la réalité avec un sursaut :

« Ne l'écoutez pas. »

Elle se retourna vers celle qui lui parlait et fit face à la jeune femme qui supervisait les activités de la journée puisqu'elle possédait la ligne de vêtements.

« Vous êtes très belle et mes vêtements vous vont à ravir. En fait, vous les portez mieux que toutes les femmes qui les ont essayé. Et le studio de publicité et agence de mannequin Foy est très convoité par toutes sortes de compagnies à cause de vous. Je dis ça, mais ne vous enflez pas la tête. »

Véronica sourit à l'autre femme et lui fit un petit signe de tête tout en soufflant « Merci ». Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur comme compliment.

La couturière retourna près du plateau de tournage et quand Marc et Véronica commencèrent à se préparer de nouveau, sous les caméras sans que les autres ne soient près, son attention fut attirée par le couple d'amis.

Véronica frissonnait et tentait de cacher qu'elle avait froid. Marc s'approcha et lui parla doucement. Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse, comme humiliée, exténuée… sur le bord des larmes et la couturière vit en Marc tant d'inquiétude et de bonne volonté qu'elle se leva de sa chaise, pour mieux observer. Ravie, elle s'approcha d'un des photographes qui finissait une cigarette.

« Hé, vous, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, prenez des photos tout de suite et discrètement s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le vieil homme la dévisagea, mais jeta sa cigarette dans le sable et ajusta le focus de son appareil et vit alors ce que la jeune femme voyait. Des gens au naturel. Il sourit et libéra son âme d'artiste pour prendre les plus belles photos qu'il était en mesure de capturer. Quand Marc raconta une blague et que Véronica rit un peu, se sentant mieux, il se dit que jamais il n'avait rien vu de si beau.

« En fait, dit la couturière en regardant le couple, ils n'ont rien compris. »

Elle parlait des publicitaires.

« La vraie beauté est si loin de tous les artifices du maquillage et des coiffures. »

« Regardez, souffla le photographe. »

Elle se pencha et vit le dernier cliché qu'il avait pris. Véronica souriait, cheveux au vent, pieds dans l'eau et regardait Marc tenter de faire rebondir une pierre sur le lac, sans grand succès. Leurs cheveux n'étaient parfaitement coiffés et leurs vêtements pas particulièrement bien placés, mais les deux adultes regardaient la photo, admiratifs.

« C'est cette photo que je veux, c'est magnifique. »

« On recommence tout le monde ! s'écria Karl à cet instant. »

Et alors que tout le monde se replaçait, au regret du photographe et de la couturière, une voix juvénile les interrompit :

« Une minute ! »

Véronica se tourna pour apercevoir… Alan !

« Pouvez-vous prendre quelques minutes de plus ? Il me semble que quinze minutes pour deux heures, c'est très léger. »

Le patron le regarda et grimaça. Le fils du propriétaire du studio et agence de mannequin Foy.

« Mouais. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai à parler à notre meilleure mannequin, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Surprise, Véronica le regarda et monsieur Pincourt hocha doucement la tête.

« Ouais. Allez-y. »

Il connaissait bien les caprices des enfants Foy et la violence avec laquelle les parents comblaient tous ceux qu'ils jugeaient appropriés.

Véronica lança un léger sourire à Marc et empoigna sa veste avant de suivre l'enfant pour marcher nu pied sur le sentier de gravelle de l'endroit rural.

Intriguée, elle n'osa pas rompre le silence tout de suite alors qu'ils marchaient un peu.

« Alan, finit-elle par dire doucement, tout va bien ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que non, s'il séchait les cours pour venir se promener dans des endroits perdus comme celui-ci.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Un ami m'a reconduit. »

« Un ami t'a… mais qui ? »

« Un ami. Je voulais te voir. »

« Me… voir ? »

Véronica se retint de sourire en pensant au petit bourgeois que le petit garçon chahuteur était devenu avec le temps.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour lui parler, pour se confier, Véronica en était sûre. Et prête à laisser moisir son patron pour lui, il le savait très bien, mais pour l'instant il lui semblait qu'Alan cherchait ses mots, ses idées.

Vee avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps, mais n'arrivait pas à saisir l'ampleur ni la source du problème. Elle croyait bien que ça venait de la maison, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Parce que je n'avais pas envie d'aller à l'école et je voulais te voir, voilà tout. »

Véronica sourit et secoua la tête.

« Allez, arrête de faire ton macho et suis-moi. »

Elle lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna à travers les branches et ils s'assirent sur une roche, près du lac. Les cheveux de Véronica volaient au vent, tout comme sa légère robe, dévoilant ses jambes beige rosée et tandis qu'elle était absorbée par la nature qui s'étendait devant eux, le lac, les poissons, les oiseaux et le calme imposant des animaux, Alan la contemplait elle.

« C'est magnifique, souffla Véronica. »

Alan détourna son attention et regarda la nature.

« C'est un lac. »

« Oui. Mais c'est un lac vivant. »

Alan tenta de dénicher la beauté dans les arbres si communs, les oiseaux ordinaires et les poissons bruns, mais n'y vit rien.

« Alan ? demanda Véronica soudain plus sérieuse et protectrice, Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je… je… »

Hypnotisé par un point fixe dans l'eau, il n'osait ni parler, ni regarder Véronica.

« J'ai fais une gaffe. »

Véronica ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et son attention fut totalement centrée sur Alan, mais ne passa pas de commentaires.

« C'est parce que je… voulais oublier. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais j'étais tellement en colère. »

« En colère contre qui, Alan ? Ou contre quoi ? »

« Ils me détestent tu comprends ? »

Il avait relevé ses yeux vers elle, refoulant ses larmes et cette vision lui fit un choc. Elle appréciait Alan comme un petit frère et voulait le protéger et cette révélation la fit légèrement paniquer.

« Que se passe-t-il, Alan ? Qui te déteste ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« J'ai… »

« LAYTON ! Il est temps de revenir ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir l'abominable patron la toiser sévèrement. Elle se retourna vers Alan qui avait repris le contrôle de lui-même.

« Vas-y. Je retourne au chalet de mon ami, il est à deux pas. »

« Mais Alan, je ne te laisse pas seul dans cette situation ! Je m'en fiche de mon patron, je veux t'aider ! »

« Vas-y, je ne veux pas que tu ailles encore plus de problèmes. On s'en reparle plus tard. »

Elle soupira et réfléchit.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Elle sourit et lui prit doucement la main.

« Prend soin de toi. »

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son infecte supérieur.

Alan la regarda un moment et retourna son regard sur le lac. Un héron sortit des broussailles et agita un peu ses ailes avant de s'envoler gracieusement en survolant le lac. Le grand oiseau se posa ensuite dans l'eau peu profonde, à la manière d'un flamant. Quand il tourna son regard vers le jeune garçon et le toisa méchamment, Alan sourit un peu. Oui, après tout, le lac était magnifique.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Marguerite entrait calmement dans la salle de bain des femmes. Elle repéra les alentours et voyant que la salle était déserte, elle s'accota contre le mur et souffla, laissant filer sa panique.

Elle avait accompli la première étape de sa mission d'une manière irréprochable, mais avant dû empêcher Miss Faurtman de tuer un simili témoin.

Elle ne comprenait pas encore les pourquoi du comment, mais son travail était de s'intégrer dans une bande de jeunes Allemands soupçonnés de vol d'Iridium américain et se réfugiant au Canada. Dans sa tête, elle ne voyait pas à quoi l'Iridium pouvait bien servir et encore moins pourquoi ce cas était traité par la CIA, mais son travail consistait à effectuer les ordres et non à poser des question.

La bande se faisait surnommer « Schlangen » mot allemand que Marguerite traduisait comme « Les Serpents » et son hypothèse lui soufflait à l'oreille que la CIA l'infiltrait pour des raisons autres et plus grave qu'une stupide histoire d'Iridium. Cette petite clique fermée donnait l'apparence de comporter un maximum de dix membres choisis minutieusement, mais Marguerite se doutait bien qu'ils évoluaient en nombre partout à travers le monde et probablement surtout en Allemagne.

Mais pour en revenir à Faurtman… Marguerite finissait de négocier habilement son entrée dans la bande -elle ne leur avait pas laissé grand choix- après être entrée par effraction dans la demeure du chef avec Faurtman pour soi-disant tuer le chef, Schwarz, en vue de venger son frère. Elle avait bien faillit le faire tant ils ne s'attendaient pas à leur visite et s'était forcée pour ne pas appuyer sur la gachette. Elle avait été très brillante par la suite et Schwarz avait reconnu en Marguerite la sœur de l'agent Américain tué trois mois plutôt (ce qui était totalement… faux !).

Elle avait joué les cruches ne comprenant pas bien le but de l'organisation, mais sachant seulement que leur chef avait tué son frère. Et elle avait subtilement fait du charme, à ce chef, justement.

Et elle était entrée. Indirectement. Il avait cru avoir le contrôle parce que l'agent Américain faisait partie d'une riche famille importante et que Schwarz voulait l'infiltrer. Bref, après deux heures de pourparlers, Marguerite Montclair accompagnée de Faurtman (Hannah de son prénom) en tant que servante, si on peut croire ce que Schwarz avait compris, avait compris que son « frère » s'était suicidé, mais que l'équipe l'avait trouvé brillante de s'infiltrer ainsi et qu'ils souhaitaient la revoir à l'Extase (le club) le vendredi.

Elle savait que tout cela était mensonge. Mais elle était fière de son coup.

Puis, en ressortant de la bâtisse, la jeune irlandaise à ses côtés avait dû ranger son fusil, puis sa badge de la CIA était tombée. Un jeune adulte qui passait par là l'avait remarqué et avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds à cette vue et pris de peur, c'était enfuit. La jeune Irlandaise, ramassant sa badge à la vitesse du son, s'était ensuite élancée à la poursuite du jeune homme, sortant son fusil.

Marguerite l'avait arrêtée à temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Faurtman ! »

« He saw my badge! We are secrets agents, Smith and if somebody discovers our identity we are… »

« Shut up! C'est un passant ! Il va oublier votre visage ! Vous ne pouvez pas tirer sur n'importe qui ! »

« Smith, avait-elle dit reprenant un air sévère, he's going to tell everybody what he's seen! »

« And nobody will believe him. Quel âge avez-vous, Faurtman ? »

« 18 ans. »

« Et vous avez déjà tué comme ça, froidement, sans vous posez de questions ? »

« J'ai été élevée pour ça. »

Et Marguerite n'avait rien laissé paraître jusqu'à ce moment, où elles s'étaient quittées et elle était rentrée à l'Université, mais elle en avait eu des haut-le-cœur. Elle n'avait jamais cru ces histoires atroces de la CIA qu'on lui racontait à la GRC, mais apparemment, c'était vrai. Ils entraînaient des enfants pour qu'ils deviennent à vingt ans, les meilleurs agents.

Elle savait que Hannah la filait en réalité et l'analysait. Elle devait être une agente expérimentée, bien plus qu'elle-même et qu'elle rapportait tout à son bureau. Marguerite passait des tests. Et Faurtman la couvrait ou arrangeait ses gaffes. Génial.

Mais pour l'instant, constater qu'une jeune fille de quasiment son âge avait été élevée pour tuer, filer, mentir, traquer… lui donnait la nausée. C'était horrible. Aussi tortionnaire que les jeunes garçons qu'on kidnappait dans les pays d'Afrique pour leur donner un fusil. À huit ans, ils tuaient déjà et à 20 ans, ils étaient les plus grands généraux de guerre. On se révoltait contre ces enfants de la guerre, mais la CIA reproduisait la même atrocité…

Elle reprit doucement son calme et fit face au miroir. Et soudainement, quelque chose la frappa, sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle revit les yeux de son père et la tête bouclée de sa mère. Ses vrais parents.

« _On avait l'impression de se retrouver au début du siècle… Wiona est allée passer la fin de sa grossesse dans une petite ville tranquille !_ »

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Une pensée idiote s'était infiltrée en son esprit. Elle n'avait finalement vu ses vrais parents que quatre fois et ils s'écrivaient des e-mails à l'occasion. Il fallait comprendre que comme situation, c'était plutôt tordu et aucun d'eux trois ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise.

Et pourtant… elle avait toujours eut l'espionnage dans le sang. Et si ses parents… non, impossible. Ils n'avaient pas pu la larguer parce qu'ils étaient agents d'une quelconque entreprise, ils avaient quinze lorsque Wiona était tombée enceinte.

Elle se secoua et empoigna son sac. Elle irait assister à ses cours et en après-midi, au match de basket de l'école. Après tout, sans se l'avouer, elle adorait voir John jouer au basket, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Elle restait Marguerite et son orgueil.

Et tandis qu'elle se rendait à la partie de basket-ball, Alan rentrait timidement chez lui. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il sentit une main de femme l'agripper et il suivit sa mère jusque dans la cuisine où il fut forcé de s'asseoir.

« Alors ! tonna sa mère. »

Ses parents le regardaient en colère et Alan grimaça. L'école avait sûrement appelé.

« Où étais-tu garnement ? lui demanda calmement son père d'une voix autoritaire. »

Alan croisa les bras devant ses parents et se cala dans sa chaise. Il ne répondrait pas. Sa mère s'énerva et soupira.

« Réponds-nous ! »

« Je n'étais pas à l'école ! »

« Ça on avait remarqué, merci ! Tu risques le renvoie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Ta sœur nous a jamais causé autant d'ennuis en une année que toi en deux semaines ! »

Et voilà. Sa sœur par-ci, sa sœur par-là. Mademoiselle la parfaite Danielle. Ses parents n'avait que son nom à la bouche et il aurait fallut qu'il soit une version masculine de sa sœur : plein d'amis, populaire, extra-confiant en soi au point d'en être prétentieux et orgueilleux. Mais à la place, il traînait toujours avec les deux mêmes amis, n'était pas populaire et restait une personne très modeste et trop généreuse aux yeux de ses parents toujours en train de lui reprocher quelque chose. Et à l'école, bien que la plupart des gens étaient sympathique avec lui, il était le souffre-douleur d'une bande en particulier et n'avait plus envie de retourner à l'école se faire traiter de demeuré parce qu'il n'avait pas des 80 partout, de gigolo pour une raison qui lui échappait et ce genre de trucs. « Alors, suceur, lui avait lancé un de ces garçons un jour, le directeur il goûte bon au moins ? Paraît qu'il t'a payé cher ! »

Il lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait cassé le nez, mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage de répéter ce que le garçon lui avait dit. Et pourtant, Melody Sanford, école catholique, aurait renvoyé le fautif sur le champs au lieu de suspendre trois jours Alan. Et les gens s'étaient étonnés qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé alors les rumeurs de gigolo s'étaient amplifiées chez les groupes moins respectueux.

En réalité, ils n'étaient que sept à le harceler et tous les autres étudiants détestaient ces sept élèves et protégeaient plus ou moins Alan. Mais du harcèlement, ça tombe sur le moral. Et pas qu'un peu.

Quand Alan reporta son attention sur ses parents, il entendit Danielle et fit mine de rien entendre pour oublier ses stupides parents. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient eut que pour avoir un héritier et non une héritière, mais voilà, il les décevait. C'est le message qu'il comprenait. Il détestait sa sœur. Il la détestait autant que ses parents… Danielle…

Danielle regardait le match avec d'intérêt que pour John Roxton. Comment avait-il pu rompre au secondaire ? Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il serait la personne idéale pour elle qui bientôt serait riche et célèbre. Oh oui, elle était une brillante étudiante en économie des affaires, tout comme John. Et elle avait déjà pleins de projets et de propositions de grandes compagnies. Elle avait déjà su faire ses preuves avec une brillance qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Et Roxton serait pour elle le partenaire de travail idéal. Et le petit copain parfait, simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de sortir avec n'importe et aussi pour une raison de vengeance personnelle. Marguerite Krux paierait…

Quand le match fut terminé, les membres de l'équipe de Roxton levèrent les bras au ciel, vainqueurs : encore. Marguerite se leva avec la foule durant ses applaudissements, réellement heureuse.

Les joueurs finirent par disparaître dans les vestiaires et Ned et Marguerite se dirigèrent vers la sortie de cette fameuse salle de douches. Véronica n'avait pu venir assister au match, mais de toute façon, ils n'assistaient pas à tous les matchs. Une fois de temps en temps et pour tous les plus importants, ils étaient tous trois de fidèles supporters.

Quand Roxton sortit des vestiaires, tout propre, Marguerite passa un bras autour d'un bras musclé de John en souriant.

« Bien joué, John ! »

« Hum tiens, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le basket ? »

Marguerite sourit amusée à cette remarque. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le démentir, une voix la coupa :

« Moi, j'adore le basket. »

Les trois jeunes adultes se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Danielle Foy qui souriait, se mettant bien en valeur. Roxton haussa un sourcil et passa son bras autour de la taille de Marguerite, se méfiant de Danielle. Celle-ci le remarqua bien, mais continua de s'avancer.

« Tu as merveilleusement joué, aujourd'hui, John. »

« Merci Danielle, répondit froidement celui-ci. »

Elle s'avança vers le couple et John leva une main vers elle.

« Ne t'approche pas plus Danielle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas ta place ici. Il y a des lustres que nous ne nous entendons plus. »

« Voyons, cette vieille histoire au secondaire ? Je croyais que c'était du passé. »

« Oui, en effet. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai envie de renouer avec toi, même avec la réputation que tu as acquise. »

Malone retint un rire. Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de se retourner et de lancer un bref regard noir à Ned qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Puis, en s'en allant, elle se mit à bouillir de rage. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, elle renouerait avec Roxton !

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Halloween approchait, trois vieilles dames assises sur le perron d'une d'entre elle regardaient deux jeunes gens décorer les maisons de leurs parents.

« Ohé ! Marguerite, John ! appela l'une d'entres elles. »

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent.

« Vous voudrez bien décorez nos maisons aussi ? »

Les deux adultes sourirent et hochèrent la tête, puis se lancèrent un regard complice. Les trois vieilles dames vivaient avec leurs maris sur la rue et accueillaient souvent leurs petits-enfants pour l'halloween dans ce riche quartier. Et depuis leurs dix-sept ans, ces couples leur demandaient toujours de l'aide pour l'halloween.

« Alors, je disais donc… ah oui, John Roxton résistera-t-il à Danielle Foy ? Jeune femme naïve, égoïste, mais riche ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi. »

Marguerite monta sur l'escabeau pour accrocher une décoration et elle sourit.

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais seulement, en voyant les efforts désespérés qu'accomplis Danielle pour renouer afin de polir sa réputation, je me demande si elle résistera longtemps avant de te sauter dessus. »

Roxton éclata de rire et dès que Marguerite eut terminé de poser la décoration elle la regarda pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien droite. Elle tenta de se reculer un peu pour observer, mais perdit pied.

« Attention ! »

Dès que Roxton entendit la voix énervée de sa voisine âgée, il sut qu'elle parlait de Marguerite. Il arrêta de rire et recula, voyant Marguerite perdre l'équilibre. Puis, elle tomba dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts de frayeur et le cœur battant de panique. Elle avait faillit se rompre le cou. Elle leva les yeux vers Roxton.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, non. Merci ! »

Puis, elle se calma et éclata de rire. Roxton l'imita bientôt, n'entendant pas les commentaires de ses voisines : « Quel charmant jeune homme ! »

Il déposa Marguerite sur le sol et ils cessèrent doucement de rire.

« J'ai bien faillit y rester. Je te remercie énormément. »

« Mais de rien, à votre service, gente dame. »

Elle lui sourit et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, le cœur toujours battant de panique. C'était dans ces moments comme celui-là qu'elle réalisait plus que tout qu'elle aimait Roxton.

Et après tout, comme lui avait si souvent dit Adrienne : le danger était tout un aphrodisiaque.

_De : Finn Layton_

_Envoyé : Mardi, 18 octobre 20XX, 22 :12 :29_

_À : Abigaïl Layton_

_Objet : Re : Alors, pour Véronica ?_

_Salut Maman !_

_Bien, alors c'est dommage de gâcher un si grand don pour Véronica, parce que je suis sûre qu'étant l'aînée elle aurait peut-être même plus de capacités que moi ! Y'a pas un moyen pour accélérer ce processus ? Ce n'est pas que c'est lourd de porter ce genre de secret, mais ça ressemble à ça lol (et oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'écrive « Lol », mais je le fais bon, nah !)._

_Maman, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu surveilles Alan. Je ne peux pas le faire d'ici, mais fais-le à ma place s'il-te-plaît. Il va beaucoup tourner autour de Véronica, mais j'ai vu autre chose également, autre chose qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. _

_Et tu salueras papa de ma part je l'aime fort, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de répondre à son dernier mail ! Tu sais comment c'est l'armée, tout y est strictement contrôlé et je n'ai que dix minutes d'ordinateurs par semaine sauf le dimanche !_

_Je t'aime fort et prend soin de toi !_

_Finn xoxoxox_


	6. Where is the love ?

Salut et désolée pour mon léger retard ! Hum… j'ai pas eu grands commentaires pour le dernier chapitre… et c'est plate ! Sérieusement, si vous trouvez un chapitre POCHE, c'est dans mon avantage si vous me le dites ! Je peux pas le savoir sinon ! Et je ne peux pas m'améliorer ! Soyez honnêtes avec moi et laissez moi un peu de feedback pour que tout soit toujours meilleur :p !

MERCI AURORE ! T'es la seule à m'avoir reviewé loll !

Chapitre 6

Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity

**(Where is the love? "Black Eyed Peas")**

_De : Adrienne Montclair_

_Envoyé : Jeudi, 27 octobre 20XX, 22 :12 :29_

_À : Marguerite Krux_

_Objet : De l'Europe_

_Illo__ ma belle Marguerite,_

_Je sais que tu as une nouvelle adresse, mais elle est trop formelle pour moi ! Et je sais aussi que tu continues à venir voir tes messages ici, alors me voilà._

_L'Europe est merveilleuse. Le tournage se déroule très bien. Je m'ennuie de toi et Taylor. Sinon, je vais bien. J'ai rencontré un beau mec (lol, tu me connais, non ?)._

_Sinon, toi, comment ça va ?_

_Bizoux_

_Adibou__ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alan soupira en regardant le joint qui lui était tendu.

- Allez, prend. Ça va te relaxer.

Il dévisagea le garçon qui lui proposait et finit se résigner : « Pourquoi pas, après tout. Juste une fois, si ça peut m'aider. »

Il empoigna ce qui avait presque la forme d'une cigarette, mais qui était rempli de produits biologiques et chimiques à 50 inconnus, et aspira. Puis s'étouffa, provoquant les rires de ses camarades. Ils étaient dans la maison d'un de ceux là et il grimaça, avant de rire.

- C'est fort…

- Mais non, lui dit un des garçons, c'est juste que t'es pas habitué.

Il recommença à nouveau et cette fois, ne s'étouffa pas et sourit, amusé et heureux.

Marguerite haussa un sourcil en raccrochant le téléphone. Malone et Véronica avait été appelés par la directrice de Melody Sanford pour donner une conférence sur leurs carrières respectives, la journée d'Halloween, pour les élèves de quatrième et cinquième secondaires (N/A : 15-16 ans, 16-17 ans, pré-finissants et finissants pour les Européens lol). Elle avait également demandé à Roxton de parler de sa carrière au basket. Et là, elle venait d'appeler Marguerite qui avait été la grande Parsifal afin qu'elle explique à quoi consistait le site au départ et si elle était fière de la façon dont le concept avait évolué. Après tout, PAT avait toujours donné des critiques constructives sur tout, excepté les ISDA. Mais le site avait évolué en bien.

Bien sûr, elle avait accepté, mais quoi dire à ses jeunes ? Qu'à l'origine, ils en avaient assez des règlements prudes et puritains du collège et qu'ils avaient décidé de montrer le vrai visage du collège et de s'en prendre aux brutes qui détruisaient la vie de leurs collègues mais restant à l'école grâce à des pots-de-vins ? Hum, non. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait raconter qu'ils voulaient un moyen d'expression sans censure, disant clairement ce qu'ils pensaient et que s'en prendre aux ISDA et à certains autres n'avait peut-être pas été la solution, mais niveau liberté d'expression, ils avaient été comblés. Et ils avaient toujours gardé le respect dans tous leurs articles exceptés ceux concernés les ISDA. Innocents se disant admirés…

Marguerite sourit à ses souvenirs et se dit qu'après tout, cela avait été ses meilleures années.

Elle dirigea doucement vers le salon dans le but de s'écraser un peu sur le divan et de lire un peu, mais se retrouva face à Mélissa et Jack qui écoutaient un film. Elle soupira, empoigna le roman russe qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil au film. Noir et blanc.

_« You little bitch ! »_ cria Rosario Dawson à Alexis Bledel, dont les yeux bleus perçants laissés en couleur éclataient à l'écran.

Elle grimaça en reconnaissant Sin City. Bon film, elle l'avait apprécié. Mais sa sœur et son amoureux en était tombé fous amoureux et ne cessaient de l'écouter depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Et elle commençait à faire une surdose de violence et de sang. Et puis, dans son métier, elle avait vu du sang et c'était jamais aussi « drôle » que dans ce film.

- Ça vous agresse pas, tout ce sang ? demanda-t-elle quand « Gail » se jeta sur « Becky » et lui arracha un morceau de peau et une veine du cou avec ses dents.

- Chut ! répliqua sa sœur, Le meilleur s'en vient.

- Quoi, c'est histoire de vous préparer pour l'Halloween tout ça ?

Voyant que ses interlocuteurs réagissaient plus au film qu'à elle, elle tourna les talons, découragée et empoigna son roman. Après tout, sa sœur étant enfant écoutait les Mortels Combats et les Hannibal comme des berceuses, détruisant romans et films pour enfants de sa cadette. Ce n'était qu'à l'âge de seize ans que Marguerite, grâce à Adrienne, avait pu voir les films de Disney. Et depuis, elle avait secrètement découvert toute la collection et adorait ces films…

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, dans le but de finir son roman et de se reposer un peu. Quand elle y entra, elle vit que sa messagerie ouverte lui signalait un nouveau message. Elle ouvrit son premier message et reconnut le style simple et discret de Hannah Faurtman.

_Vous aviez raison, j'ai exagéré. Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur._

_H.F._

Elle secoua la tête, prenant toujours en pitié la jeune femme, devenue adulte trop vite. Puis, elle sourit en relisant le e-mail d'Adrienne.

Enfin, elle put se jeter sur son lit et lire son roman. On était samedi le 29.

Quand le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement de Véronica et Malone, celle-ci s'éveilla en sursaut et les images du rêve qui emplissait son esprit se dissipèrent. Elle tenta de les retenir, mais rien à faire, tout disparut et elle oublia qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle secoua la tête et décrocha le téléphone. Elle s'était endormie en plein milieu de l'après-midi, épuisée par sa semaine. Malone semblait sortit pour faire des courses.

- Allô ? grommela-t-elle en constatant qu'il était cinq heures de l'après-midi.

- Nika ? Je te réveille ?

- Pour la cent millième fois, Finn, ne m'appelle pas Nika. Et oui, tu me réveilles.

- Oups, désolée… mais il est cinq heures de l'après-midi, bon sang !

- Mouais bien c'est que j'étais épuisée.

- Bon, je peux rappeler si tu veux.

- Non, non, vas-y je suis toute ouïe.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et bailla longuement avant de s'étendre à nouveau sur le dos.

- Alors tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondit Finn. Mais vous me manquez tous.

- Tu nous manques aussi, Finn, répliqua son aînée. Comment ça se passe à l'Université ?

- Bah, c'est très dur. Mais je m'en sors. Les mecs sont insupportables et les filles compétitives à mort, mais j'ai déniché du monde sympa un peu partout. Et toi ? T'as toujours pas lâchée ton travail ? T'es pas encore enceinte ?

- Finn ! s'insurgea Véronica en riant. C'est pas parce que je suis en appartement que je vais tomber enceinte et devenir femme au foyer !

Malone ferma la porte doucement et tout ce qu'il entendit fut : « tomber enceinte et femme au foyer. » Il déposa le sac d'épicerie qu'il ramenait et haussa un sourcil, avant d'accrocher les clés et de tendre l'oreille.

- Fiiiiinnn… non, arrête, j'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je ne suis pas pour m'arranger pour tomber enceinte ! Enfin, pas tout de suite ! Non… non… mais… argh ! Ça suffit ! Pourquoi est-ce que la conversation finit toujours de la sorte avec toi !

Ned sourit en entendant la conversation. Finn n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et elle n'hésitait pas à poser toutes les vraies questions qu'elle avait en tête, sans gêne aucune. Il entra dans la chambre et Véronica lui fit un petit sourire. Elle avait visiblement somnolé longtemps, mais restait belle comme un cœur. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Finn… Non, arrête.

Elle ouvrit de gros yeux et :

- FINN LAYTON !

Elle se redressa, totalement en colère.

- Je t'interdis de me poser des questions de ce genre !... Non, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec les futurs soldats, pitiéééeee !

Ned éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Véronica soupira et mit le haut-parleur à la demande de sa sœur.

- Salut, Neddy-boy !

- Salut, Finn, répondit le jeune homme en se rapprochant de sa bien aimée.

- Alors, tu prends bien soin de ma sœur, jeune homme ?

- Bien sûr, jeune fille, répondit-il en souriant.

- Très bien, parce que son patron est déjà assez vache avec elle qu…

- Finn, ça suffit maintenant, ordonna Véronica sérieusement sous les yeux étonnés de Ned.

- Bon bon. Alors à bientôt vous deux ! Oh et Véronica, appelle les parents, ils s'ennuient de toi !

- On soupe chez eux demain, Ned et moi.

- Et bien appelle-les quand même ! Allez, au revoir !

- Bye ! dirent les deux jeunes adultes en chœur.

Véronica appuya sur l'interrupteur et soupira. Malone la regarda, soucieux et demanda :

- Ton patron ?

- Oublie ça, elle dit n'importe quoi. Elle est persuadée que les patrons des mannequins sont des tortionnaires. Elle a des idées bizarres ma sœur.

Elle se leva doucement et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle fit face au miroir et empoigna sa brosse à cheveux. Elle se brossa doucement les cheveux, tentant d'oublier son patron, mais Malone la rejoint, toujours inquiet :

- C'est pas pour insister, Véronica, mais même quand ta sœur dit n'importe quoi… elle a raison.

- Oublie-la, Ned, c'est pas grave.

- D'accord, alors dit-le moi en me regardant.

Elle serra les dents et déposa brusquement sa brosse sur le lavabo. Elle inspira et tenta de se contrôler. Elle sentait les sanglots monter et elle ne souhaitait pas montrer sa faiblesse à Malone. Parce que si les autres connaissait la vérité, ils l'encourageraient à quitter son emploi. Et elle voulait continuer. Elle le devait.

Ils savaient qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment parce qu'il était exigeant et jamais satisfait. Mais elle avait volontairement omis de mentionner qu'il ne cessait de l'harceler psychologiquement et que plus ça allait et plus elle sentait ses regards vicieux sur elle. Elle frissonnait de dégoût pendant les séances de photographies. Au début, il n'avait jamais posé son regard sur elle de cette manière, mais récemment il avait commencé et on aurait dit que constater que Véronica possédait une réelle beauté l'avait rendu encore plus harcelant, plus aigri et en colère.

Elle se calma et regarda Malone.

- Ça va. Oublie Finn, je suis parfaitement à l'aise à mon travail. Bon, le patron est exigeant et jamais satisfait, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis perfectionniste, moi aussi.

Ned l'analysa un instant et discerna très clairement le mensonge dans ses yeux brillants. Il insista légèrement, mais elle le repoussa et l'implora de s'éloigner, elle se sentait un peu épuisée et ne voulait pas discuter de ça. Tout allait bien, lui assurait-elle.

Il n'insista pas, inquiet, mais se promit d'intervenir quand elle serait dans le bon état d'esprit.

La fin de semaine se termina lentement et lundi, à l'heure prévue, tous les quatre se rendirent à Melody Sanford. Ils y étaient tôt, à peu près sept heures, bien que leurs conférences ne commençaient qu'à huit heures. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans les couloirs pas trop encombrés, leurs vêtements de tous les jours les démarquant des étudiants de tout âge coincés dans leurs uniformes. Certains de secondaire 5 les reconnurent, ayant étudié en secondaire un alors que la petite bande était en cinquième secondaire. Une jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda Véronica :

- Vér… Véronica Layton ?

Cette dernière dut faire un gros effort de concentration pour se rappeler du nom de l'adolescente, une jeune fille qui faisait partie des moutons de Danielle à l'époque. Elle avait terriblement changé et semblait indépendante d'un certain groupe :

- Marianne Longpré !

- Oui, sourit celle-ci, Et Ned Malone, John Roxton et Marguerite Krux… alias Parsifal. C'est tout un honneur. Pour vous tous. Vous savez, l'école ne se cesse de se vanter en vous nommant en exemple. J'aimerais qu'on cite mon nom aussi souvent dans une année !

Les quatre jeunes adultes sourirent ou rirent, Véronica plutôt gênée et Malone, habitué à ce genre flatteries, même s'il croyait que beaucoup exagéraient en lui adressant de telles éloges. Ils saluèrent la jeune fille et continuèrent leur chemin, avant de se retrouver en biologie, devant M. Sumerlee qui préparait sa classe, ils sourirent et entrèrent dans la salle. Quand le vieil homme les aperçut, il sourit :

- Ohlà, des revenants ! Comme je suis content de vous voir ! Des élèves comme vous, on n'en a pas toutes les années !

À travers l'école, ils revirent M. Sumerlee, M. Challenger, leur professeur excentrique de chimie qu'ils avaient tant apprécié, Jessie Vivian, leur ancienne professeure de français qui avait finalement mariée Georges Challenger et plusieurs autres professeurs qu'ils avaient adorés.

Ils ressassèrent plusieurs bons souvenirs et le cœur de Véronica se pinça : elle était une grande nostalgique. Elle se rappelait comme elle avait apprécié les murs de ce collège, les journées ensoleillées et celles pluvieuses, les classes chaleureuses, les professeurs intéressés, intéressants et inquiets pour leurs élèves. Elle avait pleinement accepté de passer à l'étape suivante puisque cela faisait partie de la vie et ne pourrait que lui apporter des avantages bénéfiques. Mais la banlieue Melody Sanford et son enfance, son adolescence et cette atmosphère chaleureuse lui maquaient. Elle aimait – adorait – sa vie présentement, mais en restait terriblement nostalgique. Elle serra plusieurs professeurs dans ses bras, toujours aussi affectueuse et Ned, Roxton et Marguerite en profitèrent pour la traiter de « téteuse », comme ils l'avaient fait au secondaire.

Puis l'heure des conférences arriva bien vite. Ils semblaient retombés au secondaire : tous prêts avec leurs petits cartons, comme s'ils allaient présenter un oral en avant de la classe.

Marguerite et Roxton passèrent en premiers et allèrent doucement se promener dans l'école. Ils se retrouvèrent vite devant le gymnase où une grande maison hantée avait été emménagée pour l'Halloween. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du 5e étage, aile D, un vieux grenier abandonné où des cours de théâtre se donnaient parfois. Ils rirent un peu avant de crocheter la serrure. Enfin, avant que Marguerite ne la crochète.

- Wouah, t'as un don avec les serrures toi !

Elle sourit et le laissa entrer, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle : dans cette école la loi disait qu'on pouvait toujours ouvrir les portes de l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Ils montèrent lentement les marches grinçantes en bois du « grenier » de l'école. La salle poussiéreuse, complètement en plancher de bois franc et couverte de miroir sur les murs restait nettement propre et le soleil matinal plombait dans la salle. On voyait la poussière voler dans les airs et du matériel de théâtre reposait dans le coin de la pièce : des textes, des costumes, des accessoires et etc.

Sereinement, Marguerite s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda la rivière, le soleil, les couleurs orangées du temps. Seule la ville gâchait le paysage en face d'elle. Paradoxal.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers Roxton.

- En cinq ans, je ne suis venue qu'une fois ici et à peine trente secondes.

- Même chose pour moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants et tandis que Marguerite admirait la vue qu'ils avaient de l'endroit, Roxton la dévorait des yeux, elle. Chaque jours, il constatait comment il était chanceux de l'avoir elle… et pas seulement physiquement. Pour l'instant pourtant, il se régalait de ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sa silhouette découpée au couteau et son souffle régulier au rythme des mouvements de ses yeux qui balayaient le paysage.

Marguerite sentit bientôt le regard de John posé sur elle et elle se tourna vers lui, en souriant.

- Tu profites de la vue ?

- Oh oui, sourit ce dernier en allant doucement prendre sa main.

La jeune femme frissonna à son contact. Comme elle aimait Roxton et comme elle s'empêchait parfois de lui montrer, par orgueil. Ils ne discutaient pas souvent de choses très sérieuses, sauf quand ça en devenait absolument nécessaire et profondément, Marguerite craignait. Elle craignait de le perdre parce qu'elle lui cachait des choses et parce qu'elle n'agissait pas comme toutes les autres filles. Elle n'était pas douce, ni très concédante, plutôt têtue et souvent renfermée sur elle-même et pour Roxton, percer l'univers de sa bien-aimée s'avérait une aventure quotidienne. Par exemple, comment prenait-elle le fait d'être adoptée, ses rêves profonds, la période d'adolescence qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble et des tas de choses comme ça restait toujours secrète avec Marguerite. Elle et lui avaient été très amis enfants (Voir Les dessous du Collège Melody Sanford), s'étaient perdus de vue pour se retrouver en cinquième secondaire. Mais elle avait énormément évolué entre les deux étapes et elle se taisait toujours sur ce moment de son existence.

Bien sûr, elle s'ouvrait parfois et dévoilait des choses à Roxton que jamais elle n'avait sut dire à personne d'autres. Mais elle craignait qu'il ne se lasse. Et lui, il patientait parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à s'ouvrir : en cas contraire, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Marguerite haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

- Et la vue est belle ?

- Magnifique.

Il se pencha lentement et glissa ses doigts sur le cou de Marguerite avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle répondit tendrement à son baiser et leur étreinte se resserra doucement. Quand leur baiser s'enflamma légèrement et que Marguerite sentit la main de Roxton glisser sous son chandail, elle se retira, surprise et rigola légèrement :

- John… pas ici quand même…

- Humm… pourquoi pas ?

- Une école, un plancher de bois franc, dans un grenier poussiéreux ?

- Et on pourrait nous surprendre ! s'amusa Roxton, Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ?

Il rigolait et se moquait un peu d'elle. Mais restait sérieux en partie. Et sa main était toujours baladeuse.

- Non ! fit Marguerite en éclatant de rire.

Puis, elle croisa les yeux de Roxton et eut un sourire coquin.

- Bon, un peu. Mais on doit aller rejoindre Véronica et Malone…

Il lui enleva un dernier baiser délicat, avant de se décoller.

- Si tu insistes, fit-il, les mains toujours sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, ne souhaitant pas mettre terme à leur petit jeu et voulant expérimenter le plancher de bois franc…

Le soir venu, les quatre jeunes gens, après leur journée de congé au profit de l'école Melody Sanford, comme l'halloween apporterait des enfants affamés de friandises aux portes, ils décidèrent d'aller chez les parents de Véronica. Ils distribueraient des gâteries aux enfants.

Ils soupèrent rapidement et les parents Layton – Finn avait bien hérité d'eux son caractère – se montrèrent légèrement indiscrets sur plusieurs questions (comme d'habitude, mais Roxton, Marguerite et Ned s'y étaient habitué et trouvaient plutôt amusant de voir Véronica se fâcher contre ses parents).

Puis, vers cinq heures, le premier enfant sonna à la porte. Véronica y répondit et le plat de bonbons dans les mains, elle se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant de cinq ans.

- Hé, mais c'est Harry Potter que je vois ! Allez, on peut pas aller à l'école des sorciers sans bonbons, non ?

Il secoua la tête, en souriant.

- J'en ai besoin de beaucoup beaucoup !

Véronica éclata de rire.

- Et qu'en dis-tu si je t'en donne cinq ? Quand tu auras vingt maisons, si tout le monde t'en donnes cinq, tu auras 100 bonbons ! 20 maisons, c'est toute la rue.

- 100 bonbons ! D'accord !

Elle sourit et lui donna les bonbons et c'est ainsi que la soirée commença. Elle fut chargée et un certain moment donné, les quatre jeunes adultes durent sortir à l'extérieur pour distribuer les bonbons.

Et vers neuf heures, alors que les gens dans la rue étaient encore abondants. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, fermèrent les lumières pour signaler le manque de bonbons et s'assirent sur le canapé. Et comme les filles insistèrent afin d'éviter un film d'horreur, ils décidèrent d'écouter… la mélodie du bonheur.

Tom, en train de plier du linge, fronça les sourcils vers dix heures. Il reconnaissait la voix de Julie Andrews au rez-de-chaussée, puisque sa femme venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Abigaïl qui sourit.

- Ce sont les jeunes, viens, voir.

Il laissa son panier de linge et suivit sa femme à l'étage inférieur. Et sourit devant le portait qui s'affichait à lui.

Éclairés d'une lumière bleutée, les quatre jeunes adultes dormaient profondément, étendus sur le long canapé. Marguerite, dans les bras de John et Véronica dans ceux de Ned. Et les respirations des quatre jeunes gens s'accordaient parfaitement, suivant la mélodieuse chanson qui résonnait dans la pièce. Et Tom sourit à la vue de sa fille aînée, si belle, si paisible, si heureuse…

À quelques maisons du bonheur, Alan dormait chez un ami pour l'halloween, malgré l'interdiction de ses parents. Et cet ami qui la semaine passé l'avait initié au « bonheur » du cannabis lui tendait aujourd'hui un nouveau produit.

- T'es un dur à cuire, Alan. Même la plus forte de la mari qu'on ramène ne t'assomme pas autant que nous.

- Ouin, ben elle m'assomme quand même là…

- Bah, la première fois t'as peut-être un peu flippé. Mais regarde, on a quelque chose de mieux.

- Nah… j'ai pas envie d'essayer plus.

- Allez tu vas voir c'est super géant ! Ça te repompe un max !

- Repompe un max ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ce charabia ! Non, je suis déjà assez gelé pour aujourd'hui.

- Essaie. Juste une fois. Tu vas voir, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Étendu sur le lit, il soupira et se releva avec difficulté et non sans étourdissements. Il fit face à ses trois amis et regarda avec incrédulité la seringue qui lui était tendue. Il se recoucha et secoua la tête.

- Je déteste les seringues.

- Ta sœur a bien raison, t'es une poule mouillée !

Il se releva d'un bond et grimaça.

- Quoi quel est le rapport avec ma sœur ?

- Bah la dernière fois que je suis venu chez toi, elle n'a fait que te rabaisser. Je ne la croyais pas, mais…

Alan, frustré, empoigna la seringue qu'on lui tendait et n'hésita pas à déplier son bras. Si cela ne pouvait que contredire sa sœur ou bien faire honte à ses parents, il n'y avait plus à se poser de questions.

* * *

UNE PETITE REVIEW ? Lolll... S'il vous plait ! (Chuis polie là, vous pouvez pas résister !) 


	7. One day I'll fly away

Voilà le chapitre 7. Vous êtes chanceuses, j'ai faillit ne pas le poster parce que je suis dans mes boîtes et je m'en vais en France… et oui, le prochain chapitre vient dans DEUX semaines… d'ici là, vous aurez tout le temps du monde pour me laisser une review. Ou tout le temps du monde pour ne pas m'en laisser… ahem…

Chapitre 7

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again_

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away..._

**(Nicole Kidman Satine, "One day I'll fly away")**

Marguerite enroula doucement ses doigts autour de la clôture de métal rouillée. Derrière cette barrière, des enfants du primaire sortaient de l'école. Tenant fermement son livre en Russe contre sa poitrine de sa main gauche, elle observait patiemment les jeunes sortir.

Vêtue d'un coat en jeans ajusté et ses cheveux volants au vent, elle se souciait peu que ses doigts rougissent à cause du froid. Elle se rapprocha de la clôture quand elle vit un garçon blond comme le soleil et aux grands yeux verts souriants âgé de neuf ans sortir de l'école élémentaire.

Il se prénommait Cédric. Et il était le fils de Luc, son père biologique. Et donc, cet enfant partageait le même sang qu'elle. Luc lui avait annoncé lors de leur deuxième rencontre que Cédric ne souhaitait pas la rencontrer. Il n'avait que cinq à l'époque et ne comprenait pas. Puis, elle avait revu ses parents deux autres fois, après cette annonce. En moyenne une fois par année plus des e-mails occasionnels.

Mais pourtant, l'idée d'avoir un jeune frère la chicotait et elle souhaitait le voir, le rencontrer, lui parler. Ce garçon-là, tout comme elle, n'avait pas choisit son sang. Et pourtant, il vivait avec. Ses parents quant à eux n'avaient pu la garder et du même coup, l'avait privé de sa famille biologique.

Bien sûr, elle accordait plus d'importance à sa famille adoptive puisque la famille était pour elle ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux qui l'entourait et qui l'aidait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'idée que son jeune frère vivait en quelque part sans la connaître et sans se soucier de son existence. Elle s'était éprise d'affection pour ce petit bonhomme sans même le connaître. Son vrai frère. Bon, pour la plupart des gens, il n'aurait été qu'un demi-frère. Mais pour elle, il était tout simplement son frère.

Il jouait au ballon avec plusieurs de ses amis et elle restait là, immobile, droite et les bras croisés sur son livre. Il finit par sentir son regard et porta ses yeux vers sur la jeune femme étrange, immobile.

Il s'arrêta et ne se soucia pas de Marco qui venait de lui voler le ballon de soccer. Une intuition étrange guida ses yeux jusqu'à la jeune femme qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Il la toisa lentement, l'analysant du regard.

Elle lui sourit doucement et se retourna, ne voulant pas lui parler tout de suite. Son père biologique lui en voudrait. Et d'ailleurs, elle avait une urgente affaire à régler.

En s'éloignant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 15h30. Elle devrait se dépêcher. Elle attrapa l'autobus de justesse et s'installa confortablement, lisant son livre en Russe. Après presque une heure de route, elle descendit devant l'hôtel Radisson.

Elle descendit aux sous-sols et rejoint rapidement Hannah, planqua son bouquin russe et suivit Miss Faurtman en direction du bureau de Lupin. Jeudi soir, la veille d'un important examen, elle devait infiltrer les « Schlangen »… Génial.

- Montclair, je vous répète votre mission : gagner la confiance de ces hommes, peu importe le moyen qu'il faudra prendre. Mais ne vous laissez pas trop approcher, les filles faciles sont rapidement utilisées comme des objets plutôt que des alliées dans ces clans. Et effacez cet air arrogant de votre visage.

Marguerite sourit d'une manière prétentieuse et acquiesça. Et à ce moment, tant l'excitation que l'aventure lui procurait, elle en oublia totalement qu'elle était engagée avec un jeune homme, galant et dont elle était profondément amoureuse. Enfin, une vraie mission. De l'adrénaline, un rôle à jouer.

Lupin lui donna plusieurs informations vitales sur ces hommes et il donna quelques instructions à Faurtman : rester muette, observer, protéger. Bref, son rôle habituel.

Et Marguerite ne manqua pas de remarquer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lupin. Il tentait de la réprimer n'importe qui n'y aurait vu que du feu, mais pas Marguerite : il aimait Hannah (ou peu importe son vrai prénom) comme sa fille.

Marguerite Montclair avait été invitée par les Schlangen afin de faire plus ample connaissance et probablement dans le but de se servir d'elle pour atteindre la CIA, puisqu'ils la croyaient naïve et la sœur d'un agent tué plusieurs mois auparavant. Ils tenteraient probablement de la filer après plusieurs rencontres et toute une histoire avait été montée autour de Marguerite Montclair pour faire tomber les hommes dans le panneau. Et elle avait étudié un dossier épais comme un roman. En Russe. Quelle couverture formidable pour une étudiante suivant des cours de lettres dans une province où les langues premières étaient l'anglais et le français, loin du russe !

Et maintenant, le plan commençait.

Après quelques explications supplémentaires, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et s'habillèrent de façon à passer inaperçues au club L'extase. Bref, talons hauts, jupes courtes (bien que Marguerite aie opté pour les pantalons moulants, plus confortables selon elle), chemises serrées et décolletées, cheveux remontées, bijoux voyants et maquillage à l'excès. Les deux filles cependant firent attention au maquillage, elles détestaient toutes deux en mettre trop.

Alors que Marguerite était fine prête, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hannah. Elle se battait avec ses cheveux. Marguerite sourit et :

- Je peux vous aider ?

- No.

La brunette secoua la tête et soupira.

- Ça ne vous tuera pas. On voit bien que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de peigner des cheveux lisses. Probablement avez-vous naturellement des cheveux frisottés. Vous êtes irlandaise, non ?

Hannah la toisa et baissa les bras, en signe d'acceptation. Marguerite s'approcha et l'aida à remonter ses cheveux. Elle vit son reflet dans la glace et se dit qu'elle ressemblait totalement à une fille de joie, stupide et charnelle. Génial.

- Vous faites ce métier depuis longtemps ?

- Since my birth. (Depuis ma naissance)

- Vous ne voulez pas parler en français ?

- You don't want to talk in English ! (Vous ne voulez pas parlez en anglais)

- Vrai. Mais alors… vous êtes allé à l'école ? Vous avez eu des amis ?

- This is none of your business. (Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires.)

- Et ça vous plaît, comme vie ?

- Please, Marguerite, shut up.

- Oh là, vous êtes impossible.

Elle finit de lui remonter les cheveux et soupira. Après tout, elle souhaitait juste en savoir plus sur cette fille intrigante et au parcours difficile. Ça la choquait toujours de voir de telles atrocités dans le monde; des enfants de guerre, des jeunes filles vendues dans des bordels et etc.

Puis, c'est vers 20h qu'on les déposa – en limousine – devant le club. Marguerite espérait ne rencontrer personne qu'elle ne connaissait, mais elle ne connaissait personne qui fréquentait l'Extase, alors elle avait peu de chances.

Elles entrèrent le club. L'atmosphère suffocante les envahit immédiatement, mais elles ne laissèrent rien paraître. Sur le plancher de danse, les jeunes corps probablement altérés par toutes sortes de substances s'entrelaçaient en danses lascives et essoufflant au rythme d'une musique adaptée pour des tympans abîmés. Et en un instant, Marguerite reconnu tous les problèmes de la jeunesse que la société tentait de noyer.

Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et se frayant un chemin sur les côtés, les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent le balcon, plus calme, où les histoires les plus louches et illégales prenaient une tournure définitive. Elle repéra vite le groupe allemand et aborda son air légèrement naïf, laissant toujours paraître une force d'esprit. Bref, une fillette peu expérimentée, mais pleine de force et de volonté. Ce que les Schlangen voulaient voir.

Les salutations furent brèves et la soirée longue. Très longue.

Ils comprirent qu'Hannah était la sœur de Marguerite, silencieuse et introvertie et pourtant soucieuse du bien de son aînée. Et bien sûr, le patron comprenait qu'elles n'avaient pourtant aucun lien biologique. Étrangement dupe.

Puis, elles durent repousser à maintes reprises des avances physiques et pourtant séduire les gens autour d'elles pour entrer dans la bande.

Et malgré tout, l'adrénaline laissa à Marguerite un sentiment d'exaltation intense. Elle était conçue pour l'aventure.

Vendredi matin. Assise dans la cabine des toilettes, Véronica tentait de se calmer. Cet imbécile de…

_« Calme-toi. Tu le fais pour l'argent. Pour percer ensuite. Tu dois le supporter. »_

Karl Pincourt, le patron, n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais le cauchemar devenait de plus en plus pesant à chaque séance photo. Il l'harcelait carrément.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings contre son cuir chevelu, puis elle expira.

- Pff, ok, t'es capable. Un jour tu seras au top et il regrettera tout. Et en plus, t'engageras jamais sa boîte pour faire ta pub. Allez debout.

Elle se remit sur pied et sortit des toilettes. Elle se dirigea vers Déborah et se régala de l'absence du patron pour l'instant.

Quand elle fut totalement prête, elle s'avança lentement devant l'écran et se tendit en voyant Pincourt entrer dans la pièce.

- Layton ! Toujours aussi disgracieuse à ce que je vois !

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, tandis que le studio en entier commençait à se taire lentement. Elle ne savait pas s'ils approuvaient ou reniaient les dires de cet homme, mais elle savait pertinemment que tout le monde le détestait et que belle ou laide, ils étaient de son côté à elle simplement parce que le nom de son ennemi s'épelait Pincourt !

- Un peu de tenue tout de même !

Il déposa son sac et elle fut bien vite rejointe par les autres mannequins devant la caméra. Publicité de gomme à mâcher. Simplet, mais la recette qui consistait à exhiber des jeunes femmes fonctionnait pour n'importe quoi.

- Alors, laquelle est le mannequin principal ?

- Hum, Layton monsieur, lui dit son assistant.

- Génial, on n'aurait pas pu tomber sur mieux.

Il s'avança vers la jeune blonde et sur le passage en fit redresser deux trois en les injuriant. Mais elle savait que son sort à elle serait bien pire. Elle se redressa sur ses talons aiguilles dominant ainsi son patron d'un pouce et le toisa du regard.

- Véronica, vous enlevez cet air ridicule de votre visage ! Et vous a-t-on déjà appris ce que signifiait le mot « sensualité » par hasard ? Parce que je n'en vois pas une once en vous !

- Étrange, souffla celle-ci. Seriez-vous aux hommes ?

Oups. Ces quelques mots étaient sortis seuls. Vraiment. Son esprit fort et riposteur avait crié au secours et elle n'avait pu le retenir d'intervenir. Elle cacha son sourire fier parmi tous les gens heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un tenir tête à Pincourt.

L'homme la dévisagea lentement et son air se durcit.

- Layton, je vous interdis de me parler de cette façon. Je pourrais vous virer sur-le-champ, si je n'avais pas de cœur ! Vous croyez que vous irez loin peut-être avec le peu de prestance et l'effronterie que vous cultivez ? Mais laissez-moi vous détromper Layton ! Des idiotes comme vous, j'en ai vu des tonnes ! Et vous finissez toutes de la même façon, dans des bordels ! Alors écrasez-vous et vous irez peut-être plus loin !

Véronica toisa l'homme un instant et finit par se faire violence pour baisser les yeux et finalement toute la tête. Et elle s'en voulut de cette faiblesse.

- Bien, maintenant Layton, vous n'êtes qu'une idiote qui exhibe son corps pour gagner de l'argent. Alors vous la fermer et vous m'écouter.

_« Peut-être qu'il a raison dans le fond. Je n'arriverai pas à grand-chose en vivant ainsi. »_

Et voilà tout ce à quoi Véronica fut capable de se concentrer pendant toute la journée. Elle se battit pour chasser ces pensées absurdes, et pourtant, elle se sentait détruite. Elle vit la fin de la journée arriver avec soulagement et alla rapidement s'enfermer dans sa loge pour souffler un peu.

Elle se concentra pour évacuer les pensées négatives qui l'accablaient. Elle savait très bien ce que les gens pensaient d'elle : une pute. Une enfant qui vendait son corps aux réalisateurs pour percer. Et ce regard sur sa personne la blessait et en même temps…

_« Peut-être que j'irais plus loin de cette façon dans le fond. En accordant des faveurs, je m'ouvrirais toutes les portes. »_

Puis elle croisa son reflet et :

_« Non mais tu délires ma vieille ! Pas question ! Tu réussiras parce que tu en es capable, voilà tout ! »_

On cogna durement à sa porte et :

- Entrez !

M. Pincourt entra lentement et referma la porte derrière lui. Véronica se tendit et se leva pour lui faire face. Il abordait un air dur et coriace.

- Je n'ai pas très pris cette remarque aujourd'hui.

- Vous m'avez traité de pute, je vous rappelle.

- Layton, si vous ne faites pas attention, c'est ce que vous deviendrez !

- Ah oui, tous les mannequins finissent comme ça peut-être !

- Non ! Mais celles qui ne prennent pas les remarques constructive, si !

- M. Pincourt, vous me…

Elle serra les dents quand il releva les yeux vers elle, la défiant. Il se rapprocha.

- Allez, dites-le.

- Vous me détruisez. Ce ne sont pas des remarques constructives.

- C'est parce que vous êtes faible Véronica.

Elle ferma durement ses poings et tenta d'ignorer le regard pervertit qui coulait sur elle. À ce moment, elle sut que si elle lui accordait ce qu'il voulait, il cesserait de tant la démolir. Et elle comprit.

C'est ce qu'il cherchait : casser les jeunes femmes pour qu'elles se sentent détruites, démunies et qu'elles nécessitent un gérant comme lui. Et lui, il obtenait alors tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et elles aussi. Et en plus, elles n'étaient plus harcelées. Quel beau salaud.

- Mais je peux faire de vous une femme forte. Vous gérez mal votre potentiel.

Voilà, elle avait vu juste.

- Je fais cela dans le but ultime de vous aider.

- Vraiment…

Elle ferma les yeux, pour qu'il ne remarque pas les larmes qui naissaient et se tendit quand il plaça une main sur ses hanches.

- Je peux vous aider.

Il passa une main sur sa joue et la laissa glisser dans son cou. Elle serra les dents et tenta de chasser les pensées qui l'accablèrent :

_« Laisse-le et tu seras riche, célèbre et tu n'auras plus peur de venir travailler. Laisse-le. Laisse-le faire… »_

Mais quand elle sentit les lèvres humides de l'homme contre son cou, elle frissonna de dégoût et le repoussa, en rouvrant ses yeux. Il la regarda, surpris et fronça les sourcils de colère.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide, grimaça-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Il eut un rictus victorieux.

- C'est ce que je croyais. Incapable d'aller chercher de l'aide. Vous êtes faible.

Et sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, en claquant la porte et Véronica éclata en sanglots, enragée et se sentant impuissante, et s'écroula sur le sol. Et pourtant, elle continuerait de travailler pour cet homme parce qu'elle voulait aller loin et que l'agence lui offrait bien plus que toutes les autres.

Malone sourit en relisant la lettre qu'on lui avait adressée et la déposa sur la table. Il s'étira un peu et constata l'état de l'appartement. À l'habitude, lui et Véronica le conservait dans le plus grand ordre. Malheureusement, ils avaient été débordés tous les deux les derniers jours et n'avaient pas pris soin de ramasser. Ils déposa son sac sur le sol et en leva ses souliers pour les déposer sur le tapis à cet effet et accrocha son manteau au crochet. Puis, il commença à ranger.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Véronica poussait la porte d'entrée et quand Malone leva les yeux vers elle, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui laissa le temps de bien rentrer dans la maison et déposa les feuilles qu'il tentait de classer, pour s'approcher d'elle et il la vit accomplir un effort de maîtrise. Elle releva la tête vers lui en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Il fut déstabilisé un instant, tant le sourire semblait véridique, mais ne se laissa pas berner.

- Tu vas bien, Véronica ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Il eut un instant de surprise tant les réactions de Véronica se contredisaient et arrivaient aussi soudainement qu'elles partaient. Puis, il lui tira une chaise. Elle s'assit et éclata en sanglot. Il s'assit près d'elle, inquiet.

- Véronica, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans un silence profond et inquiétant, ne faisant que pleurer. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, elle ne fit que pleurer. Puis ses sanglots se calmèrent.

Ned la laissa se calmer et n'insista pas pendant qu'elle pleurait. Puis, elle essuya son visage et se redressa, regardant Ned. Elle lui sourit :

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi, de pleurer ? Non, ne soit pas désolée ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Véronica ?

- Je… je suis juste fatiguée. Et je suis dans mes SPM.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours mettre toujours tout sur le compte de tes SPM, Véronica, ça ne marche plus.

Elle rit un peu et essuya ses joues. Elle avait tant pleuré que quelques cheveux collaient sur son front et ses joues et ses bras dégoulinaient de larmes. Et pourtant, elle restait belle, même les yeux rougis et les lèvres tremblantes.

- J'ai… eu une dure journée. Je suis épuisée. Vidée.

- Si tu n'aimes pas ton travail, Véronica…

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est dur et je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Ce monde n'est pas un monde évident.

- C'est ce que je dis, tu n'aimes pas ça.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, croisant les bras. Ned soupira. Il avait connue Véronica directe et franche, ne refoulant jamais ce qu'elle avait dire. Jamais. Mais depuis qu'elle côtoyait ce domaine difficile et où tout devait être parfait, surtout les femmes, elle se refermait toujours un peu plus et semblait changer. Elle était plus calme et plus posée, moins énervée et énergique qu'avant. Elle souriait d'une manière gracieuse et non spontanée et soudaine comme elle l'aurait fait avant. Elle n'explosait plus de rire, mais elle souriait, rigolait et puis riait aux éclats.

Malone l'aimait toujours autant, mais en constatant sa transformation, il s'inquiétait. Était-ce parce qu'elle mûrissait ou parce qu'elle devenait malheureuse ? Il reconnaissait la vraie Véronica parfois quand elle était totalement détendue, avec sa sœur et avec ses amis proches comme Roxton et Marguerite. Et parfois quand ils étaient seuls. Mais ces derniers jours, semaines, elle n'était plus la même.

Véronica finit par soupirer et Ned sentit sa fatigue, elle se détendit et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien, mais je ne suis pas encore totalement habituée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'habituer à ça ! Véronica !

- Je ne me force pas, Ned. Je le fais pour moi, parce que je le veux, parce que je veux aller loin et il faut passer par là. Ça te semble peut-être la mauvaise solution, mais pour moi, c'est ce que je dois faire.

Il la considéra un instant et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, mais ne te pousse pas trop alors. Parce qu'il y a d'autres solutions.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

- Oui. Merci Ned.

- Et bien de rien. C'est mon rôle après tout ! Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé pleu…

Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant et il arrêta de parler, surpris, et répondit doucement au baiser et il se termina quand il sourit.

- Et bien, c'est chouette comme réaction après tout.

Et Véronica _éclata de rire_, faisant sourire Ned de toutes ses dents. Et après son rire, ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre. Elle arqua un sourcil et lut. Puis, elle sourit sincèrement et se jeta dans les bras de Ned.

- C'est merveilleux ! fit-elle en se retirant et en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu vas accepter j'espère !

- Si tu es d'accord.

- Bien sûr ! Tu pars quand ? Pour combien de temps ?

- Pour mi Janvier, deux ou trois semaines.

Ned avait été invité pour plusieurs salons du livre, en France. Pour lui, c'était l'occasion idéale de bien se présenter au public français. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'élaborer l'idée que le téléphone les arrêta. Ned se leva pour répondre, mais Véronica l'interrompit :

- Mais non, on répond plus tard, je veux savoir pour ce salon… dit-elle avec des yeux se voulant suppliants.

- C'est Roxton, répondit Ned en regardant l'afficheur.

- Raison de plus !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et Ned répondit.

- Oui allô ?

- _Ned ? C'est John. Véronica est là ?_

- Oui, pourquoi parler à ma douce ?

- _Non, c'est à vous deux que je veux parler._

- Euh, très bien, ça a l'air important. Je te mets sur le haut-parleur.

Et alors Roxton commença à expliquer.

Après les cours, il avait dû aller faire des courses en ville. Et il était tombé sur une bande de garçons dans la rue, assis sur un trottoir (aucun problème puisque les trottoirs mesurait de trois à cinq mètres en ville) fumant des joints et… bref. Il avait dû couper par le quartier le plus paumé, celui avec le plus haut nombre de suicide, de naissances, de meurtres et de drogues. Bon, il n'avait rien de très spécial. C'était un peu comme le Harlem de New York : il était plus pauvre et la pauvreté engendrait la violence. Et ainsi, les bâtiments mal entretenus rendaient les gens encore plus frustrés et le cercle vicieux continuait.

Et donc, Roxton, en paresseux, avait coupé par ce quartier pas vraiment dangereux le jour. Et il avait passé devant la petite bande sans faire trop attention. Puis il avait remarqué. Alan.

Assis au milieu des autres garçons, il tenait une seringue entre ses doigts sales et semblait dans un univers parallèle. Et pourtant… il portait l'uniforme de Melody Sanford. Et c'est ce qui avait alerté John. Parmi les autres, deux portaient aussi l'uniforme et les trois autres portaient des vêtements sales et déchirés.

Et ils se droguaient. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi et pourtant, il approcha le groupe. Un des garçons lui avait répondu d'une manière lointaine et vague et Alan ne semblait même pas en état de marcher. Il avait tenté de le ramener mais tout le monde s'était opposé. Et il avait craint les seringues souillées brandit contre lui. Mais il s'était promis d'aider Alan. Parce que Finn leur avait demandé.

Véronica fut ébranlé de cette nouvelle :

- T'es sûr que c'était Alan ?

- _Oui, sûr et certain._

- _Je crois qu'il n'allait pas très bien la dernière fois, au club, renchérit Marguerite en arrière._

- Et bien, fit Véronica, on dirait que la situation a dégénéré. Très bien, je vais écrire à ma sœur pour lui demander conseil et on intervient le plus tôt possible. Mais on ne doit surtout pas alerter ses parents.

- _Pourquoi ? demanda Roxton._

- On pourrait tout faire empirer. J'ai ma petite idée des pourquoi du comment. Mais pour l'instant, on essaie de l'aider du mieux qu'on peut, sans alerter ses parents.

- _Très bien._

_De :__ Edward T. Malone edwardtmaloneh f r _

_Envoyé : Vendredi 4 novembre 20XX, 20 :44 :32_

_À : abigaillaytonh f r _

_Objet : Véronica_

_Bonjour Mme Layton,_

_Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot, puisque je m'en sentirais un peu stupide étant donnée qu'étonnement vous savez toujours tout sur tout. Je vous écris à propos de votre fille._

_J'ai bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle a changé. Elle ne va pas bien, elle pleure souvent et ne veut pas parler. Elle ne dit pas pourquoi, elle est totalement retirée et se force à sourire constamment. Et pourtant, ses sourires semblent si réels… mais j'ai appris à faire la différence entre ses vrais sourires et ses faux._

_Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais vous arrivez toujours à tout savoir. Et je m'inquiète pour Véronica. Si vous pouviez l'aider ou m'aider à l'aider, je crois qu'elle apprécierait._

_Merci à l'avance,_

_Ned Malone._


	8. Hey Jude

Yééé ! Vive le chapitre 8 ! Il est enfin là ! Chapitre 9 vendredi ou samedi prochain ! Ou dimanche max ! Lol…

Je dédies ce chapitre à Torry, Isa et Catherine !

Chapitre 8

Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey, Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better.

And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder

("Hey Jude" Lennon-McCartney)

_De : Finn Layton_

_Envoyé : Dimanche, 13 novembre 20XX, 10 :21 :34_

_À : Véronica Layton_

_Objet : Alan a des problèmes_

_Véronica, _

_Merci de m'aviser et de t'inquiéter pour Alan. Je vais te dire quoi faire._

_S'il sait que vous l'avez vu il se refermera et ne voudra rien dire. Il a honte et se sent coupable et pourtant, il a tendance à faire des conneries quand il ne se sent pas bien. C'est pour cela que je m'en occupe tant durant les étés. Les messages qu'il m'écrit en ce moment sont plein de détresse, je le sens._

_Il a des problèmes avec sa famille. On le compare tout le temps avec sa sœur et ses parents ne sont pas pour le supporter, l'encourager. Il se sent minable. Et il les déteste tous parce qu'il croit qu'ils le détestent. _

_Ne le suivez pas partout. Apostrophez-le à la fin d'un de ses cours et dites-lui que je vous envoie vous occupez de lui. Allez dans un café ou quelque chose dans le genre, cela lui fait toujours plaisir. Faites-lui sentir qu'il peut se confier, mais n'engendrez jamais la conversation sur ses problèmes, laissez-le venir par lui-même quand il est calme. Si vous lui demandez s'il va bien, il vous répondra oui même si ce n'est pas vrai. Allez le chercher d'une manière différente. _

_Merci encore. Et prenez soin de lui. Je reviens à Noël et je verrai ce que je peux faire._

_À bientôt, de ta sœur préférée, _

_Soldat Finn Layton xoxoxo_

Véronica et Roxton attendaient lentement la fin des cours dans la cour d'école, en silence. Elle en jeans, les cheveux dans le vent avec son chandail de laine à col roulé pour se protéger du froid qui faisait rougir ses doigts et lui en jeans également, avec une veste de cuir. Elle était accotée sur l'avant de la voiture de John et ce dernier, sur la portière passager. Les autobus scolaires se rangeaient dans le stationnement en attendant la fin des cours et les élèves qui viendraient remplir les bancs d'autobus.

Véronica regardait l'école et elle sourit :

- Parfois, elle me manque.

- Moi aussi. J'ai adoré mes années ici.

- Je crois bien que j'ai vécu une peine d'amour en quittant l'école !

- … Moi aussi, mais ne répète pas ça !

Tous deux rirent un peu et regardèrent l'édifice avec nostalgie. Là où ils se sentaient en sécurité. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas dans la même situation que d'autres : certains dans l'école quand ça allait mal à la maison se réfugiait entre ces murs chaleureux, remplis de gens attentifs et formant une… immense famille. Eux, ils avaient une famille aimante et un avenir prometteur. Mais durant la dernière année, ils avaient tant découverts sur les gens qu'ils connaissaient le moins…

Véronica regarda l'entrée et un nouveau sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- On faisait notre petit spectacle le premier jour de la dernière année, tu te souviens ? Tout le monde nous regardait parce qu'on s'embrassait et qu'on était le nouveau couple vedette.

- Oui, je me souviens. On était… orgueilleux !

- Arrogants.

- Plantureux.

- Fiers.

- Snobs.

- Tête enflée.

- Euuh… mais on n'était quand même pas siii pire. Non ?

Véronica haussa les épaules :

- On était quand même un peu…

- Arrogants, plantureux, fiers, snobs ?

- Oui. Des Innocents Se Disant Admirés ? (Voir Melody Sanford)

- Des ISDA… Non, pas tant que ça ! On était admirés !

- Un peu innocents quand même.

- Mais les gens nous admiraient !

- Je crois. Parce qu'on était plus vieux et plus sûrs que les autres.

Roxton sourit et reporta son regard sur l'édifice. Il gardait un tendre souvenir de ces moments. Et surtout, de sa rencontre avec Marguerite.

Enfin, le signal de fin de cours (quelques notes) résonna dans l'école et sa cours et quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves envahissaient le stationnement par centaine. Et ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Véronica et Roxton. Véronica, ils voyaient ses photos partout sur l'autoroute ou parfois ses publicités dans les magasines ou à la télévision. Et Roxton, on voyait ses photos parmi les prodiges du collège, dans la vitrine des trophées de basket, tout comme son frère. Et on entendait ses prouesses au basket et comment les universités américaines auraient voulu l'avoir.

Puis, tandis qu'on chuchotait en les pointant du doigt et que deux fillettes vinrent demander un autographe à Véronica qu'elle signa en souriant, Alan sortit et les remarqua. Ils se redressèrent et lui sourirent. Il sourit en retour, surpris, et s'approcha d'eux.

- Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ma sœur nous a écrit pour qu'on s'occupe de toi. On a bien dit que t'étais un grand garçon, mais elle a insisté puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même.

Il rigola un peu et secoua la tête :

- Et bien. En tout cas je vais avoir la cote grâce à vous !

- Tu veux aller dans un café ? proposa Véronica.

- Avec plaisir, très chère.

Il grimpa alors dans la voiture, sous les regards envieux des autres étudiants et se retrouva sur la route. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, Véronica remarqua à quel point Alan avait des traits tirés et il semblait épuisé. Il devait également se douter que Véronica et John n'étaient pas simplement avec lui pour le plaisir, mais aussi pour enquêter sur son cas. Elle retint un soupir et laissa ses pensées négatives loin dans sa tête. Elle devrait utiliser une approche différente pour aller saisir Alan.

Et pourtant, en plein milieu de son café, Alan releva les yeux et :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que ta sœur me veut réellement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

John et Véronica échangèrent un regard troublé, inquiet, puis Véronica se lança doucement.

- Et bien, elle s'inquiète pour toi à vrai dire.

Alan serra les dents et croisa les bras. Hum, nota Roxton, il ne sera pas très réceptif.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Alan.

- Bien, elle est loin de toi et elle reçoit des e-mails pas très joyeux de ta part. Elle se demande, mais ne peut pas analyser clairement la situation alors elle a communiqué avec nous. C'est tout.

Alan hocha la tête, visiblement dupe.

- La prochaine fois, vous lui direz de s'informer elle-même. Et puis, je vais bien.

Il y eut un léger silence :

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que te me donnes en ce moment, Alan, dit Véronica en pesant chacun de ses mots.

Il grimaça et empoigna son sac d'école.

- J'ai rendez-vous ailleurs. Au revoir.

- Non, Alan !

Il sortit d'un pas rapide et Véronica et John le suivirent. John le rattrapa et l'empoigna par le bras. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le moment où la conversation avait tourné au vinaigre. Mais il le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu sais Alan, je crois que tu ne veux pas avouer que tu vas mal. Tu es peut-être trop orgueilleux. Et tu te réfugies dans des activités malsaines pour tout renier. Je crois que c'est la mauvaise solution. Ce rendez-vous, si tu le retrouves dans une ruelle avec un joint ou une seringue, alors je te jure que je vais t'empêcher d'y aller.

Alan ouvrit de grands yeux ronds pendant le discours et se calma finalement sous les yeux ébahis de Véronica. Il se maîtrisa et :

- D'accord. Je rentre chez moi.

Il secoua son bras pour le reprendre et se dirigea en direction de l'autobus qui le conduirait chez lui d'un pas ferme. Véronica soupira.

- Génial. C'est pas très fort notre tentative.

- On n'abandonne pas.

Ils regardèrent Alan s'éloigner, un peu découragés.

Marguerite, au même moment, se rappelait ce que Véronica et John devaient aider Alan à cet instant. Et la raison qui l'avait empêcher de venir la pesait : elle était en cour. Mais pas en cours, bien en cour, devant un juge et des avocats. Et non loin d'Alex. Et l'avocat de la couronne lui avait demandé d'être un des témoins. Pour l'instant, elle était assise derrière la barre et se contrôlait malgré son anxiété immense.

L'avocat de la couronne lui accorda un sourire encourageant et pour se donner du courage, Marguerite regarda la jeune victime qui semblait effondrée. Elle devait le faire pour cette jeune femme. Marguerite elle-même avait eu plus de chance dans cette histoire.

L'avocat pris la parole :

- Mme Krux, dites-moi, quand Alex vous a agressée il y a quatre ans, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de plainte ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, expliqua Marguerite en cachant son malaise. Quelqu'un l'a arrêté.

- Qui ?

- John Roxton.

- John Roxton… j'ai sa déposition signée ici et écrite dans le plus grand secret. Il n'y a pas pu avoir consultation des deux personnes. Dites-moi, Marguerite, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle inspira profondément et se lança :

- C'était après le bal de finissant. Je m'étais disputée avec John et je ne souhaitais pas me retrouver à l'après-bal. Je marchais en direction de chez moi, les souliers dans les mains parce qu'ils me faisaient trop mal. Et c'est alors que je me suis rendue compte qu'Alex me suivait. Il a commencé à me parler, me dire que j'avais fait des choses mal. Ce qui était en partie vraie, j'étais une peste au secondaire. Mais il n'a pas cessé de me harceler et j'ai fini par le frapper et par m'enfuir. Mais je me suis coupée la plante du pied sur un morceau de verre et je suis tombée. Et c'est là qu'il m'a immobilisée et quand j'ai tenté de me défendre, m'a repoussée, ma tête a frappé le sol et j'ai sombré une seconde dans l'inconscience. Et il a essayé d'arracher ma robe, mais John est arrivé à ce moment.

- Et c'est exactement ce qui est écrit dans la déclaration de M. Roxton, renchérit l'avocat, or Alex continue de tout nier. Et plus, Mme Krux a encore une cicatrice de sa coupure au pied, nous en avons les photos.

Et tandis que les deux avocats tentaient de défendre leurs points de différentes manières, Marguerite regarda Alex. Ils s'étaient côtoyés cinq ans et même si elle le détestait, elle ne se serait jamais méfiée de lui en ce sens jusqu'au jour du bal. Et maintenant, il avait commis un acte grave. Et peu importe ce qui se passerait, il obtiendrait maximum cinq ans de prison à cause de la jurisprudence et un fraudeur d'impôt, lui, pouvait écoper de vingt ans de prisons. Où était la justice dans ce monde ? La pauvre victime devrait probablement prendre vingt ans à se remettre de cet acte et son agresseur serait libre après cinq ans… cinq ans…

Elle rentra chez elle avec un mal de tête élançant et épuisant avec la seule idée de dormir. Mais elle tomba sur sa mère qui lui tendit un panier de linge à plier.

- S'il te plaît Marguerite, ton père et moi sommes assez pressés.

- Très bien.

Elle le déposa sur le divan et s'apprêta à ouvrir la télévision pour plier le linge en même temps quand sa mère lui dit :

- Mélissa va venir t'aider… oh et j'ai oublié : Véronica va passer ce soir pour rapporter des contenants que j'avais prêté à sa mère.

- … Très bien. Bonne soirée.

- Bye !

Et sur ce, Marguerite pu s'asseoir, regardant ses parents s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

Elle commença à plier le linge, oubliant d'allumer la télévision et chantonnant un peu, oubliant l'après-midi corsée qu'elle avait subie.

Puis, sa sœur, l'air maussade vint la rejoindre et commença à plier du linge aussi d'une manière brusque et de la colère empreignant ses mouvements. Marguerite haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Jack est partit étudier pour toute la soirée chez… CALLISTA GEORGES ! Je hais cette fille, c'est une pimbêche qui vole les mecs des autres.

- Regarde qui parle.

- Bon, ça suffit avec cette histoire, ça fait cinq ans et je suis toujours avec lui et toi t'as trouvé John. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me vole mon mec !

- Callista a énormément changé depuis le secondaire, Mélissa. Elle étudie en médecine, pète des scores et en plus, elle a un petit ami fixe.

- Je m'en fiche, je la déteste !

Marguerite secoua la tête et rigola un peu. Quand elles eurent terminé de plier le linge, elles ouvrirent la télévision, mais Mélissa se lassa vite et quitta la pièce. Marguerite commençant à fermer les stores quand elle vit Véronica arriver dans son entrée avec des plats tupperware. Elle sourit et lui ouvrit la porte.

- Ooh une soirée tupperware ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire et en laissant Véronica entrer avec les plats.

Véronica rit un peu et acquiesça.

- J'espère que quand on sera vieille, on ne sera pas rendue là.

Marguerite prit les plats et alla les déposer sur la table de cuisine et revint :

- Alors, avec Alan ?

- Ouf, on a du chemin à faire. Et toi, avec Alex ?

- La société a du chemin à faire.

Véronica lui accorda un regard compatissant, même en sachant qu'Alex n'avait pu la détruire, elle savait que ce devait être difficile, surtout en regardant la nouvelle victime dans les yeux.

- Et toi, ça va ? demanda Marguerite en fermant la porte pour se cacher du froid.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête sans grande conviction et Marguerite la toisa, intriguée.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue.

Véronica se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules.

- Je suis simplement épuisée.

- Ah oui, l'excuse poche qui fonctionne quand les parents débordés trouvent une seconde pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors tu réponds : « Fatiguée » et ils replongent dans leurs projets.

Véronica rigola un peu et acquiesça à moitié. La jeune brunette lui sourit et :

- Tu veux prendre un chocolat chaud ?

- D'accord.

Et ainsi, elle enleva son manteau et ses bottes et suivit Marguerite jusqu'à la cuisine. Heureusement pour Véronica, un chocolat chaud était simple à faire, parce que tout le monde connaissait les talents extraordinaires de Marguerite en cuisine.

Puis, quand elles furent confortablement installées, Marguerite se lança :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de bien grave, je suis juste…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et soupira timidement.

- Tu sais, Véronica, t'es pas la femme Nikita, même si ta sœur t'appelle de même. On peut pas être des super-héros dans l'âme et résister à tout et n'importe quoi.

- Bah Nikita n'était pas si exceptionnelle.

- Bon alors, la femme bionique ?

- La femme bionique était forte physiquement. Mentalement, elle en arrachait. Euh non, son clone en arrachait. En fait, c'était pas vraiment son clone, mais plutôt… après tout, au départ elle était enseignante et…

- Dois-je en comprendre que tu souffres mentalement ?

Véronica la regarda dans les yeux et souris.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis juste épuisée parce que mon patron est une vraie tache. Mais si je veux me rendre loin, il faut que je commence en quelque part.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et obligea Véronica à la regarder et lui dit très sérieusement :

- Je ne crois pas que tu dois endurer ce genre de choses, Véronica. Cependant, si tu es prête à faire des concessions pour te rendre plus loin, je comprends. Mais si tu dois commencer en quelque part, ne commence pas dans le lit de ton patron, c'est clair ?

La jeune blonde déglutit lentement et hocha la tête :

- Bien sûr. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de me réduire à ça et je me sentirais trop mal vis-à-vis Ned.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Marguerite. John. Elle avait… Elle se prêtait au jeu dans son métier tant l'adrénaline la poussait et à chaque fois, elle en oubliait John. Elle en avait des remords en avance et se sentait coupable par la suite, même si elle ne l'avait jamais trompé physiquement ni amoureusement, elle avait mis son corps en valeur lors des dernières missions pour infiltrer un peu plus à chaque fois.

Véronica le remarqua et :

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui, répondit Marguerite en se ressaisissant immédiatement, je pensais juste à autre chose. Désolée.

- Ton autre chose ne semblait pas très drôle.

- C'est que j'ai…

Elle déglutit. Non, elle n'était pas pour confier _ça_, sauf si elle voulait accroître ses chances de mourir.

- Tu as raison. Et surtout ne laisse pas ton patron t'approcher de trop près. On sait jamais ce que ça a dans la tête ces mecs-là.

La jeune blonde acquiesça fermement.

C'est quelques heures plus tard que Marguerite, après s'être assurée que Véronica était rentrée saine et sauve, observait les étoiles de son toit. Chaque fois qu'elle songeait trop, elle sortait sur son toit et respirait le grand air, beau temps mauvais temps. Elle avait très froid. Mais elle se souvenait d'elle à 10 ans et d'Adrienne lui disant que les étoiles veillaient sur elle comme des anges gardiens. Et à ce moment plus que jamais, elle sentait qu'elle en aurait de besoin parce qu'elle commençait à douter de tout et qu'elle devrait faire un choix. John ou sa carrière. John… ou sa carrière.

Et très sincèrement, elle hésitait sérieusement.

_De : Abigaïl Layton_

_Envoyé : Mardi 15 novembre 20XX, 13 :42 :54_

_À : Edward T. Malone_

_Objet : RE : Véronica_

_Très cher Ned,_

_Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour ma fille car je soupçonnais aussi un problème ces derniers jours. Je crois que c'est très fortement lié à son patron._

_Si tu pouvais l'encourager à le remettre à sa place, elle apprécierait. Et si elle n'y arrive pas et bien… tu pourras t'en charger ? Je rigole, bien sûr._

_Merci de t'inquiéter, j'essaierai de parler à ma fille de mon côté. Prend soin de toi._

_Abigaïl (Ou madame Layton, comme tu m'appelles toujours même si on se connaît depuis que tu es haut comme trois pommes…;))_


	9. S'il suffisait d'aimer

Salut les amies !

Je suis désolée de devoir vous l'annoncer, mais il se peut que je ne puisse pas poster dans les deux semaines à venir ! Mon ordi chez ma mère a complètement rendu l'âme et donc… c'est ça lol ! Je vous avertis !

Sinon et bien, je réponds à vos reviews :

Youte : Ahh ! Et tu vas voir, Vee et Marg ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines… zut de flûte, où sont passés les hommes ! Non, c'est vrai Roxton aussi va rencontrer de gros problèmes… mais plus tard lol ! Merci pour le commentaire !

Aurore : Ahhh moi aussi, je viens de terminer mon secondaire et je suis nostalgique… c'est sûrement pour ça que ça se reflète dans ma fic lol ! Merci gros pour le commentaire :D !

Clarissa (quoi que ce message s'adresse à tout le monde lol) : Premièrement, merci énormément pour la review, j'apprécie beaucoup !

Ensuite, pour ce qui est du couple Marguerite/Roxton… hahaha… je sais qu'il y en a pas beaucoup. Pour l'instant l'histoire tourne beaucoup autour d'Alan, Véronica et Marguerite elle seule et non son couple… mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va changer. Pourtant, cette fic va plutôt traduire les problèmes que Roxton et Marguerite vont rencontrer et non une histoire d'amour passionnelle. Si je veux être fidèle à leur personnalité et aux événements qui se passent… je ne peux pas mettre tout rose bonbon, malheureusement. Alors, si tu cherches une histoire MR 100 ... Ahh ben tu n'es pas à la bonne place lol !

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur une scène MR lol !

Je dédies ce chapitre à Marie Pier ! Parce que je sais bien qu'elle lit parfois mes fics et qu'elle va finir par tomber sur le chapitre :p !

Chapitre 9

J'ai du sang dans mes songes, un pétale séché  
Quand des larmes me rongent que d'autres ont versées  
La vie n'est pas étanche, mon île est sous le vent  
Les portes laissent entrer les cris même en fermant

Dans un jardin l'enfant, sur un balcon des fleurs  
Ma vie paisible où j'entends battre tous les cœurs  
Quand les nuages foncent, présages des malheurs  
Quelles armes répondent aux pays de nos peurs?

S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Si l'on pouvait changer les choses et tout recommencer  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Nous ferions de ce rêve un monde  
S'il suffisait d'aimer

(Céline Dion, « S'il suffisait d'aimer »)

La neige tombait doucement. Comme dans une danse, les flocons se succédaient dans le ciel pour atterrir mollement sur le sol. Et au milieu, Roxton et Marguerite marchaient main dans la main.

La veille, Marguerite avait bien failli laisser Schwarz l'embrasser. Les ordres de Lupin n'avaient pu être plus clairs : « Maintenant que vous avez joué les têtes fortes et encore un peu ébranlée par la mort de votre ''frère'', essayez de vous attirer l'amitié de ces gens pour savoir ce qui est arrivé avec l'Iridium. Faites leur croire que vous êtes de leur côté, par tous les moyens. Ils sont du genre à vouloir impressionner les filles qu'ils croient inoffensives, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais faites attention, ils les tuent parfois aussi quand elles se rendent compte de quelque chose de louche. »

Alors elle avait laissé Schwarz l'approcher. Et Faurtman s'était tenue à l'écart, dans son rôle de petite sœur inquiète et un peu trop naïve. Marguerite Montclair s'intéressait à cet homme alors que Smith ne faisait que l'admirer pour son ingéniosité. Montclair le trouvait beau et impressionnant et sa trop grande confiance aux gens lui permettait de l'apprécier totalement. Et Smith le trouvait quand même un peu balourd et pas trop brillant sur certains aspects. Puis Krux, trouvait Montclair et Smith traîtresses tandis que Smith utilisait Montclair pour infiltrer les serpents. Mais voilà, ces trois personnes en réalité n'en était qu'une. Et cette personne, sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de la puissance qu'elle ressentait à manipuler les gens de la sorte s'était laissée emporter loin de sa véritable identité.

Et donc alors que Schwarz l'embrassait doucement dans le cou – la toute première fois que leurs peaux se touchaient – et qu'elle souriait de plaisir à savoir qu'elle réussissait bien sa mission pour l'instant, Krux avait resurgit, rappelant John Roxton. Et elle avait bien tenté de combattre ce sentiment, mais avait été obligé de jouer une fois de plus les femmes indépendantes au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se frôler. Puis, Faurtman et elle avaient quitté le club.

Elle savait que la prochaine fois pourtant, John ou pas, elle aurait à passer à l'action. Et le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'accompagnait la pesait énormément. Et pire, la culpabilité provenait plus du fait qu'elle aimait vraiment son travail et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le quitter pour John.

Roxton jeta un coup d'œil à Marguerite et retint un soupir. Sous ses joues rosies, sa tuque et ses nattes, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et qu'elle était bizarre avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Il l'arrêta et se mit face à elle et vit bien l'inquiétude se dépeindre sur le visage de sa bien-aimée.

- Marguerite, que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles soucieuse.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- John… je…

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et baissa la tête. Elle soupira et se dit que pour une agent secret, elle ne faisait pas office d'exemple. Elle tenta de se ressaisir et regarda John dans les yeux.

- John, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est que cette histoire avec Alex qui m'a un peu secouée.

Tiens, elle n'y pensait même plus, mais pour un mensonge, elle se trouvait plutôt habile.

De son côté, il se sentit un peu mal de ne pas l'avoir vu. C'était si évident.

- Cette fille qui… je trouve ça injuste et lui il s'en tire seulement avec trois ans de prison ! Ils ont trouvé des traces de violence sur elle ! Et puis je n'arrive toujours pas à le réaliser. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Alex, mais… tout de même. Je n'aurais pas pu croire quelque chose du genre. Je…

Roxton prit les mains de Marguerite entre les siennes et elle arrêta de parler. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait dit toute la vérité sur ce qu'elle pensait d'Alex, mais pas vraiment sur ce qui la tracassait deux secondes auparavant.

Et John s'en voulait de s'être inventé toutes sortes d'histoires.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'y refaire penser. C'est injuste, tu as raison. Et malheureusement, tu n'y peux rien. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est espérer qu'Alex ne recommence pas dans trois ans.

Et elle vit tant de sincérité dans les yeux de John, que son cœur se serra et la culpabilité remonta en surface.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa spontanément. Et elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle aurait à le trahir. Elle devrait le trahir. Ces lèvres qu'elle aimait, cet homme qui la choyait… elle devrait…

Et le baiser fut si sincère qu'elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. John, en se retirant le remarqua et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, croyant qu'elle pleurait à cause de cette histoire de viol.

Elle répondit à son étreinte, en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

Pour Ned.

Voilà ce que pensait Véronica. Elle voyait son patron insistant et s'essayant vraiment, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il voulait. Avant tout, parce qu'elle refusait de devenir une carcasse vide qui se trimbale de lit en lit pour des emplois. Après tout, du sexe contre un salaire, n'était-ce pas une forme de prostitution ? Elle s'y refusait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se détruire elle et son corps pour percer dans le métier.

Et ensuite, elle ne tromperait certainement pas Ned pour de l'argent. Ned était toute sa vie – pour l'instant du moins – et l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le trahir de la sorte. Entre ses examens universitaires du moment et les médias qui lui courraient après, plus la tournée des salons du livres en France qu'il devrait faire en janvier, il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pas plus que d'entendre les problèmes de Véronica. Elle lui parlerait quand il serait à tête reposée, en février.

Et là, devant les photographes et les autres technicien et mannequins, elle ignorait le producteur qui soit l'insultait ou la dévorait du regard. Et la loi du silence faisait en sorte que les autres ignorent cette ignominie.

Quand l'avant-midi fut terminé, elle fut libre de quitter et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa loge, mais n'eut pas le temps de fermer et verrouiller sa porte que le producteur s'incrusta de force et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Je vous trouve très insolente Mlle Layton, je pourrais vous renvoyer ainsi.

- Cessez de laisser le pouvoir monter à votre tête, Monsieur Pincourt. Moi je pourrais bien aller me plaindre à M. Foy qui dirige le studio. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite branche de la compagnie vous savez. On vous relègue les tâches ingrates, celles avec les mannequins. Mais la compagnie de M. Foy ne s'arrête pas à vous, loin de là.

Enragé, le producteur obligea Véronica à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vous vous croyez forte, peut-être ?

- Oui.

- Pardon ! Votre avenir, votre salaire, votre appartement, tout dépends de moi. C'est moi qui engage les mannequins ici. Vous voulez peut-être être renvoyée ?

- Vous ne le ferez pas, défia Véronica, le cœur battant de peur, mais tentant de le cacher.

Karl Pincourt serra ses doigts autour des poignets de Véronica.

- Vous me défiez ?

Elle déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête.

- Non, non monsieur.

Il la relâcha et :

- Bien, bien. Au prochain écart de conduite de votre part, vous êtes dehors, Mlle Layton.

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas lui répondre. Pourquoi se faisait-elle toujours rabaisser par cet homme ! Peut-être devrait-elle démissionner ?

Il lui tourna le dos et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il se ravisa et se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Il avait ce regard pervers et vicieux. Celui qui la dégoûtait.

- Vous le savez, je pourrais vous obtenir ce que vous vouliez si vous étiez un peu plus coopérative.

Oh ça, elle le savait. Avec certaines des filles il était gentil à en crever, il les chouchoutait, les dorlotait. Et elle les enviait parfois. Mais ses résolutions lui revinrent vite en tête. Si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, elle le ferait au moins pour Ned. Parce que Marguerite lui avait demandé. Elle ne plongerait pas dans ce cercle vicieux.

Il se rapprocha, demandant encore la même chose qu'à l'habitude. Elle grimaça et :

- Sortez d'ici toute de suite. Je ne suis pas à vendre.

- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande ! Je veux seulement un peu plus de coopération de votre part en tant que mannequin.

- Et qu'entendez-vous par coopération, monsieur ? Nous le savons tous les deux !

Il grimaça et retrouva son air dur et méchant.

- Véronica Layton, vous n'êtes qu'une bonne à rien. Vous ne savez même pas reconnaître les opportunités quand on vous en offre une !

Elle ne répondit rien tandis qu'il sortait de la loge et quand la porte fut refermée, elle y projeta sa brosse à cheveux qui se cassa en deux sous la violence du choc.

- Imbécile !

Elle souffla et se dépêcha à se glisser dans ses vêtements normaux, à se repeigner comme une femme normale et à se démaquiller. Quelle idiotie, ces publicités pour vêtements ! Un gros contrat, oui. Mais qui sortait peignée et maquillée de la sorte ? On pourrait faire croire aux gamines que la mode ressemblait à ça, mais à l'avis de Véronica, se promener dans la rue coiffée ainsi témoignait d'un grand manque de goût.

Elle sortit avec satisfaction du studio et décida de passer chez Alan, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et… peut-être pour s'excuser d'avoir été si maladroite avec lui.

En marchant, elle réfléchit au plan qu'elle concoctait depuis quelques semaines. Sa propre ligne de vêtements. Mais pas comme on la forçait à porter. Une ligne de vêtement où les gens seraient bien. Elle admirait les magasins du style Reitmans parce qu'ils vendaient pour pas chers de beaux vêtements confortables et sans caractéristique à tendance « sexuelle ». Elle entendait par là pas de pantalons taille basse, pas de chandails « bédaines » et etc.

Ce vendredi-là, les écoles avaient congé. Alors, bien qu'il était midi et quarante-cinq, elle ne craignait pas d'aller cogner chez les Foy et de tomber sur les parents ou Danielle. Elle éprouvait plutôt la peur de tomber sur des amis louches d'Alan.

Quand elle arriva devant la grande maison, après un court trajet en autobus, elle sonna à la porte avec une certaine appréhension.

Et la porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva devant une adolescente de l'âge d'Alan. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient regroupés en une natte, elle portait une chemise cintrée couleur chocolatée, une jupe verte forêt, des bas trois quarts en tricot beige et des souliers de course détachés. Elle haussa un sourcil, incrédule, avant de reconnaître Jacqueline.

- Ah Véronica ! Tu veux voir Alan ?

Et tandis que Véronica se disait que les vêtements de Jacqueline en un peu plus cintrés et un peu moins décontractés, en rajoutant une touche de couleur et un style bien particulier pourrait sûrement percer le marché d'une manière efficace, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle dévisageait l'adolescente. Oui, une marque qui refusait les vêtements avec des écriteaux dessus ou des styles débiles. Y aller dans la simplicité et la discrétion, tout en se faisant remarquer par le style joli, unique et les couleurs flamboyantes.

- Tu n'aimes pas mes vêtements ? demanda Jacqueline un peu intimidée.

- Hein ? Quoi ! Non non non ! Au contraire, je les adore ! J'étais en train de me dire que…

- Hé Jacqueline, c'est qui à la porte… ? Ah ! Véronica ! Entre, il fait froid.

Sous l'invitation d'Alan, elle entra et sourit aux deux adolescents.

- Alors, vous faisiez quoi ?

- Éternelle et Nox travaillaient sur le site web voyons, répondit Alan avec un air conspirateur.

Véronica sourit et se dit qu'il était bon de le voir sourire ainsi.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler, Alan ?

- Euh, en privé ?

- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

- Bon je crois qu'on m'appelle au loin, déclara Jacqueline en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre et disparaissant.

La jeune blonde enleva son manteau, ses bottes et son chapeau avant de suivre Alan dans le salon. Mais il ne s'assit pas et de son regard, intimida Véronica. Enfin, il tenta. Elle prit la parole et tenta d'y aller habilement.

- Alan, je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que l'on se mêle de ce qui nous regarde pas. Mais…

Le silence prit place un instant et Alan insista :

- Mais… ?

- Mais parfois, ça vaut la peine qu'on se mêle de la vie des gens.

- Non ! Je fais ce que je veux et ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Mais ce que tu décides de faire est mauvais pour toi, pour ta santé. Si tu ne peux pas aller chercher une aide convenable, nous essaierons de t'aider, même contre ton gré !

- Et que peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi ?

- Se ruiner la santé parce qu'on est malheureux ce n'est pas la bonne décision !

- Peut-être que je souffrirais plus mentalement si je ne prenais pas ces décisions. Non, en fait j'en suis sûr.

- Mais il y aura des répercussions ! Il y a d'autres solutions !

- Et d'abord, comment es-tu au courant de ce que je fais ?

Un silence gêné s'installa et Véronica dû avouer.

- Roxton t'a vu avec d'autres. Il t'a vu…

- Il a vu quoi ? C'est ce qu'il inventait l'autre jour, à propos des joints et des seringues ?

- Alan, il t'a **vu** te piquer !

Le visage d'Alan se crispa de colère pour camoufler sa honte et il serra les poings.

- Tu peux sortir Layton ! Tu ne viendras pas dans la maison de mes parents pour critiquer ma conduite ou me mettre sous le nez des choses que j'ai faites de ma vie personnelle !

- Alan Foy, tu ne vas pas…

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

Il avait haussé le ton et son cri témoignait de sa colère, mais Véronica ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ils entendirent Jacqueline courir à l'étage supérieur, mais ne s'en soucièrent pas.

- Alan ! Ne refuse pas l'aide qu'on t'offre !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Jacqueline arriva en catastrophe dans la pièce et n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait puisque l'adolescent et la jeune femme enchaînèrent immédiatement.

- Véronica, sort d'ici, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de personne !

- De la drogue, Alan ! De la drogue ! Tu en paieras les conséquences physiquement ! Et même si cela t'aide temporairement à oublier, ce qui te tourmente te retombera dessus !

- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Et sur ce il sortit du salon en courant pour rejoindre les escaliers, monter, claquer une porte et fermer le verrou. Véronica serra les dents, frustrée de son impuissance face aux problèmes et peinée de voir Alan réagir ainsi.

Jacqueline regarda Véronica légèrement troublée.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Il prend de l'héroïne ? Il m'avait dit non.

Véronica soupira et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elles se perdirent toutes deux un peu dans leurs pensées avant que Jacqueline ne disent doucement et avec hésitation :

- Alan… ne veut pas dire ce qui se passe en lui. Peu importe la raison, on ne pourra pas le forcer, il va falloir l'apprivoiser de différentes manières. Il faut qu'il s'ouvre. Les gens qui… je crois que les gens qui n'arrivent pas à s'ouvrir trouvent diverses façons pour que leur corps assument ou le corps le trouve tout seul en tombant en dépression ou en transformant tout en anxiété.

Véronica la regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et d'incrédulité. Puis elle sourit.

- C'est qu'une théorie, déclara Jacqueline toute gênée.

- Je crois bien que tu as raison. Alors je vais commencer par aller m'excuser et on verra ensuite.

Jacqueline hocha la tête tandis que Véronica grimpa les escaliers pour aller cogner à la porte d'Alan qui l'envoya paître.

- Alan, je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement, tu as raison, c'est ta vie privée. Et tu es assez grand pour prendre les décisions qui te plaisent. Mais même les adultes font des erreurs. Si jamais tu as envie de parler, je suis là, tout comme Roxton, Finn et Jacqueline.

Il ne répondit pas et Véronica descendit rapidement les escaliers et empoigna son manteau. Jacqueline s'approcha d'elle, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- Tu pars ?

- J'ai fais ce que je pouvais, je lui reparlerai dès qu'il le voudra bien.

Jacqueline hocha la tête et avant d'ouvrir la porte, Véronica se tourna vers Jacqueline.

- Désolée de te laisser…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y. J'essaierai de le calmer.

- Merci. Et Joyeux Noël en avance.

- Joyeux Noël.

Et ainsi, elle retourna prendre l'autobus.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Malone et Marguerite, assis au café étudiants, révisaient leurs cours de Russe. Leur examen de fin de session se déroulerait dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Mais Marguerite regardait par la fenêtre et ne souhaitait même pas regarder son manuel. Malone releva la tête et la regarda incrédule.

- Marguerite, tu es tourmentée ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention vers Ned. Non, non pas du tout. J'étais songeuse.

- Pourquoi toutes les femmes croient bon de mentir quand on leur demande si elles vont bien.

Marguerite haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- Véronica a des problèmes ?

- Oui. Mais elle ne veut pas m'en parler. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'elle t'en a parlé.

- Hum…

- Bon, c'est pas grave, tant qu'elle parle. On ne choisit pas vraiment ce genre de chose. Et toi ? Tu sais qu'un magazine à potins m'a traité d'homosexuel ?

- QUOI !

- Oui, de ce fait, je suis sûr que je peux être à ton écoute et tout comprendre !

Marguerite éclata de rire et faillit se renverser de sa chaise, ignorant les regards envieux des autres étudiantes souhaitant être assise à la même table que le jeune et prestigieux Edward T. Malone. Puis, elle se calma et regarda Malone dans les yeux.

- J'ai des petits problèmes de conscience, c'est tout.

Malone retrouva son sérieux, soudain inquiet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rien de bien grave.

- C'est l'histoire du procès d'Alex, c'est ça ?

- Hum… On en reparlera un autre jour tu veux, je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça avant mon examen.

- Très bien. Mais de toute façon, tu passes assurément ton cours haut la main !

Marguerite sourit et secoua la tête.

- Je suis sérieux, Marguerite, ce que tu arrives à faire, c'est hors du commun ! En anglais et en Espagnol au secondaire, tu t'exprimais avec les profs comme si tu parlais ces langues de naissance !

- L'anglais, quand même, on vit dans un pays bilingue.

- Bon, mais l'Espagnol ?

- Tu exagères.

- Pourquoi le nier Marguerite ? Tu as visiblement un don !

- Pas obligé de le crier.

- Oh désolé.

Il regarda autour de lui et enchaîna :

- Marguerite, avoue-le.

- Malone, j'aimerais que tu n'en parles pas. Je connais ton intérêt pour tout ce qui peut engendrer une bonne histoire.

- Je vais me taire. Mais…

- Bon très bien, mais tais-toi ! Je te le dis si tu jures le silence !

- Motus et bouche cousu !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda le café se vider puisque les examens commençaient bientôt. Ned et Marguerite n'avaient qu'à marcher une minute pour rejoindre leur classe et l'examen commençait dans dix minutes. Alors Marguerite se lança avec prudence.

- Depuis que je suis toute petite, je pense que j'ai un certain don pour les langues. Il me suffit d'écouter un peu ou de lire quelque temps et en me concentrant et les mots prennent un sens dans ma tête. Il me suffit d'une clé, comme si toutes les langues étaient enfermées en moi et que j'avais besoin de libérer les mots en moi, de les laisser vivre. Mais je ne peux pas te parler dans une langue dont je n'ai jamais eu d'écho.

Malone venait de l'écouter avec une attention immense, suspendu à ses lèvres. Les yeux grand ouverts de merveille, il sourit et :

- Tu parles quelles langues ?

- Je parles le Français, l'Anglais, l'Espagnol et… euh… Portugais, Allemand, Coréen, Japonais, Mandarin et Russe.

- Parfaitement ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Mais, sur Internet, dans les bibliothèques ! Tu pourrais ouvrir des livres, des sites et lire quelque temps et tu comprendrais tout, sans cours, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais TOUT apprendre ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Mais… j'en ai pas de besoin. Je parle neuf langues. Mais elles ne me servent pas couramment. Et si un jour, je me perds dans un pays… j'apprendrai en trente minutes tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir.

Malone réfléchit un instant et haussa un sourcil avant de lui accorder raison en hochant la tête. Puis, il sourit et :

- Dit quelque chose en Mandarin !

Marguerite soupira et sourit, avant de réfléchir et de parler. Malone sut qu'elle ne disait pas n'importe quoi, parce que la complexité avec laquelle les mots s'enchaînait dans sa gorge, sur sa langue et sortant de ses lèvres ne pouvaient être du babillage d'enfant faisant semblant de parler le mandarin.

Quand elle eut terminé de parler, Malone la regardait avec admiration et elle se sentit légèrement intimidée.

- C'est beau Malone, tu peux ranger cet air idiot.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Un proverbe amérindien. L'homme pressé en forêt est un homme mort.

- Hein, mais quel est le rapport ?

- Il y en a aucun. Tu viens? on a un examen à faire.

- Wouah…

Ce mot signifia totalement son ébahissement. Son ébahissement et celui de Sumerlee, des kilomètres plus loin.

Après ce que Challenger venait de lui révéler, il lui semblait que l'univers biologique en entier qu'il enseignait à ses élèves n'était plus qu'une blague, une erreur. La théorie de la fin logique des espèces, du fait que tout était en constante évolution et que les dinosaures jamais n'auraient pu vivre à notre époque, même si l'on aurait voulu les récréer, l'atmosphère n'aurait pas été clémente pour eux.

Mais voilà. Le décès de Maple White, un homme que l'on croyait fou, tentait de prouver le contraire. Il était partit en Amazonie pour prouver que les dinosaures existaient encore – quelle folie, pensaient les gens, il croit aux théories de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, un auteur ! – et avait disparu plusieurs mois. Et il était revenu blessé et était mort dans un village d'Indiens à l'orée d'une zone sacrée et interdite.

Et alors, il avait légué à Challenger, son meilleur ami, son carnet de voyage, des photos et un œuf, sans que personne d'autres ne puisse les voir puisqu'il avait enfermé le tout dans un coffre. Et la seule raison pourquoi le monde scientifique s'ébranlait de la mort de Maple White résidait dans les blessures de l'homme. Son bras droit, son épaule droite et son dos et ventre du côté droits avait été déchiquetés… et les blessures ressemblaient bien à une morsure. Bien sûr, les médecins avaient rejetés l'hypothèse, mais un problème régnait encore. Pour causer les dommages causés, il aurait fallu rentrer des gros morceaux d'ivoires (ce qu'on avait retrouvé en infimes traces dans les plaies de l'homme) en lui avec une force incroyable vu la netteté des blessures.

Heureusement, les scientifiques n'étaient pas tombés sur le coffre. Challenger avait supporté ce poids seul pendant deux mois, en partie parce qu'il était en deuil et partie parce que tout cela était trop étrange.

Et voilà, il avait tout raconté à Sumerlee. Et maintenant, deux hommes en possession de trésors ne savaient quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Maple White les avait choisis pour traiter ce secret. Mais alors quoi faire ? Alerter la GRC ? La CIA ? La police ? Le monde scientifique ? Tenter d'aller voir par soi-même pour tout prouver ? Et l'oeuf, gros comme ballon de football américain, quoi en faire ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'une simple divagation de Maple White ? Non, Challenger le savait sain d'esprit. N'empêche qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et Sumerlee aurait besoin de réfléchir.

Les dinosaures existaient peut-être encore…

Finn se tenait droite et parée de son uniforme, elle écoutait attentivement ce que le sous-lieutenant commandait aux soldats. Ses yeux louchèrent pour aller regarder vers sa droite. Elle sourit et se retourna.

- Lâches pas, Véronica.

Véronica s'éveilla en sursaut et secoua la tête. Un peu insignifiant comme rêve de seulement voir sa sœur lui parler. Et en même temps…

Enfin, elle retrouva doucement ses esprits et regarda le cadran numérique. 8h20. Bientôt Noël. Et sa sœur revenait aujourd'hui. Elle sourit.

- Debout Ned ! Ma sœur revient aujourd'hui !

- Humm… je suis fatigué, je viens juste de finir ma session d'examens. Tu demanderas à Roxton, il a passé quatre jours d'études intenses.

- Wow, Roxton a étudié !... Euh, oui, mais pas grave, ma sœur arrive chez les parents à neuf heures et je veux y être. Elle a pas vu notre auto, elle ! Quoi qu'elle en sûrement rien à faire…

- Dodo…

- Allez, moi aussi j'ai des grosses journées, mais je me lève.

- L'homme pressé en forêt est un homme mort.

- J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que l'on vit en ville. Et l'homme relax en ville est un homme mort.

- Merde, répondit Malone en éclatant de rire à cette vérité.

Il décida alors de se lever, même si épuisé.

- Allez, qu'on aille voir Finn.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement pour rejoindre l'automobile dans le parking du bloc appartement (hourra, pas de déblayage à faire !) et se diriger chez les parents de Véronica. Ils utilisaient leur auto tous les jours, mais une fois sur deux, Malone l'avait pour se rendre à l'université et l'autre fois sur deux, Véronica l'utilisait pour se rendre au studio dans deux directions totalement opposées et éloignées l'une de l'autre. Sinon, ils étaient encore des habitués du transport en commun et conduire en ville était une aventure périlleuse et dangereuse, surtout l'hiver.

Bref, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs chez les Layton séniors et c'est Abigaïl qui leur ouvrit la porte.

- Ah bonjour les enfants, entrez ! Alan est déjà là ! Marguerite et John vont-ils venir ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Véronica en tentant de rester calme tandis qu'elle pensait à revoir Alan qui devait sûrement lui en vouloir. Papa est allé chercher Finn ?

- Oui, il arrive bientôt. Ah, et bien, voilà Marguerite et John. Entrez tous les deux, il n'y a pas de place pour quatre personnes dans le portique.

Les deux jeunes adultes entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Arrivés là, Alan les dévisagea et Véronica se mordit la lèvre, légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

- Ned, est-ce que je peux parler à Alan ?

Ned, ayant eu connaissance de l'accrochage entre sa douce et Alan, hocha la tête et se retira du salon.

Il y eut un léger froid entre eux deux avant qu'Alan ne se force à parler.

- Désolé, pour l'autre jour.

Le visage de Véronica s'éclaira de surprise et elle sourit. Elle lui offrit son sourire, heureuse de voir que, même s'il restait renfrogné, il ne devenait pas borné ou idiot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas été très juste non plus. Je t'accusais de choses qui ne doivent pas te plaire.

- Et qui pourtant sont vraies. Je reconnais que tu as raison, ce n'est pas la solution. Et pourtant, quand bien même que je souhaite m'améliorer, je…

Mais il arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu en voyant John et Marguerite entrer dans la maison. Véronica se retourna avec hésitation et sourit brièvement à ses deux amis avant de se retourner vers l'adolescent et d'annoncer :

- On finira cette discussion plus tard.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas entendre Véronica insister devant d'autres et la jeune femme en question se dirigea vers le jeune couple qui venait d'entrer.

Après avoir rejoint Ned, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de beaucoup parler que la voiture de Tom Layton s'engagea dans l'entrée. Abigaïl, Alan et les quatre autres empoignèrent leurs bottes et manteaux pour se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Finn regarda silencieusement la maison arriver. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et devrait se réhabituer à son rythme. Chaque fois, la même histoire se répétait. À la fin de l'été ou des vacances de Noël, elle revenait à l'Université des Forces Armées franche, directe et excitée comme une enfant. Puis, à la fin de son séjour, on l'avait bien rangée et elle prenait quelques heures à retrouver sa véritable personnalité. Son père le savait et acceptait ce calme temporaire chez sa fille, parce que même si vêtue en civil, ses épaules et sa tête droite trahissaient sa condition militaire.

En sortant de l'automobile, elle vit sa sœur, son beau-frère, sa mère et plusieurs amis sortirent de la maison, heureux de la revoir. Elle eut un sourire et demanda à son père de l'attendre pour sortir les bagages de la voiture, elle le ferait elle-même. Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe et serra sa mère dans ses bras.

- Bonjour jeune fille, sourit sa mère en la regardant. Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Sur ce, elle sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur, elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras et la tentation fut trop forte pour Finn. Elle se poussa et écrasa sa sœur dans la neige en tombant dessus.

- Ah ah ! cria-t-elle en se relevant alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

Véronica, surprise, un peu offusquée de ce mot de bonjour de sa sœur se releva tranquillement, regarda sa sœur dans les yeux et se jeta sur elle pour l'enfoncer à son tour dans la neige en éclatant de rire et Abigaïl ne fut pas surprise de voir ses filles se saluer de la sorte. Depuis leur tendre enfance, elles se battaient souvent comme deux frères et avaient suivit ensemble des cours de karaté. Et Véronica avait toujours pris le dessus sur sa sœur dans les combats la battant à plat de couture, mais plus le temps avançait et l'entraînement militaire de Finn faisait effet, même si en ce moment elles riaient aux éclats, Abigaïl voyait bien que Finn prenait le dessus.

Ned finit par froncer les sourcils et :

- Hé ! Ça suffit là, Finn prend le dessus !

Et il se jeta à son tour dans la neige, pour venir en aide à Véronica. Alan réagit immédiatement et tandis qu'il se jetait dans la mêlée et que Finn prenait une seconde pour le saluer correctement, Ned et Véronica profitèrent de la distraction pour prendre le dessus du combat amical. Vite rejoint par Marguerite et John, on eut l'impression que ces jeunes adultes qui riaient et se battaient étaient des enfants de huit ans en pleine guerre des tuques.

Tom et Abigaïl regardèrent la scène un peu incrédules.

- Et bien, les choses ne changent jamais vraiment, constata Tom en souriant.

- Ils vont rentrer complètement trempés et ils auront pris froid.

- Heureusement qu'ils sont en congé. Bon, je vais rentrer les bagages.

- Et je vais préparer du chocolat chaud… euh… ou du café ?

- Mais non, on n'est jamais trop vieux pour du chocolat !

- Bien oui et s'ils sont pas contents, ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller tout seuls. Je suis trop gentille.

- Dis tu m'en fait un ?

- Tom Layton ! Vous êtes digne d'un enfant !

- Jamais trop vieux pour le chocolat !

Et tandis qu'ils rentraient les bagages en riant et en laissant les jeunes se battre dans la neige, ils repensaient aux hivers où leurs filles et amis de leurs filles étaient enfants et… agissaient exactement de la même manière à la vue de la neige.


	10. What a Wonderful World

Salut les amies ! Voilà le Chapitre 10 ! Merci à toutes pour les reviews, continuez à m'en laisser (loll)… et pour répondre à ta question Clarissa, je pense que le mandarin vient de Chine. C'est une sorte de dialecte chinois. Et si je me trompe, je suis sûre que c'est un dialecte asiatique !

Chapitre 10

The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"  
They're really saying "I love you"

_(What a wonderful World, Louis Amstrong)_

_De : Alan Foy_

_Envoyé : Vendredi, 23 décembre 20XX, 17 : 34 : 12_

_À : Véronica Layton_

_Objet : Joyeux Noël_

_Salut Véronica,_

_Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une excellente année remplie de tout ce que tu désires. Et également, je voulais te remercier de tous tes efforts. Je sais que je ne suis pas très réceptif, mais ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi. Ces conversations, celle au lac en début d'année et celle chez toi la semaine dernière, elles sont restées en suspens, mais tu aurais compris que je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Comme ta sœur, tu es très perspicace._

_Merci pour tout et tout le bonheur que tu souhaites._

_Alan_

Celle au lac. Oui, Véronica s'en rappelait. Il était arrivé pendant une séance alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver en classe pour lui parler. Mais Pincourt les avait interrompus. Il semblait mal en point et lui avait avoué qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Peut-être avait-il commencé les drogues. Ah, si au moins elle avait pu être plus à l'écoute ce jour où il était réceptif, elle aurait peut-être pu empêché sa descente aux enfers. Parce qu'il ne l'avoue où non, il descendait lentement vers un gouffre profond et toucher le fond serait désastreux.

Sa sœur avait réussi à lui soutirer des informations. À l'école, il se faisait parfois harceler. À la maison… il s'était bloqué. Une façade avait empêché Finn d'aller rejoindre le problème, mais elle avait compris que cela provenait de la « perfection » de sa sœur et de l'indifférence de ses parents.

Et si Alan ne parlait pas de lui-même, personne ne pourrait briser la vitre qui le protégeait du harcèlement, de l'indifférence de ses parents, cette vitre qui l'empêchait de parler. Il fallait qui la casse par lui-même. Mais pour la drogue, les filles se devaient d'intervenir, mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Sûrement pas en parler aux parents, sauf si elles souhaitaient empirer la situation familiale. Bref, elles auraient elles-mêmes besoin d'aide.

Tout comme Marguerite en avait besoin sur le moment. Assise sur le banc de parc, elle regardait le jeune Cédric jouer dans la neige avec son gros chien. Elle avait rencontré ses parents biologiques deux jours avant et ils avaient bien rigolés. Ils s'aimaient bien tous les trois, sans être vraiment proches. Et Marguerite avait encore demandé à voir Cédric. Cette fois, Luc n'avait pas dit non. Mais même si pour l'instant elle regardait le petit garçon s'amuser à l'insu de son père, elle devrait attendre quelques mois pour le rencontrer définitivement. Cet enfant, elle l'aimait déjà plus qu'elle aimait ses parents biologiques. Même si elle les appréciait, il en restait qu'ils s'étaient trouvé dans l'impossibilité de l'aimer, de la chérir. Mais l'enfant, tout comme elle, n'avait jamais rien demandé. Et pourtant, ils partageaient le même sang.

Elle se résigna à ne pas intervenir pour l'instant, se releva et se dirigea vers sa maison, à une bonne vingtaine minutes de marche. Étrange de constater que Luc habitait si proche.

Le vingt-quatre, elle fêterait avec sa famille, le vingt-cinq avec celle de Roxton et le vingt-six, Roxton, Véronica, Ned et elle fêteraient ensembles, accompagnés de toutes leurs familles immédiates respectives, comme à chaque vingt-six décembre depuis quatre ans. Leurs parents commençaient à bien s'apprécier. Cette année, Alan et Jacqueline se joindraient à eux. Elle avait reçu une carte d'Adrienne, une carte de Los Angeles. Elle ne rentrait pas pour Noël, finalement, puisqu'elle tournait dans un nouveau film Américain. Son accent charmait les anglophones et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un grand potentiel et énormément de talent. Elle passerait au Québec une semaine en Avril, pour ensuite retourner aux États pour un troisième film Américain. Bref, elle ne reverrait pas son amie de si tôt.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, les joues rouges et les doigts gelés, elle se dépêcha de se retrouver loin de Jack et Mélissa, insupportables ces derniers temps. Il était temps qu'ils emménagent ces deux-là. Quand elle se retrouva dans sa chambre et qu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle sursauta. Hannah était assise sur son lit et l'attendait. Pourtant, ses parents, Mélissa et Jack étaient dans la maison. Comment…

Hannah fit signe de rester silencieuse et lui sourit. Elle se leva, lui remit un dossier et épela Joyeux Noël en langage sourd et muet. Marguerite lui répondit :

« Joyeux Noël et Bonne année, mais comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

« La fenêtre »

« Mais… »

« Au revoir ! »

Et elle repassa par la fenêtre, comme un chat qui s'échappe en secret d'un appartement. Marguerite s'assit sur le lit avoir fermé sa fenêtre et ouvrit le dossier. On lui donnait des informations supplémentaires sur les Serpents et on avait fixé une date. Non en fait, deux dates. Deux jours de suite où elle devrait s'absenter du corps de Marguerite Krux, devenir Montclair et aller poser des micros chez Schwarz et probablement faire bien pire. Son cœur s'accéléra de panique face au choix qui s'imposait à elle. Et surtout, aux ordre qu'on lui donnait. Pour accéder à la demeure de Schwarz, ce serait facile puisqu'il avait confiance en elle. Mais dès qu'elle mettrait le pied en ces lieux, Hannah ne la suivrait plus. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans une baraque du genre simplement pour y entrer.

Roxton fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune rousse ressortir par la fenêtre et Marguerite s'asseoir, lire le dossier avec un air soucieux. Voilà, il se passait encore quelque chose de louche avec Marguerite. Restait plus qu'à savoir quoi.

La solution la plus efficace aurait été de parler. Dire à Marguerite ce qu'il avait vu et lui demander. Elle pourrait alors mentir et détourner la vérité. Non, il devrait aller voir par lui-même. Et en ce moment, il se sentait légèrement trahi. Encore.

Quand le vingt-six cogna à leur porte, tous se retrouvèrent chez les Layton pour leur habituel échange de cadeaux. Le tout débutait à cinq heures et se terminait rarement avant trois heures du matin. Ils mangeaient bien, certains buvaient un peu beaucoup et tout le monde s'amusait et parfois dansaient et chantaient en suivant… un karaoké ! Évidemment, ils se moquaient plutôt du karaoké qu'ils ne l'appréciaient vraiment, mais au moins, ils s'amusaient. Les adultes ne se gênèrent pas dès le début à boire avec modération, mais Finn et Ned, ainsi que Jacqueline, Catherine (la sœur de Ned) et Alan durent se priver légèrement. Les trois derniers parce que n'ayant pas atteint la majorité, ils se faisaient surveiller étroitement par Finn qui elle-même, tout comme Ned, subissait les pressions de ses parents. Ned ne ripostait pas trop puisqu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait quand ils n'étaient pas là. Ses parents croyaient sûrement qu'il n'avait jamais touché une goutte d'alcool et qu'il resterait chaste jusqu'à son mariage. Bien sûr, c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Véronica…

À cette pensée, il sourit.

- À quoi tu penses, demanda Jacqueline.

Il secoua la tête et regarda en direction de ses parents qui étaient loin et qui n'entendaient pas. L'adolescente suivit son regard et sourit.

- Ils sont spéciaux, non ? Je connais ta sœur, Catherine. Elle a… onze ans ?

- Oui, répondit Ned, intrigué.

- Hum. Tes parents doivent te croire un saint, comme il la croit sainte.

- J'imagine, oui. Bon, ils ne sont pas si pire tu sais. Ils connaissent la vérité, mais sont très pratiquants et croyants et aimeraient que l'on soit comme eux. Ils refusent de voir la vérité, mais ils l'acceptent à leur manière.

- Et bien, la petite Catherine n'est pas une sainte. Je garde chez les Tremblay de temps à autre et quand ta sœur vient faire un tour, elle vient mettre la pagaille partout. C'est une petite battante.

Ned explosa de rire et acquiesça.

- Je sais. Mais au moins, elle ne fait pas de mauvais coups. Non ?

- Non, non. Elle ne fait que provoquer les gens.

Un peu plus loin, la dite Catherine se chamaillait avec Alan qui rigolait bien et légèrement plus loin encore, Véronica était assise sur son lit quand Roxton entra dans la chambre.

- Et bien, rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis entré.

- Tu sais bien que c'est interdit d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille, rigola Véronica en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais tu sais, ce n'est plus vraiment ta chambre.

- Oui. Et depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents ne l'on pas modifiée.

Il s'approcha et s'assit aux côtés de Véronica. Il regarda par la fenêtre comme le faisait Véronica, tous deux aux prises avec des problèmes qu'ils voulaient oublier pour la soirée. Pour se faire, il fallait engendrer la conversation.

- La dernière fois… cela remonte bien à… quatre ans de cela, presque cinq, calcula Véronica.

- Hum… quoi, je ne suis plus jamais revenu dans ta chambre depuis ce jour où on a faillit… euh…

Véronica explosa de rire et secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, je ne crois pas.

- Et bien, ça fait un sacré bout. Un sacré bout. C'est étrange de se retrouver ici.

Il y eut un léger malaise entre eux deux et Véronica haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais, c'est étrange, maintenant qu'on est amis et qu'on a chacun nos vies respectives, j'ai dû mal à concevoir qu'un jour on aie sortit ensemble.

Roxton se retourna vers elle en souriant.

- Moi aussi. C'est comme… si cela avait été un rêve.

- Hum. On a même faillit passer à l'acte ce noël-là.

- Oui et je…

Il coupa sa phrase et grimaça.

- Quoi, quoi ?

- J'étais déjà amoureux de Marguerite.

- Et moi de Ned.

- Ah !

Roxton explosa de rire, rapidement suivit par Véronica.

- Tu t'imagines si on avait couché ensemble ce jour-là ! Je crois que je serais mort rongé par les remords. J'aurais eu l'impression d'abuser.

- Et moi donc. Hé ! Tu abusais de moi alors ?

- Et toi donc !

Véronica rigola un peu avant que Roxton ne lui demande :

- Mais alors, pourquoi on était prêts à passer à l'acte ce soir-là ?

- Et bien… euh… pour le plaisir, tout simplement ?

- Et… alors, en août cette année-là ?

La jeune femme cessa de rire et eut un sourire à ce souvenir.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé te demander ce qui s'était vraiment passé… est-ce qu'on avait bu ?

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas.

Les yeux de la jeune femme abordèrent soudain une expression plus sérieuse.

- Mais, alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi on…

- Hé vous êtes là ! fit Finn en immergeant dans la chambre. J'ai des trucs à vous montrer à tous ! Venez au salon.

- D'accord, on arrive.

Puis tandis que sa sœur s'éloignait, Véronica regarda Roxton.

- On continuera cette discussion plus tard.

Il hocha, voulant éclaircir ce moment de sa vie.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut dans le salon et Finn arriva munie d… d'albums photos !

- Oh Seigneur, tu veux nous faire mourir de honte ! s'exclama Marguerite en souvenir des photos de Finn, ayant toujours été nostalgique.

- Voyons, ce sont de superbes photos ! Et vous ne voulez jamais les regarder !

Et ainsi, tout le monde s'assit autour d'elle et les photos leur rappelèrent leur passé, principalement pendant que John, Ned, Véronica et Marguerite étaient au secondaire. Enfin, au début, Marguerite était légèrement moins présente. Bien sûr, Finn en avait quelques-unes d'elle, Adrienne et Taylor, mais seulement quand elle réussissait à les prendre en secret puisqu'ils refusaient de se laisser prendre en photo en temps que la PAT. Tout le monde rit beaucoup de la coupe champignon de Ned lors de ses quatorze ans et des chandails trop petits de Véronica aux alentours de ses quinze ou seize ans. Puis, une photo vint les surprendre.

- Hé ! s'exclama Véronica, Je n'ai jamais vu ça moi ! C'est dans ma chambre et euuh…

- Ouais, alors, Véronica, les rumeurs que tentent de partir ma sœur sont peut-être fondées après tout, se moqua Alan.

Marguerite jeta un coup d'œil à la photo. Véronica et elle étaient en secondaire 5 et vêtue de leur uniforme. Et toutes deux étaient endormies sur le lit de Véronica, apparemment épuisée.

- C'était la première neige de la saison, expliqua Finn. Ce matin-là, j'ai courut à ta chambre pour t'en aviser, mais je vous ai trouvé endormies.

- On s'était disputée la veille… se rappela Marguerite.

- Oui ! Je me rappelle ! Et on avait beaucoup discuté par la suite et on s'était endormies… C'était la première fois qu'on se supportait !

- Grâce à la prof d'économie familiale ! fit Marguerite en explosant de rire en se rappelant du travail qu'elles avaient dû accomplir en équipe.

Et finalement, tous passèrent un bon moment à se rappeler de bons souvenirs.

Alors que la soirée tirait à sa fin, Marguerite s'assit dans le salon, se laissant doucement bercer par le CD de Louis Amstrong qui tournait dans le lecteur CD, emplissant doucement la maison d'une douce mélodie.

À deux pas, Roxton s'assit près d'Alan qui tombait de sommeil.

- Il n'est que deux heures tu sais.

- Hein ? Oh oui, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- À pieds ? Je crois que toi et Jacqueline feriez mieux de rester dormir ici, vous habitez loin et il n'y a plus d'autobus à cette heure.

- C'est ce que Finn a proposé, mais je ne veux pas déranger. Nous…

- Voyons, je suis sûre qu'Abigaïl sera plus heureuse de vous voir dormir chez elle que de s'inquiéter pour vous pendant des heures !

- Oui… tu as raison. Mais quand même, je vais me sentir un peu idiot !

- Et pourquoi donc !

- Et bien, y'a que les filles qu'on empêche de rentrer chez elles tard le soir !

Roxton le regarda un instant, incrédule, devant cette fierté de jeune homme à peine développée. Puis, il sourit et éclata de rire.

- Ce ne sont que des stéréotypes ! Tu sauras que dans la noirceur et dans la neige et à cette heure, même moi je ne voudrais pas rentrer à pieds ! On tombe de sommeil, il fait froid et on a autant de chances de se faire attaquer !

Alan le regarda un instant et il hocha légèrement la tête, lui accordant raison.

- Et puis, tu sais, y'a pas que les filles qui ont le droit d'avoir des problèmes. On est des êtres humains nous aussi et c'est normal de pas toujours aller bien.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils à ses mots et releva la tête vers Roxton qui sourit.

- Je dis ça comme ça...

John se leva alors et s'éloigna du jeune garçon qui commençait à réfléchir. Roxton se retrouva alors dans le salon et s'approcha de Marguerite qui semblait songeuse. Il écouta une fraction de seconde _What a Wonderful World_ et il sourit avant de tendre la main à la jeune femme. Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit avant d'accepter la main et de se lever.

- Voulez-vous danser avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

Ils commencèrent à danser doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, en silence. Il lut clairement de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse en elle, mais n'osa pas poser de questions. Pas maintenant. Et même s'il s'inquiétait à savoir ce qu'elle mijotait, en lisant dans ses yeux, il comprenait pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Son caractère si fort et à la fois et sa personnalité plus sensible et douce qu'elle prenait bien soin de cacher par pudeur et par orgueil le charmaient.

Et Marguerite en le regardant se remettait en question. Cette sensation de bien-être quand elle était avec lui, cette chaleur qui se répandait en elle, pourquoi y mettre fin stupidement ? Oui, parce que si elle continuait ainsi, elle le perdrait. Et cette pensée la terrorisait. Elle ferait souffrir bêtement l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle sourit lentement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils arrêtèrent de danser quand elle l'embrassa doucement et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

Et au loin, les invités et les hôtes souhaitaient Joyeux Noël aux parents de Ned et à Catherine qui quittaient lentement la maison. Et entendant cette phrase qui devait représenter la joie, la famille et l'amitié, Marguerite se sentit terriblement traître.

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode de Buffy contre… euh non oups, dans le prochain chapitre de 4 ans plus tard :**

_Ils marchaient dans la rue, se chamaillaient un peu comme des enfants et riaient. Puis ils s'étaient mis à courir, à rire. Et finalement, dans leur tiraillerie, Roxton avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Véronica et ils s'étaient embrassés, instinctivement._ (Non.. c'est pas ce que vous pensez, promis :p)

_Et donc, Marguerite se retrouvait une fois de plus à l'extase, assise à côté de Schwarz, très peu confortablement dans sa minijupe. Elle souriait comme une naïve jeune femme se sentant importante, exactement ce que les hommes autour d'elle voulaient voir. Elle avait laissé le chef s'approcher un peu plus d'elle en cette soirée et en fait… elle l'avait laissé s'approcher autant qu'il le voulait et Hannah la surveillait activement, de loin, avec les autres Serpents sous-fifres._

_Elle se leva de sa chaise, empoigna son sac de sport, ne prit pas la peine de se changer et sortit de sa loge, prête à décamper au plus vite. Bien sûr, M. Pincourt ne la laissa pas agir._

_- LAYTON ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! cria-t-il en lui empoigna le bras._

_- Je donne ma démission ! dit-elle clairement, en colère._

Pwa pwa pwa ! Notes de suspenses ! Ne ratez pas le prochain épisode ! (et moi je ris, je ris !)


	11. Roxanne I

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 11… s'il-vous-plaît, si vous décidez de me renier et bien… on reste quand même amis ? Lol… oh et après tout, c'est qu'une fanfic ! C'est pas comme si c'était la vraie émission lol !

Oh et Clari, je m'excuse pour l'autre jour face à ton manque d'enthousiasme lol. Et oui, désolée, le **«** succès **»** est une vraie drogue ! Je peux pas être prétentieuse au point de vous demander d'être toujours enthousiaste quand je poste, surtout si y'a pas beaucoup de MR ! LOL… allez, bizou et jte demande pardon !

Chapitre 11

ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

(El tango de Roxane, version Moulin Rouge) Partie 1

_De : John Roxton _

_Envoyé : Lundi, 9 janvier 20XX, 15 : 43 : 16_

_À : Edward T. Malone_

_Objet : Re : Une petite blague_

_Hahaha !... Je dois dire que comme blague, c'est plutôt sexiste et je comprends pourquoi les femmes nous prennent tous pour des machos ! Enfin, ça n'en reste pas moins drôle._

_Sinon, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Commence avance ton roman ? Et avec Véronica ?... En tout cas, pour ton voyage en France, j'espère que tout va bien se dérouler !_

_À bientôt._

_JR_

Marguerite finissait son cours et Ned préparait ses bagages pour la France. Véronica irait le reconduire à l'aéroport, accompagné de Roxton et Marguerite et des parents Malone pour 15 heures. Il en était 13 et pour l'instant Roxton et Véronica étaient assis sur la terrasse de l'appartement, loin des oreilles de Ned. Et ils venaient de conclure la discussion et ils réfléchissaient, légèrement stupéfaits.

C'était au moment où ils sortaient ensembles. En août avant de rentrer en cinquième secondaire. Et ce souvenir les tracassait légèrement.

Il y avait eu une fête chez Danielle. Elle avait juré que ce serait intime et petit, mais tous deux savaient bien qu'intime et petit signifiait une trentaine de personnes, la grosse musique, la piscine, le sauna et tout le reste. Ils s'étaient quand même présentés, et s'étaient baignés un peu, puis vers dix heures, s'étaient éclipsés.

Ils marchaient dans la rue, se chamaillaient un peu comme des enfants et riaient. Puis ils s'étaient mis à courir, à rire. Et finalement, dans leur tiraillerie, Roxton avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Véronica et ils s'étaient embrassés, instinctivement. Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'herbe fraîche et tout s'était déroulé rapidement par la suite. Elle ne portait rien sous sa robe d'été et lui ne portait que son maillot de bain et un t-shirt qu'il avait rabattu sur son torse. Et finalement, ils s'étaient enfuis en riant parce qu'un gardien s'approchait, ronchonnant à propos du couvre-feu des parcs.

Et ils n'avaient jamais osé se demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre le moment où ils se retrouvaient dans l'herbe et celui où ils s'enfuyaient. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement. Mais c'était sans équivoque. Véronica y avait bel et bien perdu sa virginité, elle s'en rappelait, même si elle l'avait nié par la suite. Et… à cette époque, ils s'étaient aimés d'un amour un peu aveugle, légèrement naïf, mais totalement sincère.

Et là, quatre ans plus tard, ils étaient assis sur une terrasse et ils avaient vraiment osé se dire les choses comme elles devaient être dites. Et ils se sentaient… bizarres.

- On était jeunes, souffla Véronica. Je pense qu'on était trop jeune pour se rendre compte que…

- Que… ?

- Bien, je sais pas, qu'on aurait vraiment dû se parler. C'était dangereux, tu ne crois pas ? J'aurais pu tomber enceinte ! Comme ça, en trois minutes, en plein milieu d'une petite bagarre, ma vie aurait pu basculer. On ne s'en est même pas glissé un mot.

Roxton se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as eu peur ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et finit par hocher la tête.

- Oui. Et j'ai été tellement nerveuse dans les semaines d'après que ça a retardé mes règles de six jours.

- Et t… tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Je n'osais pas ! On sortait ensemble depuis moins d'un mois.

- Mais… mais tu aurais fait quoi ? Être tombée enceinte, tu aurais fait quoi ?

Il s'était totalement retourné vers elle et la regardait d'un air inquiet, légèrement surpris. Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant, puis elle sourit :

- C'est ce que je dis, on était vraiment jeune. Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais même pas y penser. J'imagine que je t'aurais mis au courant. Mais toi, tu aurais réagi comment ?

Il se recula légèrement sur sa chaise et haussa les sourcils, songeur.

- Hum… aucune idée. Tu as raison, on était légèrement imprudents. Et même si ce n'est vraiment arrivé qu'une fois, on ne se parlait pas plus des sujets sérieux. Et quand on commençait à aller trop loin, on ne s'en parlait pas plus…

- Et en août cette année-là… est-ce qu'on est allé trop loin, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et réfléchit, puis il sourit. Elle le regarda surprise et sourit à son tour :

- Quoi, pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je ne pense pas que nous sommes allé trop loin. Enfin, niveau danger, oui. Mais sinon… toi tu en penses quoi ?

Elle tenta sans succès de couvrir son sourire.

- Et bien… hum… la même chose que toi.

Après un bref silence, ils éclatèrent de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ned ouvrit la porte patio.

- Et bien ça a l'air drôle.

- Tu es prêt ? fit Véronica en se levant doucement, cessant légèrement de rire.

- Oui !

- Très bien, on arrive.

Et, quatre ans plus tard, Véronica et Roxton purent enfin réellement tourner une page sensible de leur courte vie commune.

Ned était partit depuis trois jours déjà. Et étrangement, il manquait beaucoup à Marguerite. Bon, bien sûr, sûrement pas autant qu'à Véronica. Mais pour l'instant, elle aurait voulu parler et c'est à lui qu'elle aurait voulu se confier. Elle se savait muette comme une carpe et très compréhensif en tout temps et c'était un de ses meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu parler à Roxton, qui avec elle, était d'une compréhension et d'une écoute extraordinaire, se révélant fin psychologue par moment – même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer –, mais la situation… le concernait trop. Ils se seraient sentit trahi.

Et puis, pour le moment, il travaillait énormément au magasin de sport qui l'avait engagé au début d'année comme assistant gérant (cf. Voir le chapitre 2 ou 3 lol…) et quand il avait du temps libre, il étudiait.

Et donc, Marguerite se retrouvait une fois de plus à l'extase, assise à côté de Schwarz, très peu confortablement dans sa minijupe. Elle souriait comme une naïve jeune femme se sentant importante, exactement ce que les hommes autour d'elle voulaient voir. Elle avait laissé le chef s'approcher un peu plus d'elle en cette soirée et en fait… elle l'avait laissé s'approcher autant qu'il le voulait et Hannah la surveillait activement, de loin, avec les autres Serpents sous-fifres.

Et Marguerite ne se sentait plus aussi vivante que pendant les autres missions. Elle connaissait la maison du chef par cœur, elle avait étudié les plans. Sa tâche consistait à truffer de micros des objets spécifiques que Schwarz traînait partout avec lui. Et si cette perspective l'enchantait, le reste la troublait légèrement.

Pourquoi avait-elle tant de conflits de valeur ? Parce qu'au fond d'elle, toute étape d'une mission était à accomplir avec le plus grand soin, peu importait le reste. Et malgré cela, d'autres valeurs venaient la troubler.

Ils quittèrent le club à 2 heures du matin et Marguerite oublia ses remords. Elle décida d'être totalement Montclair, sinon elle se gourerait en quelque part. Elle fit donc un effort de concentration surhumain au moment où sa conscience lui hurlait de ne pas agir ainsi. Et à ce moment, elle perdit Hannah de vue. Alors, après plusieurs semaines d'infiltration, elle se retrouvait enfin seule avec sa mission. Seule avec sa cible.

Et elle décida de jouer le jeu, laissant l'adrénaline et le goût du danger reprendre le dessus. Elle joua le jeu, jusqu'au bout.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à quatre heures du matin, elle s'était doucement retirée de la chambre, en silence total et avait rapidement repéré les objets cibles, en évitant les caméras. Puis, s'était glissée à nouveau là où elle devait être, fière de sa mission… pour le moment.

Mais à onze heures, elle était éveillée depuis belle lurette et ne faisait que réfléchir. Et la fierté s'était totalement dissipée, l'adrénaline et le danger aussi. Et que Schwarz soit beau, blond et bâti comme un Dieu, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle retenait ses larmes depuis son réveil, la culpabilité la rongeant.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait elle-même choisit de laisser l'adrénaline prendre le contrôle. Et son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine; il cognait de panique. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris. En quelques heures, elle avait… elle avait tout détruit. Comment avait-elle pu laissé une chose pareille arriver. Même pendant la nuit, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée une seconde. Et maintenant, à la lumière du soleil, dans les bras d'un autre, après avoir agi comme… comme une traînée, littéralement, elle était redevenue Marguerite Krux. Et elle paniquait. Elle voulait sortir de la maison, sortir de la pièce. Elle voulait s'en aller. Et c'était tout ce qui occupait son esprit, pourtant son corps restait inerte.

Comme pour la tirer de ses pensées, un homme entra en catastrophe dans la pièce, hurlant en Allemand.

- _Monsieur ! Monsieur !_

Schwarz s'éveilla difficilement et grommela.

- _Quoi ?_ répondit-il en allemand.

Le nouveau venu observa la jeune femme dans le lit et demanda :

- _Parle-t-elle allemand ?_

_- Non, c'est une canadienne française… pas très futée. La sœur d'un agent de la CIA qu'on aurait tué pendant notre séjour aux États…_

Merci bien, pensa Marguerite sans rien laisser paraître.

- _Bien !_ continua le nouveau venu, _Nous avons un problème ! Fritz a tenté de voler l'Iridium._

- _Quoi ! Mais quel imbécile ! Vous l'avez pris ?_

Schwarz venait de se lever et commençait à s'habiller, sans grande pudeur devant l'autre homme.

- _Oui. Mais nous attendions votre verdict._

_- Comment a-t-il ouvert le coffre ?_

_- Il l'a détruit._

_- Et donc l'Iridium est présentement… sans protection ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bon très bien, il faut agir vite ! Tu sais exactement pourquoi on a volé ça et pas question qu'on le perde !_

Il se tourna vers Marguerite et :

- Habille-toi. Mon chauffeur ira te reconduire.

- Hum.

Mais à l'intérieur d'elle, bien qu'elle voulait assassiner cet imbécile, elle était contente d'être débarrassée… et elle aurait à voir Lupin.

Elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements, ne se souciant pas de sa couverture et de toute façon, Schwarz étant trop occupé à s'inquiéter de son Iridium.

Il la reconduit à la porte et se retrouva dans une auto luxueuse avec le chauffeur de Schwarz. Elle empoigna fermement son sac et dicta un coin de rue au chauffeur à vingt minutes de marche de chez elle.

Elle sentait le regard de l'homme dans le rétroviseur et se sentait nerveuse, sur le bord des larmes. Elle avait commis une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Elle avait déplacé ses valeurs les plus importantes pour placer l'argent et le travail en premier et elle en souffrait. Allait-elle avouer un truc pareil à John ? Jamais ! Sauf si elle voulait le perdre !

Le chauffeur prit la parole, un accent allemand teintant chacun de ses mots.

- J'ai reconduit beaucoup de femmes après une nuit. Vous n'êtes pas pareille, vous semblez plus douce, plus vrai. N'embarquez pas avec les serpents, tenez-vous loin, il est encore temps.

Elle croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur et le considéra un instant. Elle hocha la tête, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais. Il finit par la déposer où elle l'avait demandé et il partit. Elle s'assura ne pas être suivie et, tournant le coin de la rue, aperçut… Hannah. Elle déglutit difficilement tandis que la jeune femme – l'adolescente quasiment – s'approchait. La rouquine s'arrêta devant elle et parla doucement.

- Vous avez bien travaillé, Mlle Montclair. Et vous avez entendu de nouvelles choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Marguerite hocha la tête.

- Très bien, votre mission s'achève. Une auto nous attend. Elle nous conduit au bureau où vous pourrez vous doucher, vous changer, donner les dernières informations et rentrer chez vous.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, sans rien dire, et suivit Hannah. Elle retint ses larmes, se sentant honteuse et faible. Elle aurait dû se sentir fière et forte de sa mission, comme pendant la nuit, la nuit où chaque moment lui avait procuré plus de plaisir que le précédent, se sentant forte. Mais à la place, elle avait honte. Elle avait agit en… elle avait agit en… en… en prostituée.

Ce soir là, le soir où elle avait quitté la maison pour se rendre à l'Extase et passer une nuit à double face, Roxton l'avait bien observé sortir. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas suivit, mais il voulait simplement un accès à sa chambre qu'il pourrait fouiller en toute tranquillité. Il se sentait mal d'agir ainsi, mais il voulait la vérité.

30 minutes après qu'elle soit disparue, il sortit de chez lui. Les parents de Marguerite étaient partis durant la journée et ne revenait que tard le soir et Mélissa était chez Jack… et lui, il avait la clé. Il entra donc chez les Krux et se dirigea vers la chambre de Marguerite. Elle n'était ni vraiment ordre, ni vraiment en désordre. Il fallait qu'il trouve. Qu'il trouve quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais quelque chose qui prouverait qu'elle avait des activités… hors du commun. Pourquoi ne lui glissait-elle pas mot ? Elle avait bien droit à son jardin secret, mais tout même… quand la moitié de sa vie est cachée à son partenaire, quelque chose cloche. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec une simple façade.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, voulant trouver quelque chose de suspect. S'il touchait à quoi que ce soit, Marguerite s'en rendrait compte, elle avait un excellent sens de l'observation. Il pénétra plus profondément dans la pièce et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. Rien de suspect. Le lit. Sous le lit. Il se pencha et regarda. Absolument rien, si ce n'était qu'une planche branlante. Minute. Une planche branlante ? Il glissa sa main dans la fente et tenta de faire sauter la planche, mais non, rien du tout. Il se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la pièce, en soupirant. Ça ne servait à rien, Marguerite était futée et il ne pourrait rien trouver.

Au lendemain de cette terrible nuit et de l'intrusion de Roxton dans la chambre de Marguerite, tous deux sentaient les remords ronger leurs entrailles. Marguerite était bien sûr dans un état plus avancé de décomposition. Ses parents ne s'inquiétaient plus vraiment de ses absences nocturnes, puisqu'elle était grande, mais cette après-midi là, quand elle rentra, elle semblait malade, fiévreuse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre dans son lit qu'elle courut à la salle de bain pour vomir. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage totalement pâle. Diane s'inquiéta à savoir si elle avait trop fêté et quand elle lui posa la question, elle reçut comme réponse : « On a mangé du mexicain. » Et Diane éclata de rire.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne digères pas le mexicain Marguerite !

- Bien, je n'ai pas pris un plat totalement mexicain… j'ai pris quelque chose de purement américain, mais…

- Je vois. Et bien, reste couchée et je t'amène de quoi faire passer ton mal de cœur.

- Hum.

Mais Marguerite n'avait pas dîner, déjeuner ou souper dans un restaurant mexicain. Elle vomissait parce qu'elle était angoissée et s'en voulait à mort. Elle recrachait toute sa nuit et le souvenir maintenant atroce, même si sur le coup, tout lui avait plu. Elle aurait souhaité remonter dans le temps et tout recommencer. Recommencer… depuis le secondaire. Les secrets, les mensonges, les couvertures… était-elle à ce point incapable de dire la vérité ? Dans ces moments-là, elle se haïssait et se sentait constamment en guerre contre elle-même. Peut-être après tout, cela remontait-il à bien plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait.

Au moment où elle avait découvert son don. Elle avait alors cinq ans et regardait la télévision en anglais. C'était une émission pour enfant qui leur demandait de répondre et sans s'en rendre compte, elle répondait au questionnaire en anglais. Ses parents l'avaient remarqué, mais n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ses dix ans, quand elle était rentrée anxieuse de l'école. Pourquoi était-elle bilingue alors que tous les autres apprenaient avec difficultés les couleurs en anglais et qu'elle-même vivait dans un foyer francophone à 100 ? Comprenant ce qui se passait, elle avait décidé de tout cacher, sauf à ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment, mais ne s'en inquiétaient pas non plus. Et alors, à partir de ce jour, chaque fois que quelque chose tournait mal dans sa vie, elle mettait tout sur la faute de ce don; Roxton lui tournait le dos parce qu'il savait, Danielle l'harcelait parce qu'elle se doutait et etc. De jours en jours, elle s'était camouflée et camouflée jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne goût au mystère.

Tout avouer à Malone avait semblé pourtant facile. Cet homme était définitivement plus compréhensif et gentil qu'il ne le croyait lui-même. Il n'avait jamais passé de commentaire, il avait même semblé vouloir se rapprocher encore plus de Marguerite.

Mais maintenant, elle bâtissait sa vie de mystère et cela la détruisait à petit feu. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle pu apprécier tous ces jeux ? Miss Smith les aimait, pas elle. Et si Roxton apprenait la vérité sur son travail, il la détesterait. Et s'il apprenait la vérité sur Schwarz, il voudrait l'assassiner. Il serait tellement en colère, il se sentirait tellement trahit, et avec raison. Tout se terminerait brutalement entre eux deux et elle se rendait compte à ce moment qu'elle tenait énormément à John. Elle l'aimait.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire, même si elle savait qu'elle avait mal agit… elle se demandait pourquoi c'était considéré mal de tromper quelqu'un.

Quand Véronica ferma son cellulaire, le **sur**lendemain, elle secoua la tête pour s'ôter l'idée stupide qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle avait discuté avec Roxton au sujet d'Alan, mais sentant que Roxton n'allait pas très bien, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un léger trouble de conscience, mais rien de bien grave. »_

Elle avait cru un instant qu'il aurait pu tromper Marguerite, mais jamais. Roxton en serait incapable.

Puis, une voix la tira de ses pensées :

- LAYTON ! SUR LE PLATEAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Bon ça y était. Elle donnerait sa démission, elle détestait cet homme, ce job, les vêtements, les concepts et surtout, se voir sur des panneaux publicitaires ou dans des magazines !

Elle se leva de sa chaise, empoigna son sac de sport, ne prit pas la peine de se changer et sortit de sa loge, prête à décamper au plus vite. Bien sûr, M. Pincourt ne la laissa pas agir.

- LAYTON ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! cria-t-il en lui empoigna le bras.

- Je donne ma démission ! dit-elle clairement, en colère.

Il y eut alors un silence froid sur tout le plateau et tout le monde se tourna vers le binôme, admirant Véronica, craignant Karl Pincourt. Il avala doucement le choc et reprit son air dur.

- Ah oui ! Vous vous croyez toute permise peut-être !

- Au risque de paraître insolente…

- Vous l'êtes !

- C'est VOUS qui ne cessez de me rappeler que je suis faible et incapable !

- Ce que vous êtes !

- Ainsi, ma démission devrait vous enchanter !

- PAS MAINTENANT ! EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UN TOURNAGE !

- Désolée, mais je ne supporterai plus vos cris, vos humeurs de chien et surtout, pardessus tout, vos avances de vieux pervers !

Il réagit immédiatement à cette remarque et le coup de poing que reçut le visage de Véronica fut plein de violence, de force physique et de faiblesse mentale. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol, choquée, tremblante et refoulant ses larmes. Un murmure scandalisé s'éleva dans la salle, tandis que Pincourt continua à hurler :

- Petite sotte ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Inventez des mensonges et m'humilier en public !

Et tandis que l'homme continua à hurler et à humilier Véronica, même si tout le monde aurait voulu agir pour cette dernière, elle laissa deux larmes de honte et de frustration couler sur ses joues. Elle se bloqua mentalement pour ne pas entendre l'homme et porta sa main glacée à son visage. La sensation froide – sa main étant gelée par le stress – lui fit immédiatement du bien et elle constata qu'un goût âpre se répandait dans sa bouche. Génial, elle aurait un bleu, probablement une enflure pour quelques heures et ressemblerait à une femme battue. Elle se força à ravaler son sang, ne voulant pas cracher devant tous et elle se releva, empoigna son sac et sans un mot de plus, quitta l'endroit.

Et en traversant la rue, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder des deux côtés, totalement insouciante et déconnectée.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de « 4 ans plus tard » :**

_Puis, quelque chose attira l'attention de Marguerite. À l'étage du bas, au milieu des danseurs entremêlés, une jeune blonde attirait les regards de certains. Elle était belle, certes, mais ne dansait pas d'une manière différente des autres. Elle se déhanchait et attirait beaucoup de regards masculins à sa manière de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et franchement, Marguerite la trouvait aussi vulgaire que les autres. Puis, en un instant, le cœur de Marguerite cessa de battre : elle venait de reconnaître Véronica._

_- Il me semble bien reconnaître les effets de l'ecstasy, Véronica. Dis-moi que je me trompe._

_- Tu sens ça ? C'est fantomatique. Comme si nos mains se traversaient._

_- Bon, ça y est, je ne me trompe pas. Véronica on rentre._

_- Super. Tu sais, je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas à m'en faire puisque tout le monde m'aime et j'aime tout le monde._

_- Où t'as trouvé ça Véronica ? La drogue, la pilule, tu l'as trouvé où ?_

SUSPENSE ! (dans ma tête lol)… Allez!... Une tite review ?


	12. I Just Wanna Live

Salut les gurdas ! Enfin le chapitre 12 !

Bon, euh c'est juste une fanfic hein… c'est pas de ma faute si les personnages deviennent fous. Bon un peu. Mais j'aime l'action. Ce qui fait peur. Ce qui surprend. Ce qui choque. Lol… alors euh, respirez à fond et lisez ! Et pitié, ne me jugez pas pour ce que j'écris. J'aime faire peur, mais je ne suis pas dans mes écrits quand même ! Lollll…

Chapitre 12

Lookout  
You better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say  
Where we're coming from  
We've already seen  
The worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
Just wanna live _x3_

_(I Just Wanna Live, Good Charlotte)_

_« Tu l'as vu maman, tu l'as vu toi aussi ? »_

_« Oui, Finn. »_

_« Tu ne vas pas aller l'aider ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas, elle s'est complètement déconnectée. Je ne sens plus sa présence en ville. J'ai ressentit un accès de désespoir, de la colère et puis je l'ai perdue. Je ne retrouve plus sa trace. »_

_« Tu… crois qu'elle a fait une sottise ? »_

_« J'espère que non. »_

Il fallait qu'elle sorte. L'appartement vide la rendait totalement folle. Elle ne se supportait plus, elle s'haïssait et avait besoin de retrouver la Véronica de ses vingt ans. Pas celle toujours en train de garder le contrôle sur elle-même pour oublier, mais celle spontanée, directe, franche et ricaneuse. Celle qui s'aimait, se respectait et était fière d'elle. La Véronica qui contrôlait son corps n'était plus qu'une âme souillée, malsaine et faible. Où était l'adolescente qui savait savourer chaque moment ? La vie adulte, ce n'était pas pour elle, pas maintenant, pas ici.

Elle s'essuya le visage qu'elle avait nettoyé et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour ouvrir son garde robe. Un petit chandail serré et des jeans tout aussi moulant et taille basse. Elle défit ses cheveux leur donna un coup de brosse et empoigna son sac à main, sortit de la maison en oubliant de barrer la porte.

Marguerite soupira en entrant dans le club « L'extase », vers minuit moins le quart. Elle se promit qu'elle n'y reviendrait plus jamais, après cette nuit. Elle se tourna vers Hannah qui lui parla en Irlandais.

_- Nous ne vous avons pas manipulé._

La jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre ces mots et elle les laissa venir dans son esprit. Les sons lui arrivèrent incompréhensibles, mais un sens se forma dans son esprit.

- Oui.

_- Non, Marguerite. Il est vrai que nous étions au courant pour votre don, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons envoyé parmi les serpents, puisqu'ils parlent français._

Son don, serpents, français.

- Ne me mentez pas, Hannah. Vous vous attendiez peut-être à ce que des confidences sur l'oreiller se déroulent ?

Les deux femmes devaient crier à travers la musique. Elles étaient proches des tables du premier étage, mais ça ne changeait rien puisque les serpents se tenaient au deuxième, qui en fait ressemblait plutôt à un balcon intérieur. Une très grande mezzanine avec belle vue sur la foule qui à chaque soir se déhanchait sur la piste. Un quart des gens restait dans un état normal et les autres laissaient la chimie affecter leur système nerveux.

- Et de toute façon, vous devez être contente, puisque c'est ce qui est arrivé ! cracha-t-elle de colère.

Hannah la retint calmement et continua en Irlandais :

_- Je ne suis pas contente de cela. Je suis simplement toujours à vos côtés pour veiller sur vous, à ce que vous ne faisiez pas de gaffes. Lupin connaît vos talents linguistiques depuis que vous avez douze ans et il vous voulait absolument comme agente. Je ne décide pas de vos missions !_

- Douze ans ? demanda-t-elle en français.

_- Oui, je ne suis pas censée vous le dire. Vous demanderez à votre père… biologique. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, n'en parlez pas ou forcez Lupin à vous le dire._

Marguerite la considéra un instant et elle hocha la tête. Elles s'assirent à une table, décidant de discuter un peu avant de rejoindre les serpents qui de toute façon ne pouvaient les voir, là où elles étaient placées.

- Donc… douze ans et déjà il connaissait tout sur moi.

_- Vous savez Marguerite, je n'approuve pas toujours ses techniques. Mais quand Lupin m'a recueillie, il m'a trouvée une bonne famille qui m'a donnée tout ce que je voulais et j'ai choisi de mon plein gré de participer aux activités de la CIA. Et je suis libre de partir quand je veux. J'aime cette vie, j'aime le danger et l'adrénaline et je suis sûre que vous pouvez me comprendre_.

- Jus… jusqu'à un certain point oui.

Hannah la considéra et soupira.

_- Marguerite, j'ai aussi eu à traverser des missions difficiles et lourdes pour le cœur, l'âme et… le corps, je sais. Mais – jugez-moi si vous le voulez – j'aime cette vie._

La jeune femme bouclée hésita un instant et dit dans un Irlandais très approximatif :

_- Ne voulez-vous pas une famille ? Une vie normale ?_

_- Vous apprenez vite,_ sourit Hannah. _Mais… qu'entendez-vous par vie normale ? Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise ici, personne ne vous l'impose._

_- Mais Hannah… vous allez passer toute votre vie à mentir, vous cacher et ne pouvoir parler à personne de ce qui vous tracasse, changeant de partenaire de travail comme de chandail ?_

La jeune fronça ses sourcils roux et se racla la gorge, ne voulant visiblement pas répondre. Elle changea de sujet, parlant en français avec son faible accent irlando-anglophone.

- Allons-y, il est l'heure pour vous de couper les ponts avec les serpents. Ils partent bientôt en Europe et abandonnent leurs projets aux États-Unis à cause des derniers événements. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vous largueront avant même que vous n'aillez dit quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais, souffla Marguerite.

Mais ses mots se perdirent dans la foule et le bruit. Les deux femmes reprirent leur rôle habituel et montèrent les escaliers avec assurance.

Hannah avait dit vrai, Marguerite se fit ignorer totalement par le chef et malgré son air légèrement déçu et insulté, comme elle était ravie. Enfin, sa mission tirait à sa fin. Elle ne reverrait plus cet espèce d'Apollon malhonnête et orgueilleux. Au moins, elle l'avait bien piégé.

Puis, quelque chose attira l'attention de Marguerite. À l'étage du bas, au milieu des danseurs entremêlés, une jeune blonde attirait les regards de certains. Elle était belle, certes, mais ne dansait pas d'une manière différente des autres. Elle se déhanchait et attirait beaucoup de regards masculins à sa manière de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et franchement, Marguerite la trouvait aussi vulgaire que les autres. Puis, en un instant, le cœur de Marguerite cessa de battre : elle venait de reconnaître Véronica.

Impossible. Impossible, se disait-elle. Véronica, une fois Ned partit se dévergonderait ? Non, jamais elle ferait subir une chose aussi atroce à Ned. Véronica évoluait solidement avec des valeurs de fidélité. Et pourtant… et pourtant, la chevelure blonde dorée ne pouvait que lui appartenir.

- Véronica…

Elle descendit en catastrophe dans la pièce, surprenant Hannah, mais sans se faire remarquer des autres hommes. Elle ne réfléchit même pas au fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, se faufila dans la foule, empoigna Véronica par le bras et l'obligea à sortir. Marguerite se surpris du manque de résistance de la jeune femme.

Le vent glacial les gifla quand elles furent sorties et Marguerite ne pensa même pas à ramasser son manteau. Elle s'en fichait et ne mettait jamais rien dans ses poches.

- Véronica ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici !

Elle l'entraîna encore un peu plus loin, et se rendit dans un parc où elles seraient plus tranquilles malgré le froid. Elle se surprit à entendre Véronica rire.

- Ah, c'est toi Marguerite. Y'a bien juste toi pour me tirer d'un club comme ça. Je t'avais pas reconnu. Tu ne t'habilles pas souvent comme ça. Wow… la neige est blanche.

La brunette stoppa tout mouvement et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, à moitié paniquée, à moitié déstabilisée. Véronica… souriait et regardait autour d'elle à la manière d'une enfant s'émerveillant de tout. Or, elle n'était pas une enfant et même un enfant ne se serait émerveillée de choses du genre : « Hey ! Il fait froid ! »

- Véronica, regarde-moi.

La concernée tenta de regarder Marguerite, mais ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et son regard fuyait sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

- D'accord, tu as pris quoi ?

- Hum ? Hey Marguerite, donne moi ta main.

- Hein ?

Véronica prit la main de Marguerite et cette dernière constata que la poigne de la blondinette était aussi faible que celle d'un malade sortant du coma.

- Il me semble bien reconnaître les effets de l'ecstasy, Véronica. Dis-moi que je me trompe.

- Tu sens ça ? C'est fantomatique. Comme si nos mains se traversaient.

- Bon, ça y est, je ne me trompe pas. Véronica on rentre.

- Super. Tu sais, je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas à m'en faire puisque tout le monde m'aime et j'aime tout le monde.

- Où t'as trouvé ça Véronica ? La drogue, la pilule, tu l'as trouvé où ?

Elle tira sur son bras, l'obligeant à la suivre, ne voulant ni s'inquiéter, ni paniquer ou faire la morale ou jouer les psychologues pour l'instant. Véronica avait besoin de retrouver son état normal, après elle pourrait s'inquiéter. Pour le moment, elle gardait le contrôle d'elle-même et de la situation. Mais elle devait admettre que voir Véronica ainsi la troublait énormément. Soit elle cachait une partie de sa personnalité, soit elle allait vraiment très mal. Comme elle penchait plus pour la deuxième hypothèse, son cœur battait sous l'effet de la panique. Mais la blonde n'était pas en état de comprendre.

- Tu sais, si mon patron m'a frappée, c'était par amour, voilà.

- QUOI !

Elle se retourna vers son amie et à la lumière du lampadaire, remarqua l'énorme bleu (rouge, mauve et brun) qui ornait son visage.

- Véronica tu…

- Et oui, il m'aime et je l'aime et j'aime tout le monde. Toi aussi je t'aime Marguerite, même si je ne te le dis pas souvent ! Prend moi dans tes bras !

Et ainsi, elle se retrouva étouffée sous l'emprise de Véronica qui deux secondes plus tôt était faible comme une enfant.

- Oui bon, Véronica, ça suffit, tu m'étouffes.

Elle se retira et sourit de nouveau.

- Il était quelle heure quand tu as avalé ça ?

- Je me sens plus en forme que jamais ! On retourne danser !

- Véronica, réponds-moi ! Et je dois te dire que te voir dans cet état ne me rend pas très…

Elle arrêta de parler parce qu'elle en fut dans l'impossibilité. Son cœur dût sauter de trois mètres dans sa poitrine et ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite de surprise. Véronica avait passé sa main derrière la tête de la brunette et avait collée ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se dit qu'elle devait rêver, non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, totalement tendue, elle sentait bien les lèvres chaudes de Véronica sur sa bouche.

Elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était… ah ! Et pourtant, le choc la sidérait tellement qu'elle n'arriva pas à réagir. Elle ferma durement ses yeux pour ne garder aucune image de cette situation. Véronica se décolla une fraction de seconde et embrassa de nouveau Marguerite qui fut obligée de répondre au baiser.

De son côté, l'esprit de Véronica vagabondait loin, loin dans sa tête et le côté physique prenait tout le dessus. Embrasser cette personne – puisqu'elle n'avait nullement conscience que c'était _Marguerite_ – était totalement libérateur. Elle sentait chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, chaque nerf de sa peau et s'en était délirant.

Marguerite se détendit pour essayer de repousser Véronica parce que tendue ainsi, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle répondit accidentellement au baiser, en tentant de pousser doucement Véronica : sans succès. Le froid de l'hiver ne l'atteignait même plus tant la panique s'infiltrait à cause de l'état de Véronica, qui s'accrochait à elle.

Étrangement, à force de penser et de paniquer, le baiser dura une bonne dizaine de secondes et ce qui ramena réellement Marguerite sur Terre fut la langue de Véronica dans sa bouche. Elle repoussa violemment l'autre femme et cracha sur le sol, toussa et frotta vigoureusement sa bouche et sa langue, se sentant dégoûtante.

- AAH ! Yaaaak ! VÉRONICA ! C'ÉTAIT TA LANGUE ÇA !

Elle fut prise de frissons de dégoût, mais se calma en constatant que Véronica était étendue dans la neige, riant à moitié, totalement amorphe.

- Bon j'appelle un taxi, on rentre. Brr, c'est dégoûtant, c'est dégoûtant, c'est dégoûtant…

Et elle sortit son cellulaire.

Le voyage se déroula heureusement sans anicroches. Le taxi arriva dans la minute suivante et la somme à payer ne se révéla pas faramineuse. Marguerite eut beaucoup de mal à faire monter Véronica jusqu'à son appartement. À deux heures du matin, alors que Marguerite fermait enfin la porte, la jeune blonde débordait toujours d'énergie. Puis, elle se figea en reconnaissant son appartement et sembla revenir à elle un instant.

- Je… Malone ?

- Véronica ?

La jeune femme se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

- Ma… Marguerite ? Que…

Et dans sa tête, quelque chose explosa. Elle serra les dents et s'agenouilla, portant ses mains à sa tête. Elle aurait juré que des coups de marteaux lui étaient violemment portés. Elle grimaça et gémit de douleur, sans se rendre compte que Marguerite, agenouillée près d'elle, tentait de l'aider.

Elle revit sa soirée en un éclair et ces images lui donnèrent la nausée. Il n'était que huit heures et pourtant le club était déjà en extase. Elle avait accepté la pilule pour se vider l'esprit. Et après ? Non, elle avait repoussé les garçons, elle avait simplement envie de danser jusqu'à épuisement et elle se sentait tellement pleine d'énergie. Elle revoyait ces gens gommés de sueurs, réentendait cette musique assourdissante et tout cela l'écoeurait.

Un autre coup de marteau l'atteignit. Elle eut peur que son crâne explose.

_« Vous êtes faible ! Petite sotte ! M'humilier ! Mensonges ! »_

La voix de son patron résonnait à ses oreilles et elle tenta par tous les moyens de le faire, sans succès.

- Je ne suis pas faible… je ne suis pas faible… grinça-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se relever pour rejoindre les toilettes, mais le monde tourna autour d'elle et tout disparut. C'était le début de la pire nuit de sa vie.

Roxton soupira. Il avait vu Marguerite partir de nouveau et ne pas rentrer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait à la longue ? De mensonges en mensonges, il commençait à se lasser de tout cela. Il aimait Marguerite, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais haïssait ses mensonges.

Il avait travaillé au magasin pendant la journée et avait eut à faire à une vielle dame voulant acheter des chaussures à son petit-fils. Étrangement, elle avait perçut en lui un malaise. Étonnant comme parfois les gens âgés pouvaient aller droit au but et vouloir aider les plus jeunes.

-_ Jeune homme_, avait-elle dit, _vous n'êtes pas le seul à en souffrir. Et il est faux que la vérité blesse. Le plus blessant dans une vérité avouée, c'est de savoir qu'on s'est bien moqué de nous._

Tout ça, sans qu'il n'aille à rien dire. Il admirait les gens âgés pour cela : ils avaient tant vécus qu'ils agissaient parfois mieux que les psychologues.

Et il lui donnait raison. Supposons que trois personnes parlent dans le dos d'une autre, frustrés d'une certaine attitude, mais n'osant pas lui avouer de peur de la blesser. Quand une personne ose enfin lui dire, le plus blessant est de savoir qu'on lui a mentit.

Certes, la situation n'était pas semblable avec Marguerite, mais le problème très similaire. Il voulait vivre avec une personne véritable, pas une façade. Si elle lui mentait pour une chose, elle pourrait bien lui mentir pour toutes sortes de choses. Tomber enceinte et se faire avorter sans lui dire, par exemple ! Bon, peut-être dramatisait-il un peu, mais il se sentait totalement inconfortable dans la situation. Et pourtant, il n'osait pas agir… de peur de perdre Marguerite.

Il s'endormit au bout de ses pensées vers quatre heures du matin.

À cette heure, Véronica se retournait dans son lit. Des images puissantes parvenaient à son esprit et elle gémissait de peur et de malaise. Elle voyait Finn monter pardessus un mur de bois en entraînement, tomber et se transpercer la cuisse.

Puis les images partaient, elle ouvrait les yeux, les refermait et le sentiment de fièvre, de crâne explosé et d'indigestion la reprenait. Elle se mettait à pleurer parfois, de douleur physique et mentale. Et elle s'endormait parfois, pas plus de dix minutes, éveillée en sursaut par le rêve de Finn.

Elle se retournait dans son lit, vomissait presque, gémissait, tremblait, suait, pleurait et délirait. Et à côté, Marguerite totalement éveillée la regardait, veillant sur elle. Une nuit sans sommeil, elle arriverait bien à le faire pour une jeune femme qui allait si mal sous les apparences parfaites qu'elle conservait. Elle avait tenté de l'approcher, de la faire boire, de la calmer, mais rien à faire. Elle avait appelé le centre anti-poison qui lui avait conseillé d'attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle-même, mais d'appeler l'ambulance si cela ne se faisait pas dans les cinq heures suivantes. Mais de toute façon, Marguerite savait que la drogue n'était qu'en partie responsable de l'état de Véronica : elle souffrait bien plus mentalement que physiquement.

Et à la limite de l'échéance, Véronica s'endormit pour de bon. À sept heures et demies, quasiment douze heures après la prise de drogues, les effets s'atténuaient. Marguerite vérifia qu'elle respirait encore et soupira; son pouls était normal. Puis, elle s'endormit sur la chaise.

Quatorze heures. Véronica ouvrit les yeux, calmement. Le soleil, déjà bas dans l'horizon – même si toujours éclatant – avait réchauffé la chambre déjà surchauffée. Bref, Véronica avait chaud et elle sentait mauvais. Elle sentait la sueur, la sienne et celle d'autres, le restant de cigarette et la maladie. Le bout de ses cheveux était plaqué sur son front et ses vêtements collés à sa peau. Son lit était dans un piteux état et quand elle s'assit, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait dû dormir sur la chaise à côté.

Elle regarda ses vêtements : un décolleté serré et des jeans moulant. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi et n'osa pas se demander tout de suite ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée et la nuit.

Elle se jeta hors de son lit, attendit dix secondes que les étourdissements passent et accourut dans la salle de bain. Elle verrouilla la porte, même si elle savait que Marguerite tout en étant toujours dans l'appartement n'entrerait jamais dans la salle de bain. Elle se retourna vers le miroir et grimaça. Pour une rare fois, elle n'était pas belle à voir. Oh non. Son visage aussi pâle que la mort présentait une trace de coup de toutes les couleurs et de grandes cernes mauves. Elle se dévêtit rapidement et se plaça rapidement sous la douche pour partir l'eau glacée.

Elle frissonnait et haletait tant l'eau se révélait glaciale à sa peau, mais tout en se lavant les cheveux et en se savonnant, elle se sentait un peu moins souillée. Elle y resta dix bonnes minutes avant de sortir et de s'enrouler d'une serviette de ratine. Tout en marchant, elle laissa des flaques d'eau un peu partout. Elle se vêtit rapidement et se frotta les cheveux avec la serviette pour les essorer. Elle jeta la serviette sur le sol et ses cheveux bouclèrent légèrement par humidité et à cause de la façon qu'ils commençaient à sécher.

Marguerite entra dans la chambre. Véronica était assise sur le lit double. Il faudrait qu'elle lave les draps. Elle avait repris un peu de couleur, mais le gros bleu ornait toujours sa joue gauche et une partie de son menton.

La brunette vint s'asseoir en indien à côté d'elle. Véronica lui jeta un regard de biais avant de lui faire face. Elle avait vraiment l'air malade.

Marguerite porta sa main à la blessure de Véronica qui grimaça de douleur.

- Ça fait mal ?

- … Un… un peu.

Le silence s'installa. Un silence nécessaire où chacune prirent le temps de réfléchir. Véronica ne se souvenait pas de toute la soirée, mais savait en gros ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout, pourquoi.

- Tu sais, Véronica, c'est toi qui disait à Alan de ne pas noyer ses problèmes dans…

- S'il te plaît, Marguerite, je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon, se fâcha Véronica en serra les dents.

La brunette prit le temps de reformuler sa pensée et :

- Mais, tu as quand même…

- Marguerite ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais ! Tu ne crois pas que je sois déjà assez punie comme ça !

- Tu as raison, désolée. Ce n'est pas très habile de ma part.

Les yeux de Véronica s'emplirent de larmes et son visage s'empourpra. Elle les ravala doucement et elle serra les dents.

- Je suis désolée Véronica pour ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers temps. Mais si tu gardes tout en dedans, ça ne peut que empirer. Quand tu gardes tous tes problèmes à l'intérieur, ils ruminent, ils grandissent, ils te hantent et surtout… ils ne se règlent pas.

La blondinette se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, mais ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Si quelqu'un te fais du mal, tu ne dois pas le laisser faire. Tu n'as jamais été ainsi, Véronica ! Avant tu te défendais, quittes à te battre, mais jamais tu ne te laissais écraser.

- Avant quoi ? demanda Véronica en pleurant légèrement.

- Avant cette année et quand ils t'ont engagés, quand tu as été engagé par un des publicitaires des Foy. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu as beau prétendre que tu vas bien, mais c'est faux.

Véronica se recroquevilla, honteuse et se mit à sangloter doucement. Marguerite avait raison. Comme avait-elle pu se laisser écraser de la sorte ?

- Est-ce qu… est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ? s'inquiéta Marguerite en s'agenouillant pour se rapprocher de Véronica.

Elle releva la tête, essuya ses joues et toisa Marguerite du regard, commençant à paniquer un peu.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Mais il voulait… il a tenté à plusieurs reprises.

Son amie ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés et obligea Véronica à la regarder.

- Véronica, quand tu m'as dit il y a quelques semaines que tu étais prête aux concessions pour aller loin, quel genre de concessions étaient-ce ?

- Je…

Les larmes se remirent à couler, et même si elle les essuyait au fur et à mesure pour paraître forte, ça ne donnait rien. La drogue l'avait anéantie physiquement.

Marguerite avait lu une fois que les gens qui souffraient trop mentalement finissaient par se mutiler physiquement parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à gérer la douleur mentale qui les accaparait. La douleur physique les soulageait en quelque sorte de celle mentale. Elle savait que la drogue l'aurait totalement dévastée pour plusieurs heures, voir journées, après la nuit. Mais peut-être justement l'avait-elle prise dans l'idée de détruire ses barrières mentales en s'épuisant physiquement.

Elle laissa ses sanglots éclater, mais repoussa Marguerite quand elle plaça une main sur son épaule. Elle ne voulait pas paraître si faible. Après la drogue, la nuit mouvementée, le réveil brutal et les sanglots, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

- Il a… depuis août, c'est la même chose, commença-t-elle une fois calmée. Il ne cesse de me rabaisser. Je suis grosse ou laide ou capricieuse, sans talent, sans avenir, idiote, sotte, faible, pas de sensualité même s'il me lance des regards pervers, jamais un mot gentil ! Jamais ! Et alors… j'ai enduré, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Et puis… j'ai fini par vouloir démissionner, j'en avais assez. Et il m'a frappée. Il ne cesse de m'humilier devant tout le monde, tout le temps ! Tout le temps ! Et personne ne le supporte, mais personne ne me supporte moi non plus ! Je le déteste !

- Mais Véronica… ce ne sont pas des concessions à faire ! C'est du harcèlement, de la violence psychologique, physique et de la violence sexuelle jusqu'à un certain point ! Tu n'as pas à endurer ça ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû endurer ça ! Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, essuyant ses larmes et elle haussa les épaules.

- Je hais être mannequin, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas travailler. Pas seulement pour l'argent, nous ne sommes pas vraiment mal pris, mais… mais je veux me rendre loin. Je veux avoir ma propre collection ! Par où commencer sinon ?

- Par un endroit plus sain !

- Mais… je lui aurais donné raison de moi ?

Marguerite regarda son interlocutrice dans ses yeux et tout s'éclaircit. Elle n'avait pas tant changé, finalement. Elle restait très tête forte et très orgueilleuse. Et démissionner aurait été un signe de faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi ils en étaient venus aux coups : elle avait dû tenter de l'humilier à son tour en démissionnant en plein milieu d'une séance. Or, son patron n'aurait jamais, jamais dû la traiter ainsi, encore moins la frapper.

Le regard de la brunette s'adoucit et elle plaça une main sur le côté de la tête à Véronica.

- Le courage et la force dans cette histoire, c'est de sortir de ta bulle et d'aller dénoncer. Il est là le courage. Rester par fierté, c'est de la témérité mal placée… et c'est dangereux et un peu stupide. Peu de gens osent se plaindre et dire les faits, mais il faut que tu le fasses, même si tu te sentiras vulnérable et que ce sera difficile, il sera là le courage. Regarde-toi, tu ne peux pas endurer ça.

Véronica hocha la tête et laissa couler quelques dernières larmes avant de prendre Marguerite dans ses bras. Elles restèrent enlacées un petit moment, tandis que les larmes de Véronica continuaient de couler. Elles se séparèrent et Marguerite rit un peu.

- Tu sais que… tu m'as embrassée hier ?

Véronica éclata de rire et ce fut un drôle de mélange de pleurs et de rire.

- Seigneur, j'aurais voulu que ce soit un rêve. On oublie ça s'il te plaît !

- Allez, je pense qu'on devrait aller porter plainte pendant que ton bleu est encore frais.

Et tandis qu'elles se préparaient :

- N'empêche que une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu ta langue dans ma bouche.

- Ouach ! Marguerite la ferme !

- Mais c'est vrai !

- AHH ! Je m'excuse bon, t'es contente, je veux plus en entendre parler ! dit Véronica tout en riant.

Abigaïl ouvrit les yeux et se releva de sa chaise. Toute la journée et toute la nuit, elle était restée assise à tenter de se reconnecter à Véronica. Pendant pratiquement douze heures, elle avait perdu son aura. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses : soit Véronica était morte, soit le processus s'était enclenché.

Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais chez les femmes Layton un côté mystique avait toujours régné. Elles avaient soit des prémonitions, des dons de clair voyance, sentaient les auras, les voyaient ou recevaient des messages à transmettre. Abigaïl sentait les auras et les sentiments, Finn avaient des dons de clairvoyance et Véronica… c'était un peu spécial.

Ses filles n'avaient jamais rien pu leur cacher car même à 100 kilomètres d'elle, elle pouvait ressentir leurs émotions. Bien sûr, elle ne les espionnait pas, mais en face d'elle, elle sentait tout : gêne, malaise, mensonges… bref, un don de mère surdéveloppé. Finn avait l'habitude de s'inventer toutes sortes d'histoires sur les gens qui s'avéraient toujours vraies sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Quand on lui disait : « J'ai été opérée » elle savait pourquoi. Quand on lui disait : « Mon père est mort » elle savait comment et etc. Le don d'Abigaïl était apparu lors d'une dure période de sa vie après la mort de ses parents lors de ses dix-huit ans. Elle avait été sous anti-dépresseurs pour deux mois et cela éveillé en elle quelque chose de chimique. Pour Finn, à quinze ans, décidant de se dévergonder s'était mise à sortir beaucoup et après sa première relation sexuelle un peu sur un coup de tête, elle avait été contrainte à la pilule du lendemain. Et ses dons s'étaient éveillés.

Abigaïl croyait que le don se cachait dans leur cerveau et que seul quelque chose de très chimique pouvait éveiller en eux cette faculté. Mais voilà, rien encore n'était venu à bout de Véronica.

Et à huit heures la veille, elle avait perdue sa trace. La même chose s'était passée avec Finn trois ans plus tôt puisque inconsciemment, elle avait acquis la faculté de se protéger de cette sorte d'espionnage. Et ce matin, à sept heures trente-cinq, l'aura de Véronica était réapparue, très faible et malade. Et sa mère ressentait maintenant une peine immense et à la fois un soulagement libérateur de la part de sa fille. Étrange.

Tom vit sa femme se lever et il souffla. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il flippait un peu à vrai dire et aurait préféré la franchise : « Appelle ta fille et demande-lui ! ». Mais Abigaïl refusait. Si elle était morte ? Elle ne répondrait pas. Pas très encourageant comme pensée. Dans ces moments-là (il l'avait vécu deux fois !) un stress immense s'emparait de lui. Malheureusement, il savait que la prochaine fois qu'Abigaïl ressentirait un vide si immense, ce serait bel et bien une mort. Et voilà, pourquoi il détestait ce don. C'était… très brusque et incroyable comme manière d'annoncer un danger et il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

- Elle va mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a changé. Mais elle est soulagée d'un poids quelconque.

Génial. Rien de très rassurant.

Au même moment, Finn soupirait et émit une hypothèse. Véronica avait consommé de l'ecstasy, s'était retrouvée malade, mais avait pu se confier sur son patron à Marguerite et elles porteraient plainte. Stupide comme idée, mais la première hypothèse était toujours la bonne. Elle hocha la tête et d'un côté, se sentit soulagée.

_« T'inquiète, maman. Elle s'en sortira. »_

--

J'ai bien faillit enlever la scène du baiser après l'avoir modifiée douze fois, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre hahaha.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_Dans l'auto, Véronica conduisait et tentait d'oublier que Ned la regardait avec insistance. Ce moment la stressait, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait lui dire. Pas dans l'auto, mais elle devrait lui dire._

_- Véronica…_

_- Attends qu'on soit rentrés, Ned, pour poser des questions._

_- Très bien…_

_Elle serra les poings et se leva pour qu'il évite de voir ses larmes, mais il la suivit et l'empoigna par le poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face._

_- Véronica ! Ça suffit, tu as le droit de pleurer ! Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs ! S'il t'a fait du mal, il a toujours été dans le tort !_

_- Mais, commença-t-elle alors que quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues, j'ai fais une gaffe._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_- Je…_

_Marguerite, chez elle, se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle venait d'entrer, Roxton l'avait déposé à la porte et elle sentait que quelque chose entre eux n'allait pas très bien. Elle lui cachait des choses et lui, s'en doutait._


	13. Since U been gone

Merci à toutes pour les reviews du dernier chapitre lol, j'ai bien rit !

Chapitre 13

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on (yeah yeah)  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
(Since u been gone, Kelly Clarkson)

Malone arriva dans l'aéroport avec un sentiment agréable. Il revenait à la maison avec joie, même en laissant de bons moments derrière lui. Les gens l'avaient très bien accueillis en France et son séjour très agréable lui avait permis de découvrir une nouvelle culture, de nouveaux endroits et de nouvelles personnes. Bref, changement d'idée totale, même s'il se sentait bien là où il était. Il avait pourtant découvert qu'il adorait voyager seul : il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait.

Mais Véronica lui avait terriblement manqué. Ainsi que tous ses amis et sa famille et rentrer le remplissait de joie.

Il replaça son sac de voyage sur son épaule et sourit, avant de franchir la porte et d'apercevoir au loin ses parents, sa jeune sœur, Véronica, Roxton et Marguerite. Son sourire s'agrandit et tous se dirigèrent vers lui en riant.

- Neddy-boy ! s'exclama Roxton en le serrant virilement dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué !

- Salut Roxton, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Ah ! s'étouffa sa sœur, t'as un accent ! T'as un accent !

- Ben voyons !

- Oui oui ! rit la jeune fille.

Ses parents acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire et le saluèrent chaleureusement, peu importe son accent.

Peut-être qu'en deux semaines, l'accent de Ned s'était pincé un peu et que ses « è » ressemblaient plus à des « é » et vice-versa. Et les voyelles qu'il aurait dû prononcer du fond de la gorge avec l'accent québécois, il les prononçait du haut de sa gorge, mais il savait que les consonances québécoises reprendraient vite le dessus.

- Pas grave, lui dit Marguerite, tous les écrivains se doivent d'avoir un léger accent, non ?

- Hum, si on veut.

Il se tourna alors vers sa douce qui lui sourit timidement. Elle semblait mal-à-l'aise et il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre pourquoi. Sur sa joue s'était logé une tache de toutes les couleurs. Elle semblait déjà un peu estompée, mais il s'en inquiéta tout de même. Il posa doucement une main sur sa blessure et elle grimaça. Il ne posa pas de question immédiatement voyant l'atmosphère tendue, mais il embrassa doucement Véronica qui répondit au baiser, soulagée.

- Ça a bien été ?

- Très bien, répondit Ned.

- Tu vas tout nous raconter j'espère ! s'exclama Véronica.

- Bien sûr !

- J'ai tes bagages ! s'écria Catherine avec deux grosses valises.

- Ah merci !

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le stationnement, tranquillement, jasant du séjour de Ned. Il fut entendu que tous célébreraient son retour le lendemain soir, chez les parents de Ned et qu'il prendrait tout son temps pour raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé.

Après une demi-heure de placotage, chacun groupe retourna à sa voiture respective. Bref, ses parents et ses amis tenaient absolument à le voir le plus tôt dès son retour, mais respectaient sa fatigue due au décalage horaire et il en était touché.

Dans l'auto, Véronica conduisait et tentait d'oublier que Ned la regardait avec insistance. Ce moment la stressait, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait lui dire. Pas dans l'auto, mais elle devrait lui dire.

- Véronica…

- Attends qu'on soit rentrés, Ned, pour poser des questions.

- Très bien…

Il s'inquiétait beaucoup, parce que si ça avait été banal, elle lui aurait dit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait sur la joue (je suis tombée d'un escalier, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, j'ai eu un accident d'auto), mais non, elle se taisait. Et voulait lui dire en face. Donc… c'était définitivement quelque chose de grave qui s'était produit. À ce moment, les souvenirs de son voyage se dissipaient rapidement, l'inquiétude prenant toute la place.

Jeudi, 26 janvier. Il se rappelait du premier jour, le 10, ses premiers pas en France, ses premières impressions et surtout, ce sentiment de libération intense. Loin de sa vraie vie, il se sentait en vacance. Parfois, les responsabilités, c'était pesant. Et maintenant, le 26, il reprenait toute sa vraie vie. Véronica ne le pesait pas, au contraire, mais parfois, même quand il adorait sa vie, son métier, sa conjointe (parce qu'en réalité, ils pouvaient s'appeler conjoints !), il se rappelait comment sa vie d'enfant était plus simple. Cette excursion loin de la réalité avait douloureusement remonté ces pensées à la surface.

Il se secoua. Il ne fallait tout de même exagérer. Il vivait très bien, malgré les responsabilités qu'il avait décidé d'assumer à cet âge.

L'auto se gara dans le stationnement souterrain et Véronica aida Ned à monter tous ses bagages. Le transport s'effectua en silence sauf pour les quelques voisins qu'ils croisèrent dans l'ascenseur et qui les saluèrent.

Puis, une fois la porte fermée et les bagages déposés sur le sol, Ned se tourna vers Véronica qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle soupira et s'assit doucement. Ned l'imita et la toisa du regard, inquiet. Les femmes avaient parfois la drôle d'habitude de tout compliquer. Véronica n'était pas ainsi, il savait qu'il aurait sa réponse directe. Mais il l'appréhendait tout de même.

Il inspira profondément, regarda Ned dans les yeux et souffla :

- J'ai été frappée.

- Frappée ? répéta Ned avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi ? Qui ça, comment ça ?

- Je…

Elle soupira et dut se faire violence pour tout avouer de nouveau. De nature orgueilleuse, avouer qu'on l'avait harcelé et manipulé ne la plaisait pas du tout. Et elle se doutait que cela ne devait plaire à personne.

Les jours qui avaient suivis son ingurgitation d'ecstasy, elle avait pleuré et pleuré. C'était une réaction normale, après la prise de cette drogue, mais elle avait dût perdre au moins 10 livres à pleurer et à ne pas manger. Marguerite avait veillé sur elle, mais elle avait aussi des cours et ne pouvait pas se dévouer entièrement à Véronica.

Elle avait également débranché son téléphone parce que les journalistes avaient rapidement appris la plainte portée contre Karl Pincourt. Elle ne se rendrait probablement pas en cours publiquement puisqu'en face de l'avocat et de la plainte, il avait pâli et avait décidé de coopérer dans le plus grand silence. Ils règleraient cela huis clos avec deux avocats et un juge, à la mairie. Donc personne infiltré durant les règlements de compte, sauf peut-être quelques témoins si Karl ne coopérait pas.

Elle regarda Malone et se dit qu'il fallait bien être honnête avec lui.

- Mon patron. Il m'a frappée.

Il la considéra un instant, choqué, et fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre.

- Ton patron t'a frappée ? Et c'est tout !

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je… j'ai porté plainte.

Il soupira de soulagement et posa un nouveau regard sur Véronica qui évita son regard.

- Mais il y a plus. Il… m'harcelait depuis qu… quelques mois.

- QUELQUES MOIS ! Véronica ! Tu l'as laissé faire !

- Je sais ! Je sais… Mais que je… je ne savais pas… je…

Elle serra les dents, frustrée et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Pas encore, pas encore.

Ned remarqua alors la pâleur de son visage et les creux qui s'y étaient logés. Elle avait maigri. Trop maigri. Il s'adoucit et tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa pitié. Véronica haïssait qu'on ait pitié d'elle.

- Véronica, tu as maigri.

- Je sais.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Elle serra les poings et se leva pour qu'il évite de voir ses larmes, mais il la suivit et l'empoigna par le poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Véronica ! Ça suffit, tu as le droit de pleurer ! Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs ! S'il t'a fait du mal, il a toujours été dans le tort !

- Mais, commença-t-elle alors que quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues, j'ai fais une gaffe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je…

Il relâcha son poignet et elle s'accota contre le mur.

- Je suis sortie cette soirée là. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne me supportais plus. Et j'ai voulu oublier alors j'ai… j'ai pris…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- C'est Marguerite qui m'a trouvée. Elle devait être dans le club en face, plus tranquille, et…

- Tu étais à l'Extase ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as… pris quoi ?

- De…

Elle se tut et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai pris de l'ecstasy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai juste… sauté une coche.

Malone la considéra un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagit.

- Comment tu as pris ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Mal. C'est pour ça que j'ai maigri.

Les larmes coulaient toujours en silence.

- Et sur le moment ?

- Bien… sur le moment, c'est très différent, on perd toutes les notions qui nous rendent censés. J'ai dansé pendant au moins quatre heures sans m'arrêter, sans être essoufflée. Et Marguerite m'a sortie du club. Et j'ai…

Elle sourit un peu, au travers de ses larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers Ned et lui dit, retrouvant une inquiétude :

- Je l'ai… embrassée.

Ned haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire. Elle continua de pleurer et essuya ses joues.

- C'est pas drôle, grimaça-t-elle.

Il posa son regard sur elle et soupira. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur le front. Il savait qu'elle retrouverait toute sa force, mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Comptes-tu recommencer ?

- Jamais de la vie ! J'ai passé cinq jours à déprimer après !

- Bien. Alors, tu as appris quelque chose au moins.

- Pas très agréable.

- C'est pas grave. Mais Véronica, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu un moment comme celui-là ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. D'un côté j'avais peur et de l'autre j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour quitter et donner raison à Pincourt.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et soupira de nouveau.

- Mais…

- Je ne recommencerai plus, dit-elle en le coupant, j'ai appris ma leçon. Arrêtez de tous vouloir me faire la leçon, je l'ai apprise par moi-même.

- J'en doute pas. Tu sais… tu peux tout me dire.

Elle tenta de se décoller, tannée de tous les mêmes discours, mais il la retint.

- Véronica, je sais que tu es orgueilleuse et que tu détestes te faire dire des choses du genre, parce que tu crois pouvoir tout régler par toi-même, je me trompe ?

- Non, grommela-t-elle.

- Et bien, quand toute cette épreuve sera passée, tu te lèveras un matin et tu seras heureuse. Et tu regarderas en arrière et tu te demanderas comment tu as fait pour supporter tout ça.

- Je sais.

- Et c'est bien que tu agisses.

Elle sourit tristement et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ned.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils ne firent que resserrer leur étreinte, Véronica laissant couler ses dernières larmes et évacuant ses dernières retailles d'angoisse. Et accotée contre lui, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui avait énormément manqué. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit complètement. Ils avaient raison après tout, elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait tout évacué.

Marguerite, chez elle, se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle venait d'entrer, Roxton l'avait déposé à la porte et elle sentait que quelque chose entre eux n'allait pas très bien. Elle lui cachait des choses et lui, s'en doutait.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de penser à elle ces derniers temps et maintenant qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire, elle se disait qu'elle se sentait mieux occupée. Occupée à s'occuper de Véronica ou dans ses études. Mais non, pour l'instant elle avait du temps pour elle et elle se rappelait de cette nuit. Dans son cerveau affluaient les souvenirs, les images, les sensations. Le pire dans cette histoire résidait dans le fait que dans ces moments où elle devenait Miss Smith, elle aimait la sensation d'adrénaline qui accompagnait les dangers.

Elle avait tout bonnement cessé de réfléchir cette nuit-là, elle avait… profité de chaque instant et elle…

Marguerite grimaça, voulant cesser de s'analyser, tout cela la rendait folle.

- Marguerite ?

Elle releva les yeux. Son père la dévisageait.

- T'es consciente que t'es dans le portique depuis deux minutes à ne pas bouger ?

- Hein ? Oh… hum, oui désolée je réfléchissais.

- Véronica ?

- Oui, oui.

Et encore un mensonge de plus. Bien sûr, elle avait un peu parlé à ses parents de l'histoire avec Véronica. Oh, comme ses parents la croyaient parfaite, comme ses parents la trouvaient intelligente, comme ils éprouvaient une grande fierté à son égard. Bien sûr, ils la savaient sensibles et l'aimaient de tout leurs cœurs et jamais ne la laisserait seule… sauf si… sauf s'ils apprenaient la vérité. Une vraie traînée.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, refoulant ses larmes et sursauta en y trouvant Hannah. Elle soupira et prit le dossier qu'Hannah lui tendit. Elle déglutit difficilement et attendit que la rouquine sorte de la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit, maintenant habituée aux intrusions surprises d'Hannah (et personne d'autre dans la famille et le voisinage ne s'en rendait compte !) et ouvrit le dossier. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Sa nouvelle mission.

Jeudi et vendredi après-midi, n'ayant pas de cours pour la nouvelle session, elle serait réceptionniste. Réceptionniste dans une école secondaire. Réceptionniste à Melody Sanford ! Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle ne connaissait pas encore sa mission, _mais surveillez activement Messieurs Georges Challenger et Arthur Sumerlee_. Quoi ? Pourquoi ses anciens professeurs ? Qu'avaient-ils pu faire de mal ?

Elle déposa le dossier, sachant qu'elle devrait le brûler, mais tout de même choquée. Finalement, travailler pour la CIA se révélait très… très éprouvant !

Pour la fête de Malone, le lendemain, elle fit comme d'habitude : semblant d'être normale.

Ned apprécia énormément sa petite soirée retrouvaille. Il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à tous ses amis. Il eut le temps de tout raconter, de montrer quelques photos (le temps lui avait manqué pour jouer les touristes) et les gens se sentaient particulièrement fiers pour lui : un écrivain si jeune, mais si populaire et resté modeste…

Et pendant la soirée, il s'absenta une trentaine de minutes, mais personne ne s'en inquiéta vraiment. Ils étaient nombreux et profitaient de la présence de tout le monde.

Pourtant, pendant cette trentaine de minutes, il avait mit le pied dehors et avait tranquillement marché dans la banlieue. Il ne fallait pas se le cacher, les gens plutôt riches habitaient dans le coin. Et il connaissait l'adresse de Karl Pincourt, non loin de chez ses parents. C'était le moment idéal pour lui rendre une petite visite : il était proche et personne ne se demandait ce qu'il accomplissait dans le moment.

Il marcha tranquillement et arriva près de sa demeure. Sans aucune émotion, il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée. Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit. Quand Karl Pincourt ouvrit la porte, une légère grimace se dessina sur le visage du riche homme.

- Monsieur Malone, vous…

Mais il ne put pas dire grand-chose plus parce qu'il reçut un coup de poing dans le visage et s'écroula sur le sol.

Sonné, il se releva un peu, craintif face à l'expression de colère qui ornait le visage de Malone.

- Alors ! Vous vous croyez tout permis !

- Malone, vous…

- Non, taisez-vous ! Si on vous avait appris la bienséance, vous seriez peut-être un peu plus heureux aujourd'hui ! Malheureusement, je ne peux plus rien pour vous, ni pour défendre Véronica, elle a sut bien réagir. Mais sachez que si jamais je vous vois l'approchez à moins de 20 mètres après vos règlements de compte, ce n'est pas qu'un simple coup de poing que vous recevrez ! Est-ce bien compris ?

L'homme regarda Malone, haineux face à son impuissance. Se faire mettre au sol par un jeune écrivain plantureux frôlant les 22 ans.

- Ouais.

- Très bien. Au revoir.

C'est tout ? pensa M. Pincourt.

Oh oui, mais bien assez suffisant pour Malone. Il mettrait en action ses paroles si Pincourt approchait encore Véronica.

Voilà une attitude propre à Malone : il se portait protecteur et défenseur des opprimés en silence. Et de toute façon, Véronica n'aurait pas apprécié cette action de sa part, il le savait : son orgueil lui aurait soufflé de ne pas se laisser défendre.

Il retourna à la célébration comme si rien ne s'était produit, mais un sourire vainqueur resta accroché à ses lèvres pour le reste de la soirée. Oh non, il ne laisserait jamais personne faire de mal à Véronica et maintenant qu'il n'avait pu concrètement intervenir, il pouvait prévenir des récidives.

Véronica accorda qu'une seule entrevue. Les gens la connaissaient peu puisqu'elle se tenait loin des médias, mais ils la reconnaissaient tous puisqu'elle apparaissait dans toutes sortes de publicités. Et c'est deux jours après la parution de l'article dans la revue que quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

Elle avait raconté l'histoire dans toute sa vérité à ses proches. À la revue plutôt sérieuse, elle s'était contentée de relater les faits et de peu étaler ses sentiments ni les raisons. Heureusement, l'histoire ne s'était pas présentée comme un gros scandale, seulement comme une énième histoire d'horreur chez les médias.

_N/A : Clari, on ne pourra jamais vraiment le savoir, comment vivent les vedettes ! Quoi que ici, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, c'est moi qui décide lol :p ! Mais à Hollywood, on reste impuissantes, on sait pas… on saura jamais !_

Mais il y avait une personne à qui elle n'avait rien racontée : Alan. Et justement, il sonnait à la porte. Elle alla répondre et le laissa entrer. Il ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine et jeta la revue sur la table. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et s'assit en face de lui.

Le visage pâle du garçon et ses cernes enflées démontraient de la fatigue qui abritait son esprit et son corps. Véronica le laissa parler au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi… ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je suis le fils du grand patron, Véronica, j'aurais pu t'aider.

- Tout est écrit là dedans. Je ne voulais pas flancher.

- Mais tu étais malheureuse !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, tout le monde me l'a dit. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. On ne peut pas retourner dans le passé.

- Tu vas aller travailler où ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, mais on verra.

Alan garda le silence en réfléchissant puis il sortit :

- T'as consommé de l'ecstasy. Et tu me dis de ne pas me droguer.

- Je l'ai amèrement regretté, quand j'ai gobé, Alan. Pendant plusieurs jours, je me suis sentie très mal. Et si tu savais comme j'avais honte en face de Marguerite durant ces moments. Plus jamais je ne retoucherai à quelque chose dans le genre.

- Facile à dire.

- Je te jure.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et arriva pour parler, mais Véronica le coupa :

- Nous avons des discussions à terminer tous les deux…

- Hum.

Il croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et son regard s'attarda sur une fenêtre.

- Alan, regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta avec réticence.

- Au début de l'année, au bord du lac. Tu avais déjà consommé un peu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Du pot, seulement.

Elle hocha doucement.

- Très bien. Et tu t'apprêtais à me dire pourquoi ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écouter.

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Il semblait triste.

- Ce… n'est pas ta faute. Et surtout, ce n'est pas ton travail de m'aider, ce n'est pas ta responsabilité.

- Quoi, c'est pour ça que tu te refermes toujours ? Tu as peur de m'embêter ?

- Et bien… un peu, oui.

Véronica soupira et sourit.

- Écoute-moi bien : c'est mille fois plus frustrant de te voir descendre en enfer sans rien pouvoir faire que de pouvoir te supporter et t'aider. Encore là, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'aider si ça me rend moins impuissante.

Alan la considéra un instant et déplia ses bras qu'il déposa doucement sur la table.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis un junkie. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler aussi parce que je savais que cela te mettrait en colère. Et la dernière fois, j'avais raison, nous nous sommes disputés.

- Voir des gens qu'on aime se torturer volontairement, c'est très frustrant.

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, mais passa par-dessus sa colère. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'y pourrait rien. Il faudrait qu'il se sorte de cet enfer.

- Ta sœur a du te parler un peu.

- En effet. Finn m'a parlé de tes problèmes à l'école. Mais à la maison, elle n'a rien pu savoir.

- À l'école…

Il respira profondément et se lança :

- Véronica, si je prends de la drogue c'est pour oublier. Je sais que c'est idiot, je sais… mais tellement efficace. Tu sais c'est comment, tu l'as expérimenté.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et bien… une fois qu'on a réellement commencé… j'oublie qu'à l'école ils sont plusieurs à me harceler et que je n'ose jamais rien dire. J'oublie que mes parents me détestent. Qu'ils en ont que pour ma sœur.

À ce stade, Véronica commença à tout comprendre. Parce que quelqu'un pouvant se confier à ses parents et pouvant compter sur eux n'aurait jamais eu peur de se défendre à Melody Sanford. Sérieusement, en tant qu'école catholique prônant des valeurs telles que la famille, le respect et le dépassement de soi, il suffisait qu'on prononce « harcèlement » pour que l'école se mobilise pour effacer toute trace de ces actes. Mais le problème, c'est que les élèves n'osaient pas dénoncer de peur de paraître stupide.

Mais dans le cas d'Alan, Véronica commençait à comprendre. Ses parents lui en voudraient de ne pas être fort, respecté et populaire.

- Tu sais, peu importe ce que je fais, ma sœur le fait mieux, peu importe ce que je dis, c'est ma sœur qui a raison et moi… moi ils ne savent jamais où je suis, ni ce que je fais, même quand je suis dans la maison. Danielle s'en doute peut-être un peu plus, mais elle s'en contre fout. Si je mourrais elle aurait plus d'héritage et en serait bien soulagée.

- Quoi !

Véronica réagit violemment à cette phrase et se rapprocha d'Alan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Vee, tu connais ma sœur ! La sœur personne qu'elle peut aimer c'est elle-même !

- Tu… non !

- L'as-tu déjà vu pleurer ou rire sincèrement ? C'est un cœur de roc qui se cache là-dedans !

La pitié s'empara de la blondinette en un instant. Mais la pitié dirigée vers Danielle.

- Peut-être… qu'elle souffre de l'indifférence de vos parents.

- Tu parles ! Ils l'adorent.

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Parce que tout le monde à l'extérieur a peur d'elle, elle est respectée et brillante.

- Mais… ils ne l'aiment pas pour ce qu'elle est.

Alan regarda drôlement Véronica avant de soupirer et de réfléchir un instant. Il baissa les yeux et finalement avoua :

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les connais pas plus qu'elle en réalité. Mais si je te parle de ça, c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter la drogue. Ça ne me sert à rien, j'en subis déjà les conséquences. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai rien pris et c'est quand même dur. Je n'étais pas un grand consommateur, mais quand même.

Véronica sourit et se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui prit doucement les mains et le regarda avec fierté. Elle le considérait comme son frère.

- Tant mieux, je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais… pour tes parents, ta sœur, tu vas faire quoi ? Et pour l'école !

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je me dis que… de toute façon, si mes parents se fichent de moi, qu'ils apprennent ce qu'il se passe à l'école, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Véronica et elle considéra l'adolescent.

- Alan, c'est bien que tu veuilles te sortir de ça. Mais sérieusement, ne laisse pas tes parents t'influencer dans tes choix. Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec mon patron.

Il sourit et sembla devenir un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- Je vais y aller.

- Je te reconduis ?

- D'accord.

Danielle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'auto se garer dans l'entrée. Pas son père, ni sa mère et encore moins un de leurs amis vu la qualité de l'auto. Belle auto neuve, mais pas assez classe : leurs amis se promenaient dans les automobiles les plus dispendieuses et les plus raffinées, évitant les voitures sports, familiales, trop petites ou abordables pour les gens du peuple. Et quand elle vit qui sortir de la voiture, elle fit un saut.

Dans sa tuque, ses moufles, son écharpe et son manteau, elle reconnut Véronica. Et du côté passager, Alan sortit de la voiture. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sale morveux… grimaça Danielle.

Elle observa Véronica prendre son frère dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le front, amicalement. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Alan ne relève ses manches de manteau. Véronica grimaça et caressa délicatement l'avant-bras gauche de son frère. Danielle crut voir ses lèvres former « consulter un médecin » et vers la fin de la conversation « je suis fière de toi. Courage. »

Elle attendit que l'auto soit repartie et que son frère soit monté. Encore légèrement sous le choc, elle sortit de sa chambre et l'approcha.

- Alan. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la fille Layton ?

- Elle s'appelle Véronica et c'est pas de tes oignons.

- Tu sais qu'elle coûte cher à un de nos studios en ce moment… !

- Pfff, c'est pas elle le problème, mais l'employé de papa ! Maintenant dégage !

- Alan je…

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui cessa de marcher et fronça les sourcils. Il leva ses yeux vers elle. Il avait cru reconnaître quelque chose de suppliant dans sa voix. Étrange.

- Je… hum… me demandais si…

- Quoi !

- Tu avais besoin d'aide…

Il haussa un sourcil et soupira de découragement avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir vers sa chambre.

- Alan !

- Quoi Danielle ! Quoi ! C'est quoi, tu veux m'aider pour ensuite obtenir des faveurs ? Ou encore plus d'estime des parents !

- Je m'en fou des parents ! Ils ne sont jamais là ! Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'ils m'estiment ou pas, s'ils ne m'aiment pas ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne vis plus sans eux !

Le jeune garçon considéra gravement sa sœur, tentant de cacher le choc que cette nouvelle lui laissait. Véronica avait donc vu juste. S'il avait été une fille, il se serait permis d'être ému.

- Co… comment ça ?

Il voyait aujourd'hui sa sœur sous un tout autre angle. Qu'est-ce qui venait de la faire changer, comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nos deux imbéciles de parents ne sont jamais dans la maison ! Joséphine, descendez !

Elle venait de s'adresser à la femme de maison qui montait les escaliers pour voir pourquoi les deux enfants criaient. Elle redescendit. Alan grimaça.

- Mais tu sais quoi, eux ils t'aiment ! Moi pas !

- Non ils ne m'aiment pas plus que toi ! Ils sont heureux que j'inspire le respect, c'est tout !

- Bien moi je n'ai pas ça ! Et non seulement je n'ai pas ça, mais en plus ils ressortent toujours ton nom quand ils me parlent, ils voudraient que je sois une « toi » au masculin ! Mais tu sais quoi, je les déteste ! Et je te déteste autant qu'eux, parce que toi aussi tu te fiches de moi ou de ce que je deviens ! C'est ta pire ennemie qui me vient en aide ! Alors n'essaie pas d'être gentille avec moi parce que tu te sens coupable ou parce que tu veux rehausser ton image auprès des parents !

Et sur ce, il partit en courant vers sa chambre, mais quand il tenta de fermer sa porte, Danielle l'en empêcha.

- Je m'en fou de mon image…

- C'est faux ! Tu ne vis que pour ça !

- Mais Alan, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais eu ! Même si les gens me détestent, ils me respectent parce qu'ils me savent brillante et déterminée !

- Et moi j'ai quoi ?

- Tu as… des amis ?

- Oui. Et tu n'en fais pas partit. As-tu de vrais amis, Danielle ?

Elle ne répondit pas à cette question, mais un air hargneux se dépeignit sur son visage.

- C'est peut-être toi qui a besoin d'aide, cracha-t-il alors.

Elle lui empoigna le bras gauche et remonta sa manche. On pouvait discerner quelques rares traces de piqûres. Les yeux de Danielle luisirent soudainement, mais elle se contrôla.

- On a chacun nos démons. Alan, tu as besoin d'aide.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas dit méchamment. Il cessa d'exercer une pression sur sa porte et sortit de sa chambre. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il reprit son bras.

- Tu vas le dire aux parents ?

- Non. Aucun intérêt à le faire.

- Alors, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi soudainement ?

- Je suis… désolée. Je déménage en appartement dans deux mois.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Et je sens que je vais être mieux sans les parents. Je vais vivre totalement par moi-même. Je me suis rendue compte que tous les deux, on ne se connaît pas.

- En effet. À qui la faute ?

- T'es pas mieux, alors la ferme et écoute ! se frustra Danielle, J'ai pas l'habitude d'être gentille ! C'est pas de ma faute si les parents sont des idiots et qu'ils m'utilisent pour te mettre de la pression ! Bon, maintenant, laisse-moi finir.

Elle inspira profondément :

- Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été correcte avec toi, mais je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sous la tutelle de nos deux géniteurs. Et j'aimerais… t'aider.

- Quoi, tu veux que j'aille vivre avec toi ?

Elle hocha froidement la tête.

- Et tu crois que ça va être mieux ! s'étouffa-t-il. Vivre avec mon pire cauchemar !

- Tu vis déjà avec moi.

- Hum, ouais….

Il considéra la question et Danielle regarda encore les cicatrices.

- Bon je m'en fous, réfléchis et soit tu vis avec des parents absents toujours en quête de perfection (je le sais, ils m'ont beaucoup poussés !), ou tu vis avec ton pire cauchemar qui va essayer de changer.

- Et devenir moins égoïste et égocentrique ?

- Peut-être. En attendant, faut aller voir un médecin pour ton léger problème. Je le dirai pas aux parents, promis.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et finit par approuver.

- D'accord, pour le médecin.

Étrange changement radical de la part de Danielle. Vraiment totalement étrange… mais même si Alan n'était pas prêt de l'avouer, cela lui plaisait un peu. Un peu. Peut-être qu'une vie meilleure l'attendait ?

Danielle se sentait légèrement mal pour son frère. Elle aussi à cet âge avait faillit craquer. Son frère lui avait complètement craqué. Mais elle s'était réfugiée derrière un mur d'égocentrisme et de méchanceté pour camoufler ses douleurs et malgré tout… même si les gens la respectaient, cela la blessait de les entendre la dénigrer tout le temps.

Réfléchissant à tout cela en classe, elle ne manqua tout de même pas de remarquer que Roxton la regardait étrangement. Après tout, elle n'avait pas encore passé une remarque négligente et elle avait moins de maquillage qu'à l'habitude. Quelque chose se transformait en elle et cela lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle avait encore plusieurs certitudes : quitte à adoucir son image, elle resterait déterminée aux dépends des autres et Roxton la tentait toujours. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas sincèrement comme le faisait Marguerite, mais ce couple était voué à l'échec, elle le savait. Elle attendrait la fin de leur histoire pour reprendre Roxton… quitte à accélérer les choses s'ils ne se quittaient pas bientôt.

Mais elle sentait les tensions qui augmentaient entre eux. Si elle voulait tant Roxton, c'était… parce qu'il était attirant et qu'ensemble, ils pourraient accomplir de grandes choses et polir un peu leurs images respectives en y travaillant. Après tout, son image était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé.

Quand le cours prit fin, elle quitta silencieusement, sachant que Roxton la suivait un peu. Elle s'empêcha de sourire.

- Danielle !

Voilà… Elle se retourna et le toisa du regard.

- Tu… tu vas bien ?

Elle hésita à répondre la vérité. De toute façon, comment pourrait-il croire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son frère ?

- Oui.

- Tu sembles… différente.

Elle décida de jouer la touche dramatique.

- Si t'es venu me narguer parce que je ne suis pas maquillée tu peux tourner les talons, Roxton.

- Non, non. Au contraire, je crois que ça te fait bien. Mais je t'ai trouvé… silencieuse. Habituellement, tu as toujours quelque chose à dire dans ce cours.

- Ah bien… pas aujourd'hui.

Et elle feint de s'éloigner, sachant que Roxton l'en empêcherait.

- Attends, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Roxton, fit-elle sèchement, je ne vais jamais mal !

- Bien voyons.

Elle soupira et lui força un sourire avant de s'en aller. Alors, un vrai sourire naquit sur son visage, sachant qu'elle commençait à l'entortiller dans ses filets.

_De : Finn Layton_

_Envoyé : Lundi, 6 février 20XX, 11 :10 :34_

_À : Véronica Layton, Abigaïl Layton, Tom Layton_

_Objet : Quelques petites choses…_

_Hello la familia !_

_Bon, papa, maman, je vous ai déjà appelé à ce sujet, mais comme vous m'avez demandé des détails mais que je n'étais pas encore en état de tout vous dire, je vous réécris. Et Véronica je dois te mettre au courant : durant un entraînement, je me suis blessée. Je suis tombée d'un mur à escalader (pas très haut) et j'avais un couteau dans la main. En tombant, le couteau m'a traversée la cuisse._

_Voilà le verdict, rien de grave : un muscle de déchiré, mais en bonne voie de guérison et plaie ouverte. C'est tout ! Je suis en repos pour trois semaines alors je reviens à la maison ! Hourra ! Lol… Alors, je pars demain, je vous appellerai !_

_Je vous aime !_

_Soldat Finn Layton xoxoxo_

_P.S.__ Véronica, tu me donnes le droit de tuer ton patron ? Et de te tuer ensuite parce que j'ai appris tout ce qui se passait dans UNE REVUE ! --… C'est pas cool._


	14. Toxic

Désolée pour le retard et merci pour les reviews ! Je vous adore ! Pour vous remettre dans le contexte un peu : Au début, on parle du dernier email de finn, dans le chapitre précédent.

Chapitre 14

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

(Toxic, Britney Spears…. Ouais j'avais pas d'autres idées loll)

Véronica paniqua légèrement en lisant le e-mail. Durant les derniers jours, ses nuits avaient été accablées de puissants rêves à propos de Finn se transperçant la cuisse en entraînement. Et voilà… ces rêves se révélaient comme prémonitoires. Et sachant que le rêve avait commencé durant cette nuit d'horreur où elle avait gobé, cela la faisait d'autant plus paniquer.

On était le sept février à 16 heures. Sa sœur devait donc être déjà chez ses parents.

Elle ferma la fenêtre d'Internet et se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, ignorant les dernières menaces de sa sœur (ce ne devait pas être très chouette de tout apprendre sur sa sœur dans une revue, en effet.) Quand elle arriva en catastrophe dans la cuisine où Malone s'était installé avec son portable pour écrire, ce dernier haussa un sourcil :

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Finn s'est blessée. Elle revient chez les parents pour trois semaines.

- Quoi ? Tu vas la voir ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne, il s'est passé quoi ?

Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage suite à toutes ces questions.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer en chemin.

Rendus chez les Layton, Véronica sonna deux fois de suite à la porte pour s'assurer qu'on vienne lui répondre rapidement. Abigaïl lui ouvrit et leurs sourit.

- Bonjour ! Quelle surprise ! Vous venez pour…

- Finn ! s'empressa Véronica.

- Ah ouais, on aurait pas pu espérer que tu viennes visiter tes vieux parents.

Ned esquissa un sourire au même moment où Véronica posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

- Je t'adore maman, dit-elle sans la regarder, mais Finn s'est transpercé la cuisse.

- Allez, venez, elle est dans sa chambre. Finn ! T'as de la visite !

- Yéé ! entendirent-ils provenant de la chambre de Finn.

Elle sortit de la chambre en béquille et fonça sur Véronica. Elle la prit dans ses bras maladroitement et Véronica se força pour sourire.

Alors son rêve n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Elle grimaça à cette découverte et Ned le nota.

Ils passèrent un bon moment tous les trois et puis, s'assurant que Finn allait bien et qu'elle serait remise sur pieds dans peu de temps, Ned et Véronica repartirent.

Dans l'auto, Ned demanda :

- Ça a l'air de beaucoup t'affecter dis donc.

- C'est ma sœur, Ned.

- Oui, mais il y a plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Véronica soupira et secoua la tête.

- Tu me croirais folle.

- Déjà fait !

- Hé ! dit-elle en riant, mais en se retenant de le frapper vu qu'il conduisait.

Elle réfléchit un instant et acquiesça.

- Bon, mais tu ne juges pas.

- Promis.

- C'est que… j'y ai rêvé. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je rêve à cet événement, à Finn qui se transperce la cuisse en entraînement.

Il cessa de regarder la route un instant pour regarder Véronica.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Très.

Il reporta son attention sur la route et prit le temps d'assimiler. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, elle dormait d'un sommeil agité. Mais de là à avoir des rêves prémonitoires ! Possible après tout, on entendait souvent ce genre de truc couramment, mais… quoi faire avec ça ?

- Tu crois que c'est le seul rêve prémonitoire que tu feras ?

- Tu me crois ?

- Pourquoi tu me mentirais !

- Ouais… bien, non. J'en ai fait un autre, mais plus petit et je n'y a pas trop porté attention.

- Quoi ?

- À la visite d'Alan dernièrement. Mais j'avais pris ça sur le compte que je savais qu'il allait mieux que mon cerveau appréhendait une visite. Mais pour Finn, je ne disposais d'aucun indice pour le prévoir.

- Et cette nuit tu as rêvé à quoi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, tentant de se rappeler et sourit quand les images lui revinrent.

- Euh, ce n'était pas prémonitoire…

- Quoi, quoi !

- J'ai rêvé que Marguerite et moi déménagions en Alaska pour ouvrir une poissonnerie…

- Donc j'en conclu que tous tes rêves ne sont pas prémonitoires ! répéta Malone en éclatant de rire. Oh en passant, pour vendredi, on part à 19 heures !

- Très bien.

Le vendredi, tous deux partaient avec Marguerite et Roxton pour une fin de semaine dans une auberge dans le nord. Un camp pour tous avec des tas d'activités, des grandes chambres luxueuses et la liberté de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de manger de la bonne nourriture au buffet. Bref, un petit repos bien mérité et une sortie entre amis.

La semaine se déroula rapidement pour tout le monde. La physiothérapie pour Finn, les cours pour Ned, Roxton et Marguerite et le travail en plus pour les deux derniers. Réceptionniste à Melody Sanford. Les autres avaient été surpris de l'apprendre, mais après tout, c'était un emploi comme un autre. Et ça éteindrait un peu leurs soupçons : ils se demandaient comment elle faisait pour tout payer ses sorties si elle ne travaillait pas.

Et elle avait Hannah aux basques. Elle le savait, même si officiellement elle n'était plus censée la suivre dans ses missions depuis qu'elle avait fait ses preuves. Pourtant, elle sentait sa présence et se doutait qu'elle la suivrait jusque durant ces vacances. Quelle plaie. Probablement pour s'assurer de son silence.

Bref, quand le vendredi arriva, Véronica s'assura de bien saluer sa sœur et se retint pour ne parler de ses rêves à sa famille. Mais de toute façon, sans qu'elle ne soit au courant, ils savaient déjà.

Et à 21 heures, ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, sur un immense site apparemment plutôt luxueux et très mouvementé. Ils auraient tout le samedi et le dimanche pour le constater.

Six heures trente le samedi. Ils dormaient tous les quatre dans la même petite maisonnette. Ils avaient eu le choix de payer pour deux chambres dans le grand établissement ou pour un compartiment des chalets qu'on avait séparé en trois. La partie du chalet se révélant plus économique et comportant deux chambres, une salle de bain et une petite cuisinette, ils avaient optés comme tel. Et pour l'instant Ned et Véronica déjà habillés tentaient de faire sortir Marguerite et Roxton de leur chambre.

- Debout là-dedans ou y'aura plus de place pour déjeuner !

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Marguerite et Roxton tentèrent de ne pas rire, sans ouvrir les yeux. Ils paressaient depuis trente minutes, ne souhaitant pas se lever. Ils menaient Véronica en bateau… après tout, ils prenaient des vacances de deux petits jours, ils devaient bien en profiter !

Ils finirent par ouvrir les yeux doucement et se sourirent. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Marguerite accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Roxton.

- Rooh, mais ils se réveilleront jamais… dit Véronica

- Non, il ne se lèveront jamais, commenta Ned. Allez, laisse-les faire, on y va.

- On vous rejoindra euuh… plus tard ! dit Marguerite.

- Bon très bien ! Mais si vous n'avez plus de place, tant pis pour vous.

Ils entendirent la porte se refermer cinq minutes plus tard et Marguerite soupira.

- Le buffet est ouvert jusqu'à neuf heures quand même…

Roxton embrassa Marguerite sur le front. Et la culpabilité l'empoigna aussitôt.

Il avait filé la rouquine quelques jours auparavant. La rouquine qui passait inaperçue du voisinage quand elle se glissait dans la chambre de Marguerite. Faut dire qu'elle était habile : ses mouvements si rapide et son costume toujours noir auraient pu la faire passer pour un gros chat. Et elle s'assurait toujours d'y grimper quand la route était déserte. Il avait calculé : deux secondes pour passer du sol jusqu'au moment où elle disparaissait dans la chambre.

Il ne l'avait pas suivie bien longtemps parce que apparemment, elle s'était rendue compte qu'on la filait. Mais il l'avait aperçue au club « Le Point » alors qu'ils y étaient tous les quatre. Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait feint de ne pas la voir. Mais dès qu'elle avait tourné le dos, il s'était excusé et l'avait suivie à l'extérieur sans que les autres ne le remarque.

Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision quasiment par magie, elle s'était retournée vers lui. Il avait été surpris par la jeunesse de son visage et la pâleur de ses traits. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait de sembler menaçante. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, s'était enfoncée dans la ruelle et Roxton l'avait perdue de vue. Il savait que c'était la même qu'il voyait sortir et entrer de la chambre de Marguerite et donc se doutait que Marguerite lui cachait encore des choses importantes… il la soupçonnait de participer à une association quelconque, mais probablement secrète.

Il passa par-dessus ses questionnements quand Marguerite se leva pour aller se doucher et s'habiller. Il décida de bien dépenser son énergie pendant la journée pour cesser de penser.

Ils arrivèrent pour déjeuner vers huit heures et effectivement, la salle autour du buffet était bondée. Ils se dénichèrent quand même une place et mangèrent en vitesse pour aller retrouver Véronica et Malone.

Ils sourirent en les apercevant au loin et les rejoignirent.

- Alors, il y a quoi au programme ? demanda Marguerite en regardant la liste des activités ouvertes.

- Euh… la patinoire est ouverte, l'équitation sur neige, les tubes et la luge, ballade de traîneau à chien, du ballon-balai, survie en forêt – ouach – et euhh… le ski de fond ! répondit Véronica.

Roxton ricana un peu.

- Ce soir il y a des activités du genre concours de danse ou de karaoké !

- Oui, mais les activités sont aussi regroupées par âge… comme ça, on ne sera pas avec des enfants tout le temps ! remarqua Malone.

- Génial, alors on fait quoi ?

Ils décidèrent d'aller patiner un peu tous les quatre. De la musique ponctuait les figures de styles plus ou moins adroites des patineurs et Roxton et Marguerite se donnait à cœur joie d'épater la galerie. Après tout, ils étaient plutôt sportifs tous les deux. Véronica et Malone auraient pu aisément les suivre… mais ils ne tenaient pas à se faire reconnaître ni un ni l'autre.

Après le dîner (déjeuner en France), le groupe se sépara en deux. Roxton et Malone s'empressèrent d'aller jouer au ballon balai alors que les deux femmes décidèrent de tester l'équitation dans la neige.

- T'as déjà fait de l'équitation dans la neige ? demanda Véronica à Marguerite.

- Jamais de la vie, mais bon, on va apprendre.

Quand elles arrivèrent aux écuries, les responsables les aidèrent à monter sur les chevaux et leur demandèrent si elles souhaitaient être accompagnées d'un aide. Elles refusèrent poliment, toutes deux sportives et orgueilleuses et surtout très indépendantes et acquiescèrent quand on leur demanda d'être rentrées dans une heure. On nota leur nom et elles partirent tranquillement dans la forêt.

Elles se baladèrent au début en silence, apprivoisement les cheveux dociles et connaissant quasiment la route par cœur. Marguerite sur un étalon noir arabe ne se trouvait pas très rassurée, connaissant ce cheval comme étant une bête têtue et dangereuse, mais elle ne rencontra pas grand problème. Quand à Véronica, elle n'aurait pas pu identifier la race de son cheval. Sa robe blanche se confondait à la neige et au manteau de Véronica, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de donner comme information.

Puis, Marguerite brisa le silence :

- Tu vas mieux depuis cette soirée-là ?

- Oui… merci. Et merci énormément d'avoir pris soin de moi. Je ne sais pas où j'aurai pu atterrir si tu n'avais pas été là. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être évident pour toi de me ramasser dans cet état.

- En effet, je n'avais plus le contrôle sur rien et j'avais peur de ce que tu allais faire à chaque instant… je dois t'avouer que te voir comme ça m'a plutôt ébranlé… toi qui à l'habitude est si calme et contrôlée. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais pas pour te laisser moisir.

- J'ai baissé dans ton estime ?

Il y eut un vague silence et Marguerite sourit.

- Une fraction de seconde. Puis j'ai compris ce qui se passait alors j'ai décidé de ne pas juger.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que tu ne vas pas le refaire. Et puis toi… tu m'as pardonnée de toutes ces atrocités que j'ai dis sur toi au secondaire. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est à ça que servent les amis non ? C'est pas juste des bons moments dans la vie.

Véronica se mit à rire et acquiesça.

- Merci… mais tu me laisses m'excuser pour quelque chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour t'avoir embrassé… je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ou à comprendre !

La brunette rit un peu et fit un signe de la tête prouvant qu'elle lui pardonnait. Puis, elle se tourna vers elle :

- Si tu recommences Layton, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! s'exclama Marguerite en finissant de rire.

Soudainement, les chevaux cessèrent d'avancer et hennirent, nerveux. Les deux femmes se mirent sur leurs gardes et regardèrent autour d'elles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sortant des bois, un animal s'avança vers elles.

- Un… un loup ? s'enquit Véronica.

- N… non, c'est un husky je crois. Mais les chevaux ont l'air d'avoir peur.

- Doucement… doucement… chuchota-t-elle au cheval blanc qui s'affolait.

Marguerite serra les brides et tenta de faire demi tour à l'étalon, mais ils firent face à un autre chien. Ils ne semblaient pas menaçants, seulement égarés et curieux, mais les chevaux s'affolaient. Et quand le chien s'approcha, Marguerite ne put rien faire. Elle sentit les muscles de l'étalon se tendre et il se mit à galoper hors du sentier, à travers les branches et les arbres croches ou effondrés.

- Marguerite !

Elle ne put pas répondre. Elle sentit les branches d'arbres déchirer son manteau et égratigner son visage.

- Stop !

Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la bride et le cheval s'affola de plus belle, endolori de partout à causes des branches qui se cassaient dans sa chair et de la tige de métal désagréable entre ses dents.

Marguerite ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement de l'animal. Elle se pencha et tenta d'adopter le rythme rapide de la course, sentant les muscles du cheval travailler et voulant oublier la douleur. Puis, elle aperçut le petit lac glacé, qui ne survivrait certainement pas à leur poids. Encore une fois, elle tenta d'arrêter le cheval, mais rien à faire.

_« Reste calme, reste calme Marguerite. »_

Elle sortit ses pieds des étriers et lâcha la bride au moment où les sabots de l'animal fracassèrent la glace et s'y enfoncèrent. Toute la glace du petit étang se fragmenta et l'animal s'enfonça dans l'eau glacée en paniquant.

L'eau n'atteint pas immédiatement Marguerite, mais elle eut du mal à rester en surface avec ses bottes et son manteau. Elle grimaça et nagea du mieux qu'elle put vers le bord. Incapable. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. En dix secondes, sous l'eau glaciale et pleine d'adrénaline, elle s'était débarrassée de ses bottes, de son manteau et de ses gants. Elle remonta à la surface, ne sentant plus aucune partie de son corps, ayant la sensation qu'on lui avait planté des couteaux dans sa chair. Elle nagea de peine et de misère jusqu'au bord – qui se trouvait seulement à deux mètres, mais qui en eau glacée et avec un manteau semblait se trouver à un kilomètre – et rampa dans la neige… et s'évanouit. Le cheval sombra dans l'eau glacée…

Hannah sortit de nulle part, faisant sursauter Véronica.

- Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, elle ne respire presque plus.

Sans un mot, elle l'aida à placer Marguerite sur le cheval blanc et toutes deux se dépêchèrent à retourner sur le site aux écuries. Roxton et Malone les attendait là, la partie de ballon balai terminée. Hannah le remarquant, elle se dépêcha de disparaître, Véronica sans souciant peu vu la situation.

Roxton se leva précipitamment et accouru vers Véronica, rapidement suivit de Malone. Les responsables des écuries accoururent aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'alarma Roxton.

À bout de souffle à fort de courir dans la neige en traînant un cheval terrorisé, Véronica jeta un regard noir à Roxton signifiant qu'elle n'était pas en état de répondre. Roxton empoigna Marguerite et l'emmena d'urgence à l'intérieur. Les deux responsables s'occupèrent du cheval et Véronica réussit à leur souffler :

- L'autre cheval s'est noyé.

À ces mots, l'un deux accourut dans la forêt avec son walkie-talkie. Ned le dévisagea.

- C'est ça, occupez-vous des chevaux, on va s'occuper de Marguerite.

Seule Véronica l'entendit et elle accepta volontiers l'épaule qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au petit chalet de repos non loin des écuries. Arrivés là, ils remarquèrent l'attroupement d'une dizaine de personne autour de Marguerite, Roxton et une femme leur étant inconnue.

Malone aida Véronica à enlever son manteau et ses bottes et il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- J'ai eu peur. Et j'ai encore peur. Mais je vais bien. Aide-moi à me lever.

Il aida Véronica à se remettre sur pied. Elle ignora le fait qu'elle était plutôt trempe de sueur et de neige et elle s'approcha de Marguerite.

- Elle est en hypothermie, expliqua la jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Oui. Lauren Dumoulin.

- Véronica Layton. Je suis son amie.

- Et bien il va falloir m'aider à la dévêtir. Rapprochons la du feu d'abord.

Ils déplacèrent délicatement du foyer et Lauren demanda à ce qu'on écarte la foule. Malone et Véronica se chargèrent de demander au gens de changer de pièce et ils demandèrent à un jeune garçon de ramener une couverture propre et sèche. « Court ! » lui dit Malone.

Les vêtements de Marguerite étaient étendus prêt du foyer quand le jeune garçon revint. Roxton entoura Marguerite de la couverte, camouflant son tatouage sur son omoplate. Une marguerite qui rappelaient à tous de bons souvenirs. Roxton avait toujours son piercing et Véronica et Malone toujours leurs tatoos, mais ils voyaient rarement celui de Marguerite. Pour Véronica son petit cœur sur sa poitrine était sa marque de commerce sur ses photos en décolletés. Et pour Malone, un petit aigle sur l'avant-bras ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais Marguerite portait rarement des camisoles l'hiver (compréhensible) et l'été non plus. Comme si elle voulait cacher tout signe distinctif de sa personnalité.

Lauren l'examina encore quelques minutes pour s'assurer de son état et elle hocha la tête.

- Son état est stable. Elle va être épuisée à son réveil, mais elle va s'en sortir. Je ne pense pas qu'on aille besoin de se rendre à l'urgence, sauf si elle commence à faire de la fièvre ou qu'elle ne se réveille pas d'ici trente minutes.

Mais à ces mots, Marguerite fronça les sourcils. Lauren sourit.

- Je vais vous laisser. Je suis dans le chalet 4 s'il se passe quelque chose.

- Merci infiniment, remercia Roxton, Marguerite bien blottie dans ses bras, enroulée de la couverture.

La femme médecin sortit de la pièce et Marguerite s'éveilla doucement. Elle gémit un peu, mais cessa de bouger en constatant son état. Elle grimaça et leva les yeux vers Véronica.

- Si je trouve ces deux huskies, ils vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Véronica éclata de rire, soulagée.

- Je vois que tu es toujours dans ton état naturel.

- Très drôle.

Quand les deux filles eurent fini d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, Marguerite se rhabilla rapidement et ils repartirent vers leur chalet. Ils se changèrent tous et prirent une heure pour discuter un peu, soulagés de voir que Marguerite se remettait vite et que sa crise d'hypothermie avec été plutôt courte.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, vers cinq heures, Véronica et Malone décidèrent de se diriger vers la salle principale pour les activités du soir. Marguerite, trop épuisée, resta au chalet avec Roxton. Ils mangèrent un peu et Roxton remarqua que Marguerite tombait de sommeil.

- La journée a été dure… t'as bien faillit y laisser ta peau, même si tu fais tout pour le cacher. Tu peux bien aller te coucher.

- Je ne veux pas te faire faux bond…

- Quoi, même après quatre ans ? Pff, allez fais-toi plaisir pour une fois et envoie-moi promener !

- Hahaha…

Marguerite rit de bon cœur et hocha la tête.

- Je vais prendre ma douche et je vais aller me coucher.

Roxton hocha, puis, il dit doucement :

- Marguerite…

- Oui ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle vit bien que quelque chose le tracassait, elle s'approcha donc de lui, inquiète.

- John ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il allait dire quoi ? « Marguerite, je crois que tu me mens. » Mauvais plan.

- Marguerite je… je…

Elle attendit qu'il finisse sa phrase et il se ravise.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu peur pour toi.

Bon. D'accord, c'était l'entière vérité et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir être totalement honnête avec son amour. Il avait faillit la perdre aujourd'hui.

Marguerite sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Ce que j'aime avec toi, c'est que tu dis tout ce que tu penses.

Il sourit ironiquement alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Et ce faisant, Marguerite sentit pour la première fois un grand vide entre eux deux. Quelque chose les avait éloigné et avait étouffé leur désir et leur amour. Peut-être le mensonge… et Marguerite s'en sentit drôlement coupable et avec raison.

Elle l'avait trompé.

Elle hésita avant de l'embrasser, sentant leur couple en train de se briser. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ayant peur qu'elle ne lui échappe et ils s'embrassèrent pour s'excuser mutuellement. Marguerite du mal qu'elle avait fait et Roxton de ne pas vouloir l'avouer, mais cultivant de la colère contre elle sans encore savoir pourquoi.

Ils voulaient oublier que leur amour s'égrainait jour après jour. Ils voulaient encore s'aimer comme au tout premier moment et sentir leur cœur battre aussi fort quand ils se voyaient. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur couple se détruise. Pas si c'était à cause d'eux.

Ou plutôt, à cause de Marguerite. Et John en avait assez des mystères qui l'entouraient.

Ils voulaient oublier ces problèmes et s'aimer. S'aimer pour toujours.

Leur baiser enflammé témoignait de ce vœu et des craintes qu'ils n'avoueraient pas. Et puis, ils se dévêtirent rapidement, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'apprécier, trop pressés de mettre fin à leurs craintes.

Et quand ils furent soulagés et bien blottis l'un contre l'autre, un sourire naquit sur chacun de leur visage. Malgré tout, malgré les craintes, la culpabilité et la colère, ils sentaient encore de l'amour en eux.

Véronica et Malone avaient dansé toute la soirée au concours de danse et s'étaient amusés comme des gamins. Ils s'étaient rendus en finale et avaient perdus contre un couple de professionnels. À part le couple vainqueur, tous n'étaient que des amateurs et si les juges avaient toujours qualifié Ned et Véronica pour l'étape suivante, c'était à cause de leur audace. Et puis, voir des gens si connus agir comme tout le monde impressionnait la populace.

Ils avaient dansé un tango sur Toxic de Britney Spears et à la fin, ils étaient essoufflés, échevelés et la bretelle de la camisole noire de Véronica ne cessait de tomber. Bien sûr, tous les avaient reconnus grâce à leurs tatoos.

Quelques personnes (des adolescents surtout) avaient osés les déranger pour demander un autographe à l'un ou à l'autre. Puis le concours terminé, le bar était resté ouvert et la piste de danse aussi. Tous deux étant jeunes, de grands adolescents, de très jeunes adultes, ils s'étaient permis de boire… et de boire encore un peu plus. Enchaînant danses rythmées ou reggaes langoureux, ils avaient finis par ne plus avoir la notion du temps, ni des gens qui les observaient avec insistance. Peut-être était-ce en partie pourquoi ils s'étaient mis à autant boire. Bon, ils se souviendraient de tout le lendemain et ils marchaient encore droit, mais ils avaient perdus leurs inhibitions.

Ils sortirent de l'endroit vers une heure du matin et se dirigèrent tranquillement et silencieusement vers leur chalet.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans leur chambre et sans même se parler ou se poser de questions, commencèrent (ou plutôt recommencèrent) à s'embrasser et enlever leurs vêtements. Leurs mouvements étaient ralentis par l'alcool et un peu maladroits dans la noirceur et la confusion et ils trouvaient alors le moyen de ricaner.

Malone embrassa doucement Véronica dans le cou et celle-ci sourit. Elle le laissa la basculer sur le lit et sous l'influence de l'alcool ne réfléchirent pas beaucoup.

Cette nuit où Véronica avait consommé de l'ecstasy, si elle avait été si malade, c'est parce que la drogue avait réagit avec ses pilules contraceptives. Le médecin lui avait fortement conseillé de cesser ses pilules un moment et donc, Ned et elle faisaient plus attention ces derniers temps.

Mais aujourd'hui la lune pleine les étourdissait. Enlacés, évaporés et définitivement amoureux, ils ne firent que profiter de leur nuit. Leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs soupirs et gémissements s'éteignirent progressivement au fil de la nuit et quand ils s'endormirent, Véronica oublia rapidement les images prémonitoires qui avaient affluées devant ses yeux.

À quatre heures du matin, Roxton fut éveillé par des voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Dans la cuisinette éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune, il vit Marguerite parler avec une rouquine. Elles parlaient une langue bizarre. Pas de l'anglais, ni de l'espagnol. Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose comme du gaélique.

_- Je ne suis pas très contente Hannah. Je n'ai même plus le droit à une vie privée._

_- Je… je devais m'assurer de votre silence._

_- Mais rentrer dans la maison ! Quand même !_

_- Le patron craint que vous aillez trop de remords et que vous avouiez tout à John._

_- Mais bordel ! En quoi mes remords vous concernent-ils nom de Dieu !_

_- Mais je m'inquiétais pour vous. Ce n'est pas en rapport avec votre mission ou la mienne, mais je m'inquiétais des répercussions de l'hypothermie !_

Elles chuchotaient violemment, puis soudainement Marguerite sembla se calmer. Roxton eut le temps de remarquer que la rouquine avait à peu près le même âge qu'eux. Peut-être un peu plus jeune. Elles discutèrent encore un peu, beaucoup plus doucement et la rouquine quitta les lieux. Voyant Marguerite fermer la porte, Roxton se replaça dans la même position que lors de son réveil et il ferma les yeux. Et surtout parce que Marguerite vint se coller contre lui, il n'arriva pas à se rendormir de la nuit.

Elle lui cachait définitivement quelque chose de plus gros qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait compris à force de se tenir avec elle qu'elle avait un don avec les langues, mais elle n'osait pas en parler. Mais à l'entendre parler ainsi, il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse partie d'une secte ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et il commençait à avoir peur.

Peur de la perdre. Peur de la tempête imminente et inévitable qui grondait au loin. Et surtout peur des ravages que la tempête causerait entre eux deux.


	15. Le chapitre qui n'a pas de chanson

Salut à tous ! Je poste enfin, super en retard… je m'excuse ! Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, je perd juste un peu ma motivation… je vais tenter d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Je n'ai jamais posté une fic sans la terminer et j'espère que ça ne va pas commencer avec celle-ci ! J'en suis rendu au chapitre 20 sur 40 en vrai…. Lol… j'ai un peu arrêté d'écrire, je vais essayer de recommencer J. Bonne lecture.

P.S. Ce chapitre est pas mal bizarre… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me relis et TOUTE cette fic est super BIZARRE. Je sais vraiment pas ce qui me passe par la tête, des fois. Ouf….

Chapitre 15

Finn au repos pour quelques semaines. Des plans pour la rendre folle. Avec ses béquilles, elle tentait toujours de se rendre un peu partout, de sortir, mais bien sûr, ses amis travaillaient où allaient à l'école, alors, elle attendait le soir et la fin de semaine. Et elle passait parfois un peu de temps avec Alan.

D'ailleurs, le lundi soir avant la Saint-Valentin, il semblait nerveux et Finn rigolait bien à cette image. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, elle essayait de savoir qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Allez avoue-le, je suis sûre que c'est Jacqueline.

- Non, arrête, je suis amoureux de personne ! Ça suffit.

- Voyons donc, ça parait dans tes yeux ! Alors, alors… euh c'est moi ? Oh, comme je suis touchée.

- Tais-toi Finn ! Arrête !

- Je sais, je suis comme ta grande sœur alors ça ne marche pas… hum alors, c'est… c'est…

- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui oui…

- Bon, moi je dois y aller, alors, on se revoit bientôt.

- Ah quoi ! Tu me laisses seule dans la maison ! Mais je vais mourir ! Je m'ennuie !

Alan sourit et secoua la tête.

- Bien voyons, ta mère te fait à manger et fait ton ménage ! Chanceuse va !

- C'est parce que je suis blessée…

Alan éclata de rire.

- Comme si ça t'empêchait de sortir. Allez, à bientôt.

- Bye et… oh, Alan ? Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Et que tu tentes de couper les liens avec ces gens.

- Étrangement… il va falloir remercier ma sœur pour ça. Et le médecin.

Finn eut un léger sourire. Danielle qui aidait son frère. En effet, très étrange. Et pourtant trop vrai. Cette… hum « pétasse » comme elle l'aurait appelée avant, changeait et devenait un petit bout de femme plus responsable, même si toujours matérialiste.

Alan finit par sortir de chez les Layton malgré les (fausses) supplications de Finn et courut prendre l'autobus.

Quand il fut enfin arrivé chez lui, il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par sa mère qui l'apostropha dans l'entrée alors qu'il enlevait son manteau.

- Tu m'expliquer ce que c'est, ça ?

Il leva la tête et dit le plus naturellement du monde, en voyant le bout de papier :

- Mon bulletin de la deuxième étape, que j'ai reçu en janvier, et que vous n'avez jamais daigné regarder.

- Jeune homme, tu vas me parler autrement.

Danielle sortit de sa chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers en entendant le début d'orage qui se préparait.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer le 64 que tu as en Français ? Et le 57 en maths ?

- Euh… j'ai coulé ma composition parce que je faisais trop de fautes d'orthographes et je n'ai pas étudié pour l'examen d'étape en maths.

- PARDON !

- J'ai coulé ma composition parce que je faisais trop de fautes et….

- Non, j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourde, petit insolent ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis !

Alan la considéra un instant, fâché, et dit calmement :

- Et pourquoi ça te dérange maman ?

- Parce que ces notes sont inacceptables ! C'est une honte.

- Ah oui. Et ça ne te dérange pas de savoir que j'ai des problèmes à l'école ? Toi tu veux juste que je fasses honneur aux Foy ?

- Je veux que tu sois à la hauteur de ce que ton père et moi t'avons toujours donné !

- QUOI !

Il crispa les poings et serra les dents.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné au fait ?

- Pour qui tu te prends Alan Foy ! Un toit sur la tête, de quoi bien manger et tout ce que tu as toujours désiré !

- Mais vous êtes malades ! Maman, tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Et tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu !

Danielle, derrière le mur, se surprit de l'audace de son frère et grimaça, craintive de la suite des événements.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

- Et toi t'as le droit !

- Tais-toi !

- Je te déteste autant que tu me détestes ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi faire !

- JE SUIS TA MÈRE !

- NON ! Parce qu'une mère, c'est censé aimer ses enfants ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu t'en fous de moi ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe dans ma vie, tu ne sais même pas que je vais mal ! Tu n'aimes même pas Danielle ! Et de toute façon, on s'en va !

La concernée sursauta en entendant la gifle que reçue son frère et sortit de sa cachette.

- Je t'interdis de mentir !

- Maman, arrête ! ordonna Danielle.

Alan se remit de son choc et tenta de frapper sa mère, mais Danielle l'en empêcha. Elle regarda sa mère, frustrée et cracha sèchement :

- Il ne ment pas. Le camion de déménagement vient en mars. On emménage en ville, loin de vous. Vient Alan.

Elle serra sa main et l'obligea à sortir de la maison avec elle. Il eut le temps de lancer un regard haineux à sa mère avant que l'auto ne démarre et s'éloigne.

Le trajet se déroula en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un bloc appartement. Celui où Ned et Véronica vivaient. Danielle enclencha le frein à main et se tourna vers son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça ? Tu te rends compte, elle va tout faire pour que nos plans échouent.

- Désolé… j'étais fâché. Je ne réfléchissais plus.

- Ouais, bien fait plus attention ! À cause de toi, on va peut-être être coincés encore longtemps !

Il s'enfonçant dans son banc, les larmes aux yeux, serrant les dents, honteux. Danielle le remarqua et elle soupira.

- Alan, calme-toi. Ne pleure pas.

- Je ne pleure pas !

- Bon, calme-toi quand même. C'est plus compliqué qu'on pensait. Il va falloir que je fasse une demande pour être ta tutrice, sinon, tu auras toujours besoin de signatures des parents. Il va falloir passer en cour, si les parents ne collaborent pas.

- Génial.

- Bon, sors d'ici.

- Hein ? Et je vais où ?

- Chez les Layton-Malone. Moi je vais ailleurs. Et je vais te chercher demain. Juste le temps de faire paniquer les parents.

- D'… d'accord.

Marguerite, assis prêt de Cédric, souriait. Son petit frère était un petit bonhomme fort sympathique. Et son père non loin les regardait, un peu mélancolique.

Elle avait passé trois heures avec le jeune garçon et l'aimait bien. Elle avait tant voulu le rencontrer et voilà, c'était fait. Elle souhaitait qu'ils puissent garder contact pour plusieurs raisons, dont une en particulier. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle voulait l'aider parce qu'elle avait compris quelque chose de particulier.

- _Cédric, est-ce que tu me comprends bien ?_

Elle venait de s'exprimer en Allemand et il releva la tête, intrigué.

- Je…

- _Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme l'anglais vient à toi plus facilement que tes compagnons, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis comme toi._

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et sourit.

- _Je comprends, oui._

De l'Allemand. Et dans un élan de joie, il serra Marguerite dans ses bras.

- Papa me dit que je dois pas parler de ce don, expliqua-t-il ému, il ne veut pas. Il dit que j'en ferai mauvais usage.

- Lui, est-ce qu'il est comme nous ?

- Oui. Je lui ai crié en portugais une fois, j'en ai entendu à la télé. Et il a tout compris, sans s'en rendre compte, il m'a répondu aussi.

Marguerite lui sourit et murmura en Japonais.

- _Tu n'en feras pas mauvais usage. Je veux t'aider et je vais le faire. Tu veux qu'on se revoit ?_

- Oui !

Ils décidèrent qu'ils garderaient contact et Luc s'approcha pour mettre fin à la rencontre Cédric s'éloigna, le cœur léger et plutôt soulagé.

Marguerite en profita pour parler à son père biologique… en mandarin.

-_ Tu as travaillé pour la CIA, n'est-ce pas_ ?

Il sursauta, la considéra et acquiesça.

- _Je traduisais des documents. Mais j'avais quinze ans. Et j'ai accomplis des missions sur le terrain aussi. J'ai détesté, j'ai trouvé cet univers horrible. Horrible. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils mettent la main sur toi. J'ai un peu manipulé tout le monde pour que tu sois adoptée… mais à ce que je vois, ils t'ont quand même retrouvée. Ils m'ont fait des tas de prises de sang pour comprendre et plein de tests, des scanners… rien à faire. Éloigne-toi d'eux, ils sont traîtres et lâches. Et tu regretteras les gestes que tu commets._

Marguerite déglutit difficilement. Son père ne dit rien d'autre. Oh oui, il avait bel et bien été agent secret. Il avait parlé rapidement, s'assurant que personne ne puisse comprendre et avait été clair et concis. Et maintenant, il s'éloignait, mission accomplie. Voilà pourquoi il refusait que son fils parle de son don.

Mais en même temps, vivre avec ce genre de faculté laissait bien des séquelles psychologiques, des craintes horribles, Marguerite le savait. Et elle ne voulait pas que son frère subisse le même sort qu'elle et son père. Elle savait que ces histoires d'intrigues, ces vies cachées, ces problèmes à se dévoiler, tout ça était dû à leur don. Leur don qui les obligeait à se cacher et en même temps, celui qui les faisait croire qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres et que la CIA et ce genre de trucs étaient faits pour eux. Ça avait commencé au secondaire. « J'ai un don, pourquoi ne pas me transformer en super-héros ? »

Ces pensées germèrent tout le long du chemin de retour et arrivée chez elle, elle haussa un sourcil. Dans l'entrée des Roxton, deux voitures étaient garées : celle de Roxton et celle de… Danielle.

- Oh quelle salope. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire sur mon territoire !

Marguerite, très chère, tu l'as trompé je te rappelle.

Elle grimaça à cette pensée, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée et s'arrangea pour qu'elle puisse voir à l'intérieur, mais que personne ne puisse la voir elle. Après tout, elle était agent secret.

Danielle. Quelle traînée, quelle imbécile, quelle… elle n'aurait jamais assez de mot, assez d'imagination pour décrire comment elle la détestait, comment elle n'arrivait jamais à lui pardonner d'exister. Pauvre jeune femme… Marguerite ne savait aucunement pourquoi elle pleurait, mais voir avec quelle ferveur Roxton la consolait la remplissait de rage.

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment non plus dans un état second, ni même collés. Danielle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Roxton et il caressait le bras de la jeune femme.

Nonchalamment, Marguerite revint vers sa maison, y entra, enleva son manteau et ses bottes et monta dans sa chambre, prenant le soin de bien fermer sa porte. Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle avait trompé Roxton. Roxton. Celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur depuis quatre ans. Presque cinq. Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle voulait mourir. Ne pas affronter cette réalité, ne pas connaître l'être exécrable qu'elle était devenue. Et pourtant, il le faudrait. Il le faudrait.

Mélissa fronça les sourcils en entendant sa sœur éclater en sanglots, après avoir espionné la maison de Roxton, où la voiture de Danielle était garée. Elle serra les dents, espérant qu'elle se trompait… elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre l'homme l'aie trahie !

Alan salua Malone qui partait à l'université le matin du 14 et sourit. Heureux d'avoir été si bien accueillit par le couple la veille, il souhaitait seulement quitter sa propre maison au plus vite.

Il se retrouvait seul avec Véronica et il commençait à préparer son déjeuner quand la jeune femme fit irruption en souriant dans la pièce.

- Ma sœur m'a écrit un mail.

- Ah génial.

- Elle dit que tu l'as laissé en plan hier. Et que tu es en amour !

- Pff, vous êtes pas possible vous les Layton.

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

- Alors, c'est Jacqueline !

- AH ! Mais vous avez finit avec Jacqueline ? Elle est lesbienne !

Véronica se redressa, surprise et fronça les sourcils.

- Pour vrai ?

- Non, mais je voulais que tu comprennes que c'est pas elle.

- Wow, ça fonctionne… alors, c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sourire espiègle.

Alan secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir avec son assiette avec ses œufs et ses rôties et Véronica le suivit.

- C'est Finn, c'est ça ?

- Hum, je l'adore, mais c'est pas mon type.

- Intéressant ! C'est quoi ton type de fille, que je devine ?

Alan réfléchi un instant, en avalant une partie de ses œufs. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents et finit par commencer son explication.

- J'aime… les filles qui sont déjà des femmes.

- Pff, macho.

- J'ai pas fini, rit-il un peu. Celles qui sont fortes, grandes et courageuses.

- Ma sœur est tout ça.

- Mais j'ai pas fini. Mais j'aime aussi qu'elles soient féminines, douces et attentionnées.

- Ouais, bon, c'est pas trop ma sœur ça.

- Et bien sûr, j'aime qu'elles soient belles.

- Et bien, tu es très difficile. Bonne chance, rigola Véronica. Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé cette perle rare ?

- Elle est juste devant moi.

Véronica ne réagit pas immédiatement. Un peu mal-à-l'aise, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda Alan qui finissait son assiette nonchalamment.

- Alan ?

- Mais je te laisse à Ned. Vous formez un trop beau couple.

Attendrie et à la fois un peu désolée, Véronica réussit à sourire de cette attitude trop masculine et surtout, trop macho. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Alors elle n'avait pas halluciné. Parfois il se permettait d'admirer ses jambes, son ventre, ses seins, ses cheveux d'un air rêveur. Mais pour l'instant, il n'osait plus la regarder. Bizarre de Saint-Valentin.

- Mais Alan, j'ai vingt-et-un ans.

- Et tu es en couple.

- Mais même si je n'étais pas en couple ! Tu ne peux pas tomber en amour avec moi ! Tu en as quatorze !

- Non, ça c'est bidon comme raison. Céline Dion et René Angelil ! Catherine Zeta-Jones et Micheal Douglas !

- Mais…

Il avait relevé les yeux en parlant de Céline et la coupa à nouveau.

- Ce n'est que sept ans tu sais. Et si je reste loin de toi, c'est que ton cœur est déjà pris. Et puis, ça m'apprends juste… juste… la vie quoi.

- Mais Alan… !

- Quoi ! Quoi ! Je suis en amour, c'est tout, je contrôle pas. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais bon. Oublie ça.

Véronica sourit et se pencha vers Alan. Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa furtivement. Il la regarda surpris et elle sourit malicieusement.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin. Et ne désespère pas. Tu te trouveras une fille pour toi, un jour.

Et elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant en plan Alan, souriant et comblé.

Le soir venu, Marguerite rentrait chez elle avec Roxton. Tandis que Roxton se concentrait sur la route, Marguerite réfléchissait et tout allait à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils ne se parlaient pas.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et ils étaient censés rentrer chacun chez eux pour se changer et aller chez les Layton séniors pour une petite réunion de Saint Valentin improvisée et pour profiter de la présence si rare de Finn. Cependant, Marguerite suivait Roxton à l'intérieur de la maison et il la laissa faire sans poser de questions.

Quand leurs vêtements d'hiver furent enlevés et qu'ils furent sortis du portique, Marguerite commença à parler un peu :

- John… je voulais te dire que je…

Il se mit face à elle pour l'écouter et la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle comme désolée.

Il fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte que cette phrase se faisait toujours plus rare ces temps-ci.

- Je t'aime aussi Marguerite…

Il plaça sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et sourit. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui rendit son baiser.

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et ils se rapprochèrent. Les yeux fermés, elle mit fin au baiser et accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Roxton.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans penser à rien, en se serrant seulement dans leurs bras. Leur relation s'effritait peut-être comme un arbre qui perd ses feuilles à l'hiver, mais leurs sentiments restaient.

Ils se rendirent lentement dans la chambre de Roxton, tout en en s'embrassant et en commençant à se déboutonner. Étrangement, chaque fois qu'ils sentaient qu'ils s'aimaient pour la dernière fois, la relation perdurait. Ils étaient solides, mais aussi malhonnêtes.

Et alors qu'ils étaient dans leur étreinte, leurs caresses et leurs baisers, ils se soufflèrent comme des mots d'excuses aux oreilles et au creux du cou.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe ce qui pourra arriver. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime. Je serai toujours prêt de toi, peu importe ce qui pourra arriver. Je t'aime…_

Finn posa ses yeux sur Malone et Véronica qui rigolaient parce que Roxton et Marguerite manquaient à l'appel. Ils s'inventaient toutes sortes de scénarios loufoques, pas réellement inquiets.

Mais elle, elle sentait beaucoup d'inquiétude et beaucoup de culpabilité et de colère dans leur couple. Et elle s'inquiétait. Quand elle tourna la tête vers sa mère, elle comprit qu'elle aussi se doutait de quelque chose.

- _Ne me touche pas ! Traînée !_

_- Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle en larmes. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi !_

_- Et toi ! Tu crois que tu as le droit de me parler ainsi ! Tu vas traîner dans le lit des autres et tu reviens sous mes couvertures ensuite ! Et tu vas voir ailleurs pour de l'argent ! De l'argent !_

Véronica s'éveilla en sursaut. Le rêve n'avait duré que quelques secondes et son cœur en battait la chamade. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

- Véronica ? demanda Malone en se réveillant. Ça va ?

- Juste un mauvais rêve…

- Prémonitoire ?

- J'espère que non Ned… j'espère que non.

_De : Adrienne Montclair_

_Envoyé : Mercredi 15 février 20XX, 13 :56 :12_

_À : Marguerite Krux_

_Objet : Alors ?_

_Illo_ _ma belle Marguerite,_

_Et bien, ça fait au moins un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi. Je m'inquiète, réponds-moi ! Je viens en Avril. Il faut se voir, je m'ennuie de toi. Prends soin de toi._

_Bizoux_

_Adibou_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	16. Chapitre 16

Remerciez Clari, sans elle je n'aurais jamais posté ces chapitres (16-17-18-19)… Je devrais bien finir cette fic, ce serait au moins sympathique pour vous lol… En théorie j'aurais encore 19 chapitres à écrire… AHH ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire lol.

BIZOUX and enjoy ! (même si je me rappelle trop plus ce que j'ai écris hahah)

Chapitre 16

Quand Alan entra dans la classe, Jacqueline déglutit difficilement. Premièrement, il était sûr de se faire remarquer puisqu'il arrivait en plein milieu du cours et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Très rouges. La professeure de maths stoppa d'écrire au tableau, constatant le silence gêné qui s'installait et se tourna vers Alan.

Quel imbécile, se dit Jacqueline.

Il avait dit qu'il avait arrêté. Et en fait, il avait arrêté. Sûrement une rechute. Mais quel imbécile d'arriver en classe de la sorte. Des plans pour se faire renvoyer.

Elle se tourna vers Maxime et lui chuchota rapidement.

- Diversion, aide-moi.

- Hein ?

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand Jacqueline s'effondra à côté de lui.

- AHH ! Jacqueline qu'est-ce que tu fais !

L'enseignante se tourna immédiatement vers la jeune fille qu'elle croyait inconsciente et son ami qui s'était agenouillé pour tenter de la réanimer. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Jacqueline, Jacqueline, réveille-toi.

Elle releva la tête.

- Dubé, va chercher l'infirmière.

Le jeune concerné se leva et courut à l'extérieur de la classe. La professeure sonna tous les élèves de s'éloigner, de sortir de la classe s'il fallait. Ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois et, sous les conseils de l'enseignante, une jeune courut au bureau du directeur pour qu'il remette un peu d'ordre dans le cafouillis d'élèves laissés à eux-mêmes.

Et dans sa tête, Jacqueline se concentrait pour rester dans la même position, air inconsciente. Tâche difficile, surtout parce qu'elle était en colère après Alan. Déjà que le directeur lui tombait toujours dessus, si un professeur se rendait compte qu'il venait de sécher la moitié du cours et qu'il arrivait totalement dans un état second, la situation dégénérerait. Elle espérait qu'il ait la brillance de s'enfuir.

Ce qu'il fit, quand il en eut l'occasion, sachant que Jacqueline feintait son évanouissement.

Marguerite sortit de l'école après son après-midi de travail vers 17 heures. Être réceptionniste pour Melody Sanford ne concordait pas vraiment avec ses projets d'avenirs surtout si elle devait y espionner ses anciens professeurs. Elle n'avait encore rien trouvé de trop suspect, surtout parce qu'elle fermait les yeux sur certaines bizarreries.

Elle grimaça en voyant ses belles bottes noires tachées de sel, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. La fin de l'hiver au Québec apportait gadoue, résidus de sel et chaussée inondée. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt d'autobus puisqu'elle n'avait pu emprunter l'auto ni de son père ni de sa mère aujourd'hui et que Roxton et elles ne finissaient pas les cours en même temps (il faudrait bien qu'elle s'achète une voiture un jour !)

Par miracle, quelqu'un l'attendait. Elle considéra Roxton avec surprise et s'approcha de lui et son automobile.

- Eh! bien… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je savais que ma gente demoiselle n'avait pas d'auto et devait se résigner à prendre l'autobus, alors j'ai décidé de venir la chercher !

Elle sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement. Tiens le courant passait étrangement bien aujourd'hui.

- Et… Marguerite ?

Oh oh, elle n'aimait pas ce ton de voix.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on discute.

Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant le sang lui monter à la tête et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

- Hum, oui… à quel sujet ?

Son cœur se mit à battre très vite et elle dû accomplir un effort de self-control incroyable pour éviter qu'il remarque sa nervosité.

- Marguerite, s'il-te-plaît… je sais que tu l'as sentit toi aussi ces derniers temps.

Non non. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer _ça. _Elle aimait tant Roxton, malgré ses actions irréfléchies et les idioties commises à cause de son orgueil et de son goût du danger.

Bien sûr, elle ne montra rien de toutes ces émotions. Elle était bien trop forte et bien trop indépendante pour éprouver de tels sentiments.

- Ressentit… ?

- Marguerite…

- Tu sais Roxton, c'est toi qui est venu me parler.

- Alors, dis-moi honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ? J'ai l'impression de te perdre, que quelque chose nous sépare, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tu as d'étranges habitudes depuis quelques mois, des habitudes que tu tentes de cacher, mais j'habite en face de chez toi.

Elle grimaça intérieurement. Elle n'était pas croyante, mais à cet instant, elle se serait mise à genoux pour prier quelqu'un en haut qu'on lui laisse Roxton. Malheureusement, elle commençait seulement à comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait concilier son travail et son amoureux. Dommage pour une fille si brillante.

Marguerite planta son regard droit dans ses yeux.

- Soit plus clair, s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu sors tard et tu rentres tôt le matin et parfois deux jours plus tard. Tu vois, je ne cherche pas à contrôler ta vie, mais je m'attends à en savoir un plus que les autres à ton sujet, c'est vrai. Je suis ton petit copain depuis quatre ans. Il n'y a pas d'exclusivité en amitié… mais en amour Marguerite, c'est différent.

Elle reçut cette phrase comme une balle en plein cœur. Elle tenta de ne pas le montrer, mais à l'expression que John aborda, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas réussit. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Maintenant.

- John, il faut que je…

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, parce qu'un goût sale emplit sa bouche, au même moment où elle se sentit toute trempée. Elle cracha ce qu'elle venait de recevoir dans la bouche : de la gadoue (ou de la slush pour les bons québécois). Une auto avait passé à toute vitesse près d'eux et ils étaient maintenant trempés de sel et de neige sale, et ils crachaient l'atrocité qu'ils avaient reçue dans la bouche.

- Ouach !

- Sale chauffard ! s'exclama Marguerite à l'adresse du chauffeur disparu avec son bolide depuis une trentaine de seconde au moins.

Roxton éclata alors de rire et empoigna une balle de neige brunâtre pour la lancer sur Marguerite.

- AHH ! Mais n'en rajoute pas toi !

Elle se jeta sur lui, à moitié fâchée, à moitié amusée et ils tombèrent dans une mare d'eau glaciale brunâtre, en plein milieu du stationnement. Roxton poussa un cri de baryton et repoussa Marguerite, pour se relever totalement trempé.

Marguerite détestait se sentir sale et elle s'enfuit vers le collège pour que Roxton ne puisse pas prendre sa revenge. Elle s'enfuit vers les douches. Heureusement que l'entrée sportive de l'école était à côté du stationnement, mais loin de l'aile où tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient travaillaient.

Marguerite se jeta dans un vestiaire non utilisé (note : Au Québec, un vestiaire n'est pas l'équivalent d'une armoire scolaire pour ranger livres et gilets, mais plutôt, une salle où les gens peuvent se changer, parfois se doucher) et courut vers les douches. Elle ôta ses bottes, sa tuque et son manteau et Roxton arriva en trombe dans la salle, tout trempé.

- GRR ! JE VAIS ME VENGER !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Marguerite de pousser un cri – de soprano dans son cas –, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Il ôta aussi ses vêtements d'hivers et poussa doucement Marguerite dans la douche. À toute vitesse, ils continuèrent de se dénuder jusqu'à ce que chacun de leurs vêtements soient correctement placés, loin des douches et en position de sécher. Ils ouvrirent deux robinets et la sensation de l'eau brûlante sur leurs cheveux et leurs peaux sales les apaisa.

Quand leurs respirations se furent calmées, Marguerite tenta de continuer la conversation honnêtement, mais ne trouva pas le courage.

- Je sais que j'ai des habitudes bizarres et j'en suis navrée. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas très jasante quand à ma vie privée. Mais je t'aime John et il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes là-dessus. Pas sur mon amour pour toi. Et je suis désolée si tu crois qu'il se ternit à cause de mon caractère, parce que c'est faux. Je suis juste…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle détestait devoir faire ce genre de discours. Elle l'aimait réellement, mais elle avait du mal à lui prouver, à lui répéter souvent.

- Tu es juste ?

- Je… ne suis pas ce genre de personne très démonstrative, tu me connais.

- Oui, je sais et je ne te demande pas de changer !

- Moi je le voudrais bien. Je voudrais que tu sentes que je t'aime, je voudrais que tu croies en moi sans que ta foi ne soit jamais ébranlée.

- C'est dur, Marguerite. J'ai l'impression que tu recommences à faire des secrets.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime !

- Peut-être, mais quelle est ta définition de ce genre de liaison, de liaison amoureuse ? L'amour sans l'honnêteté Marguerite, c'est quoi ?

Il était étrange d'avoir une discussion dans cette situation, mais elle s'en souciait peu. Elle aurait voulu le regarder et lui dire vraiment : « Je suis honnête », mais elle ne trouva pas le courage.

À la place, elle l'embrassa doucement et il répondit au baiser. Lui non plus ne voulait pas voir la vérité.

Finn arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie, vers 16h50. Alan l'avait appelé deux minutes auparavant, lui expliquant la situation. Jacqueline s'était évanouie pendant l'après-midi et ses parents étant en voyage pour encore deux jours, elle était la dernière personne pouvant venir la chercher. Elle avait retrouvé l'usage de sa jambe, même si elle gardait sa canne par mesure de précaution, mais elle conduisait très bien.

L'infirmier la reconnut et sourit.

- Finn Layton, je me souviens. Toujours impliquée dans les batailles, si rares soient-elles, et toujours un morceau de cassé. Tiens, je vois que rien n'a changé.

Il regardait sa canne en souriant.

- Très drôle, Monsieur Dubois. Je suis venu pour…

- La jeune fille je sais. Bon, il est important que vous parliez à ses parents d'accord. Elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée, vous comprenez ? Elle n'est pas bien grosse la petite et même si elle a nié être anorexique, l'intervenante est inquiète. Surtout que ses parents sont absents. L'intervenante, enfin vous la connaissez, notre psychologue, Madame Girard, a demandé un suivi la semaine prochaine.

- Euh… oui, d'accord.

Jacqueline, anorexique ? Oh là, ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez.

- Elle est dans le dortoir avec Alan. Je vous laisse seuls.

- Merci.

Elle rentra dans la petite pièce où quatre lits reposaient et ferma la porte derrière elle. Aux regards coupables des deux adolescents, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, je veux la vérité où je vous laisse sécher ici.

- Hum… il est rentré dans la classe de maths… et je croyais qu'il était gelé.

- J'avais les yeux rouges.

- Quoi ! Alan !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai arrêté pour vrai ! Laisse-nous finir ! En réalité je… je revenais du bureau du directeur. J'ai passé la matinée à porter plainte et à tout expliquer au directeur, puis au conseil de discipline. C'est ma sœur qui m'a convaincu de dénoncer l'harcèlement que ces mecs me faisaient subir.

Finn resta de marbre un instant. Danielle, aider son petit frère ? Apparemment, elle devenait une femme de plus en plus humaine. Sauf si elle préparait un mauvais coup.

- Et puis… Je me suis retrouvée devant la psy. Trop la honte. J'ai dû tout compter… jusqu'au déménagement. Et j'ai… enfin je…

- Tu vois, s'il avait les yeux rouges, c'est qu'il avait « une poussière d'homme dans l'œil. »

Finn haussa un sourcil, peu sûre de comprendre.

- Hein ?

Une poussière d'homme dans… Oh! Il avait pleuré.

- Ha! Oui, d'accord. Et, mais le rapport avec Jacqueline ?

- Bien – je croyais qu'il arrivait défoncé en classe – alors pour lui permettre de s'enfuir, je me suis évanouie. Enfin, pas pour vrai. Et là, c'est moi qui aie eu droit à mille questions. Faute de chance, pour la seule fois où mes parents sont absents, je suis malade et tout le monde croit que ce sont des mauvais parents, ce qui est totalement faux. Et pour que tout soit crédible, je dis que je n'ai rien mangé, alors je suis dans la merde !

Finn se mordit la lèvre, puis éclata de rire.

- Tout ça pour RIEN ?

- Non ! intervint Alan. Moi j'étais heureux de pouvoir fuir ! Je ne voulais pas que les brutes qui me courent après me voient dans cet état et en profitent… ou comprennent ce que je venais de faire. J'étais soulagé de la voir agir ainsi…

Finn était incontrôlable. Elle riait aux éclats et failli se retrouver sur le sol tant son rire était intense. Jacqueline avait agit par amitié et Alan lui en était reconnaissant, mais la situation les plongeaient tout les deux dans un ridicule absolu. Jacqueline qui devrait se débattre avec ses parents et les intervenants du collège pour démentir les idées qu'ils se faisaient et toute la classe de maths qui avait sûrement tiré les mêmes conclusions que Jacqueline au départ au sujet d'Alan…

Elle se calma et secoua la tête.

- Bon allez chercher vos effets, je vous attends ici.

Elle sortit en même temps qu'eux et fronça les sourcils. Les deux jeunes évitèrent des flaques d'eau salles, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Finn, elle, s'inquiéta un peu. Des personnes trempées étaient rentrées dans l'école et s'étaient apparemment rendues jusqu'au vestiaire C. Elle suivit les flaques d'eau et rentra dans le vestiaire. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, elle constata la buée chaude et étouffante qui se répandait dans la pièce. Des douches coulaient abondamment et des vêtements étaient étendus sur les bancs… des vêtements d'homme et de femme.

Elle s'approcha des douches, curieuse et jeta un coup d'œil. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut…

Décidément, elle tombait toujours au mauvais moment. Elle ne vit qu'un instant et sortit du vestiaire en silence, sans que le couple ne la remarque, heureusement. Ils avaient de ces drôles d'habitudes ces deux-là. Quelles étaient les chances que, quatre ans – presque cinq – après leur sortie du collège, Finn surprenne Marguerite et Roxton en train de faire l'amour dans les douches du collège ? Surtout si elle-même n'étudiait plus au collège et quelle était censée être à l'armée ?

Elle frissonna de dégoût et grimaça, une fois sortie du vestiaire.

- Yaaaaaacccchhhhh…. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, Dans les douches ! Beurk beurk…

Elle se calma un peu et soupira. Pas qu'elle était prude et chaste et contre les plaisirs charnels (puisque elle-même en était une adepte), mais elle considérait qu'il fallait être prudent. Dans le sens où, on devait s'assurer que personne ne puisse les surprendre. Cela ne semblait pas être la même pensée que Roxton qu'elle avait surpris quelques années auparavant ave sa sœur. Bon, ils ne faisaient que dormir, mais quand même. Et ce couple-là, dans les douches, ils prenaient tous les risques du monde !

Elle secoua la tête, puis sourit. Elle ne dirait rien, bien sûr, mais cette image resterait longtemps gravée dans sa mémoire… et elle pouvait se vanter d'en savoir plus que les autres... même si cela la dégoûtait un peu d'en savoir tant, mais bon.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Accroupie dans la salle de bain, Véronica refusait de savoir. Elle ne voulait pas se lever et retourner le petit objet qui lui annoncerait un destin fatidique.

Bon, elle exagérait énormément. Parce que destin fatidique, ça s'appliquait pour les enfants atteints d'une maladie incurable, pour les élus aux lourdes charges et aux pouvoirs magiques dans les histoires fantastiques, pour les innocents enfermés en prison…

Pas pour les mères filles, non ? Et puis, elle était déjà une femme, elle ne se considérait plus comme une fille ?... Si ? À vingt-et-un ans…

Ses règles tardaient depuis seulement deux jours, mais pour Véronica, c'était énorme. Avec ses pilules, elle avait la régularité d'une horloge atomique, fonctionnant à l'énergie nucléaire. En comptant ses jours, elle savait exactement à quelle date à quelle heure elle allait avoir ses premières pertes et quand la douleur se ferait sentir. Mais deux jours auparavant… aucune douleur, aucune saute d'humeur, rien d'enflé, aucun saignement. Bref, aucunement normal. Et cela lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Cette soirée au camp où Ned et elle avaient trop bu… qu'avaient-ils faits ? Avaient-ils utilisé une protection quelconque ? Certainement pas. Elle s'était alors précipitée à la pharmacie pour en avoir le cœur net… et voilà qu'elle redoutait de regarder la réponse.

Pitié seigneur, je ne veux pas être enceinte… je ne veux pas être enceinte.

Elle s'était relevée et elle avait retourné le test de grossesse. Et elle faillit s'évanouir.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Elle chancela, s'accota sur le bord du lavabo et s'agenouilla devant la cuvette pour vomir. Une angoisse lui paralysa les épaules, les bras et les jambes et se retrouva, étendue sur le sol froid. Elle se mit à respirer bruyamment, alors qu'aucun de ses membres ne répondait. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle l'entendait jusque dans sa tête et elle commença à être secouée par des tremblements incontrôlables.

Une petite crise de panique.

Elle ne voulait pas être enceinte. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant ! Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Ned, mais ils étaient si jeunes. Faire sa vie à cet âge se révélerait une erreur. Elle n'avait pas assez vécu, elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience, elle…

Elle avait entendu tant d'histoires d'horreur sur les couples fondés trop jeunes ! Des divorces fait n'importe comment, des enfants traînés partout, éduqués devant la télévision et à la garderie, des carrières ruinées, des vies incrustées dans une routine et des personnes incapables de s'en sortir…

Elle laissa quelques larmes couler, angoissée, alors que son corps se calmait. Elle se retrouva comme en enfance et eut le besoin urgent de voir sa mère. Étrange de constater que quand les gens avaient peur, se sentaient tristes ou en danger, ils réclamaient leur mère.

- Maman… j'ai besoin de toi… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…

À ces mots, elle rit un peu. Elle se releva, se sentant légèrement ridicule et abaissa le couvercle de la toilette. Elle s'assit et soupira. Bon. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Dans neuf mois, elle serait mère. Et repensant qu'à l'instant, elle venait de réclamer sa mère, elle se sentit bien à cette idée. Elle aimait les enfants et pour rien au monde, elle se serait fait avorter. Seulement, cela modifiait un peu ses plans. Elle avait déjà commencé à dessiner des vêtements pour partir sa propre ligne de mode… ou pour travailler pour de grandes compagnies. Elle était ambitieuse et devrait travailler fort et cogner à beaucoup de portes pour qu'une finisse par s'ouvrir. Avec un enfant… ce serait différent. Surtout à son âge. Elle aurait aussi aimé travailler pour des films réclamant des costumes spécifiques. Mais elle le savait, les gens la considéraient plus comme un mannequin qu'autre chose.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était enceinte, un point c'est tout. D'un côté, cette nouvelle l'angoissait, vrai… mais elle aimait les enfants. Elle les adorait. Et son cœur se remplissait de joie à l'idée d'en avoir un à elle. Elle serait maman.

Elle sourit et porta ses mains à son ventre. Elle survivrait.

_De : Véronica Layton mallo67h f r _

_Envoyé : Mardi, 21 février 20XX, 18 : 53 : 07_

_À : abigaillaytonh f r _

_Objet : Quelques petites choses…_

_Salut Maman,_

_Bien sûr que Ned et moi allons venir au souper vendredi. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on va voir Finn d'ici l'été ! Marguerite et Roxton vont venir aussi. _

_Alors, on se voit vendredi. Oh et je peux poser une question ? (Je la pose quand même) Pourquoi vous n'avez pas changé ma chambre, toi et papa ? Pour Finn, je comprends, mais la mienne… ? Je suis en appartement quand même._

_À vendredi,_

_Véronica_


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Finn avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et quand cela arrivait, elle devait suivre son instinct. Avec son don, elle avait appris à en prendre et à en laisser, mais le sentiment la pressait de suivre Marguerite et elle ne pouvait pas résister. Littéralement. Elle en avait fait de l'insomnie et stressait comme un enfant de douze ans qui rentre au secondaire à l'idée de ne pas suivre Marguerite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que ça valait la peine de suivre son instinct.

Jeudi le 23 février. Marguerite travaillait à Melody Sanford et finissait à 18 heures. Finn attendait dans l'aile des sciences pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Mais elle savait que cela viendrait. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui faisait un mètre cinquante de long et soixante-dix centimètres de large, à l'intérieur du collège. De la façon dont la classe de Challenger était placé, quelqu'un dans le cadre de porte ne pouvait pas la voir.

Elle entendit des talons aiguilles marteler le sol et la porte du cinquième s'ouvrirent. Marguerite. Finn se retourna. Marguerite lui faisait dos et ouvrit avec son passe-partout la porte du local. Finn se glissa à nouveau près de la fenêtre pour que Marguerite, même en se retournant ne puisse pas la voir. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Elle sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et se glissa doucement sur le sol, sans bruit. Elle s'approcha de la pièce et vit Marguerite fouiller dans les papiers de Challenger, ouvrir un tiroir, le refermer, en ouvrir un autre, le refermer. Puis ses yeux se poser sur le placard. Quel lieu plus sûr pour cacher quelque chose qu'une école ? Elle força la serrure... les deux serrures d'une main experte et ouvrit la lumière de la petite pièce. Elle déglutit : elle avait trouvé.

Elle s'agenouilla et ouvrit les dossiers. Elle se mit à respirer plus rapidement sous l'effet de sa découverte. Elle sortit son appareil photo miniature et technologique et se mit à photographier tous les documents et se pencha sur le coffre. Il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre, mais elle n'y arriverait pas seule. C'était un vrai coffre-fort miniature.

Finn remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait à deux centimètres de Marguerite et elle sursauta. Elle ouvrit les yeux et faillit pousser un cri, mais se retint. Elle était encore sur le bord de la fenêtre. Déstabilisée, elle tourna la tête et vit Marguerite dans le petit placard, en train de tout replacer. Elle se cacha à nouveau et tenta de contrôler sa respiration et son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, mais elle comprenait un peu mieux son don maintenant.

Elle arrivait à voyager de façon astrale à travers l'espace… et le temps. Wow. Wow Wow WOW !... Il faudrait qu'elle travaille ce don encore plus, pour voir et entendre comme elle venait de le faire et non seulement présumer. Elle souriait, mais tenta de se calmer, pour ne pas que Marguerite l'entende quand elle repasserait. La jeune femme ferma la porte et sortie du cinquième étage. Finn se mit sur ses pieds. Wow !

Bon, mais avant toute chose, elle devait réfléchir et oublier sa joie passagère, liée à son don. Et se concentrer sur Marguerite. Elle avait compris. C'était soit les services secrets canadiens, soit la GRC, soit la CIA (mais elle y croyait moins) ou Marguerite travaillait pour une agence de services secrets.

Et la tempête approchait à grands pas. Les révélations, les cris, les trahisons… elle sentait l'atmosphère tendue depuis trop longtemps déjà et le dénouement foncer droit sur eux… sur Marguerite, plus particulièrement.

Le cœur de Marguerite cognait si fort qu'elle craignait qu'il ne sorte de sa cage thoracique. Bien qu'elle se trouvait pour l'instant avec un homme autre que son petit ami, qui avait au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle et que leurs sous-vêtements restaient les derniers bouts de tissus sur leurs corps, elle s'inquiétait pour autre chose que l'adultère. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle reste totalement dans son rôle, sans penser aux micros à placer.

Étrangement, elle se sentait confortable dans cette situation, voire même excitée. Elle aimait la sensation de pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur cet homme qui croyait juste avoir affaire à une idiote et aimait l'adrénaline qui montait en elle.

- Ton cœur bat fort, murmura l'homme avec son accent en glissant ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme.

C'était sa première vraie mission. Elle sourit timidement.

- Tu arrives à le sentir ?

- C'est de la nervosité ?

- Non. C'est du désir…

En partie vrai. Et il détacha son soutien-gorge.

Véronica s'éveilla au bout du rêve, en sueur et en alerte. Le rêve avait été plus puissant que les autres. Elle s'était crue plusieurs fois dans la tête de Marguerite, à comprendre à quoi elle pensait. Mais les pensées de Marguerite lui échappait parce qu'elle s'était éveillée en sursaut. Dans ses moments, ses rêves s'effaçaient en partie. Malheureusement… elle se souvenait des faits et gestes du rêve en entier.

- Pitié, dites-moi que c'était juste un rêve. Un simple rêve innocent.

Et pourtant, elle avait appris à faire la différence entre les visions et les rêves normaux. Et elle ne pouvait se tromper. Elle grimaça et tenta de se rendormir.

Au petit matin, elle pensait encore à son rêve, mais le sentiment de panique s'était atténué. Après tout, s'il s'agissait bien là d'un rêve prémonitoire, elle pourrait l'en empêcher et elle le ferait. Si Marguerite commettait un adultère, elle le regretterait énormément malgré ses airs indépendants et fiers.

Malone entra dans la cuisine, tirant Véronica de ses pensées précédentes et son estomac se noua. Elle inspira profondément en voyant son conjoint commencer à se préparer son petit déjeuner en lui souriant et en la saluant brièvement. Elle soupira et se mit sur ses pieds. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue, là, tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne parte à l'université sinon, elle aurait attendrait toute la journée en regrettant de ne pas lui avoir dit et elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur son propre travail, les dessins qu'elle commençaient à préparer pour sa propre ligne de mode.

Debout, stressée et effrayée, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche. Malone n'avait pas encore remarqué sa posture tendue, trop concentré sur la préparation de son café et Véronica ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

- Je suis enceinte.

Elle se trouva assez maladroite de sortir une information de la sorte aussi brusquement, surtout quand elle vit Malone renverser la cafetière sur le comptoir et le liquide brûlant et odorant s'étendre sur la surface et couler vers le plancher. Il la regarda dans les yeux, choqué et surpris.

- Euh… Véronica ? Bon matin. Oui, merci, j'ai bien dormi… et…

Elle grimaça et s'impatienta.

- Bon d'accord, je manque de tact, mais…

- Deux minutes, laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle. Et toi tu as bien dormi ? Bien, content de l'apprendre. Ça va, tu as l'air soucieuse… ?

- Ned ! implora-t-elle.

- C'est beau, je suis rendu au même stade que toi.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il expira. Il déposa sa tasse, cligna des yeux et réfléchit un instant, laissant Véronica en plan, sur le bord de la panique.

- Ned, je t'en pris…

Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ça. Pas comme ça, pas un vendredi matin où il partait pour l'école… l'école ! Bon d'accord, l'université. Il avait vingt-deux ans. Vingt-deux ! Bien trop jeune pour être père ! Bon d'accord, pas tant que ça, mais un peu. Mais il ne se considérait pas assez mature, pas assez expérimenté, pas assez…

Et soudain, un flash lui parvint à l'esprit. Une idée paniquante :

- Je suis bien le père ? demanda-t-il gravement, parce qu'après tout, ils avaient toujours pris des précautions.

Véronica se mit à rire et hocha vigoureusement la tête. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Elle soupira et réfléchit un instant.

- Je… j'ai un peu peur. Je suis heureuse de savoir que je serai mère… mais ce mot résonne étrangement à mes oreilles. J'ai vingt-et-un an Ned. J'en aurai vingt-deux le jour de mon accouchement. Un autre mot qui… tu te rends compte de tout ce qui nous attend ! On… on est pas prêts !

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui, luisant de panique et il lui sourit doucement, avant de l'enlacer doucement.

- Et si jamais on s'en tirait mal ? Si on était de mauvais de parents ? Si on gâchait tout, si le fait d'avoir un enfant détruisait tout ? Ned je…

- Véronica, tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu veux le garder, non ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Oui ! Oui, voulut-elle répondre. Toute sa vie, elle avait été contre l'avortement, totalement et fièrement contre. Mais maintenant, elle avait si peur qu'elle ne trouvait plus la force d'affronter cette décision. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit contre l'épaule de Ned.

- Ned… j'ai tellement peur. C'est trop de responsabilités pour nous.

- Véronica, saurais-tu vivre avec les conséquences d'un avortement ? Et tu sais quoi, même si je suis un peu surpris… cette nouvelle me fait très plaisir.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, quelques larmes coulant un peu. Cette fille – femme pardon – le ferait toujours rire. Depuis le secondaire, elle se voulait forte, mais tous la connaissaient pour ses états d'âmes extrêmes et ses fortes réactions. Véronica le savait encore plus : coucher avec Roxton sur un coup de tête, mais être trop orgueilleuse pour lui faire part de ses craintes, passer des mois à pleurer pour Malone alors qu'elle ne sort même pas avec (elle le voit embrasser deux fois Marguerite, recevoir une carte de Lucy), laisser son patron l'humilier, mais réagir fortement après avoir écrasé son orgueil… et ce n'était que quelques exemples parmi des centaines.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

- Totalement. Totalement, répéta-t-il avec le sourire et en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Ned, soudainement très soulagée. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis tous les deux se mirent à rire et anticiper positivement leur avenir.

Dans le bureau de Lupin, Marguerite tentait de contrôler son cœur. Elle n'en revenait pas de la découverte qu'elle avait faite. Et pire encore, Lupin semblait au courant.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Smith. Mes félicitations.

- Hum.

- Vous devez vous demandez si ceci n'est pas une mauvaise blague… ?

- En effet !

- Non. À la mort de Maple White, la communauté scientifique la prise pour un fou. Pas nous.

- Mais voyons ! Des dinosaures ! À notre époque ! Ça me donnerait quasiment envie d'aller vérifier par moi-même ! C'est ridicule !

- Des gens ont tentés de le confirmer avant nous. Ils ne sont jamais revenus. Jamais. Maple White est le seul écho de ce monde extraordinaire qui nous est jamais revenu. Et avec de telles preuves ! Smith, il va falloir que vous les voliez.

- Pardon ! Vous savez très bien que M. Challenger me fait confiance et me connaît très bien et…

- Raison de plus. Il ne vous soupçonnera jamais.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide.

- Ce ne sont pas de nos oignons ! Nous ne sommes pas des criminels ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous appelez CIA que vous avez le droit de voler ce que bon vous semble pour le garder jalousement pour vous.

- Ceci est pour la défense nationale. Et je vous le jure. Maintenant ne posez plus de questions et faites votre travail Smith. Vous faites un excellent travail, mais vous posez trop de questions.

Elle serra les dents et grimaça.

- Lupin ! J'ai trompé mon petit ami pour votre organisation, alors je crois avoir droit à des explications ! Au moins sur l'histoire de l'Iridium.

Il la considéra un instant et soupira.

- Smith, si je vous dis tout, vous ne pourrez plus nous quittez. Nous laissons deux ans de réserve aux nouveaux avant de leur faire passer un serment de confidentialité indestructible où ils auront réponse à toutes leurs questions. Une fois le serment signé, vous pourrez nous quitter qu'après des démarches bien compliquées et une surveillance active pendant deux ans. Nous éliminons les fuyards et les traîtres. C'est dégoûtant, mais c'est une question de protection. Et désolé pour votre petit ami.

- Ben ouais…

Elle sortit de la pièce, frustrée. Il était un homme bien, mais elle commençait à voir trop de mauvais côté à ce travail. Trop paradoxal comme emploi.

Elle tenta de chasser ces idées noires de sa tête, pour le moment. Elle était invitée, elle et Roxton, à aller chez les Layton pour le départ de Finn. Seulement Finn, les Layton seniors, Véronica, Malone, Roxton et elle. Comme dans le bon vieux temps. Cette époque où tout semblait facile, où elle connaissait et respectait ses priorités et ses valeurs.

Le soir venu, quand elle entra chez les Layton, elle avait presque oublié. Presque. Sa mémoire sélective devenait parfois sa plus fidèle amie.

Elle remarqua tout suite quelque chose de bizarre chez Ned et Véronica. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son emploi, Véronica remplissait le rôle de femme au foyer. Littéralement. Elle s'occupait des budgets, de la décoration, de l'épicerie, du nettoyage. Ned aurait voulu l'aide, mais après tout, elle ne cherchait pas d'autre emploi pour l'instant alors, elle n'avait pas rien d'autre d'utile à faire. Elle dessinait. Dessinait des robes et des vêtements. Et Malone le savait et savait que bientôt, elle glisserait à nouveau dans ce domaine, mais de l'autre côté de la machine.

Mais, peu importe, Marguerite déviait de ses premières impressions. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre chez eux. Un stress, peut-être ? Marguerite espérait qu'ils n'annonceraient pas une rupture… !

La soirée se déroula calmement, comme une soirée où des jeunes se rencontrent après les vacances de Noël pour souligner la fin des congés. Une légère nostalgie flottait autour de Finn et des autres et ils profitèrent de la présence de la blondinette. Elle aimait son programme, mais elle le savait exigeant et être en vacances lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Vers la fin du souper, alors que tout le monde riait de la blague que Tom venait de faire, Abigaïl se tourna discrètement vers Véronica qui riait. Elle se concentra. Étrange de constater que depuis l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs, Véronica ne lui avait pas parlé de ce sujet, mais qu'elle avait construit une façade autour d'elle. Même en se concentra, il était dur de voir à travers de sa fille comme auparavant. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle sursauta légèrement. Parce que pour une débutante, elle avait une puissance gigantesque, presque dangereuse. Elle se racla la gorge et attira l'attention de Véronica. Finn vit le manège et sourit.

Véronica suivit sa mère dans son ancienne chambre et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

Quelques jours plus tôt, Finn avait dévoilé à sa mère qu'elle arrivait à se projeter ailleurs dans le temps et l'espace, mais qu'elle devrait y travailler fort. Abigaïl avait aussi des dons immenses. Si elle travaillait fort, elle lisait les pensées. Mais elle préférait ignorer ce don qui lui avait amené trop de mauvaises surprises. Il était temps pour Véronica qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses visions aussi.

- Je vais être directe : tu as des rêves prémonitoires ?

Véronica déglutit difficilement et s'assit. Elle voyait de qui elle retenait pour le manque de tact.

- Ça vient de ton côté n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est la différence de toute une lignée de jeunes femmes.

- Hum. Je m'en doutais.

Il y eut un léger silence et Abigaïl lui récita le même discours qu'elle avait récité à Finn quelques années auparavant. Comment contrôler, si elle avait besoin d'aide, pourquoi c'était normal et non monstrueux etc. Véronica n'avait pas trop de mal à accepter, alors le discours fut bref. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle encaissait le coup difficilement : sa mère et sa sœur au courant et contrôlant déjà certains dons. Alors qu'elle se croyait seule au monde. Pourquoi sa mère ne les avait-elle préparé depuis leur enfance ? Elle garda ses questionnements pour elle, sa mère avait toujours de bonnes raisons.

Puis, en arrivant au moment où elle racontait comment les pouvoirs se déclenchaient – forte réaction chimique dans le corps –, Abigaïl fronça les sourcils.

- Moi c'était des antidépresseurs. Finn la pilule du lendemain.

- … Tu veux savoir pour moi ?

- J'imagine… que c'était une drogue, non ?

- Moui.

- Hum…

- …

- Bon, très bien, tu me le diras quand…

- Ecstasy.

La mère se retint pour ne rien dire et hocha la tête. Véronica était grande après tout.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te réprimander. J'en conclu que tu as tiré ta leçon.

- Oh oui ! Crois-moi !

Elle éclata de rire et sa mère sourit en constatant que sa fille n'était plus une enfant. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle défasse sa chambre. Au terme de ses rires, Abigaïl redevint sérieuse et lui conseilla une dernière chose.

- Oh et Véronica… apprend à contrôler tes « dons ». Et surtout, apprend avant de tomber enceinte parce que le bébé décuplera tes pouvoirs – je n'aime pas ce mot, mais que veux-tu. Mais je ne crois pas que tu dois t'inquiéter pour ça en ce moment.

Véronica figea et rougit, avant d'avaler durement. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sa mère stopper sa marche vers la porte en sentant son malaise.

- Véronica ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Hum…

- Véronica ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau d'un ton plus pressant et légèrement inquiet.

- Et bien. Je voudrais vraiment apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Mais, tu vois… il va falloir que j'apprenne tout en étant… enceinte.

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot, un peu honteuse et toujours pas habituée. Elle baissa la tête devant sa mère qui se rapprochait d'elle. Sa mère était une femme impressionnante quand elle le décidait.

- Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte ?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis. Oui.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle releva les yeux et soutenu difficilement le regard indéchiffrable de sa mère. Et soudain, elle eut l'impression que sa mère sondait son esprit, à la recherche d'une explication plus claire. Elle fronça les sourcils et se recula.

- Maman, ne fais pas ça. Je peux répondre à tes questions, je ne te mens pas.

- Je sais. Mais parfois les mots n'expliquent pas tout. Mais Véronica… tu es jeune.

- Je sais.

Elle réprima l'envie de pleurer qui venait de la prendre par les tripes. Elle serait bientôt mère, alors elle se contrôlerait, peu importe les efforts qu'elle devrait fournir.

- Mais c'est comme ça. Et je suis enceinte, je dois assumer.

Les traits du visage de sa mère se détendirent et elle sourit.

- Ne le vois pas comme ça, Véronica. Avoir un enfant, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un. Je te le jure. N'assume pas, profites.

La jeune femme regarda sa mère avec surprise et elle sourit, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, au comble du bonheur. Maintenant qu'elle avait plus que la bénédiction maternelle, elle sentait qu'elle saurait apprécier cette étape de sa vie.

Elles prirent le temps de discuter un peu, mais Abigaïl préférait lui laisser annoncer la nouvelle à tous avant de trop approfondir le sujet.

Alors elles retournèrent dans la cuisine où tous parlaient de bon train. Quand Véronica s'assit à côté de Ned, elle souffla et le regarda et il lui sourit, comprenant que c'était l'instant.

- Un peu plus de tact, cette fois, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Marguerite les regarda étrangement et Roxton suivit son regard. Puis, la discussion s'éteint un peu et l'attention se tourna vers le jeune couple. Finn fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur n'allait tout de même pas parler de son don ?

- Nous avons quelque chose à annoncer, commença Véronica.

Nous ? Non, elle ne parlerait pas de son don. Mais si elle prenait des gants blancs pour parler, ce devait être grave. Ou important. Ou les deux.

Malone, constatant son hésitation s'apprêta à prendre la parole.

- Non, c'est beau. Je vais le dire, coupa-t-elle.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Les autres semblaient pendus à ses lèvres et ils s'impatientaient de la voir ainsi.

- Quoi ! lâcha Finn, Allez dis-le ! T'es quand même pas enceinte !

Gloups. Elle venait de lancer la bombe et Véronica se calla dans son siège, honteuse, ses cheveux couvrant son visage. Finn se sentit soudainement très mal, surtout parce que Malone et Abigaïl la dévisagèrent.

- Euh… oups ? J'ai fais une gaffe ?

- Et bien. Je suis enceinte, souffla Véronica en relevant la tête et tassa quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Le manque de bruit dénota la stupéfaction de tous. Roxton, Tom, Marguerite et Finn s'échangèrent des regards incrédules. Puis, Marguerite brisa le silence :

- Et bien, pourquoi cet air honteux ? Félicitations !

- Euh… merci !

Elle la remerciait surtout de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se sentait étrange d'annoncer à tout le monde une grossesse, surtout qu'ils savaient tous que c'était un accident. Ils éviteraient de le dire à l'enfant ! Véronica eut la conviction que ce serait un garçon.

Quand la soirée fut terminée, Finn aurait voulu parler avec Marguerite, mais elle et Roxton partirent trop vite et Finn n'eut pas l'occasion de pouvoir lui parler en privé. Après tout, elle jouait dans le dos de Roxton et même si cette histoire ne la concernait pas, elle ne voulait pas voir ce couple se détruire pour une idiotie.

À la place, elle se retrouva seule avec sa sœur, alors que Ned parlait à ses parents. Elle gigota un peu mal-à-l'aise sur sa chaise. Après tout, elle approchait les dix-neuf ans et donc, se considérait comme une jeune fille, pas encore une femme. Et savoir sa sœur enceinte, alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans et demi de plus qu'elle la rendait légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Pourtant, depuis le commentaire de Marguerite tout à l'heure, Véronica semblait heureuse de la tournure des événements. Alors elle ne péterait pas sa bulle de bonheur en lui mentionnant qu'elle la trouvait jeune pour avoir un enfant et se fixer avec un homme. D'accord, elle connaissait Ned depuis toujours… mais quand même.

Elle lui sourit brièvement et Véronica haussa un sourcil.

- Finn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non rien… c'est juste bizarre de te savoir enceinte.

- Et… pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es ma sœur. Et savoir ma sœur enceinte, ça me remet les deux pieds sur terre. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

- Mais, Finn. Tu sais, moi j'ai réalisé ça quand tu es rentrée à l'armée ! Tu avais dix-sept ans ! Et tu n'étais plus sous la responsabilité de nos parents.

- C'est vrai, mais avoue que je me comporte encore comme une enfant, dit-elle comme si elle se sentait inférieure.

Véronica la considéra un instant et sourit, avant de poser une main sur le côté de la tête de sa sœur.

- Finn. Tu profites de ta jeunesse, c'est tout. J'ai fais des choses illégales moi aussi, plus jeune. Mais jamais j'ai aidé autant les autres que toi tu le fais. T'es plus une enfant.

- Et toi, tu vas devenir mère, fit Finn en lui prenant la main posée sur son visage et en la retournant comme pour lire les lignes de sa main.

La plus âgées des sœurs fut surprise de ce geste, mais la laissa faire.

- Moi aussi, j'ai quelques dons. Pas très différents des tiens. Mais toutes les Layton peuvent lire les lignes de la main.

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Je vois que tu as peur. Que tu ne te sens pas prête. Mais je vois que ton rôle de mère te collera à la peau parfaitement.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu seras bien. Une bonne mère. Heureuse, je crois bien. Je te le souhaite en tout cas. Mais je veux rester ta petite sœur quand même.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait. Finn avait longtemps vécu accrochée à sa sœur, malgré leurs nombreux accrochages et les folies de Finn. Véronica avait été l'enfant parfaite, aux notes excellentes et toujours – ou presque – honnête avec ses parents. Elle avait été la bombe de l'école, la femme fatale partout où elle passait et la plus émotive de tous. Et les gens l'admiraient. Finn était la tomboy, la moins émotive et celle qui se souciait peu de ses notes et qui mentait et qui faisait des folies, sans les cacher. Et pourtant, elle idéalisait sa sœur et partout, la réputation de sa sœur déteignait sur elle. Et étant à l'armée, les gens l'admiraient aussi. Et pourtant, avant ses dix-sept ans, Véronica la protégeait. Elle était comme sa seconde mère, sa confidente et celle qui lui donnait des conseils. Celle qui mentait pour elle devant leurs parents. Et maintenant, elles étaient séparées et le serait plus à cause de l'enfant qui naîtrait.

Véronica eut un air attendri et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Quand elle lui fit à nouveau face, elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur. Celle qui fait des gaffes et que je dois cacher aux parents.

- Hey, ça t'est arrivé aussi !

- Une fois ! admit Véronica en riant, Ok, alors, ça marche dans les deux sens. Mais bon, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Finn hocha la tête et sourit. Et elles se serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras.

_Marguerite garda son regard glacé pour elle seule et contenta d'être neutre. Finn avait raison. Elle était venu lui rendre visite avant son départ et l'avait avisé que le jeu auquel elle jouait en ce moment avec la CIA était dangereux pour elle et son couple. Comment avait-elle su ? Elle ne préférait ne pas se l'imaginer et surtout, espérait qu'Hannah n'était pas des parages. _

_Elle ne passa aucun commentaire et hocha la tête. Finn tenta d'insister, mais la brunette secoua la tête, se leva et s'en alla. _

- _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu agisses ainsi !_

- _Cela ne vient pas de toi !_

- _Et bien tu pourrais avoir un peu de considération pour moi ! Tu as l'audace de penser que tout restera normal entre nous deux ! Tu_ _penses à quoi ! Idiote !_

_Marguerite fit un geste vers Roxton comme pour demander pardon, pour le toucher._

- Ne me touche pas ! Traînée !

- Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle en larmes. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi !

- Et toi ! Tu crois que tu as le droit de me parler ainsi ! Tu vas traîner dans le lit des autres et tu reviens sous mes couvertures ensuite ! Et tu vas voir ailleurs pour de l'argent ! De l'argent ! TRAÎNÉE ! SALOPPE !

Entendant ce mot, Marguerite laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur entre ses larmes et ne retint pas sa gifle qui laissa une trace rouge sur la joue de Roxton. Il grimaça et s'avança dangereusement, comme s'il allait la frapper.

- Non ! souffla Véronica en s'éveillant et frappant Malone du même coup, involontairement.

- Ouch !

Elle reprit son souffle après sa prémonition et hocha la tête, avant de grimacer. Puis, elle prit conscience de Malone qui frottait son bras.

- Désolée.

- Ça va, dit-il en ramenant les couvertures sur son torse.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte et Véronica lui lança un regard d'excuse.

- Je ne fais pas mes nuits et dans neuf mois, ce sera un bébé qui nous empêchera de dormir.

- Belle année en perspective, fit Ned en tentant de se rendormir, un peu lasse.

Elle attendit une seconde, puis les mots glissèrent lentement hors de son cerveau pour glisser le long de sa boîte crânienne en direction de sa bouche.

- Ned ?

- Hum ?

Les mots arrivèrent à sa langue.

- Je crois que Marguerite a trompé Roxton.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu y rêves souvent ?

- Oui. Très.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et pinça ses lèvres, songeur. Il finit par se détendre et prit la main de Véronica.

- C'est pas à une heure du matin que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose. Rendors-toi. On verra ça demain.

Elle hocha la tête et se recoucha.

- Encore désolée.

- Hum.

Et puis, elle ferma les yeux avec anxiété et se blottit contre Ned. Elle se promit de ne jamais le tromper et le serra contre elle amoureusement.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

_De : Finn Layton miracleh f r _

_Envoyé : Samedi, 4 mars 20XX, 13 :10 :45_

_À : mallo67h f r _

_Objet : Tu te souviens ?_

_Enfants, on se battait comme des garçons pour jouer au Nintendo. On se tapait dessus pour avoir le contrôle des figurines de batman. _

_Et on finissait par jouer ensemble au Nintendo et quand on a eut cassé Batman, on a s'est réconciliée._

_Puis vint l'âge des Barbies. Je les scalpais et pour te venger, tu as fini par me couper les cheveux ! Mais pour te faire pardonner, tu t'es coupé les tiens aussi, parce que je pleurais. Maman n'étais pas très contente._

_Et est venue ta préadolescence où tu te sur-maquillais, tu portais des vêtements trop petits et je me moquais de toi. Puis est venue la mienne, où je décorais les murs de graffitis. Tu m'as protégé quand papa a posé des questions sur mes mains tachées et j'ai cessé de me moquer de toi._

_Et l'adolescence est arrivée. On se battait pour les vêtements, le maquillage, le Nintendo et quand l'autre avait le dos tourné, on se protégeait. _

_Et finalement on est arrivées ici. Un bébé qui s'en vient ! Grr, Malone a pris ma place, je suis jalouse ! (Hum)… Allez, prend soin de toi et je m'ennuie !_

_Petite sœur, Finn ! (Je t'aime !) (Même plus que Malone ok !)_

Roxton serra la main de son nouvel employeur. Génial.

Il venait de se décrocher un très bon travail dans une petite compagnie qui commençait. Bon, d'accord, son travail ressemblerait à celui d'un secrétaire, mais il savait qu'il pourrait gravir rapidement les échelons dans cette entreprise : il avait le potentiel pour et la compagnie regorgeait de postes vacants. Une entreprise qui commençait avait bien besoin d'un homme d'affaire comme lui… il se savait un peu requin sur les bords, mais après tout, c'était l'essence même du métier. En plus, il finissait son BAC en mai. Il espérait alors accéder à un poste plus haut placé. Bien sûr, quand on commençait, on commençait au bas de l'échelle.

Il sortit à l'extérieur et le soleil de mars l'éblouit. Le restant de neige reflétant la lumière n'aidant pas, il sursauta en voyant une silhouette féminine apparaître sous son nez.

- Danielle ?

- T'as décroché le contrat n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me suivais ?

- Non. J'ai appliqué ici et en face. Heureusement, je viens d'être engagée en face. Je t'aurais étripé sinon.

- Violence mal canalisée ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil à cette phrase.

Elle sourit et baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses lui tombant devant le visage.

- Désolée, je ne devrais pas dire ça. Surtout que je viens te demander de l'aide.

Roxton haussa un sourcil et la considéra, amusé.

- Bon, que me veut Danielle ?

Elle leva les yeux et sembla hésiter un instant, l'air sérieux.

- Mon frère et moi on déménage la fin de semaine prochaine finalement.

- Tu as sa garde légale ?

- Pas encore, mais les procédures sont en cours. Non, mais je voulais savoir si… tu pouvais nous aider à déménager… s'il-te-plaît.

Il la regarda avec surprise et hocha la tête.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pour que Danielle Foy me le demande si gentiment.

- Merci. Je t'appelle.

Et s'éloigna, laissa glisser sur lui un regard coquin et faussement innocent. Il lui sourit, puis dès qu'il eut tourné la tête, réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

Oh oh. Il était tellement convaincu que sa relation avec Marguerite commençait à s'effriter qu'il s'était quasiment crû célibataire ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse… et qu'il parle à Marguerite !

Marguerite sourit à cette vue. Elle suivait Malone et Véronica depuis presque une heure. Après les cours, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les magasins. En fait, vers le centre Cœur à l'envers, cet immense centre commercial où ils avaient séchés une journée de cinquième secondaire et où ils avaient trouvé leur boutique de tatouage. Quatre ans plus tard, ils revenaient ensembles un jour d'école… dans des boutiques de maternité ou d'enfants. Véronica n'avait pas encore de linge à acheter n'en étant qu'à un mois et il était aussi un peu tôt pour penser à une chambre d'enfant.

- Je suis persuadée que ce sera un garçon ! s'entêta Véronica.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ! Peut-être que ce sera une fille… !

- Ce sera un garçon !

Malone soupira et secoua la tête.

- Et si c'est une fille !

- Ce ne sera pas une fille ! fit Véronica en regardant Malone dans le yeux et en déposant le toutou sur l'étagère, l'air très sérieux.

- On ne peut pas le savoir ! Pas maintenant !

- Oui ! Je te dis que…

- Bon ça suffit, coupa Marguerite en riant. Vous aurez des jumeaux ! Ça vous va ça ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant et se tournèrent vers Marguerite, tous deux avec un air plus ou moins effrayé.

- Oh là, d'accord. Ça n'a pas l'air de vous convenir.

Véronica eut un air accablé du style : « Ne m'en demande pas trop ».

- Je ne sais pas si avec des jumeaux je m'en sortirais ! Bon, changeons de magasin, pensons à autre chose.

Ils se dirigèrent la librairie doucement et quand ils arrivèrent pour entrer, Véronica se frappa le front avec sa main. En soldes, ils vendaient des tonnes de livres sur la maternité, grossesse, paternité etc.

- C'est pas vrai.

Marguerite éclata de rire et entraîna le couple dans la librairie.

- Mais Marguerite, je n'ai pas besoin de livres pour élever un enfant !

- Hum, tu vas faire quoi ? Te fier à ton instinct ?

- Non. Prendre des cours prénataux !

- Bon, pour Ned alors.

- Hé ! riposta celui-ci qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette phrase. C'est pas parce que je suis un homme que je ne saurai jamais m'occuper d'un enfant. Ces clichés-là, j'en ai assez. Vous avez déjà entendu cette histoire où l'homme poursuit sa copine en justice parce qu'elle veut se faire avorter et qu'il veut garder l'enfant ? Et bien la femme a gagné ! Il était prêt à élever l'enfant seul s'il fallait, mais elle a refusé et a gagné ! Pff, c'est juste parce qu'il ne portait pas l'enfant…

Marguerite et Véronica se regardèrent sceptiques.

- Tu peux bien porter l'enfant si tu veux…

- Et bien, si tu voulais te faire avorter sans que je sois d'accord, je crois bien que…

Mais ils furent interrompus par une vieille dame. Véronica et Marguerite grimacèrent, se sentant projetés 4 ans auparavant.

Ils venaient parfois dans cet énorme centre commercial, mais presque jamais dans la librairie, puisqu'ils en avaient une très convenable dans leur banlieue paisible. Et cette journée-là, quatre ans plus tôt, ils avaient été harcelé par la libraire parce qu'elles tentaient de feuilleter les livres et c'est cette même libraire qui venait de surgir des rayons. Celle qui les avait « vendus » aux policiers qui leur couraient après cette journée-là. Et disons que Véronica et Marguerite n'avait pas trop un bon souvenir de cette aventure. Ni de cette femme.

Elle s'avança d'un pas méfiant vers le trio. Apparemment, elle se souvenait d'eux aussi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire un reproche et regarda les livres que Véronica tenait dans les mains.

- Je vous ai déjà dit, commença-t-elle de sa voix écorchée, d'acheter et non de vous croire dans une bibliothèque, non ?

Son ton avait été drôlement doux.

- Surtout si vous regardez des livres au hasard.

- Ce ne sont pas des livres au hasard.

- Bien.

Et elle s'éloigna. Marguerite s'étonna et haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi parce qu'il faut être mature et enceinte pour obtenir son respect ? Nom de…

- Tu sais quoi… on était l'après-midi et en uniforme. Je comprends, finalement, qu'elle nous voyait d'un œil louche, il y a quatre ans.

Marguerite réfléchit un instant et acquiesça.

- Après tout… ouais !

Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse, ils continuèrent leur discussion enflammée, tout en se disputant à propos des livres à acheter, ou non. En terminant, il sortirent avec un dictionnaire des prénoms et un guide alimentaire pour les poupons rendu en l'âge de manger et non de boire. Véronica soupira et secoua la tête puisqu'elle avait dû se battre pour ne pas se retrouver avec des dizaines de livres puisque Marguerite proposait tout ce qu'elle voyait, amusée, mais pas vraiment sérieuse et que Malone finissait toujours par embarquer dans son jeu, mais plus sérieux par contre. Et quand ils finissaient par éclater de rire, ils savaient que c'était un mauvais choix. Malone et elle venaient de s'embarquer dans toute une aventure. Oh oui.

Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait déjà quelques craintes, une fois qu'elle avait accepté sa condition. Parce que le matin, elle avait plus envie d'embrasser le bol de toilette plutôt que d'embrasser Malone, en se réveillant. Et parce qu'elle avait entendu des histoires sur les relations qui se détérioraient lors de grossesses. Et c'était idiot, mais elle se rappelait un film qu'elle avait vu quelques années auparavant, mais qui l'avait profondément marqué : Horloge biologique. Un film où les hommes virent fous quand on leur parle de paternité.

Et quelque chose venait se rajouter au tout : ses prémonitions. C'était devenu quotidien et cela empirait de jour en jour : mais elle réveillait Malone à toutes les nuits à cause de ses rêves, sans le vouloir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne plus avoir ces visions, même si sa mère lui assurait que c'était impossible.

C'est pour cette raison que cette nuit-là, avant de se coucher, elle ingurgita un somnifère naturel très léger. Elle savait qu'un produit chimique ne pourrait qu'empirer son cas.

_Danielle sourit malicieusement à l'homme devant elle et n'hésita plus une seconde avant d'enlever sa propre chemise cintrée. Le jeune homme sembla tout d'abord réticent, puis il sourit à son tour, convaincu. Il enleva son chandail. Véronica pouvait voir le décor tout autour : le décor semblait neuf et quelques boîtes de déménagement vides traînaient._

Alors, elle eut peur. Cela ne pouvait pas être…

_Roxton. Elle regardait Roxton et Danielle, ceux d'aujourd'hui et non du passé, en train de s'embrasser et pas qu'un peu. Ils avaient quasiment l'air d'aller se nettoyer les molaires avec leurs langues._

Elle fronça les sourcils, à moitié consciente, sur le point de se réveiller et tenta de chasser les images de sa tête.

_Leur scène « d'amour » s'intensifia. Ils avaient finit par rejoindre la chambre qui sentait le neuf et le lit à peine livré la journée même. _

Pitié, pas ça, implora mentalement Véronica.

_Elle pu même voir le calendrier décoré de X un peu partout marquant ainsi la date : 5 juin. _

Elle était présentement mars, alors elle paniqua encore plus.

- Véronica ?

- Hum…

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la respiration haletant, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front tant elle s'était débattue pour sortir du rêve, mais le visions continuèrent à affluer dans sa tête, sans les odeurs et les sentiments, mais elle entendait tout et elle se leva en panique pour chasser ces atrocités de sa tête.

- Ça ne me regarde pas, grimaça-t-elle.

- Véronica ! s'inquiéta Malone en la voyant se lever et tituber vers le salon en panique.

Il se leva à son tour, pour suivre sa compagne, étourdie et confuse par les images dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, boucha ses oreilles, mais ce fut un mauvais réflexe : elle se rendormit et replongea plus profondément dans son rêve, faisant croire à Malone qu'elle s'était évanouie.

_Il détestait Marguerite. Il appréciait Danielle pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et pour son caractère franc. Parce qu'après tout, il fallait lui donner ça : elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait et ne cachait jamais rien de son désaccord ou de ses dégoûts et n'était pas du genre à avoir une double vie. _

_Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Et malgré ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre, au plus profond de lui, il aimait toujours Marguerite et se sentait terriblement blessé par son attitude. Il aurait voulu crier, détruire, pleurer s'il n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleux et… se venger._

_Se venger. Voilà, il l'avait fait. Il venait de sceller le contrat de la fin de leur relation. Et ils ne pourraient plus jamais recoller les morceaux._

Les tremblements de Véronica cessèrent drastiquement et elle rouvrit les yeux, se calmant complètement. Elle souffla et regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans les bras de Malone, dans le salon. Elle soupira et s'assit, pour regarder Malone dans les yeux, qui ne disait rien.

- Navrée.

Il eut un demi-sourire et ne fronça pas complètement ses sourcils, en réfléchissant.

- Plus de somnifère n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Promis. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution. Pour le reste de la nuit… de la semaine je pense, je vais me contenter du canapé.

- Quoi ! Mais…

- Jusqu'à temps que je trouve une solution pour ne plus te réveiller, ça ne peut pas continuer.

- Mais, à l'habitude ce sont les hommes qui prennent le sofa !

- Oui, parce qu'ils ronflent. Bon, alors, là c'est moi le problème.

- Tu risques de mal dormir.

- Je dors déjà mal ! Ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Ils étaient tous deux assis près du canapé en question. Il demanda alors :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si terrible ?

Elle sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

- Je te le dirai demain.

- Demain, tu ne t'en souviendras plus. Ou alors, tu ne voudras pas t'en souvenir pour me le dire. Tu ne veux pas en parler tout de suite ?

- Non. Désolée. Mais je…

- Je comprends. Allez, dors bien. Je vais chercher ton oreille et des couvertures.

- Je viens.

Et elle finit sa nuit ainsi. Le lendemain après-midi par contre, elle était chez sa mère, légèrement anxieuse, en train de boire sa tasse de thé. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était venue la voir.

- Ce sont tes visions ?

- Oui, dit-elle légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elles sont violentes ?

- Oui, mais… pourquoi je les ai ? Je vois des choses qui ne me concernent absolument pas.

- Et tu les ressens aussi ?

- Oui…

- J'imagine que ce sont des gens tristes, torturés et bref, rien de joyeux ?

- En effet.

Sa mère sembla réfléchir, puis elle acquiesça. Elle se gratta la tête, avant de commencer ses explications.

- Véronica, tu n'as pas de visions pour rien. Jamais. Ce sont soit des mises en contextes ou des prémonitions où il faut que tu interviennes, que tu empêches.

- Des… des mises en contexte ! Des visions du passé ?

- Oui, parce que… Véronica ?

Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux terrorisés.

- Quelle date sommes-nous ?

- Le 11 mars, samedi, pourquoi ?

- Maman… c'est aujourd'hui !

- Quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ooh, je dois empêcher ça ! Où est papa ?

- Quoi, ça a rapport avec ton père ! paniqua Abigaïl.

- Non ! Mais il me faut quelqu'un de plus imposant que moi !

- Il… il est partit à un congrès pour la fin de semaine. Quoi, Véronica, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle secoua la tête en bafouillant : « Je t'expliquerai » et elle empoigna le téléphone de la cuisine.

Elle se rappelait de la voix de Roxton dans sa tête qui criait : « Saloppe ! » et revoyait l'ordinateur en arrière-plan. Le fond d'écran du portable à Marguerite indiquait toujours la date et l'heure. Et il indiquait le 11 mars et surtout, 15h17.

Véronica leva les yeux vers l'horloge : 15h10. Oh oh. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui !

- Allô ?

- Malone ! Rejoins-moi chez Marguerite ! C'est urgent !

- Véronica ?

- T'as compris ?

- Oui, mais…

- À tout de suite !

Sur ce elle raccrocha et empoigna sa mère.

- Vite !

Ce matin-là à 8h, Roxton s'était dépêché de se rendre chez les Foy pour les aider à déménager. Alan était déjà bien bâti et serviable et Danielle déterminée à en finir au plus vite et donc, ils furent rapidement au nouvel appartement. Bizarrement, il avait passé une agréable journée. Au dîner ils avaient bien ris et toute la journée, les gestes d'entraides, les remerciements et les blagues avaient affluées. Roxton avait eut peur que la journée soit lourde moralement vu la situation, mais les enfants Foy étaient heureux de s'éloigner et les parents, fâchés, boudeurs et ne s'étaient même pas présentés.

Puis, il était rentré chez lui… et avait vu cette rouquine. Pas encore elle ! Pas encore ! Cette fois, s'en était assez ! Cette vision venant de gâcher toute sa journée ! Il était entré chez les Krux (les parents et Mélissa étant partis chercher des appartements pour le couple Mélissa/Jack qui partait bientôt) et avait tenté de trouver la rouquine dans la maison… puis, il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Marguerite.

Ce matin-là à 8h, Marguerite était avec Lupin et Hannah. Et elle recevait l'ordre d'aller voler Challenger. Challenger ! Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas très chaude à cette idée. Hannah ne viendrait seulement que pour surveiller, le vol ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, l'école étant fermée le samedi.

Marguerite n'avait pas le choix d'accepter. Quand elle partit pour l'école, sa culpabilité déjà haute remonta d'un cran. Oh là, ce métier finalement… il n'était pas fait pour elle.

C'est à neuf heures qu'elle avait finalement rejoint la classe voulut. Elle s'y était facilement introduite grâce à son passe-partout et aux cours de natation du samedi. Elle avait les cheveux remontés, elle avait gardé ses gants « d'hiver » et avait laissé ses bottes pleines de gadoue là où elle pourrait les reprendre facilement et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser de traces dans l'école.

Et la journée s'était déroulée… en bien ou en mal ? Même si tout avait foiré, ça n'était rien à ce qui l'attendait quand elle rentrerait chez elle.

Roxton avait vu Hannah dans sa chambre, soulever la planche branlante sous le lit de Marguerite. Puis, quand elle s'était retournée, elle avait su qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse bourde de sa carrière : confirmer la rupture du couple de sa coéquipière.

---

Merci à ma prof de philo pour cette citation (celle du bol de toilette que Véronica a plus envie d'embrasser que Malone)! Et pour celles qui avaient pas compris (comme moi la première fois que j'ai entendu l'expression lol), ça veut dire qu'elle a envie de vomir.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Marguerite était agenouillée, en train de remplir son sac des documents de Challenger, prenant garde de ne pas les abîmer. Quand vint le moment de prendre le coffre, elle soupira. Elle connaissait les instructions : « Ne le glissez pas le sac, donnez le à Hannah, elle le transportera. »

Elle sortit le petit coffre de l'armoire, vérifia si elle n'avait rien oublié et referma l'armoire. Challenger ne serait pas content. Elle se leva, son sac sur son dos, le coffre dans ses bras. Quand elle se retourna par contre, elle sursauta. Hannah était dans le couloir et elle courrait vers elle, en lui faisant de grands signes. Elle se cacha derrière les lavabos de laboratoires et attendit. Hannah vint la rejoindre.

- _M. Challenger arrive, _dit-elle en Irlandais.

- _Comment ça !_

Hannah haussa les épaules et toutes deux se crispèrent quand elles entendirent Challenger arriver.

- Pourquoi la porte est… ?

Il eut une lueur de panique et se précipita vers son armoire.

- Oh non, grimaça Marguerite. Vite, pendant qu'il a le dos tourné, on file !

Les filles se mirent sur la pointe des pieds et glissèrent tranquillement, mais efficacement vers la porte.

Elles y étaient presque quand Challenger tourna le dos.

- STOP ! cria-t-il et elles se levèrent pour partir en courant.

Malheureusement, elles étaient encombrées et il était un homme en forme, ce qui lui donnait un certain avantage sur les deux jeunes adultes. Il fut donc en trois secondes à leur niveau et les saisir chacune par une épaule et les stoppèrent. Hannah réussit à continuer sa course avec le coffre.

- _Cours ! _cria Marguerite en irlandais en la voyant se retourner et hésiter. _Va-t-en ! Je vais me débrouiller !_

Elle s'enfuit et Challenger retourna sa proie pour l'accoter contre le mur, sa main serrant sa gorge. Il ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés en reconnaissant Marguerite. Elle commençait à suffoquer et ses yeux plissés et coupables larmoyaient. Il la libéra et la regarda s'écrouler sur le sol, toujours sous le choc. Ses cheveux retombèrent à moitié sur ses épaules : des mèches se libérèrent et d'autres restèrent dans son chignon. Elle se releva doucement, mais n'osa pas regarder son ancien professeur dans les yeux.

- Marguerite ?

Elle garda le silence, la tête baissée. Et Challenger ne su pas quoi ajouter, mais il fronça ses sourcils, plein de colère.

- Redonne-moi mes papiers !

Elle leva la tête vers lui, soudain inquiète. Son travail ou ceux qu'elle appréciait ? Encore ce fichu dilemme.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne les ai pas ! Elle est partie avec !

- Menteuse ! Sinon, pourquoi tu aurais ce sac sur le dos ?

- Désolée, je ne peux pas.

- Dis-moi la vérité !

- Je ne peux pas ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais je ne peux pas !

Il fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un pas. Puis, il sembla cliquer.

- Pour qui travailles-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, Monsieur. Et j'en suis navrée.

- Bien, mais pour qui que tu travailles, tu dois savoir que voler, c'est mal.

_« Marguerite ? »_

Elle sursauta. Les micros ! Elle avait un émetteur dans l'oreille et un micro molaire.

_« J'ai confié le coffre à des renforts ! »_ fit la voix d'Hannah dans son oreille. _« Je reviens vous aider ! Faites attention ! Nous avons des rivaux dans les parages ! L'équipe les a repéré et ils tentent de s'introduire pour voler les documents ! »_

Des rivaux ! Quels rivaux ? Elle se crispa et tenta d'être plus alerte.

- Je suis déçu Marguerite. J'aurai cru que tu aurais plus de valeurs.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de nier ce que Challenger venait de lui dire, mais… après tout, il avait raison.

- Tu étais pourtant une bonne étudiante, une fille brillante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ! J'utilise mon potentiel !

- À mauvais escient.

- Qu'en savez-vous !

- Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire !

Elle se redressa complètement et le défia du regard.

- Savez-vous au moins ce que vous entre les mains ? Peut-être que nous faisons ça pour votre bien !

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne fais que suivre les ordres, j'en suis persuadé ! Redonne-moi ça !

- Marguerite attention !

Mais Hannah arrivait trop tard. Quand Marguerite se retourna, un homme asiatique était en train de rentrer par la fenêtre. Elle jura et partit en courant, mais Challenger la retint.

- NON ! cria Hannah en accourant à son tour.

L'asiatique planta quelque chose dans le cou de Marguerite et elle grimaça de douleur. Elle frissonna et tenta de se débattre, mais la douleur s'intensifia. Elle sentit Challenger se retirer, choqué par la situation, ébranlé par ce qu'il voyait et l'homme lui enlever son sac à dos. Elle vit Hannah courir après, mais il courrait trop vite. Et il passa par une fenêtre. Hannah donna des ordres dans son micro et revint vers elle.

- Marguerite ?

Elle avait chaud et ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Et elle avait peur. « Je ne veux pas mourir », pensa-t-elle.

Challenger s'agenouilla près d'elle et saisi prudemment la seringue. Les yeux émeraude terrorisés suivirent l'objet et il grimaça.

- Il faut une ambulance, dit Challenger.

- J'ai mieux, dit Hannah.

Elle s'adressa à son micro :

- _I need some medical assistance here. Marguerite's been contaminated by some drugs. Now. _

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Challenger:

- Vous venez avec nous.

- Mais…

- Pas de questions.

Ils transportèrent Marguerite d'urgence au bureau où des médecins s'occupèrent rapidement d'elle et atténuèrent l'effet du paralysant qu'on avait injecté dans son corps. À midi, on l'emmenait en chaise roulante dans le bureau de Lupin où Hannah et Challenger l'attendaient.

- Alors Marguerite, plus de peur que de mal ?

- Vous pouvez bien parler, marmonna-t-elle faiblement. Je vais être faible pour encore deux heures.

- Deux heures… j'ai déjà eu des agents paralysés pendant quatre jours ! Ce chinois a été gentil.

George Challenger semblait perdu. Et avec raison.

- Je vous dois tous des explications.

- En effet ! s'impatienta Challenger.

- Alors voilà : tout d'abord Marguerite.

Il la regarda et commença avec elle ses explications :

- Le chinois qui vous a volé les documents fait partit d'un puissant clan. Le clan Xan, qui porte le même nom que son dirigeant et fondateur. Ce clan collectionne, vole, les objets surnaturels et « magiques » si on veut. Et ils s'en font des fortunes : les collectionneurs sont plus courants qu'on le croit. Et certaines légendes affirment que ces objets ont vraiment des propriétés spéciales. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont encore eu ce qu'ils voulaient, sauf un élément : l'œuf.

- MON œuf ! précisa Challenger.

- Nous y voilà. M. Challenger, si nous l'avons volé, c'était pour mettre le tout en sécurité. Ces documents vous mettaient en grand danger et certains contiennent des renseignements trop dangereux pour vous.

- Dangereux ?

- Les gens qui ont tenté d'y aller en sont morts ou n'en sont jamais revenus. Jamais. Nous évitons maintenant que ce genre d'informations tombent entre les mains de qui que ce soit, car tous finissent par tenter de trouver ce fameux « monde perdu ». Avouez que vous y songiez sérieusement.

Challenger ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis ses traits se détendirent et il acquiesça.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce monde doit disparaître de l'imaginaire des gens.

- Pourquoi ! Notre nature profonde d'être humain consiste à élucider des mystères ! Et c'en est un !

- Pour plusieurs raisons. Si ce monde est si protégé et impénétrable, c'est peut-être parce qu'il vaille la peine qu'on le respecte. Nous n'allons pas encore asservir un autre monde ? Si les gens apprenaient son existence, ils le détruiraient. Et nous ne voulons pas. Il est l'origine de toute chose, il est notre semence : voilà pourquoi les dinosaures y vivent encore, côtoyant des humains de tous les genres. Quand nous nous serons autodétruits, ceux prisonniers de ce monde seront libérés et pourront rebâtir la planète. Encore.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils : finalement, pour avoir tant d'informations, quelqu'un devait bien être ressortit de ce plateau, non ? Mais elle ne passa aucune remarque, comprenant totalement les explications de Lupin, pour une fois logiques. Et elle se sentait un peu mieux dans la CIA si elle avait de telles intentions. Elle espérait seulement que Lupin ne leur mentait pas.

- Et c'est pour cette raison, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux filles, que nous devons récupérer les dossiers. Ce clan est plein de ressources et je crains qu'il ne veuille entrer dans ce monde pour le piller. Il faut éviter cela à tout prix et surtout, qu'ils reproduisent les documents et qu'ils les vendent.

- Vous… voulez qu'on y aille ? demanda Marguerite.

Il secoua la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligées. Si vous refusez, nous enverrons d'autres agents. Nous en avons déjà là-bas qui pourrait faire le travail. Mais vous comprenez que vous êtes les mieux placées.

Marguerite hocha la tête et se plongea dans ses réflexions.

- Je vous laisse réflé…

- Non ! Je vais y aller, dit-elle soudain. C'est la moindre des choses.

Puis elle se tourna vers Challenger :

- Je suis désolée pour le souci que je vous cause. Et vous comprenez que je ne pourrai pas vous rapporter ce que je vous ai volé.

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet. Et, puis-je savoir où suis-je au fait ? Et quelle organisation vous êtes ?

- Non. Désolé, répondit Lupin.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais avec ces informations, moi ?

- Vous comprenez que vous devrez garder le silence.

- Hum.

Il hocha la tête et soupira. C'était beaucoup en une journée tout ça. Et il devrait garder le silence.

- Mais… je dirai la vérité à Sumerlee.

- Non ! Contentez-vous de lui dire que tout a été volé.

Il acquiesça, mais se promit de quand même dire la vérité à son ami.

- Et ne tentez pas de nous désobéir, vous serez surveillé pour un petit bout. Juste pour votre sécurité, bien sûr.

Challenger grimaça et revint sur sa décision. Drôle d'organisation. Et bizarre que Marguerite en fasse partie.

Lupin fit ensuite sortir Challenger, escorté par Hannah et se retrouva seul avec Marguerite qui commençait à bouger un peu plus, malgré ses douleurs musculaires.

- Je sais, les paralysant, ça assomme. Vous aurez probablement envie de dormir pendant trois jours.

- Génial.

Lupin hocha la tête et sortit un document. Il le déposa sur le bureau.

- Ceci, dit-il en posant sa main sur le dossier, sont tous les renseignements que nous avons sur Xan et ses acolytes. Vous devrez les lire dans mon bureau et ne rien sortir, miss Smith.

Elle hocha la tête et tendit faiblement sa main vers le dossier, mais Lupin l'en empêcha.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Reprenez des forces et vous partirez vers la fin du mois, le début d'avril. De toute façon, il ne faut pas y aller trop tôt, ils s'en douteront. Vous irez en Chine. À Shanghai.

Marguerite hocha à nouveau la tête, attentive et impatiente à l'idée de voir la Chine ! Oh mais… l'école ? Et quoi dire à son entourage ? Sa mission pouvait être… très longue.

- Nous nous arrangerons avec l'Université et nous trouverons un bon prétexte, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais discuter d'autre chose si vous le voulez bien.

- Comme ?

- Votre père. Biologique.

Elle considéra Lupin et déglutit difficilement. La discussion ne serait pas nécessairement positive.

Lupin rangea le dossier et en sortit un violet. À l'habitude, les dossiers de missions étaient rouges, oranges ou jaunes tout dépendant de la gravité du cas. Les violets étaient ceux du personnel.

Lupin était rusé et très alerte. Il s'arrangeait pour recruter les gens les plus spéciaux ou à les entraîner dès leur plus jeune âge. Les gens « spéciaux » n'étaient pas nécessairement ceux avec des dons, mais aussi des acrobates, les plus forts en arts martiaux, des contorsionnistes et etc. Il avait formé une équipe solide pour la CIA à l'étranger, dans la division québécoise et la base générale souhaitait leur ravoir sous leur tutelle, à Washington. Cependant, il refusait toujours : son équipe devenait trop puissante pour qu'il l'abandonne. Marguerite ne le savait pas, mais elle avait réussit un tour de force avec les Allemands et ils étaient maintenant suivis de près en Europe et la CIA atteindrait bientôt son but avec ce groupe. Et bien sûr, personne ne se souciait du fait que Marguerite y avait laissé une partie importante d'elle-même. Sauf Lupin.

Luc, le père biologique de Marguerite, avait fait une erreur en la repoussant loin de lui. Il aurait pu la mettre en garde, lui apprendre à contrôler son don et à ne pas se faire remarquer (quoi que dans ce domaine, Marguerite avait excellé) et surtout, à dire non. Refuser la vie d'aventure. Lupin avait surveillé Marguerite depuis ses douze ans et avait découvert qu'elle avait un potentiel encore plus grand que son père. Et sans vraiment s'y attendre, il avait développé un sentiment de culpabilité envers elle : c'était un peu de sa faute si Luc l'avait abandonné. C'était un peu de sa faute, si elle avait laissé une partie d'elle à Schwarz.

Et maintenant, il y avait Cédric qui semblait avoir un potentiel aussi grand que sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il voulait la protéger, elle.

- Marguerite, vous avez bien remarqué que votre père refuse que le jeune Cédric utilise son potentiel.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés et tenta de se lever, sans succès à cause de ses muscles atrophiés.

- Ne touchez pas à mon frère !

- Là n'est pas la question. Nous ne souhaitons pas le recruter. Pas tout de suite en tout…

- Non ! Ne le…

- Très bien, très bien, ce n'est pas dans nos plans et là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre père verse une certaine animosité envers la CIA.

- J'ai remarqué.

- Voilà. Vous avez sûrement parlé ensemble parce qu'il nous a contacté. Et il n'est pas content du fait qu'on vous ait recruté. Il demande à ce qu'on vous libère de vos fonctions.

Marguerite haussa un sourcil, puis eut un mouvement d'épaules indifférent.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?

- Nous avons une politique ici : une vie contre une autre. Or, nous devons une vie à Luc. Il a sauvé une de nos meilleures agentes, il y a dix-sept ans de cela. Et il a demandé mots pour mots : « Ne gâchez pas sa vie à elle aussi. »

L'information prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre au cerveau de la jeune femme. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers Lupin.

Lupin était fier que Luc fasse une telle demande et il croyait sincèrement que ce serait mieux pour Marguerite de quitter. Elle avait déjà trop laissé en à peine quelques mois. Et puis, il y avait Cédric qui semblait déjà moins troublé qu'elle à son âge, plus équilibré et qui, rendu adulte, pourrait la remplacer sans jamais en laisser autant.

Elle prit le temps de peser ses mots, puis :

- Vous voulez… me renvoyer ?

- On ne veut pas. Mais on va peut-être le devoir, à la fin de votre mission en Chine, Marguerite. Sauf si bien sûr, vous dissuadez votre père de sa demande.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un peu, mais le dilemme était trop complexe pour être résolu en deux minutes.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir, Lupin. Laissez-moi… réfléchir.

- Prenez votre temps, mais d'ici la fin de votre mission, vous devez avoir prit votre décision et avoir contacter votre père si vous êtes en désaccord avec lui. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous devrez passer par quelques modalités d'abandon.

Elle hocha la tête et soupira. Elle fit un mouvement comme pour se lever, mais Lupin l'en empêcha.

- Non non ! Vous avez besoin de repos ! Dormez encore un peu et vous retournerez chez vous après. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans cet état, les gens vont se poser des questions.

Et pour une fois, Marguerite ne riposta pas. Non seulement, elle était épuisée, mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle avait travaillé fort pour arriver à cet emploi et surtout, pour bien y paraître et y réussir, mais elle entretenait avec lui une relation d'haine et d'amour. Amour parce qu'elle adorait l'adrénaline, les voyages, le mystère. Haine parce qu'il lui prenait ses amis, son corps et son esprit. Elle en devenait préoccupée, souvent absence physiquement (missions) et mentalement (après ses missions).

Elle aurait besoin de réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait seulement dormir. Quand elle arriva à « l'infirmerie » du bureau (on ne pouvait pas toujours se permettre d'envoyer des agents à l'hôpital, de peur d'être découverts), elle s'endormit dès qu'elle fut sur un lit.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard et grimaça. Elle avait mal au crâne. Elle s'assit doucement et remarqua qu'elle pouvait à nouveau bouger. Où était-elle déjà ? Ah oui. La CIA. Et l'heure ? Oh là, environ 14 heures. Pff, elle se sentait comme à 22h le soir.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et chancela trois secondes avant de retrouver son équilibre. Elle se sentait faible comme un bébé qui apprenait à marcher. Elle tenta de replacer un peu ses cheveux et ses vêtements et elle sortit de la salle. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait voir Roxton. S'endormir contre lui. Pleurer.

Elle se ressaisit et tenta de paraître le moins fatiguée possible. Elle vit Hannah qui travaillait plus loin et quand elle la vit, elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous voulez rentrer ?

Marguerite acquiesça.

- Alors, comme toujours, on va vous reconduire à deux rues. Mais je viens aussi. J'ai besoin de récupérer des choses à cause de votre père.

Marguerite hocha la tête et répondit :

- Je vous dirai où je cache tout.

Et elles partirent.

Hannah avait pris de l'avance pour ne pas qu'on les voit ensemble et même pour qu'elles ne se croisent même pas. Elle devait récupérer des trucs qu'on avait donnés à Marguerite confirmant sa présence à la CIA qu'on suspendrait pour l'instant.

Elle finirait sa mission. Et on verrait.

Elle entra dans la maison (Marguerite lui avait donné les clés en lui disant de les laisser dans sa chambre et de ne pas barrer la porte derrière elle : elle arrivait dans 1 minute, elle marchait juste trop lentement à cause de la journée) et grimpa les marches 4 à 4, en silence.

Elle s'accroupit sous le lit et souleva la planche indiquée.

Elle commença à rassembler les documents et n'entendit pas la personne qui la suivait. Ou bien, elle ne s'en n'inquiéta pas, croyant que cela n'aurait pu être que Marguerite.

Marguerite arriva devant la maison une minute après qu'Hannah eut rejoint la chambre. Elle trouva bizarre de ne pas l'avoir vu repartie, mais se dit qu'elle avait dû passer par l'arrière. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et grimpa lentement les escaliers jusqu'à sa porte. Elle se sentait faible, malade. Elle voulait dormir. Et quand elle arriva à sa chambre, son sang se glaça.

Elle sentit son cœur cogner si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Il ne fallait pas montrer son inquiétude, il y avait une explication logique à tout cela qu'elle pourrait donner à Roxton. Mais malheureusement, il avait entre les mains des papiers de la CIA. Elle décida d'utiliser une autre technique, moins agréable :

- Roxton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il fronça les sourcils et elle lut clairement de la colère sur son visage.

- _Hannah… prenez les papiers et partez, _ordonna-t-elle en Irlandais sous les yeux scandalisés de Roxton.

- _Mais…_

- _Tout de suite !_

Elle arracha les papiers des mains de Roxton, prit ceux qui restaient et déguerpit. John ne la retint pas, il s'en fichait. Mais une fois la porte fermée, il dévisagea Marguerite.

- Ça fait la troisième fois que je la vois rentrer ici. Peut-être plus. Qui est-elle ? Et que faisait-elle avec des papiers de la… CIA ?

- Voyons Roxton, ce ne sont pas des vrais.

Et sur ce, indifféremment, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de sa chambre. Mais il ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

- Marguerite !

Il la rattrapa en bas des escaliers, dans le salon et empoigna son bras.

- Ça suffit les mensonges ! Tu m'avais promis la vérité ! La vérité depuis le secondaire ! Mais tu me caches des choses !

- Et toi ? Tu me dis tout ? Tout le monde a son jardin secret Roxton.

- Marguerite ! Je t'ai vu avec un couteau. Je t'ai vu sortir en douce. Avoir été n'importe qui je ne me serais pas posé de question ! Mais je suis ton petit ami ! Et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir posé des questions alors ! se fâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, en défiant son regard.

- PARDON ! Pourquoi me cacherais-tu une si grosse partie de ta vie, alors que tu m'as promis le contraire !

- Je n'ai jamais promis !

Elle avait lâché la bombe. Les traits de Roxton s'adoucirent pour se fondre en des traits déçus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Elle aurait répliqué « rien du tout », mais ça ne servait à rien. Elle était sur le bord des larmes et se sentait faible, fatiguée.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre John, je t'aime.

Elle avait baissé la tête après ces mots et elle fournit un effort de concentration intense pour rester debout.

John fronça les sourcils et eut soudain un doute.

- Si… si tu me disais tout, il n'y aurait pas de chances qu'on se sépare !

- C'est pas si facile. Si je te disais tout, je ne ferais rien.

- Quoi ! Alors, c'était des vrais papiers de la CIA ?

Elle ferma les yeux et s'accota sur la table. Elle hocha la tête, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

- Oui, John.

Il resta douteux un instant avant de demander :

- Et donc… tu travailles pour la CIA ? Tu… travailles pour la… CIA ?

- Oui. Oui John.

- Tu es… une espionne ?

- Si on veut.

- Et…

Après le choc, la colère repris le dessus.

- Tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en avertir ?

- Non. Parce que… j'ai fais des choses mal.

Il se redressa, intrigué et indécis à savoir s'il voulait entendre ses choses. Puis, son visage s'éclaira, mais la lumière n'envisageait rien de bon pour Marguerite.

Elle devait le dire. Elle devait le dire. Maintenant. Et malheureusement pour elle. Pour eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être malhonnête à ce point.

- Quelles genres de choses mal ? demanda-t-il, tentant de se contenir.

- J'ai volé. Et j'ai soutiré des informations en m'infiltrant dans une bande.

- Et… tu… tu…

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle réprima ses larmes et se releva, portant un masque fier et froid. John compris immédiatement et dit en un souffle :

- Tu m'as trompé.

C'était une affirmation.

- Tu m'as trompé !

Il avait crié et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle eut un frisson et son masque fondit.

- John, je suis désolée.

Sa voix s'était étranglée et les yeux de John se posèrent sur elle avec dégoût.

- Il y a de quoi !

Elle sentit tant de dégoût, de haine et de désespoir dans son regard qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Il grimaça et s'éloigna, tentant de sortir de la maison.

- C'est fini, dit-il.

- John, non !

Elle le suivit et se plaça entre lui et la porte.

- J'ai fais ces choses, mais… ce n'était que… que…

- Quoi ? Quoi Marguerite ! C'était seulement pour le travail ! EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS !

Elle recula d'un pas et soutint le regard méprisant de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu agisses ainsi !

- Cela ne vient pas de toi !

- Et bien tu pourrais avoir un peu de considération pour moi ! Tu as l'audace de penser que tout restera normal entre nous deux ! Tu penses à quoi ! Idiote !

Marguerite fit un geste vers Roxton comme pour demander pardon, pour le toucher.

- Ne me touche pas ! Traînée !

- Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle en larmes. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi !

- Et toi ! Tu crois que tu as le droit de me parler ainsi ! Tu vas traîner dans le lit des autres et tu reviens sous mes couvertures ensuite ! Et tu vas voir ailleurs pour de l'argent ! De l'argent ! TRAÎNÉE ! SALOPPE !

Entendant ce mot, Marguerite laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur entre ses larmes et ne retint pas sa gifle qui laissa une trace rouge sur la joue de Roxton. Il grimaça et s'avança dangereusement, comme s'il allait la frapper.

- Non !

À deux mètres d'eux, Véronica et sa mère venaient d'ouvrir la porte. Roxton stoppa son geste, mais ne stoppa pas sa colère, ignorant les deux femmes qui ne savaient plus où se placer dans la scène.

- Je te déteste !

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et retrouva sa fierté, tout en laissant libre cours à ses larmes, incontrôlables de toute façon.

- C'est faux !

- Ah oui ! Si toi tu m'aimais tant que ça, tu aurais un peu plus de considération à mon égard depuis le début ! Je me demande même si tu m'as déjà aimé ! J'étais quoi pour toi ! Un jeu ! Une marionnette !

- Non ! Non ! Je t'aime !

Elle avait soufflé les trois derniers mots, comme un sanglot, comme une prière, une ultime requête.

- C'est ça. Va voir ailleurs. Traînée.

Et il passa à côté d'elle, à côté des Layton et rejoint son auto et partit en colère.

Marguerite était dans le portique, debout, choquée et étourdie. Elle tenta de tout nier. Elle n'avait pas pu le tromper. C'était impossible. Comment avait-elle pu…

Mais elle l'avait bien fait. Et ils avaient bien eut une chicane. Et il lui avait bien dit, très clairement : « Va voir ailleurs, traînée. »

Layton mère et fille restèrent ébranlées plusieurs secondes, avant de s'échanger un regard. Marguerite n'avait pas bougé, mais ses larmes coulaient. Elles se regardèrent et Véronica approcha de Marguerite.

- Ça ne peut pas être vrai, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais Marguerite ne bougeait plus, les yeux vides.

- Marguerite ? murmura-t-elle, de peur qu'un son trop fort la briserait en morceaux tant elle était blême.

La brunette chancela et Véronica la rattrapa de justesse et s'accroupit sur le sol avec elle, dans les bras.

Elle ne s'était pas évanouie, elle s'était juste laissée tomber. Et elle avait éclaté en sanglot. Elle poussait de longues plaintes de douleur et de culpabilité qui provenait du fond de ses entrailles. Véronica la considéra un instant, troublée de la voir ainsi détruite, puis la serra dans ses bras déchirée de l'entendre pleurer ainsi. Elle regarda sa mère d'un air perdu.

Sa mère ferma la porte d'entrée et s'agenouilla près de Marguerite, pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Les jeunes faisaient des choses stupides parfois, mais là, elle ressentait une douleur tellement intense qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer Roxton… alors que rien n'était de sa faute.

Elle pleurait et pleurait. Marguerite n'était pas une personne bien dans sa peau. Finalement, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Pour faire des idioties de ce genre, pour oublier ses valeurs profondes, il fallait avoir un problème, même si elle tentait de le nier. Elle aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Être Miss Smith le lui permettait. Mais ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait voulu s'aimer elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et elle pleurait toute cette souffrance. La souffrance qu'elle avait endurée longtemps de ne pas s'accepter. De se cacher derrière un masque. De vivre sous cette barrière infranchissable qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle pour se protéger. Elle avait cru pendant quatre ans, presque cinq, qu'elle avait réussi à faire passer John par-dessus, mais en fait, tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il restait toujours un mur entre elle et la réalité.

Elle avait utilisé son corps pour une de ses missions, comme un vieux chiffon. Avec ce fait, tout ce qu'elle tentait de se faire croire était détruit : elle ne s'aimait pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas entretenir une relation saine avec qui que ce soit.

Abigaïl sentit tout ce désespoir et elle frissonna, avant de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Marguerite, tu as tout faux.

Mais elle n'entendait pas. Elle ne voulait plus entendre. Elle voulait juste pleurer. Pleurer sa haine, son désespoir. Pourquoi se détestait-elle tant ? Ça, elle avait trop de théories pour comprendre vraiment. Son adoption peut-être ? Son don ? Son orgueil qui la poussait à se cacher, à ne pas se dévoiler ? Peut-être tout ensemble. Ou peut-être aucun de ces trois-là. Peut-être aussi que ce n'était qu'une phase de sa jeunesse où elle avait perdu confiance en elle et où elle avait fait une énorme bêtise.

Elle pourrait la réparer. Sa vie ne se finissait pas parce qu'elle perdait John. Mais ça faisait mal. Alors elle pleurait. Pour une fois.

Marguerite était presque calmée et endormie quand Malone arriva. Abigaïl le vit arriver et sortit tout de suite dehors, le conjurant de retrouver Roxton. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir conduire en colère. Il hocha la tête et sortit son portable.

Et Marguerite s'endormit sur le sol, dans les bras de Véronica, souhaitant que tout cela, toute sa bêtise et son orgueil ne soient qu'une divagation de son esprit. Qu'elle puisse un jour cesser ses cachotteries et vivre une vie normale.


	20. SOS d'un terrien en détresse

Alors, deux ans plus tard (!!) me voilà avec enfin le chapitre 20. On remercie la petite sortie du vendredi soir…

Bon, ce chapitre est spécial car il m'a pris deux ans à écrire (HAHA). Il peut donc être répétitif, j'ai eu le temps de perdre le fil. Pas de panique ça va s'arranger dès le prochain chapitre (si je le publie avant deux ans…)

Pfff, j'arrive pas à croire que je me rembarque là-dedans.

Petit briefing avant de replonger ?

**Le monde perdu** : Citée inconnue qu'un nombre limité de personnes connaisse seulement sur papier. Source du monde. Une fois que nous nous serons tous détruits, le plateau libéra à nouveau de la vie sur Terre pour la repeupler.

**Malone :** 21 ans, écrivain, étudiant, vit en appartement avec Véronica. Plutôt célèbre.

**Véronica :** 21 ans. Enceinte. Essaie de travailler en mode. Précédemment, s'est fait harceler par un patron qu'elle a finit par dénoncer. A des visions prémonitoires.

**Roxton :** 21. Travaille pour une entreprise quelconque, fait des affaires. Étudie, joue pour l'équipe de basket de l'université. En grosse chicane avec Marguerite. Se rapproche de Danielle.

**Marguerite :** 21. Travaille pour la CIA. Étudie. A trompé Roxton lors d'une de ses missions. S'éclipse en Chine pour retrouver des papiers concernant le monde perdu afin d'éviter que le commun des mortels trouve et détruise ce monde.

**Finn :** Jeune sœur de Véronica, dans les réserves de l'armée. Étudie au collège des forces armées canadiennes (LOL, j'avais vraiment de l'inspiration).

**Challenger et Sumerlee :** Professeurs d'école secondaire (Melody Sanford). Ont découverts les papiers du monde perdu.

**Abigail et Tom Layton :** Parents de Finn et Véronica. Abigail a plusieurs dons.

**Danielle Foy :** Ennemie du secondaire des quatre principaux. Est devenue de plus en plus gentille et compréhensive. S'apprête à déménager en appartement avec son frère car ils ne sont plus capable de vivre avec leurs parents.

**Alan Foy :** Jeune frère de Danielle. A eu des moments difficiles cette année (drogues) mais le rapprochement avec sa sœur l'a aidé. Amoureux de Véronica !

**Jacqueline :** Amie de Alan.

**Adrienne et Taylor :** Meilleurs amis au secondaire de Marguerite, maintenant tous dispersés.

Chapitre 20

**Johnny** Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs  
Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure  
Voici le S.O.S D'un terrien en détresse  
J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
J'suis mal dans ma peau  
J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers  
Si jamais c'était plus beau  
Plus beau vu d'en haut D'en haut  
J'ai toujours confondu la vie  
Avec les bandes dessinées  
J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose  
Je sens quelque chose Qui m'attire Qui m'attire Qui m'attire vers le haut  
Au grand loto de l'univers  
J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro  
J'suis mal dans ma peau  
J'ai pas envie d'être un robot  
Métro boulot dodo [... STARMANIA

_De : Adrienne Montclair artemis32h f r _

_Envoyé : Jeudi, 30 mars 20XX, 12 :45 :58_

_À : percilfallh f r _

_Objet : De retour bientôt_

_Illo_ _ma belle Marguerite,_

_Alors, contente de l'apprendre ? Je reviens deux semaines finalement en avril ! Ah ! Si tu savais comment j'ai hâte de vous revoir, toi et Taylor ! Je vous adore et vous me manquez énormément ! Les soirées entre copains et les journées passées à simplement s'amuser me manquent. Promettez-moi qu'on fera quelque chose !_

_Je m'ennuie vraiment de toi et je t'aime à la folie ! Vivement mon retour !_

_Bizoux_

_Adibou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le mois de mars fut atroce. Marguerite devint froide avec tous et renfermée, secrète. Elle dit clairement à tout le monde qu'elle partait pour la Chine et sa famille flippa un peu : mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne savait pas comme Lupin s'arrangerait avec son Université, mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait rien à cirer non plus pour l'instant. Elle préparait sa mission avec Hannah et elle fut bien obligée de mentir encore à ses parents. Pourquoi s'en allait-elle en chine d'abord ?

- J'ai trouvé un emploi comme traductrice là-bas. Comme ça va mal avec Roxton, et bien, ça tombe bien.

Mélissa s'était fâchée après Roxton, croyant que c'était lui qui avait trompé sa soeur, mais celui-ci avait refusé de lui adresser la parole et de toute façon, elle avait bien vite découvert la vérité. Et elle se sentait un peu coupable. Peut-être que sa sœur avait été marquée par l'histoire avec Jack plusieurs années plus tôt et que son traumatisme la condamnerait à tromper tous ses amants à l'avenir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, John ne parlait plus à quiconque restait en contact avec Marguerite et donc passait le plus clair de son temps… avec Danielle. Et elle profitait. Bien sûr, elle le laissait vivre sa peine (qu'il cachait sous une colère atroce et un masque froid), mais elle savait que le moment venu, leur couple (elle et John) pourrait se ressouder.

Malone et Véronica étaient pris en sandwich entre les deux et trouvaient la situation fort désagréable. Ils n'avaient pas compris toute l'histoire, mais ils savaient que Marguerite avait trompé Roxton. Et il trouvait cette histoire terrible et fort surprenante venant de leur amie. Et surtout, le fait qu'elle s'exile ainsi en Chine les troublait. Ils perdaient leur amie et connaissant Marguerite, elle pourrait rester des mois sans donner de nouvelles… voire des années. Et en plus avec Roxton qui refusait de leur parler, ils se trouvaient bien mal.

Marguerite partirait au tout début du mois d'Avril et donc dans quelques jours du moment où ils se trouvaient. Elle finissait d'empaqueter ses derniers bagages, la tête vide et roulant comme une automate. Elle refusait de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait, à ce qui s'était produit. Elle voulait se noyer dans le travail et tout refouler, tout oublier.

Puis, un bruit la fit revenir sur Terre. Son ordinateur signalait un nouveau message. Elle fronça les sourcils et bougea la souris pour que l'écran de veille disparaisse. Elle s'assit devant l'écran et ouvrit sa boîte de réception pour découvrir un nouveau courriel d'Adrienne. Elle revenait quelques temps en Avril.

Marguerite soupira. Dommage, elle ne pourrait pas la voir. Elle lui réécrit un e-mail bref, sans trop donner de détails, mais en s'excusant sincèrement. Faire une soirée simple et calme comme à l'époque du secondaire lui aurait fait le plus grand bien et elle aussi s'ennuyait à mourir de celle qui avait été sa meilleure et plus proche amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout changer à cause d'Adrienne. Malheureusement. Juste se rappeler de toutes leurs sorties lui donnait envie de rester… Parfois ils débarquaient au Chinatown tous les trois, prenaient des bonbons au hasard, Marguerite faisait la traduction de manga japonais (même si Taylor et Adrienne croyaient qu'elle disait n'importe quoi, ils la trouvaient bien comique avec toutes ses simagrées) et ils revenaient pour manger dans un buffet typiquement américain dans leur petite banlieue, bouffaient à s'en éclater la pense et ils allaient finalement écouter des films chez un des trois jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et ils s'endormaient tous les trois, blottis sur le canapé.

À cette idée, Marguerite sourit. C'était le bon temps. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû s'adapter aux changements, mais jusqu'à l'été passé, où ils s'étaient très peu vus, ils avaient réussi à se voir pour répéter l'expérience différemment. À douze ans, ils pouvaient bien faire cette virée tous les vendredis soirs et il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais vers quinze ans, lorsque certaine tension hormonales et surtout… sexuelles s'étaient manifestées chez Adrienne et Taylor, ils avaient fini la soirée dans des lits séparés… et l'année de leur vingt ans, ils avaient réussis à se voir occasionnellement, mais ils n'avaient pas pu accomplir leur petite fin de soirée cinéma… après tout, Taylor vivait en appartement avec une femme.

- Désolée Adrienne. Désolée Taylor. On se reverra plus tard.

Et sur ce, elle finit d'empaqueter sa dernière valise. Elle partait dans quelques jours.

Malone et Véronica échangèrent un bref regard anxieux avant d'entrer dans le café où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Roxton. Véronica avait vu toute la scène, en rêve et en réalité, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui avait mené à cette dispute. Marguerite avait-elle vraiment trompé John ?

Une fois entrés, ils repérèrent leur ami assez rapidement. Il était assis à une table au fond du café, la tête entre ses mains, face à une tasse où un café probablement devenu froid reposait en attente d'être consommé.

Ils se hâtèrent de le rejoindre. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis. Des yeux tout petits et rougis. Une barbe naissante. C'était Roxton désabusé. Roxton triste.

- Comment te sens-tu, demanda Malone.

La question ne se posait pas et Roxton ne donna tout simplement pas de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Véronica.

- Tu as vu, tu étais là, grommela Roxton.

- J'ai vu la chicane. Mais je n'en connais pas la raison.

- Elle m'a trompée !

Il y eut un instant de silence grave où Ned passa sa main dans son front en soupirant et où Véronica tenta de rester le plus objective possible.

- Raconte-nous, Roxton, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant. Ned l'imita.

- Vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Tu seras surpris, dit Ned. Essaie toujours.

Il leva les yeux vers eux et repoussa son café en soupirant.

- Depuis quelque temps, je soupçonnais qu'elle me cachait des choses. Elle trainait avec une femme étrange et… elle parlait des langues étranges. Marguerite a visiblement un don pour les langages.

À ces mots, Ned acquiesça, ce qui rassura John qui continua.

- Pour faire bref, j'ai trouvé dans sa chambre des papiers de la CIA. Marguerite travaille pour la CIA.

Effectivement, cette dernière phrase était plutôt difficile à avaler. La CIA. Malone et Véronica s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard, sceptique cette fois-ci. Véronica, cependant, fut la première à le croire. Pour Marguerite, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et Véronica possédait des dons extraordinaires alors, elle était mal placée pour être sceptique.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle

- Absolument. Elle me l'a confirmé. C'est certain. Je ne sais pas ce que la CIA vient faire ici, alors que c'est une organisation américaine, mais apparemment, ils ont embauchés Marguerite. Tout ça est ridicule. Elle a vingt-et-un ans et n'a aucun lien avec les autorités ou les forces policières, en quoi elle peut être utile ?

- Son don.

C'est Malone qui avait parlé et les deux autres le regardèrent étrangement.

- Son don pour les lanques. Elle m'a dit… qu'elle pouvait maîtriser n'importe qu'elle langue en quelques minutes. C'est ahurissant. Ce n'est pas négligeable pour ce genre d'organisations. Et en plus… ça a toujours été son tempérament de… s'aventurer là où n'avait pas d'affaires à aller.

Roxton pris une minute pour digérer ces informations. Alors Marguerite s'était confiée à Malone et pas à lui. Bien évidemment, il se doutait fortement de son histoire de don, mais elle n'avait jamais daigné aborder le sujet. Pourquoi avec Malone alors ?

Et puis, que ce soit son tempérament ou non, en quoi est-ce que cela la satisfaisait de mener une double vie ? Pour Roxton, c'était carrément lui dire qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa vie et qu'elle avait besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il se sentit soudainement très frustré et très atteint dans son orgueil.

- Eh bien ça ne l'excuse pas ! grogna-t-il. Et ça n'excuse pas son comportement ! Elle m'a trompée et je ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle !

- Roxton, elle part en Chine dans deux jours.

- Je m'en fous ! Tant mieux pour elle, bon débarras ! Qu'elle retourne à ses besognes et qu'elle continue de me tromper, je m'en fous !

Sur ce, il se leva et partit d'un pas ferme et colérique.

Véronica soupira. Quand il disait « Je m'en fous », elle savait bien qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il souffrait énormément de l'attitude de Marguerite. Et à vrai dire, elle était personnellement fâchée aussi parce que selon elle, travailler pour la CIA, c'était trahir tout le monde. Quand on travaillait pour la CIA, on s'éclipsait, mais on ne restait pas dans sa vie normale question de mentir et de faire souffrir les gens autour.

Surtout si les missions consistaient à utiliser son corps pour obtenir des informations.

Elle se sentit soudainement très triste pour son amie. Ce devait être terrible de vivre avec un tel secret et de telles responsabilités, bien qu'elle l'ait choisie elle-même. Parfois, les gens commettaient de terribles décisions qui les marquaient à jamais. Cette décision marquerait définitivement Marguerite.

Comment apprendre à s'aimer et à être bien quand notre intégrité physique et morale appartient à une organisation ?

Voyant Véronica songeuse, Malone dit :

- Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais Marguerite vit pour une seule drogue et c'est l'adrénaline. Elle ne restera jamais en place. Elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle ne serait pas heureuse. Et même si elle se fait souffrir en choisissant cette vie, elle n'arrivera pas à être bien autrement. Véronica, certaines personnes vivent avec un vide intérieur qu'ils essaient toujours de remplir. Ils courent toute leur vie après quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre et qui est bien plus fort qu'eux, plus grand. Il n'y a rien à faire. Marguerite fait partit de ces gens, à la recherche de quelque chose d'existant, certes, mais d'invisible.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Après quoi court-elle ? Et pourquoi se faire souffrir et faire du mal à Roxton ?

- Elle ne l'a pas voulu. Elle cherche à vivre. Ces gens, ils cherchent où se trouvent la « vraie » vie et c'est triste car tant que tu ne t'arrêtes pas pour comprendre qu'elle est en toi, tu peux la chercher éternellement. Mais elle n'est pas à l'extérieur de toi. La vie, c'est à l'intérieur de l'individu. Point.

- C'est qu'une spéculation, Ned, ça.

- Peut-être. Mais je suis pas mal certain de ce que j'avance.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

Véronica laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage et Ned rit un peu, constatant que tout d'un coup, il avait l'air bien savant, bien poète.

- Je suis écrivain, je passe mon temps à réfléchir, à observer les gens.

- Tu l'as trouvé la vraie vie ?

- C'est toi Véronica.

Étrangement, elle fut gênée, touchée et elle embrassa doucement Ned, heureuse de ne pas vivre dans un drame comme Marguerite et Roxton.

Malone pris le poignet de Marguerite avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les douanes.

- Marguerite.

Elle se retourna vers le couple qui l'avait suivit. Au loin ses parents et sa sœur qui venait de lui faire leurs adieux regardaient la scène. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment Marguerite partait ainsi, si rapidement et si loin. Ils savaient que son histoire de traductrice était plausible, elle était très douée dans ce domaine. Mais quelque chose n'était pas net.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai que tu as trompé John ? demanda-t-il.

- Ned ! s'insurgea Véronica.

- Non laisse, dit Marguerite. Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Elle se tourna vers Véronica.

« Les passagers du vol 154 pour Shanghai sont priés de se présenter à la porte 7-G. »

- Pardon de partir ainsi Véronica. Pendant que tu es enceinte. Je…

Comment expliquer son départ et son désir de s'exiler… ?

- C'est correct Marguerite. Prends le temps de penser. Prends le temps pour toi. Mais… reviens-nous s'il-te-plaît. On va s'ennuyer de toi.

Il y eu un moment de silence et les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans leurs bras. Puis, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Marguerite mordit sa joue et essaya de dire quelque chose.

« Les passagers… »

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Véronica, je…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire au fait ?

« … pour Shanghai sont priés… »

- Véronica, je m'excuse. Je… suis… tu…

- Je sais Marguerite. Vas-y.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna définitivement d'un pied ferme, sans se retourner.

« … porte 7-G. »

Hannah, plus loin, la suivit derrière les douanes.

Roxton était assis dans sa chambre, incapable de soutenir l'atmosphère. Banlieue, métro, boulot dodo. Marguerite. Et sa présence envahissante dans le quartier, dans sa chambre, dans la maison d'en face, quelle idée d'être restés voisins.

Décidé, il partait en appartement d'ici la fin du mois, il ne soutenait plus rien. Plus rien d'ici, pour le moins.

Il n'arriverait pas à fonctionner s'il restait dans le coin. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie qu'il quitte le coin, qu'il change, qu'il devienne une autre personne.

Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais connu Marguerite. Quelqu'un de nouveau, de lointain, dépasser la douleur.

Il leva les yeux et tout ce qu'il vit l'angoissa. Des photos, des photos de celle qui partait présentement dans un avion avant même qu'ils n'aient pu parler. Lâche. Traitresse.

Théoriquement, il aurait dû se lever et briser tous les cadres, déchirer les photos. Il n'en fit rien. Il ne fit que soupirer et prendre à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.

Je t'aime et pourtant je t'en veux tellement. Je te hais et je t'aime. Et on s'est brisés. Ça fait mal. Je te déteste. Et pourtant je t'aime. Et je voudrais contrôler tout ce qui se bouscule en dedans à cause de toi. Incapable. Tu me rends incapable. Désemparé. Pars loin avant que je ne te fasse du mal à mon tour dans toute ma douleur. Je t'aime.

Une toute petite larme discrète coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya furtivement. En loin, un volcan de rage et d'amour bouillonnait qu'il contenait doucement de peur d'éclater en sanglots.


	21. Think of me

Voilà le chapitre 21. Peut-être que ce sera légèrement plus long pour le 22 car j'étais en 'congé' cette semaine et que j'ai trois examens dans la semaine qui suit… Ha ! Voilà !

On voit dans ce chapitre je crois une nette coupure entre moi y'a deux ans et moi maintenant. Dans les chapitres précédents on peut voir une belle petite morale du genre : oh la drogue c'est mal. Et dans celui là, ben pouf la morale.

J'avais un oublié un personnage dans le reminder de la semaine passée :

Hannah : 18 ans. Irlandaise. Partenaire de Marguerite dans ses missions.

Chapitre 21

**CHRISTINE  
Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.**

**We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .**

**Think of me (Christine/Emmy Rossum)- Phantom of the opera **

Shanghai était une ville étouffante, une marée vivante en constante mobilité et il fallait savoir exactement où s'en aller pour ne pas être piétiné. Heureusement, Marguerite comprenait tout et Hannah ne connaissait pas la peur. Marguerite les dirigeait dans la grande capitale surpeuplée, emplie d'odeurs sucrées, fades, fortes, douces, pimentées et putrides. Après un très long voyage, elles étaient ankylosées et épuisées. Mais elles avaient une destination où se rendre.

Finalement, Marguerite atteignit une petite rue plus tranquille et passa dans une ruelle, où elles eurent enfin un moment de solitude. Toutes deux poussèrent un soupir et Marguerite leva les yeux.

- C'est là.

Il y avait une porte noire au bout d'un escalier, humide, en métal froid. Elles montèrent doucement et Marguerite cogna à la porte. Un homme ouvrit une petite capsule pour observer les visiteurs, sourit et les laissa entrer.

Marguerite et Hannah se retrouvèrent dans un appartement à l'occidentale plutôt luxueux, malgré l'extérieur défraîchi.

- Bonjour, dit l'homme dans un anglais bien maîtrisé, je suis l'agent Barnes. Votre allié du KGB.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Hannah.

- Je sais que vous êtes de la CIA, expliqua-t-il. Mais votre contact de la CIA n'est plus en état de vous répondre aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui ait été chargé de votre surveillance et de votre introduction.

- Et si nous décidions de ne pas vous faire confiance ?

- Bonne chance. Je suis le plus expérimenté ici. Et je reçois fréquemment des agents de toutes sortes d'organisations, même si je suis affilié à la Grande-Bretagne. Ce n'est pas pour rien que votre organisation vous a donné ce lieu comme point de repère.

Perdues à l'autre de bout du monde, Marguerite et Hannah n'avaient pas beaucoup de possibilités.

- Alors ?

- Nous recherchons le clan Xan.

- Je sais. Mais je dois vous avertir. Ce sont les plus dangereux de la région. Et en aucun cas vous ne devez les ramener ici, c'est le seul endroit sécuritaire de tout Shanghai. Est-ce clair ?

- Nous ne sommes pas idiotes.

- Vous devez vous assurer de ne jamais être suivies. Vous ne passerez pas inaperçues. Sinon, cela conduira à notre mort à tous. Est-ce bien clair ? répéta-t-il de façon autoritaire.

- Oui, d'accord, c'est clair.

C'était un petit bonhomme trapu à première vue inoffensif, mais les deux jeunes femmes virent à ce moment qu'il pourrait se transformer en requin si cela aurait été nécessaire.

- Bien, affirma-t-il. Vous ne commencerez pas aujourd'hui, malgré l'urgence. Vous êtes trop fatiguées, ce ne sera pas crédible. De plus, il vous faudra d'autres vêtements, des habits plus classes pour jouer votre rôle.

Adrienne débarqua dans sa petite ville natale avec un grand sourire et elle aperçu Taylor au loin et courut le rejoindre, sauta dans ses bras. Le jeune homme bien baraqué pris quelques secondes pour bien sentir le corps de son amie contre lui et d'humer un peu ses cheveux. Elle était belle. Elle avait changé. Depuis le secondaire, elle avait gagné en assurance et cela avait complètement changé l'image qu'elle projetait.

Adrienne resta les yeux fermé dans les bras de Taylor, se laissant bercer par de vieux souvenirs et de vieux sentiments, bien qu'entre elle et lui, une histoire leur avait toujours sembler impossible.

- Alors comme ça tu es célèbre.

Il se décollèrent un peu et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Eh madame! Vos bagages!

Le chauffeur de taxi lui déposa ses bagages, elle lui remit l'argent pour la course et un pourboire généreux et il souleva son chapeau pour la remercier et la saluer. Puis il partit. Elle venait de descendre devant son appartement et Taylor l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait su qu'elle serait là à cette heure précise, mais cela ne la dérangeait, elle était juste heureuse de le revoir.

- Tu me racontes ton voyage ? dit-il en prenant ses valises.

Elle fut touchée, elle sourit, acquiesça et suivit Taylor dans son propre appartement.

- Voilà ! La dernière boîte !

Roxton venait de déposer la dernière boîte de déménagement de Danielle et Alan dans leur tout nouvel appartement. Il souriait, ce qui était un excellent signe pour Danielle. Il faut dire qu'avec eux, Roxton se sentait loin de tous les autres qui étaient restés en contact avec Marguerite et qui ne parlait que d'elle à longueur de journée. C'était lassant. Et cela l'enrageait. Il préférait donc se tenir avec Danielle qui pour rien au monde n'aurait abordé le sujet et avec qui il ne subissait pas d'analyse psychologique, avec qui il pouvait rire sans recevoir des regards tristes.

La pitié, il n'en avait que faire.

Elle n'était partie que depuis quatre jours, mais pour lui, elle l'avait quittée depuis une éternité. Il l'avait oublié, tentait-il se faire croire.

- Wow ! Merci beaucoup, lui dit Danielle en essuyant son front du revers de sa main.

Il sourit et s'accota sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Alan arriva avec trois bouteilles d'eau.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant une bouteille.

- Merci bien, bonhomme.

Alan reprenait beaucoup de bien depuis les derniers mois. Il revenait sur la bonne voie et puis, étant jeune, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. C'était mieux ainsi : quand on ne revenait pas dans le passé et qu'on ne se posait pas trop de questions.

Enfin, dans son cas à lui.

Danielle se tourna vers John et sembla hésiter un instant avant de se lancer.

- J'ai entendu dire entre les branches que tu cherchais un appartement. Tu veux partir de chez toi ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Ton frère.

- William ? Tu lui parles ?

- Sur Facebook parfois.

- Ah ouais, facebook, le choléra contemporain(1).

Danielle rie un peu à cette blague et secoua la tête.

- Peut-être, mais ça a quand même quelques petites utilités.

- Ah oui, du genre calculer votre pureté, classifier vos amis par ordre de préférence, faites un test de film ou devenez un vampire !

- Non, non… John, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir t'installer avec nous.

John stoppa ses plaisanteries et considéra Danielle et sa proposition.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Tout à fait.

- Eh bien…

Il se questionna une seconde puis secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

- On serait colocataires, pas plus.

- Même pour colocataires, Danielle, j'ai vraiment besoin de…

Il soupira, il n'avait aucunement le goût d'étendre ses sentiments et autres choses mais il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il fut donc bref :

- J'ai besoin d'être seul. Et je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, je n'aurai aucune difficulté financière.

- Les examens sont dans moins d'un mois. Il va falloir que tu ralentisses sur le boulot.

- Peut-être. Mais en ce moment, ça me fait du bien.

Danielle sentit que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister, mais qu'elle aurait bien d'autres moments de réitérer sa proposition car John passait très peu de temps avec ses amis habituels et beaucoup de temps avec elle. La flamme qui avait existé jadis entre eux, au secondaire, pourrait renaître sans problème, elle en était certaine.

Véronica pointa son visage dans l'ouverture de la porte. Certains élèves se tournèrent vers elle et elle ne broncha pas. Une élève particulièrement endormie entrouvrit un œil. Elle était étendue sur son bureau et elle se redressa vivement en voyant Véronica, mal-à-l'aise de se faire voir profondément ennuyée par le cours. C'était une classe de deuxième secondaire.

- Professeur, dit l'élève endormie, y'a Mme Layton qui vous regarde.

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers Véronica et sourit.

- Ah! Véronica. Bon, très bien, continuez le problème numéro deux, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Il se dirigea vers son ancienne élève en souriant et la salua généreusement, en lui faisant une courte étreinte.

- Bonjour, Véronica, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Bonjour. Oui, moi ça va. En fait… je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'amène. La nostalgie peut-être.

Challenger sourit.

- Quand on grandit, on finit par apprécier ce qui nous semblait si futile de la jeunesse, c'est vrai.

Véronica eut un sourire triste et approuva la déclaration. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à ruminer son passé, mais surtout sa dernière année du secondaire, là où sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif. La décision de sortir avec Malone. La rencontre avec Marguerite. Plus jeune, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la chance que la vie lui avait donnée. Elle était née la petite cuillère dans la bouche. Et pendant ses années du secondaire, elle avait trouvé la vie longue et ennuyeuse. Et pourtant, maintenant, elle revenait dans son école secondaire, humant le parfum de la jeunesse qui lui avait fait un jour tourné la tête.

Aujourd'hui, elle était enceinte et elle avait son propre chez-elle. En quatre ans seulement, la vie s'était complètement transformée.

Et Roxton et Marguerite s'étaient détruits.

Challenger sembla lire dans ses pensées :

- Tu sais, vous êtes encore jeunes. Ne pense pas que ta jeunesse est terminée parce que tu sembles soudainement submergée par des problèmes d'adultes. Plus jeunes, nous sommes des boules d'énergie. Plus vieux, nous sommes des sphères de sagesse. Tu n'est pas encore sage, Véronica, je te rassures.

Véronica ri de bon cœur et dit :

- Je l'espère, Challenger, je l'espère.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait se pointer au match de Roxton ?

- Non, répondit Taylor. C'est le dernier match de basket de la saison universitaire et je te jure qu'il va perdre s'il nous voit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est en pétard après Marguerite et après tout ceux qui sont proches d'elle.

- Parlant de pétard, passe-moi le donc…

Taylor passa le joint à Adrienne et s'avala une gorgée de vin.

- Tu crois que c'est mauvais de mélanger de la mari avec du vin ?

- Ben oui, répondit Adrienne en riant.

Taylor haussa les épaules et finit de boire son verre, le déposa ensuite à côté de lui. Assis sur le balcon adjacent à la chambre d'Adrienne, il profitait juste du moment avec son amie d'enfance. Ils avaient parlé un peu de Marguerite, un peu d'Adrienne, un peu de lui-même, s'étaient préparés à manger, comme dans le bon vieux temps et s'était ouvert une bouteille de vin… et rouler un joint.

Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à sentir doucement les effets combinés des deux drogues.

- J'ai jamais vu d'éléphant rose, moi, dit Adrienne.

- Ah. D'accord, moi non plus. Super pertinent.

- Quoi, une fille sur le plateau à Berlin est arrivée stone une fois et elle disait qu'elle avait vu un éléphant rose. C'est cliché non ?

- Moi j'ai conversé avec une patère convaincu que c'était mon père.

- Mhh.

- Ouais.

Il y eut un léger silence et tout deux furent pris d'un fou rire agréable et détendu.

Taylor ne voyait peut-être pas d'éléphants roses mais il pouvait fixer les cheveux d'Adrienne, ses longs cheveux roux ondulés, frais, parfumés… Il passa sa main sur la joue de son amie et glissa ses doigts entre ses cheveux fins et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle cessa de rire. Plutôt détendue, elle n'osa pas réagir. Elle se laissa embrasser. C'était plutôt agréable. Taylor embrassait bien.

Il prit du recul un instant, la regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit, parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir.

- Tu sais Taylor, murmura-t-elle, je vais repartir à Los Angeles.

- Je sais.

- Et… tu as une copine aussi. Tu lui as dit que tu étais ici ?

- Non.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que j'étais chez mes parents pour le week-end.

Elle passa ses mains derrière le cou de son ami et retint un soupir. Elle ferma les yeux.

- C'est pas écrit dans le destin, nous deux. On est une histoire impossible.

- D'accord.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, se porta contre son corps. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Leurs corps tremblaient.

- J'ai envie de toi, dit-elle en un souffle.

Marguerite gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna. Elle finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux. La chaleur l'étouffait. Et le soleil pénétrait doucement la pièce à travers les stores en bois. Un atroce mal de crâne l'accablait quand elle s'assit dans son lit.

Elle ne cessait de rêver à son pays natal, à ses amis. Elle rêvait souvent à Véronica en fait, elle rêvait qu'elle accouchait, sans que Marguerite soit présente. Et qu'elle était fâchée. Elle rêvait à Roxton qui se mariait avec Danielle. Ou à Roxton qui la traitait de traînée, de salope.

Elle n'aimait pas ses rêves. Cela l'éveillait avec un goût amer et une sensation de fièvre. Elle trouvait que la Chine sentait particulièrement mauvais, mais Barnes lui disait que c'était parce qu'elle était dépaysée et qu'elle s'habituerait. Les pièces étaient étroites, les draps piquants, les murs sales. Les gens se poussaient et ne réagissaient plus aux foules.

Marguerite avait passé de nombreuses années assise sur un chaise en bois d'école, frustrée de se sentir emprisonnée par le système. Parfois, assise en classe, elle regardait par la fenêtre et apercevait un oiseau. Elle avait alors une crise de jalousie intérieure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait prise entre quatre murs résonnant alors que l'oiseau, lui pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait toute la journée ? Elle aurait voulu être un animal, vivre par ses propres lois, selon ses propres besoins. Pas s'emmurer jour après jour.

À quoi ça rimait de s'asseoir et d'écouter ? À quoi rimait le monde ? Elle avait soif de voyager, elle avait envie de bouger, d'expérimenter, d'acquérir toutes sortes de savoir sur le terrain. Elle voulait connaître oui, mais pas seulement par l'usage de son esprit. Elle avait un corps et cela ne pouvait que le détériorer que de le laisser sur une vieille chaise tous les jours.

Et puis, à la longue, même avec Roxton, elle avait finit par avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Ce n'était pas une question d'amour, c'est qu'elle commençait à avoir peur du sérieux, de devoir s'assagir et de fonder une famille…

Au secours.

Tant de fois, elle avait rêver d'avoir une occasion comme elle vivait en ce moment. Et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle ne serait toujours pas satisfaite.

(1) Facebook le choléra contemporain : cité de la Presse, samedi le 20 octobre 2007, dans une lettre ouverte…


	22. Stairways to heaven

Je suis consciente qu'il y a encore eu trois mois d'attente... mais petit à petit, l'histoire achève! Ouf! Moi qui croyait ne jamais la terminer...

Il reste encore plusieurs chapitres (une dizaine je dirais)... Je me rends bien compte qu'il n'y a rien de joyeux dans ce chapitre... Haha! Je ne vous promet pas de faire de l'humour dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'essaierai d'écrire sur un ton un peu plus gai :) !!!

Bonne année!

Chapitre 22

There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

[…

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

**(Led Zeppelin, Stairway to heaven)**

Après deux jours, Marguerite finit par s'accoutumer au climat étouffant de la Chine. Évidemment, en tant que touriste, elle aurait pu visiter de magnifiques endroits et apprécier un peu plus son environnement, mais elle n'aimait pas le tourisme et dès qu'elle commençait à être un peu confortable, elle avait terriblement envie de fuir. Alors, valait mieux se sentir en terrain étranger et en danger tout le long de la mission. Ce serait plus sécuritaire.

La mission en fait, serait relativement facile. Hannah et elles se présenteraient à Xan comme de grandes collectionneuses et tenteraient de racheter les papiers et l'œuf. Apparemment, Xan pouvait mettre de côté et garder pour lui de précieux objets. S'il avait décidé d'en faire ainsi, la mission serait plus complexe. S'il mettait en vente les objets concernant ce fameux monde perdu, la mission serait plus facile. Elles les achèteraient et les redonneraient à la CIA, peu importe le prix. Il fallait seulement qu'elles soient crédibles. Elles étaient toutes deux très jeunes et cela pourraient leur nuire.

Leur rôle serait de se faire passer pour deux gosses de multimilliardaire qui s'étaient associées. Caprice, envie, gloire, recherche de puissance. Voilà ce qui les caractériserait.

Un rôle d'héritière pour Marguerite. En y pensant, cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Elle en eut même un rire intérieur plutôt machiavélique.

Pour éviter d'envoyer Xan directement sur Barnes et son repère secret, elles logeraient dans un luxueux hôtel. Que de bonheur quand on était complètement financés.

Après deux jours, Barnes les laissa libre dans la grande ville, leur disant qu'il serait simplement leur point de repère en cas d'extrême urgence. Shanghai ressemblait au Time Square de New York, mais en plus imposant. Être seules les angoissait un peu, mais en tant qu'agentes, elles n'avaient pas le droit de céder à la panique, même avec leur jeune âge.

Elles passèrent encore trois jours à rechercher dans les bas fonds de la ville pour trouver le clan Xan. Finalement, ce fut le clan qui vint à elle.

Véronica avait une chanson absolument harcelante dans la tête. Elle ne voulait pas en sortir, elle avait en fait envie de la danser et de la chanter. Le problème c'est que c'était une chanson totalement vulgaire qu'elle avait entendu quelques jours plus tôt à la radio en faisant l'épicerie.

Depuis qu'elle avait laissé tomber son emploi, elle s'occupait de façon constante de tâches de la maison et vaquait aussi à un projet personnel, dont elle avait refusé de parler à Ned. Ce qu'elle savait en tout cas, c'est qu'elle refusait de rester inactive, surtout qu'elle ne gagnait pas d'argent. Bien sûr, elle avait fait des économies, mais elle ne voulait pas rester inutile et se faire vivre, même si Ned pouvait leur financer presque tous ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ce ne serait pas long que ces deux là seraient en maison. C'était avril et elle était maintenant enceinte de trois mois. Ils avaient finit par accepter et apprécier leur réalité.

Cependant, ça ne lui enlevait pas la chanson vulgaire qui lui trottait dans la tête. Tout en préparant le souper, elle se mit à la chantonner :

- You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel…

Malone entra dans son logement après une pénible journée d'examen. Il ôta ses souliers et sourit en humant l'odeur qui flottait dans la maison. Cela lui posait un problème moral que Véronica reste à la maison et prépare les repas, surtout qu'elle était très indépendante, mais elle avait promis que c'était seulement pendant un petit moment, le temps qu'elle mette à jour son projet, dont elle avait refusé de parler par superstition.

Il entra discrètement dans la cuisine et admira un instant Véronica, en vêtement très simples, fredonnant une chanson. Quand il reconnu l'air, il se mit à rire. Elle sursauta, se retourna, rougit un peu et rit à son tour.

- Bien, quoi, elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer en boucle dans ma tête.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mon téléphone portable vibra. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le message texte que sa sœur venait de lui envoyer.

« Roxton + Danielle »

Elle soupira en lisant ces deux mots. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pouvoirs de prémonitions pour comprendre ce que sa sœur voulait dire. Finn venait de prévoir quelque chose que tous prévoyaient. La différence, c'est qu'une fois que les Layton le prédisaient ça risquait d'arriver vraiment.

Malone se pencha par-dessus son épaule, lut l'inscription et se retourna, quelque peu déçu. Il avait beaucoup d'amitié envers John et il refusait de croire qu'il abandonnerait Marguerite aussi rapidement. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il était bagarreur et fonceur et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se laisserait pas aller comme ça.

- Je suis désolée, Ned, avoua Véronica, mais je pense aussi qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise avec Danielle.

- Il ne ferait pas ça.

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler ?

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il surpris. Enfin, je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec ?

- En ce moment, il refuse de me parler. Il a dit que…

Elle soupira et un peu découragée, répéta les mots que Roxton avaient cruellement jeté à sa figure dans leur dernier entretien :

- Il a dit comme ça : « Si t'es avec Marguerite, t'es pas avec moi. »

- Quoi ? Mais il est con !

- Enfin Ned, il est blessé, ce n'est pas grave. Mais moi, il me prend pour… une ennemie en ce moment.

- C'est pas une guerre ! Oh la la ! Il se croit président des Etats-Unis ou quoi ? « Avec ou contre nous »

Véronica eut un léger rire et haussa les épaules.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas blessée. Mais toi, il ne refusera pas de t'écouter.

Ned réfléchit un instant et finit par hocher la tête.

- Bon, très bien. Si tu penses que ça peut lui éviter de faire une bêtise, je vais le faire.

Une bêtise. Est-ce que les derniers jours pouvaient être considérés comme une grosse bêtise ? Ou simplement comme un geste innocent et pur qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais ? Adrienne et Taylor en étaient conscients, ce genre de semaine, ils n'en revivraient pas de si belles.

Une bêtise. Voilà un mot exprimant peu de sens dans l'esprit des deux jeunes adultes.

Ils avaient passé la semaine à ne rien faire. Ne rien faire s'était avéré être du grand art. Dormir l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à midi. Sortir manger au restaurant par paresse, marcher très longtemps pour passer le temps, sans rien dire parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et puis faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jour. Sans une once de remords. En profitant pleinement. Même s'il y avait une copine dans la ville qui pleurait tout son soûl parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Taylor – ou presque – et qu'un tournage attendait Adrienne à la fin du mois à Los Angeles.

Ils étaient allés au cinéma, voir tous les films possibles, avaient regardé les couchers de soleil rosés. Ils se sentaient comme dans un conte de fée qui finirait de façon déchirante.

Taylor plongeait souvent son nez dans les cheveux d'Adrienne pour essayer de garder en mémoire cette odeur pour toujours.

- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'aimer ? avait demandé Adrienne

- J'en suis capable.

- Et est-ce que tu me ferais mal ?

- Incapable. Pas toi.

Il fermait les yeux et se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait vue. Ils avaient onze ans. Et ils étaient tout de suite devenus très amis et s'étaient promis de ne jamais se laisser partir. Ils n'avaient pas tenue cette promesse.

- Et si je tombe amoureuse de toi et que je dois partir ?

- On va se blesser.

- Je vais avoir mal.

- En ce moment tu es bien ?

Elle releva la tête, couchée sur son torse, soudainement inquiète. Les yeux brillants, elle se contenta de chuchoter.

- Je suis terrorisée. Je ne veux plus partir, Taylor.

Il sourit tristement et passa sa main derrière sa tête.

- Alors n'y pense pas et profite.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra au niveau de la taille. Elle plissa les yeux en essayant de ne pas pleurer, mais une larme lui échappa. Taylor s'assit et l'obligea à faire de même. Tous deux étaient nus, dans la chambre à coucher bien éclairée, toute calme, restée inoccupée toute l'année en l'absence d'Adrienne.

- Tu sais, quand on avait onze ans ? demanda Taylor

- Oui.

- Eh bien je voulais te marier. À quinze ans aussi. Maintenant aussi. Mais je t'ai laissé filer vers d'autres garçons et toi, tu m'as laissée filer vers d'autres filles. Et à chaque fois, je regrettais tellement. Il me semblait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aimais. J'avais peur. Et que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Alors, je pouvais te laisser libre au lieu de te garder pour moi et d'être le noyau de ta vie, de causer tes bonheurs autant que tes malheurs. Tu sais quoi ? J'avais l'impression que tu étais fragile et que je pourrais te briser facilement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, ponctué de respirations.

- Tu n'avais pas tort. Taylor, je…

Elle baissa les yeux et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle finit par accepter de fermer ses yeux, de tout oublier.

Taylor sut qu'elle ne finirait jamais sa phrase.

- Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on décide de s'aimer maintenant ?

- Parce que c'est le meilleur moment qu'on ait trouvé.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis en colère »

De façon toute à fait rationnelle et calme, c'est que Roxton aurait dû se contenter de dire à Malone. À la place, dans la petite librairie du coin, il lui avait pratiquement crié dessus, lui jetant plusieurs insultes à la figure.

Roxton maîtrisait mal sa colère. Surtout, il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il aurait pu dire : « Je lui en veux, elle m'a blessée, mais je ne suis pas prêt à en parler Malone, c'est une discussion qui m'étouffe. » Mais peu de gens avaient la capacité de réagir aussi sereinement lors d'un conflit. En fait, une personne énervée ne pense jamais à dire les choses aussi gentiment.

Roxton se contentait de briser le nez de ses amis.

- Laisse-moi à la fin ! cria-t-il à Malone étendu sur le sol, le nez cassé.

Roxton pivota et sortit d'un pas ferme et rapide de la librairie. Malone se releva rapidement, ignorant le sang qui tachait son visage et partit à la poursuite de Roxton. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se calmer. Ni même d'abandonner la bataille. Malone, plus contrôlé que Roxton, n'était pas en colère après son ami. Il était triste pour lui.

- John ! Tu arrêtes maintenant !

Il avait parlé comme une mère parle à son enfant, ce qui ne fit que redoubler la fureur de Roxton qui se retourna vivement et revint vers Malone, menaçant. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Marguerite est morte pour moi, tu comprends ? Elle n'existe plus !

Il hurlait et attirait le regard des passants qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager Ned qui perdait du sang. Ce dernier passa furtivement le revers de sa main sur son visage, étendant le sang. Roxton grimaça, sentit la colère retomber et commença à se sentir mal.

- John. Je comprends ta colère. Mais personne d'entre nous ne comprends pourquoi tu refuses de parler d'elle.

John passait ses journées entre l'école, l'étude et le boulot. Il ne prenait jamais de répit, sauf aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aller regarder les livres sportifs dans une librairie et voilà qu'il était tombé sur Ned qui avait chargé avec ses questions… quel manque de tact. Il soupira.

- Ned. J'en ai parlé quand elle a quitté et ça me suffit amplement. Elle m'a fait souffrir et je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Je la raye de ma vie tu comprends ? Elle m'a menti. Elle m'a trompé. Alors, c'est fini. Y penser, en parler, ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation, pour moi. Oublie la, parce que moi, je l'ai déjà oubliée. Et désolé, pour ton nez.

Il tourna à nouveau le dos et à Malone et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- Et Danielle, Roxton ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Danielle ?

- Ne t'acharne pas à me racoler à une femme qui est partie, Malone, ça s'appelle vivre dans le passé, répliqua Roxton, toujours dos à celui qui fut pendant longtemps son ami proche, mais qui aujourd'hui semblait un ennemi. Laisse tomber. Et puis, maintenant, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et je ne vois pas pourquoi quiconque serait en droit de m'empêcher de fricoter avec qui je veux.

Il y eut une pause et il tourna brièvement la tête, comme s'il regardait Malone avec son oreille, attentif à une réponse à venir. Mais Ned ne répondit rien, désemparé et en un sens, convaincu par les paroles de Roxton. Ce dernier dit tristement :

- J'aurai maintenant les relations que je veux, avec qui je veux, quand je veux. Et je n'ai aucun obstacle moral à le faire. Bye.

Malone soupira. Une passante lui tendit un mouchoir et il lui sourit, pour la remercier.

Apparemment, Xan aimait ce qui était grandiose et mythique. Ses appartements étaient ornés de symboles de toutes sortes de mythologies et des peintures d'animaux mythiques ornaient ses murs. Il insistait pour que tous ses visiteurs soient habillés en habits traditionnels chinois avant de venir le consulter et seule Marguerite fut autorisée à le rencontrer car elle parlait mandarin et que Hannah était rousse, ce qui faisait d'elle une totale étrangère. Les cheveux de Marguerite furent ramassé en un chignon très lisse et très serré et on lui ordonna de ne pas regarder Xan directement dans les yeux sauf s'il lui demandait.

Après une heure d'attente angoissante où Marguerite reste le plus immobile et sereine possible, elle entra enfin dans la salle « d'audience » où Xan était assis sur un trône, deux gardes à ses côtés. Une femme était agenouillée, son dos contre le mur à droite de Marguerite, les yeux baissés en train de servir du thé. Un des gardes demanda à Marguerite de s'agenouiller devant « l'empereur Xan » ce qu'elle fit, repoussant un haut-le-cœur et but le liquide chaud que la femme lui apporta, toujours sous les ordres d'un des gardes. Elle contenait en elle tout son orgueil qui lui hurlait de sortir de ces conventions la soumettant. « Empeureur »… et puis quoi encore ?

L'échange se déroula en mandarin.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Xan. Allez droit au but.

- Je suis Marguerite Smith, je viens d'Amérique. Je suis venu ici pour acheter le journal de Maple White.

Il la toisa un instant.

- J'ai effectivement annoncé que je le mettais en vente. Pensez-vous que je laisserais ce petit bijou entre les mains de n'importe qui ?

- J'ai beaucoup d'argent.

- Là n'est pas la question, siffla Xan. Je connais votre fortune Mlle Smith. Je connais la fortune des gens qui osent s'adresser à moi.

Marguerite fit de gros efforts pour contrôler l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait. Elle se dit que devoir garder la tête baissée l'avantageait en fait.

- Ce trésor pourrait vous révélera un endroit magique, spécial et inconnu des gens.

- Je sais.

- Et bien que je sois un voleur et un criminel, je ne donnerai ce document qu'à une personne qui ne détruira pas cet endroit. Pillez-le si vous le voulez, mais le détruire nous mènerait tous à notre perte.

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de détruire un monde en entier, Monsieur.

Xan sembla réfléchir un instant.

- On m'a dit que vous et votre amie étiez des enfants des propriétaires d'une firme multinationale.

- En effet.

- Vos parents auraient le pouvoir de conquérir et de détruire ce monde.

- Je peux vous assurer, monsieur, que je suis en de très mauvais termes avec mon père et que jamais, jamais, je ne le laisserai posséder cet objet de valeur.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Xan hocha la tête.

- Je veux deux jours de réflexion. Nous aurons une nouvelle audience dans deux jours Miss Smith. Au revoir.

Elle se retira, soulagée. Finalement, les entretiens avec Xan ne semblaient pas si dangereux ou intense qu'elle avait pu le croire. Elle avait même une excellente intuition : elle croyait fermement que Xan la laisserait acheter le petit carnet de Maple White qu'il avait volé dans son école, au Canada.

Quelle étrangeté de courir après un carnet dont elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde. Challenger avait peut-être raison en fin de compte : elle n'était pas fait pour simplement obéir aux ordres et peut-être que ce qu'on lui faisait faire n'était pas si noble ou excitant qu'elle avait bien voulu le croire. Au contraire, elle n'avait que rencontré des ennuis depuis qu'elle faisait ce job.

Et en un sens, elle aimait les ennuis. Gros problème.

Roxton lui saisit le poignet et murmura quelque chose qui resta inaudible pour elle. Il passa sa main derrière sa taille avec fureur et elle fut si près de son visage ravagé par la colère qu'elle sentit la peur monter en elle. Elle qui gardait si souvent son sang froid. Elle avait envie de lui dire de la lâcher, parce que la crainte battait dans ses tempes, dans sa poitrine, mais elle appréciait trop son contact pour s'éloigner de lui.

Elle se sentit faible tout d'un coup, ses défenses s'écrasant d'un coup, ses murs s'effondrant et Roxton put lire dans ses yeux.

« Je me sens comme un monstre, lisait-il, je fais souffrir les gens autour de moi en les laissant se couler dans mes mensonges. Je fais comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas pour me protéger. Mais j'ai besoin de ces secrets et de ces mensonges parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours connu. Cacher un don extraordinaire et dangereux, mentir sur ses origines pour se sentir acceptée parce qu'on ne comprend pas ce que signifie vraiment l'adoption. J'en ai souffert. »

La fureur de Roxton sembla s'apaiser et pour une fois, Marguerite se sentit réellement en confiance. Elle ne leva pas de nouveau ses boucliers. Elle resta à découvert et ferma les yeux, s'abandonna dans une étreinte qu'elle désirait depuis le moment où Roxton et elle s'étaient violemment quittés.

Il répondit à son étreinte.

Marguerite s'éveilla en sursaut, complètement trempée de sueur. Elle haletait, essoufflée, retenant ses larmes.

À bien y penser, elle n'avait jamais été totalement sincère ou à découvert avec personne. Surtout pas avec John. Même si elle prétendait le contraire.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et laissa quelques larmes couler se demandant intérieurement : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »


End file.
